


A Prince's Legacy.

by hayes768



Series: The Legacy Universe. [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana deserves to be happy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hunter doesn't believe he's good enough to be Wonder Woman's son, Mama bear Diana, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), absent father, mentions of steve trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 174,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayes768/pseuds/hayes768
Summary: What if Diana returned to Themyscira after saving the world from countless crises with her newborn son in her arms? Many years later, Hunter Prince has always stuck by his mother's side through thick and thin, but what they don't know is that there are dangerous unknown forces working from the shadows to break them apart.





	1. Greatest Change.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a little PSA before we get started with this story. Hunter Prince is a character that has appeared in a recent Justice League story arc from the comics called Legacy where the League's children show up from the future. In that story, Hunter hates Diana for abandoning him as a baby. I was so absolutely disgusted by their relationship that I wrote a story where she cares for her son instead of abandoning him. (Yes, that story pissed me off that much!)
> 
> This story begins in the year 1997, and is also in set in the same Legacy Universe as my other fanfiction story called A Queen's Legacy. (I don't know if I'm just lazy with my titles, or the ultimate pun master. I choose to go with the ladder.) I threw in some elements from Dc Cinematic Universe as well.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments on this story because it really brightens my day when you do. I want to give a very sincere thank you to everyone who reads this story and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Okay dokay, lets get on to the story.

* * *

"Diana, I don't want this child here, he is a very dangerous threat to everything we hold dear, everything we cannot afford to lose. He is not an Amazon like the others and once he starts developing  _abilities_ it will only be a matter of time before the boy's father comes for him, bringing an army ready for war to our doorstep."

Diana smiles brightly at her newest creation nuzzled comfortably in her arms before looking at Hippolyta and scoffing. "Hunter has a name, Mother! I hope you will show him respect by using it, considering he is your grandson and he is hardly dangerous as a newborn." 

Hippolyta rises from her throne with an angry sigh. "YES! But like his father, and all other men before him, he has the capacity for great evil. What if the boy succumbs to his evil nature and decides to attack Themyscira? I will not risk your safety or that of any other citizen on this island to protect this child because you are keeping it instead of giving it away."

"AND I WILL NOT ABANDON HUNTER BECAUSE HE IS A BOY! Mother, I understand your fear, but he is my son, my beautiful baby boy and he is certainly not his father. I will make sure of that and I am also certain that if allow us to stay on Themyscira, you would be able to see the good man I know he can be. When I was younger, you told me the Amazons were the bridge to greater understanding between all men, so let me be the bridge. He is new and shapeless, I will teach him our Amazonian ways, I will teach him to be a better man because I know he can be." Diana leans in and kisses the top Hunter's dark brown hair, and Hunter gives her a giggle of delight in return.

"If you do than you do so by yourself. Diana, I am sorry, but the boy is too dangerous to be kept here and is hereby banished from Themyscira!" Hippolyta says coldly, but her tone has a hint of remorse toward the boy.

"I am sorry, Mother. I will not abandon my son." Diana says firm and unmovable, her grip on Hunter tightens gently.

"THEN GO, DIANA!" Hippolyta says, refusing to keep her emotions inside anymore as she sits back down, but quickly regains her stony exterior. "You are banished from Themyscira as well! You have until daybreak to collet your belongs and secure a ship by the docks." Her voice breaking with tears streaming down her face as she points down the steps leading out of the throne room.

"Fine I will leave, just answer these two questions I have. If Hunter had born a girl, would we have this conflict between us? If you had given birth to me as a male, would you have kept me?" Diana's questions cause Hippolyta to hang her head in shame.

"No."

"Goodbye, Mother." Diana wipes the tears before sharply turning and beginning to walk down the steps with Hunter in her arms just as Menalippe burst into the throne room. She brushes against Diana and Hunter in a rushed hurry to climb the stairs, which causes Hunter to begin crying in discomfort. 

"I am sorry, Princess Diana." Menalippe says with a look of concern, but her expression quickly changes to confusion when Diana comforts the child closer to her chest. She turns to Hippolyta, pushing away the confusion and getting onto the task at hand.

"I am sorry to disturb your audience alone, my Queen, but we have a situation by the docks. Today had perfect weather, so Euboea and I decided to send out two large fishing parties. I waited all day for their return and when they did, I went down by the docks to help guide the boats back to shore when suddenly the weather became a very violent storm, causing the waves to act in kind and one of the ships capsized on another."

Hippolyta gives Hunter a glare as if to say that the incident is his fault and upon witnessing this, Diana quickly comes to her son's defense. "Mother!" She says with an accompanying glare. The two women stare each other down, but Diana is the first to break from the intimidating and powerful presence of her mother, Diana turns to Menalippe with a look of concern. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, I do not know. I came to ask Princess Diana for help in the search for the lost and injured. We do not have much time."

Diana looks down at Hunter in her arms with hesitation and fear, she is about to speak up for a refusal, but Hippolyta puts a hand up to silence her. "Go Diana, I will watch the child until you return safely. Hunter will be safe with me." She says, realizing she was too hard on the boy.

Diana slowly approaches Hippolyta with fear still dominating her expression as she allows her mother to take Hunter in her arms. Not the fear of her mother's ability to care for her child, but a fear for Hunter and the inability to know what the outcome of next few moments of time, much less the rest of his life. A fear she hasn't felt since defeating Ares many years previously. "Remember to support his head." She says shakily.

Hippolyta notices the distress on her daughter's face and puts a hand on her shoulder, holding Hunter securely in the other arm. "Diana, relax please. Did you forget I raised you... well, you were a handful. I don't expect your child to be any different, but it is nothing I have not handled before. Hunter will be safe with me." She repeats softly.

"Be good for your grandmother, Little One." Diana leans in and softy kisses Hunter's forehead, she and Hippolyta share a nod before turning to Menalippe giving her the same as she is led out of the throne room.

Hippolyta silently watches the door for a moment after they left, she's only brought out of her peaceful moment of bliss when Hunter spits up on his chin. She gives a small chuckle as she leans down to wipe his chin clean and for the first time Hippolyta smiles at the boy, noticing how the starry consolations of the night sky seem to reflect in his wide, optimistic blue eyes. "Hello child, my name is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazonian people and I suppose that I am your queen as well, but you may call me Grandmother or whatever you like since we won't know each other for very much longer."

"Why is it so hard to talk to you? I have led my people through countless crises, endless debates, pointless arguments for many millennia with a silver tongue. You know, I once inspired my people to follow me into Hell and back, but I think this is the hardest conversation I have ever had with another person, how strange is that?" She waits for Hunter to give her any sort of response, but he still seems to be completely captivated by the stars above their heads. "... Do you like stars, child?"

Hippolyta looks up in sky and smiles when noticing how many constellations are in the sky tonight. "See that one, yes? That one is Orin The Hunter, my daughter tells me that is who you are named after. And that is the great and powerful Leo or lion, I am told that is your birth sign." She stands from her throne to get a better view before tracing the star pattern the makes up the lion constellation with her finger.

"Oh, how I could tell you stories of great myths and legends of our people like the great and sad Atlas, the Titan who challenged Zeus and as punishment for his crime was condemned to hold the whole world up on his shoulders. Yes, I think you would like that one."

"You still can, Mother. I haven't left yet and with your blessing I would like nothing more than to stay on Themyscira and raise Hunter among his Amazonian people." Diana says after climbing the stairs and leaning against a nearby column, watching Hippolyta and Hunter with a wide smile.

Hippolyta sighs, looking down at Hunter while returning to her throne before looking at Diana and nodding. "I am not saying that raising your son here will be impossible, but it will not be easy. He is an outsider and will be treated as such, but he is also an Amazon and like you said, he is new and shapeless. If you... no, if we can teach him to be a better man by teaching him to be an Amazon... then I see no reason as to why he cannot be raised here. Hunter, along any other children you may have will be welcomed on Themyscira with open arms, I will make sure of that."

"But if the boy's father comes-"

"He will be ready to stand with us, I will train him myself!... Thank you, mother." Diana comes close, readying herself to take Hunter into her arms once again, but is surprised when Hippolyta holds a hand out to stop her.

"No! I wish to hold him a little while longer, as your queen I order you to let me hold my grandson a while longer!" She says quickly, trying her best to still sound authoritative, but to no avail.

"Of course, Mother." Diana bites her bottom lip to stop the laugh threatening to escape.

* * *

"I can save today, you can save the world." Steve says softly, feeling the warmth of Diana's soft cheeks for the final time with the shaking rumble of the plane engine continuing behind them. He looks at the plane behind him before looking at Diana with a brave smile, coming to terms with what must be done, he retrieves something from of his pocket and puts it in her hands as he places his hand on top of hers. "I wish we had more time, I love-"

Diana's eyes snap open, immediately ending her pleasant dream before it becomes her worst nightmare when hearing the little pitter patter of her two year son's feet running toward her bedroom. She turns over onto her back and prepares herself for Hunter's onslaught of cuddles as he climbs her bed before jumping to his mother's safety, but he is surprised when she catches him in midair with a smile. "What's wrong, Little One? Did you have another nightmare?" Her smile quickly fades, noticing the fresh tears in his eyes as she pulls him close to her chest.

Hunter nods against his mother's chest, trying to be brave while more tears fall down his cheeks. "Yes, Grandmother told me a bedtime story about the scary spider lady again. Can I sleep here tonight?"  

Diana nods, continuing to hold Hunter close to her chest while caressing his dark brown hair and laying back sideways on the bed with a heavy sigh, sighing because this is the third time this month her son has come to her seeking comfort from the demons of his nightmares. She wishes her mother would stop telling him such stories without knowing the consequences of what it could do to him. "It's okay, Hunter. It was just a story that manifested itself into bad dreams, do you want to know a secret? I had one too."

"Really? What was your dream about, mama?" Hunter says in a tiny voice, his eyes begin to feel heavy with sleep due to the spot of comfort in his mother's arms. 

Diana sighs heavily again. "A mam... a man that I knew once. I loved him very much then the world took him from me, he was very dear to me, as you are very dear to me now."

"You will never lose me. I'll always be by your side, forever and forever." 

"I certainly hope so." Diana mumbles softly into Hunter's hair before pressing a kiss to his head. "Why don't you get some sleep, everything will be alright in the morning."

"Yes, mama." Hunter turns over to face his mother's chest and curls himself into her side, taking in her heavenly scent of salty ocean water mixed with her mango shampoo as he drifts off to sleep.

Diana watches Hunter sleep peacefully with tears forming in her eyes, wondering if someone so pure could ever live peacefully in man's world. Would he be happy? Would he be safe? If Hunter's father comes for him, he will not stop until Diana's son is in his clutches with the people of Themyscira burning behind him. With peace no longer an option and Hunter being her main priority, Diana makes a better choice for the both of them.

"Hey Hunter, how would you like to go on a vacation with me to man's world? I think it's time for me to return, if I'm being honest with you, there are some things I miss about it and there are some things I would like to teach you and experience with you, like ice cream."

"Sure... what's ice cream, mama?" 

Diana chuckles as she begins to drift off as well. "Oh yeah, you're definitely going to like man's world, Little One."

* * *

Hunter watches the T.V screen in his San Francisco home with wrapped attention, helpless to understand the news headline that reads: **Metropolis attacked by Lex Luthor,** **Justice League feared dead!** He is so concerned with his mother's safety that he barely hears a woman calling his name.

"Hunter, did you hear me? Your spaghetti is ready, come eat before it gets cold." Says a woman in her early thirties with red curly hair as she serves the food on a plate at the table.

"Sorry, Mrs. Candy." Hunter rises from the couch, keeping his eyes on the T.V as he accepts a hand from Mrs. Candy to help him into the high dinning chair. She grabs a second plate of food for herself before joining Hunter at the table while the report continues.

"It has been over one hour since the newly formed super team calling themselves the Justice League appeared on the scene to stop Luthor after he made a claim to 'destroy all heroes'. Now, the Justice League has been defeated while Luthor continues to completely devastate the city for the twentieth block. We are putting a call out to anyone who can save us from this monster in this most desperate hour, are there heroes left to save us?"

Hunter grabs his fork and quickly scarfs down his food before squirming out of his chair and marching toward the back door with steel eyed determination. "Don't worry mama! I will save you!" He reaches for the door handle, but finds that he's too short to actually reach it. He looks back at Mrs. Candy, giving her a wide eyed impatient stare as if he expects her to open the door for him.

Mrs. Candy simply rises from her chair before walking over to Hunter, squatting down to be eye level with the boy. "What are you talking about, Hunter? You can't go out there, your mom wouldn't want you in danger and I don't think I've ever seen a two year old fight a battle in yellow tiger footie pajamas."

"Then I will be the first! You're right, I need a weapon." Hunter goes over to the dishwasher and takes out a cast iron frying pan with a smile. "Yes, this will do. I will cover this in the blood of my mother's enemies."

"Whoa, lets just take a breath." Mrs. Candy admires Hunter for sharing his mother's confidence and resolve as she gently takes the frying pan from him and places it on the counter, out of his reach before looking at him with concern. "Now, can you please tell me why you want to go out there to fight?" 

Hunter's lips quivers and he breaks down in tears with snot dripping from his nose. "My mommy is out there, she could be hurt and I won't let anyone hurt her. I will be a hero and save her, I will be her hero." 

She sighs and gives an understanding nod, pulling out a handkerchief for Hunter to wipe his nose. "Okay... grab your coat, I'm going to call your mom to tell her what we're doing, then I will take into the violence." 

Hunter nods excitedly and skips off happily, Mrs. Candy waits until he disappears from view to pull out her phone and leaving Diana a worried voicemail. "Hey, it's me. I know that you're quite busy kicking ass and taking names with the Justice League, but you might want to wrap it up because if you don't, I think your son will soon be joining you."

Not ten seconds after she ends the call, Diana leaps across the T.V screen, rejoining the battle as if she had never left while the rest of Justice League tends to their wounded in the background. She chargers toward Lex with mixture of fury and finesse, landing on Lex's giant mech suit and ripping it apart in a matter of seconds before he even has a chance to react. Mrs. Candy can't help but shake her head in amusement and laugh, watching Diana stand triumphantly on Lex's destroyed mech suit with her sword in one hand, holding Lex in the other as she hands him over to the proper authorities amidst the dirt and battle damage covering her body. "Grandma would be so proud."

She watches Diana leap away from the battle scene as Hunter runs back into the room wearing a blue puffy coat and rain boots on top of his footie pajamas. "Okay, I'm ready for violence!" He beams happily before grabbing her hand and rushing her toward the back door, but he is quickly knocked on his backside when the house shakes from a sonic boom like sound coming from the balcony outside.

Mrs. Candy helps Hunter stand to his feet and they watch the door as the house is overcome with an earie unsettling quiet with only the sound of the jiggling door handle until it opens and Diana steps through with a worried look dominating her face. She barely has time to brace before Hunter tackles her to the floor in a tight hug. "Oof, I missed you too, Little One." She says with a smile, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I so, so missed you, mama. I was prepared to save you and go into battle against the scary man with the shiny head using my trusty frying pan to cover his blood in if you didn't come home soon." Hunter says seriously, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a two year old child to join her in battle.

Mrs. Candy watches Diana give her a shock, confused expression and she gestures over to the frying pan on the counter with her eyes, which causes Diana to chuckle as continues to hold her son. "Well, it's a good thing I came home when I did, but I would have loved to see that." She leans in and softly kisses the top of his head before looking back at Mrs. Candy. "How was he?" 

"Perfect and well mannered as always. He took his bath and got dressed for bed, we were about to sit down to watch a movie with dinner when the news report began." She says while looking at the blood, dirt and battle damage that covers Diana's body with fearful eyes. "Are you okay, Diana? You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Roxanne. Thank you for your concern, I was in such a rush to get back here that I threw caution to the wind and didn't take the time to heal properly. But don't worry about me, I will be fully healed by the time I get out of the shower, just let me get Hunter to sleep." Diana sighs tiredly while gently removing Aunt Antiope's headband from her head along with her lasso from her blue armored skirt, placing both on the table.

"Well, that wouldn't be very hard, the kid's already out." Roxanne gestures to Hunter asleep in Diana's lap, clinging to his mother like a lifeline. 

They gently remove Hunter's coat and boots before Diana stands to her feet, careful not disturb him from his slumber as she walks into his bedroom. She gently lays her son on the on the bed and covers him with blankets. "I love you. Sleep well, Little One." She brushes a loose strand of hair from his face before giving a soft kiss to his temple and quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Diana walks back toward Roxanne as she sits on a stool next to the kitchen island, sipping on a glass of wine in her hand. "How much do I owe you?" She reaches for her wallet, but Roxanne waves her off.

"You don't owe me anything, we're family and I'll always be available to watch Hunter whenever you need to save the world. Just do me a favor..." Roxanne trails off, finishing her drink and taking a deep breath before continuing. "Grandma Etta isn't doing very in the hospital and it won't be long before she goes. You know, even after all these years, you're all she can talk about. I know you're pretty busy here doing the hero thing and taking care of Hunter, but she would really love to see you one last time."

Diana smiles fondly, remembering how exuberant and outspoken Etta was when they first met, and to know that she doesn't have much more time in this world brings the all too familiar pain of loss into her heart once again. "You know, it's strange because I thought she was going to outlive us all."

Roxanne gives a sad chuckle. "Yeah, me too... will you come say your goodbyes?"

Diana nods as she wipes away tears from her eyes. "Yes, it would be my honor. I will make travel preparations for Hunter and I to go to London as soon as possible, you have my word."

"Thank you, Diana. I know Etta will love to meet Hunter and see you again." She stands from her chair and places her wine glass in the sink to be washed before walking over the front door with Diana following. "Do you need anything else from me tonight?" She opens the door, but waits for Diana to give an answer.

"No, thank you my friend. Go home and be with your family, they need you now." She says, and Roxanne walks through the front door and closes it behind her before Diana steps forward, listening to the heavy sound of the door lock as she locks up the house for the night.

Diana silently walks through her house, washing the wine glass and putting it away with the frying pan, carefully grabbing her lasso and Aunt Antiope's headband before tiredly shuffling off to her bedroom. She sits down in a nearby rocking chair to begin taking off the rest of her Wonder Woman gear, feeling the heavy weight of loss with every piece of armor she removes. She starts by removing her metal greaves and boots, only when she leans down to loosen them does she remember the significance of the chair she's sitting in.

Tears begin to well in her eyes as she reads the initials **H.P** that are engraved in the wood on top of both armrests that were previously hidden by her arms. This is Hunter's rocking chair, a chair that Hippolyta had specially made for him once she began to accept the boy as a citizen of Themyscira, a chair that she and Diana sat with Hunter as they told him bedtime stories every night before going to sleep. 

She stares at the engraved initials and feels hot tears begin to stream down her cheeks, but Diana quickly sniffs them back because she knows what the tears mean. The tears of loss, tears for Steve, tears for Etta, Sam, Charlie, Chief and all the other friends she lost over the years. The tears for the loss of humanity's innocence every time the world had disappointed her with it's conflict.

Not Hunter, never Hunter. He could never disappoint her, every year that Diana's son has grown, he keeps impressing her by using his kind loving heart and his gentle steady hands to guide him to becoming the good man that she promised Hippolyta he would be. She slumps out of the chair, unable to hold back her emotions any longer as she cries tears for her son, the one person she can't bare to live without.

Diana doesn't know how long she has been crying until tiny hands wrap around her stomach. "Don't cry, mama. Hugs make everything better." Hunter says in a muffed voice because his head is buried in her side.

She looks at Hunter in shock, realizing her cries must have woken him up from sleep. "Yes, hugs do make everything better, but you're supposed to be asleep. What are you doing out of bed?" She says while removing Hunter from her side and placing him in her lap.

Hunter shakes his head vigorously. "No bed, not when you are sad. When I am sad, you gives me hugs and now, you are sad so I'm here to gives you hugs... Did I make you sad because I wanted to save you from that scary bald man when you don't want me to?" He asks in small voice, afraid of her answer.

Diana leans down and gives a reassuring kiss to the back of his hair. "No, you could never make me sad and I am very proud of you for being ready to take up the frying pan in my defense. I love you, my brave little warrior, but you are done being a warrior because you are more than that, you are better than that. Do you understand me, Hunter?"

"Yes, mama."

"Good... I was sad because one of my friends is not doing well in the hospital and it will not be much longer before she passes on. I need your support when we go to London to say our goodbyes. Plus, I have a dear friend I would like you to meet."

"I'm sorry about your friend, mama. Don't worry, I will be there for you... always." 

"I know you will, and I will be there for you... always." Diana gives a fake yawn as she tries to get Hunter back to sleep, but it becomes out more real than intended, finally feeling the fatigue of the battle as she scoops him in her arms and walks toward her bed. "What do you say we both get some sleep, huh?"

"Everything is going to be okay, mama." Hunter says, laying on Diana's bed while she lays next to him. 

"I know, Little One. I know."

* * *

Fifteen years later.

"Hunter Steven Prince! It's time to get up for school, this is your last warning!" Diana shouts through the house for her son to get out of bed while she serves scrambled eggs on two plates from the kitchen. She drops the frying pan in the sink, grabs the plates and places them on the dining table while a small Old English Sheepdog puppy follows her every move around the room with undivided attention.

She smiles down at the puppy, who is on her hind legs with paws pressing on Diana's leg and giving a look as if she expects a treat. "Alright Shelby, but this is your last one." She crouches down and gives the dog a small piece of bacon to snack on.

Diana stands to her feet once again with a sigh, thinking how Hunter should be out of bed and dressed for the day, ready to scarf down his breakfast like he has been for past seventeen years. But he is still nowhere to be seen, so she stomps toward his bedroom, ready to take any action to get him out of bed.

Hunter barely has time to open his bloodshot eyes and feel absolute distain for the sunlight that is peeking through the blinds on his skin before Diana swings open his door and marches toward him with an angry expression on her face. "Ugh, five more minutes please." He says groggily, turning on his stomach and covering his head with a pillow.

"No! I told you to get up and get dressed for school ten minutes ago and yet it's like you're still dead asleep."  Diana snatches the pillow and tosses it on the ground. Her eyes go wide with anger when she notices Hunter's bloodshot eyes as he sits up in bed. "ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN!?"

"No, I'm hungover again, there's a difference." Hunter quips as he shakes his head, still trying to recover from the night before. 

"Don't be smart with me. God, I knew it was I bad idea for you to spend your nights gallivanting around town with your friends. Garfield and Richard have always been bad influences on you, just because they can buy beer doesn't mean you should take it."

"Are you done?" He asks in a annoyed tone.

Diana clenches her fist at her side. "I am not done, Hunter! There has to be a better way to spend your time when I am on League missions. Would you prefer I leave you with Roxanne like when you were a child?" 

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?" Hunter shouts at his mother as tears begin to stream down his face. "What would you have me do? I agree that I drank too much last night, but it's the only way I can think of to cope. I'm tired of living in a quiet house when you are off Wonder Womaning, I'm tired of crying and having panic attacks at night when I should be sleeping, I'm tired of hearing news reports about the danger that you're constantly in, knowing that I can help you. So, I cope the best that I can by going out with my friends, instead of spending my nights here worrying if you will come back home alive or not."

Diana steps closer and wraps Hunter in a tight hug as he continues. "I love you, and I love that you are Wonder Woman. I mean, how many other kids can say that? I understand that the world needs you to be Wonder Woman, but you are also my mother and I need you to safe out there because even though I'm older, I still need my mom. I don't know what I would do without you to guide me."

Diana patiently waits for Hunter to finish crying into her shoulder before she gently holds his face in her hands, making sure that they are looking at each other in the eyes. "Hunter... listen to me. I love you too and we need to talk about better coping mechanisms when I am on League missions, I can buy you a new phone so you can have music to drown out the quiet. I don't know what else we can do yet, but we can talk about the details when you get home from school, if you still want to go."

"Do you still want to go to school today? You don't have to." She says with concern.

Hunter nods. "Yeah, I'll be good to go in a few minutes. My Amazonian metabolism will help deal with my hangover."

"Okay, Little One. I have clothes and breakfast ready for you. I want to eat something to help with your hangover, then I will drive you to school." Diana leans in and softly kisses Hunter's forehead before turning to leave the room, stopping by the door and watching her son with a sad, heavy heart.

Hunter sighs as he stands from the bed, using it for support before going over and examining the clothes Diana picked out for him while he strips off his pajamas. It only takes him five minutes to get dressed for the day, noticing the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes are already starting to clear up when looking in the mirror before he quickly grabs two beanie caps and leaves the room.

"How do I look?" He asks while approaching Diana wearing a pair of red Converse high tops, blue jeans with a brown leather belt, and tight red button up t-shirt that has yellow rolled up sleeves. "What? Too obvious?

Diana smiles proudly, observing how Hunter is wearing the colors of her Wonder Woman gear. "No, you look great. But I think you need something more."

"That's what I was thinking. Yellow or gray?" Hunter asks, presenting the two differently colored beanies to Diana for her consideration.

Diana takes a second to think before grabbing the yellow one and reaching up to place it on his head. "There you go, yellow was always your favorite color. Now come on, sit down and eat your breakfast." She gestures to a chair, but Hunter doesn't see because he is busy looking at his watch.

"I can't mom, I'm going miss the 8 A.M bell if I don't leave right now and I'll have to leap to make up for lost time." He starts walking toward the front door, but Diana grips his wrist and tosses him back to sit in the chair.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO SIT AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST WITH MY COMPANY BECAUSE WE NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO HAVE BREAKFAST TOGETHER! SO, I WANT YOU TO EAT SOMETHING, EVEN IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU TO THAT CHAIR WITH MY LASSO AND FEED YOU MYSELF!" Diana shouts back with anger and sadness in her eyes as if she sees Hunter as a ghost. She slowly shakes her head, once again coming to the realization that  _he_ is no longer here.

"I'm sorry mom, but who are you talking about?" Hunter cautiously comes close and places a comforting a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"No one, please... I just want to have breakfast with my son." 

"Alright. I'll eat something." Hunter says with a sigh as he grabs a fork and begins to eat the now cold scrambled eggs with his mother sitting down to keep him company. He is halfway through the meal when he suddenly reads the time of 7:45 A.M on his watch. "Bye mom, I gotta go. I luv yo." He says with a mouth full of food, standing to his feet and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Bye Little One, I love you too. Remember to use the backroads to stay out of sight, if you are going to jump to school. And take a jacket!" Diana says sternly, giving Hunter a quick hug from her position at the table.

"I will." Hunter takes his backpack and a navy blue hoodie from the coat rack and slips it on before walking over to meet a relaxed Shelby by the front door. "Goodbye Shelby, I'll be home soon and then we can go for a walk, how's that sound?" He asks, crouching down and scratching her belly, which earns a bark of excitement from her.

"Learn something new and exciting today." Diana says as he opens the front door and steps through it to begin his day. She waits a few seconds until she feels the house quake from Hunter jumping off to school to start clearing the table of any dishes, mumbling some curse words in Greek when she notices the half eaten plate of eggs Hunter left behind.

Diana scraps the food off the plate into the garbage disposal and places it among the other dishes to be washed before closing her eyes and leaning on the sink for support as tears slowly begin to stream down her face, hearing the sound of metal straining under her tight hold. "He doesn't get it, Steve. Hunter doesn't get why having breakfast is so important to me."

"I know Angel, but he's young, he can learn about what's important later on when he's done being rebellious. Just give him _more time._ " Steve appears before Diana with a wide smile. "Hello Diana, how's our boy?"

Diana smiles and wipes away her tears as she steps closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "He's good, he is so good. I know that Hunter isn't your son, but I see so much of you in him, his blue eyes, his charming smile to go along with his hopeful attitude. God, I wish you could see him grow with me, you would be very proud of the man he has become, as I am."

"I am watching him... always. I may not be Hunter's father, but he is my son." Steve's ghostly image begins to fade away from Diana's mind and they share a sad look of reminisce about an image of what could have been, but never was. An image taking place years after the war of Diana buying ice cream from a street vendor in the park while Steve chases a very small Hunter around in the grass. She turns around and begins walk toward them with a teary smile as she watches her boys with matching blue eyes.

"I love you, Diana."

Diana's smile grows wider, finally able to hear those words in his voice once again. "I love you too."

* * *

Hunter lands in the backyard of a suburban house with the force of a missile, causing grass, flowers and dirt to fly up in the process. He gives an apologetic smile to an old man who is sitting on his back patio reading the newspaper. "Sorry about your lawn, Mr. Grant. I can come back after school to help you replant these flowers." 

"Ah, don't worry about the lawn, kid. I can get my daughter to help me replant these flowers, it's easy because she owns a small flower shop with her husband and their kids. Just tell Diana I say hi. Now, get to school."

"Yes, sir." Hunter politely smiles at the old man before jumping the last fence that leads to the parking lot of Reefside High School. He adjust the yellow beanie to be snugger on his head before pulling the hood on as he quietly joins the massive sea of students walking into the school.

Walking the muted blue and grey halls of Reefside is easy for Hunter because he never really fit in with any sort of high school social group. Not with the jocks on the football team, even though most students think he is on some team when they see his muscular Amazonian physique, but Diana has barred him from playing contact sports. Not the kids in art class or in theatre department, even though he has his mother's love of history, art and historical artifacts. Although, it would be easy for him to jump up on stage, considering that he shares his mother's accent and occasional Shakespearean speech patterns.

He is only captain of the varsity baseball team, but that won't bring him much recognition in a town that treats football like a religion, that's the way he likes it. Hunter has kept his head down for the past three years of high school and he intends to keep it that way going into his final year, at least that is what he tells himself before he sees her. He is busy shoving his backpack and hoodie into his locker when he accidently knocks shoulders with a girl, sending them both to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, ASS..." The girl starts to chew into Hunter, but quickly develops a look of fear in her eyes at the sight of him smiling back at her as he goes down to the floor and starts to pick up their dropped items. "I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry, my Prince."

"That's my name, but I wouldn't call myself a prince. Just a guy trying to help where I can besides, it's my fault. I'm kind of out it today and wasn't watching where I was going." He says, trying his best to gather his beanie and her school books in his hungover state. "Here." Hunter holds out the mess of stuff for the girl to take, and for the first time he is able to get a better look at the girl he knocked into.

The olive skinned girl stands before him with a mixture of confidence and nervousness in her stance, which really complements her dyed blue hair, black leather jacket that's on top of a simple long-sleeved gray t-shirt, blue jeans that are ripped at the knees and the same pair of red high tops that Hunter is wearing. She gives a nervous smile, taking her stuff and quickly running off past Hunter before he has a chance to react.

Hunter quickly spins on his heels, watching the girl sprint down the hall with a smile. "Well, goodbye. Have a nice day." He shouts optimistically before turning back around and noticing a purple beanie on the floor. He crouches down to pick it up and examines it closely because he could've sworn that he gave it back to her only to realize he is no longer wearing his yellow one and it must have gotten mixed up with her books.

Hunter considers running after the girl to give it back to her and get his in return, but the jarring sound of the bell ringing gives him an answer and so he slips the purple beanie on his head as he begins to walk of toward his first class, completely captivated by the mystery girl with the blue hair.  

He doesn't stop thinking about her until they meet again when Hunter is sitting in his fifth period world history class, taking a drink from his water bottle and using the empty desk chair in front of him as a footstool when the mystery girl from earlier walks in wearing his yellow beanie much better than he ever could causing him to immediately choke on water and take his feet off the desk as she approaches him with a cute smile.

"Hi." Hunter coughs out hoarsely.

"Hi." She repeats, blushing while sitting down in the desk in front of him. "I suppose you want this back now." She takes off the yellow and hands it over, but he waves her off.

"No, not yet. I want a picture of this bizarre mix-up moment, if that's alright with you?" Hunter asks hesitantly, adjusting the purple beanie. She can't help but laugh with a nod as she puts the yellow beanie back on her head and takes out her phone as Hunter leans in close next to her before she takes a picture of the two them wearing the other's beanies.

"That's cute, can I send it to you?" The girl admires the picture while taking off her jacket and placing on the back her desk chair.

"You could, if I had a phone right now, I kind of left it in my pocket when I was thrown into a pool by my friends a few months ago. But maybe I could have your name instead?"

"My name is Lorena. My friends just call me Rena and this is for you when you get a new phone, maybe you can show me the sights and sounds of Reefside after school?" She says nervously, taking out a Sharpie and writes her phone number on Hunter's forearm while he takes another Sharpie and does the same to her left arm.

"Hi, Rena. My name is Hunter and I would love to, but I already has a date to walk my sheepdog... not that I thought that you're asking me out. I mean, it would be very nice to date you, but we are just friends and I don't want to assume anything about our new relationship. I'm going to shut up before I say something stupid..." Hunter trails off, spotting a small black ink circle tattoo that has golden weirdly shaped letter 'A' in the center of it. "Cool tattoo, Is that the Assassin's Creed symbol? Are a fan of the games?"

"Thanks, yeah... big fan." Lorena says quiet and abrupt, turning to face forward and quickly rolling down her sleeve to cover the tattoo before Hunter can get a closer look.

They spend the rest of day chasing each other during a bizarre game of tag, passing each other's beanies between them every time they spot each other in the hallways, over and over until the final bell rings to signify the end of the school day and Hunter is able to catch Lorena at the main entrance just as she opens the door.

"Hey, I'd figure give this back to you besides, purple really isn't my color." He says with a smile, taking Lorena's beanie off his head and giving it back to her as they walk outside.

"Thanks, and it's only fair that I give this back to you." Lorena steps in close and hands the yellow beanie back to Hunter, noticing Diana giving her protective mean mug eyes as she leans against her car in the parking lot with her arms folded. "Who's that? Is that your mother?" She asks with a curious excitement, but her tone has a hint of fear.

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry about her. She gets that way when I speak to a pretty girl with awesome blue hair." He smiles at Lorena, putting the yellow beanie on his head before glaring back at Diana, which causes her to suddenly drop her glaze. "Well, I'd better get going before she comes to tear us apart or something. Goodbye Lorena, have a nice day."

They share a final wave before going their separate ways with Hunter walking towards his mother's car, and Lorena disappearing back into the massive crowd of students that are exiting the school to place a phone call. She secludes in a quiet area by her locker before pulling out her phone to make the call, her breath shudders as the person on the other line picks up.

"I made contact with the boy today." She says, beginning to pace up and down the hallway very nervously.

"Geez, Lorena. Lighten up a bit, will ya? Let's start with you, how are you? How was your day at school?" The man on the other line says with concern.

Lorena groans in frustration. "I am fine! My day was super, super great!" She says sarcastically like a valley girl. "Now, can we please get on to the task at hand? I made contact with Hunter today. He was at Reefside High School, just like you said he'd be, but I couldn't extract him because Diana was here after school and I think she made me."

"You did very well today, I'm proud of you. Does he know about his father?"

"No, but I still don't know why we can't just tell Hunter and Diana, maybe they can help us kill O-"

"No! Absolutely not! The person we are dealing with is very dangerous and I will not put you, Hunter, or Diana in danger until we are find a way to deal with him. Just stay close to him and try to dissuade Diana from investigating you further, if she finds out that Hunter's father has escaped from prison, she will kill us. Do understand me, Lorena?"

Lorena looks at her tattoo, questioning the morality of her current course of action. "Yes... my King."

* * *

"So, who was that girl? The one with the blue hair?" Diana asks with curiosity, keeping her eyes on the road and occasionally glancing at Hunter the passenger seat as they continue to drive home.

Hunter can't help but smile as he continues to think of Lorena. He quickly comes up with a lie because Diana can be a bit intimidating, and very protective of him to say the very least. All of his serious girlfriends in the past quickly broke things off with him soon after meeting her for the first time, sometimes even before they begin their explore feelings for one another. He can't let that happen to his new relationship with Lorena. "Um... just a girl I met in class today."

Diana knows her son is lying to her because Hunter and the girl didn't look at each other like they were just classmates, but she decides not to push harder for information that he may not want to tell her yet. "A girl from class, is she your friend? That's exciting! I'm glad you're finally making friends again after what happened to your Titans team."

"You know, all Titans took part in what happened that night, it wasn't just Roy! I am to blame! We are all to blame!" He snaps angrily, suddenly jerking up in his seat and remembering that it had been five years since anyone has even seen Roy. The Titans recovered after he disappeared, but they were a family and when Roy left so suddenly it was never the same without him.

Diana closes her eyes for a brief second and comes to terms with hearing those words again, but hearing them come from her own son makes the ache in her heart all the more worse. "Maybe so, but unlike Roy, you and the rest of the Titans are deeply sorry for taking part in what happened. I still love you, I will always love you, Hunter."

"Did anything else interesting happen at school today?" She asks quickly, wanting to change the subject.

Hunter seems to catch on to what his mother is doing, he takes a deep breath to calm down before answering. "Um, nothing too interesting happened today, but tryouts for spring semester will begin soon and I was hoping I could... maybe I could continue playing on the baseball team during my senior year? Or if not, maybe I could join the swim team this year?"

Diana's eyes go wide with surprise at the request and she immediately slams on brakes and pulls the car to the side of the road, she takes a few deep breathes before looking at Hunter with a mixture of anger and fear. "NO! LET ME ONE THING PERFECTLY CLEAR, HUNTER! YOU ARE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES TO JOIN THE SWIM TEAM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes, Mother. I am sorry..." He trails off, sinking deeper into his seat out of fear of Diana's authoritative power.

Diana is scared when she looks at the fear in Hunter's eyes because of her, something she was always afraid he would develop when he discovers the regretful warrior on her warpath she has tired to hide away ever since he was born. She tries to reach across the car console for his hand, but Hunter moves away from her as far as he can without actually jumping from the car, so Diana clears her throat as she starts the car again and pulls back onto the road.

They spend the rest of the ride in complete silence with only the low humming sound of the car engine to provide Diana with any sort of company as she fights an internal battle with herself not to breakdown and cry. It isn't until they reach the driveway of their home when Hunter speaks up.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said or did to upset you, I won't let it happen again. I will not let you down again, I promise." He says in a sad, fear filled voice while grabbing his backpack and opening the passenger door to attempt to leave the car, but Diana pulls him by back his of hood into a tight hug.

"You never have let me down and you never could, do you understand me? I am sorry for reacting the way I did... I just do not think joining the swim team is a good fit for you. It's just that you love playing baseball more, remember all of those Star City Rockets games you dragged me to as a kid?" She says with tears down her face.

"Yeah, I remember." He says with a small chuckle, reaching over and wiping away Diana's tears.  

"Are we good? If not, I can bribe you with a present I bought for you today." Diana opens the console and takes a bag out before giving it to him. She watches his expression grow from a confused, vague stare to the widest smile she had ever seen when Hunter opens a box holding his new smartphone. "It does phone calls, texts, internet and all the apps you kids are into these days. Honestly, I don't know, when you live as long as I have, you tend to lose track of some things."

"Thank you, it's perfect." Hunter says as he and Diana embrace in a another hug. "We're good. We are always good. You and me against the world."

"You are very welcome, more importantly you can listen to music when you are alone in a quiet world and it becomes too much to bare. I also have my number programed in already, I am going to call you to check up on you and Shelby before the start of the mission tonight." The words absentmindedly fall out of her mouth before she had thought of a proper way to tell him.

Hunter's heart sinks in his chest as the loneliness, fear and panic sets in like the weight of world had suddenly been placed on his shoulders. "A mission?... like a League mission?" He asks, forgetting to breathe as tears begin to well in his eyes.

Diana quickly grabs her son for another hug to calm him down, feeling his heart beat rapidly against her chest as she gently strokes his hair. "Yes... but it's a simple prisoner transfer, the trial of Lex Luthor concluded today and thanks to the damming testimony provided by Lena Luthor, that monster is going away for a very long time. Bruce wants the League to follow the prison route just in case something goes wrong and The Legion of Doom tries to free him on the way. If everything goes according to plan, I should be home sometime soon after midnight, 2 A.M at the very latest if something does go wrong."

"I still don't like that guy, he's scary. I remember the last time you faced him, I don't suppose you will let me come with you this time? I'm not two anymore." Hunter asks with a hopeful smile.

"I know, but I would still like you to remain here where I know you will be safe and if I recall, you promised Shelby that you would take her for walk, and a promise is unbreakable."

Hunter groans in frustration. "Ugh, you know I hate it when you go all 'Wonder Mom' on me. Fine... I'll stay behind, but promise me you will please be safe out there. I still need my Wonder Mom." He says, holding onto his mother like a lifeline just like he did all those years ago.

Diana smiles at Hunter's nickname for her. "I promise, Little One. I love you so very much." She says, holding him so tight that if he didn't have his Amazonian strength he would snap into pieces 

"I love you too. Now, go out there and save the world." They embrace each other in one last very long hug. Hunter grabs his stuff and Diana grabs the briefcase that holds her gear before they leave the car. They share one last wave before Diana leaps off into the distance to meet the rest of the Justice League members, leaving a very devastated Hunter to stand alone.

* * *

**The Huntsman: Hey beanie buddy, I got a new phone from my mother. Maybe I can you take you up on the offer to show you around Reefside, if it still stands? But my puppy will have to join us on this magical tour of wonder, she's my security.**

**Smurfette: Sure, I love puppies. Text your address and we'll meet on the street outside your house. [Photo Attached].**

Hunter smiles at the picture at the two of them from earlier today as he types out his address to Lorena while Shelby happily run circles around his legs. He crouches down and catches her long enough to hook the leash to her collar before she continues her action when he lets her go. "Whoa, whoa, if you keep going like this, you are going to tire yourself out before we even a chance to go on a walk."

In response, Shelby turns over on her back with a wide eyed look, expecting Hunter to rub her belly. "Alright, you know how to wear me down, but then we have go meet my friend." He reaches down and pets her belly until she is satisfied, she turns back over and leads Hunter out the front door using her small, yet commanding presence. 

An immediate smile comes across his face when he spots Lorena standing on the sidewalk outside his house. "Wow, you got here really fast." He says while approaching her.

"Uh, what can I say? I'm a superhero." She quips.

"Aren't we all." They smile at each other until Shelby begins to growl at Lorena. "Oh, I'm sorry, this little defender is my dog: Shelby. She is very territorial about the people she cares about and not crazy about making new friends, but really she's a big sweetie to her friends once you get to know her."

"I get that, I'm the same way about the people I care about." Lorena approaches Shelby with caution to pet her behind the ears.

Hunter gives her an confused expression. "Wait, but I thought we became fast friends, did we not?"

"Yes, we did." Lorena smirks when sees Hunter's face turn the brightest shade of red that she has ever seen. "God, I cant believe I just said that, I usually don't say stuff like that." She says, accompanied by a nervous laugh. 

"That's quite alright, we all loose focus sometimes, but we should probably go on that tour I  promised you. There's a Jungle Karma Pizza restaurant a block away, the owner is really nice to Shelby and lets her eat inside when I bring her. So, maybe I can show you around Reefside on our way to the restaurant... I'm not asking you on a date, I'm just really hungry." Hunter adds hastily as an afterthought.

"It's okay, I'm actually starving so, lead the way and show me all the sights and sounds of Reefside." Lorena says with a slight chuckle as they continue to walk down the sidewalk together.

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't much to see in this 'smallville' town. We have a movie theater, a comic book store, a Walmart along with a few fast food places, not to forget the excellent Reefside High School: home of the fighting sharks. Honestly, it's all a bit dull and underwhelming." He says sarcastically with a hint of distain.

"You don't like this place much, do you?" Lorena asks, taking notice of Hunter's tone.  

Hunter chuckles. "I wouldn't go that far, it's one of those picture perfect towns you only see in the movies and this town is nice and the people are amazing, but I've been here since my freshmen year and with my mother's line of work, I know it won't be long before I screw up and we move again. And that's okay because I love my mother more than I love myself and I'm the luckiest kid in the world because I get to travel with her, but sometimes you get tired of traveling and want to settle down somewhere. I wonder if I'll ever find my own place in this world."

Lorena gives an understanding nod. "I get that sentiment of wanting to find your place in the world, more than you know. I'm a refugee, my father was Spanish, my mother was Japanese and they died when I was a very small baby while they were trying to move me to safety out of Japan, I was taken in and raised by old family friends who had just lost their own child. I know they love me like their second child, but they also expect me to live up to the legacy set by their son when I know I can't, I just want to back to Tokyo and visit the grave of my grandmother."

"I'm sorry about your grandmother. But you love her and if you believe in that love then I know you will see her again." Hunter holds open the door to the pizza place for Lorena to step through before stepping through it himself.

"Thank you, that was sweet of you to say. Since you have been here before what would you recommend?" Lorena asks, sitting down and looking at a menu, completely perplexed by the countless strange pizza combinations such as broccoli with sardines, chocolate cheesecake pancake pizza, barbeque chicken and spicy cheese queso pizza, just to name a few.

Hunter sits down in the chair across from her and gently places Shelby in his lap before looking at the menu thoughtfully. "I don't what your preference is, but the chicken fajita breakfast pizza is my favorite. It has fired eggs, spicy chicken and peppers, it's one hell of a hangover cure."

"I'll take your word for it. So, is one the 'Reefside hotspots' you promised to show me?" She says with raised eyebrow, taking a sip from a water glass that a nearby waiter set down for them.

"Um... yeah, Jungle Karma Pizza is the best pizza place in the whole town and I'll fight anyone who says differently." Hunter jokes, but his words have the slightest hint of truth to them. "Alright, it may not be the best pizza to go into battle over, but every small town has it charms." 

"And you certainly speak from experience with all the traveling that you talk about. What does your mom do that allows you guys to travel so much?"

"My mother is one hell of an impressive and powerful business woman as an antiques dealer/museum curator. She really has an eye for buying and the restoration of historical antiques and artifacts before selling off those artifacts to another interested buyer, but she likes to keep the most valuable pieces in our private collection at home. We have artifacts from all historical eras, but a large portion of our collection is mostly Greek battle armor and weapons because they remind her of home. While home for me has always been right by side, since before I could even talk I remember looking up her from my baby sling that was nuzzled close to her chest as we prepare to fly off to some far country for an assignment. As I grew older it has become more exciting to learn the trade from her and I hope one day I will follow in her footsteps, in more ways than one."

"You speak very highly of your mother, but what of your father?" Lorena asks with an attentive expression hiding the pure distain of knowing the dark truth of Hunter's father.

Hunter chuckles dryly, clenching his fist until his knuckles turn white as he feels utter hatred and rage for a man he has never met. "What father? I've never had a father, I've had father figures in the form of my mother's friends from work. I still remember being chased by chickens on Clark's farm and having sleepovers at Wayne Manor with his extended family, but they have never felt the need to a be father to me because I didn't need one. The person I am today is entirely because of the strong women in my family, who nurtured and guided me into becoming the person you see now, for that I can never thank them enough. I just hope I can live up to my legacy and make my mother proud."

"Well, if you ask me, she should very proud."

They order and wait with each other's company, fifthteen minutes more pass until the middle aged owner walks toward them, carrying their pizza with a wide smile. "Hello Hunter, how are you today?" He asks as he sets the pizza on table before looking over at Lorena and somehow his smile grows wider. "Who's this? Is she your date?"

Hunter turns red once again and he holds Shelby up his face, trying desperately to hide his embracement from Lorena as incoherent words fumble out of his mouth for a few seconds before she comes to his aid with a small chuckle. "No, I'm not his date. We're just new friends, I'm new around here and Hunter offered to show me all the hotspots in town. He said we just had come here first."

The man smiles and nods at the compliment. "Oh, and what do you think of the rest of our little town so far?" He says quietly. 

"It's a very nice little town that certainly has it's charms." Lorena says, smirking at Hunter.

* * *

**Little One: Hey mom, I don't know when you going to be home, but I have cold pizza waiting for glorious return from battle, is it alright if I have a friend over while you are out on your mission?**

**Diana: That's wonderful! I'm glad that you are making new friends, but it's late, aren't you supposed to be asleep in bed?**

**Little One: I'm watching a movie with a friend that's almost over then I will say goodbye to her and I want to wait up for you to return home, is that alright with you?**

**Diana: Yes, of course. I'll be home in an hour then straight to bed, understand?**

**Little One: MOM!! I'm not a child anymore... fine, see you in an hour. Please be safe.**

Diana smiles at the message Hunter sent an hour ago as she lands in her driveway with a loud thunder clap boom that shakes the house. She cautiously walks to the front door, remembering that she still has her battle gear on as she opens the door and is instantly met by one of her kitchen knives being thrown at her by Lorena.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She growls quietly, easily catching the knife by the handle inches away from her face, not that it could do any damage to her.

Lorena's eyes widen at the realization of what she tried to do. "Oh my God, it's you. You are Wonder Woman!" She says, unable to hide the shock and child like excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Diana tosses the knife on the counter before looking at the mystery girl in her house with a very stern and protective glare.

"I'm Lorena Marquez, I'm Hunter's friend from school. He invited me out for pizza and then back here to show me your private collection of historical artifacts and watch the new Gray Ghost movie because I wanted to see it although, we must have fallen asleep together. But nothing happened between us, he was a total gentleman and actually fell asleep first." She gestures to Hunter sleeping on the couch while Shelby is asleep on his chest. 

"Well, nice knife skills, Lorena."

"Thank you, wait! I'm sorry about that. I just have to say it's a real honor meet to you, Ms. Wonder Woman... ma'am" Lorena says giddily with a wide smile at the sight of her hero as she extends a shaky hand out for Diana to shake.  

"Please call me Diana, I would appreciate it if you keep my secret to yourself for Hunter's safety because if you keep my secret than I will keep yours from my son... What a interesting tattoo you have. I didn't know Arthur was recruiting teenagers." Diana shakes Lorena's hand with knowing smirk, which causes Lorena to realize that her sleeve is halfway rolled up her arm, revealing her tattoo.

Lorena quickly retracts her arm and rolled down her sleeve before Diana can get a closer look. "What do you mean... ?" She says nervously, her eyes dart around the room looking for a quick exit.

Diana's smirks falls and her expression becomes stone cold. "If I'm not mistaken that tattoo only belongs to those in the Atlantean Honor Guard, the most deadly warriors in all of Atlantis, and who are sworn to protect the Atlantean royal family... including my son. Show it to me! We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." She says calmly as not to frighten her while patting her lasso. 

Lorena huffs in defeat as she rolls up her sleeve to reveal her Atlantean 'A' tattoo on her forearm. "I have been sent undercover to follow and protect Hunter Prince by King Arthur and Queen Mera because his father has escaped and will probably come for him."

Diana clenches her fist in anger at the fact that she was not told about this plan to protect her own son. "Damn it, Arthur! You should have told me! He is my son!... Does Hunter know about his father?" She asks sternly with the slightest squeak of fear in her voice.  

"No, I have very strict instructions only to appear to Hunter as a friend and observe him closely, I am only to reveal myself if the situation is extremely dire and it becomes completely necessary to do so." 

She gives a kind smile to Lorena. "Thank you for not telling him, I am not ready for the day he will find out and look at me with such hatred. I will never be able to thank you enough for looking after my son, but I will speak with Arthur about you being released from this task because I will take Hunter to safety among his own people."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Maybe I should come with you to protect him."

Diana simply scoffs and shakes her head at the request. "No, where I am taking Hunter he will have I, his grandmother, and 1000 other woman warriors who love my son as their own to protect him from any harm, besides the Amazonian people are not very kind to outsiders invading their home."

"Okay, until you have a chance to move Hunter to safety I must maintain my cover around him and I would appreciate it if you not mention this conversation between us." Lorena waits for Diana to give her a nod of conformation before slowly walking toward the front door to leave, but stops and turns around when she calls her back.

Diana watches Hunter and Shelby sleep peacefully, listening to their soft synchronized breathing with a warm smile before looking back at Lorena with a very vulnerable expression, almost on verge of tears. "I don't know if it is a part of your cover to care for my son, but he clearly cares for you, I saw the way that you two looked at each other outside school today. If you do not care for my son and it is all an act to maintain your cover, I understand, how do you I ended up pregnant with him in the first place? I love my son, he is my whole world and I do not want to see either of you hurt."

Lorena slowly nods back Diana, sharing the same vulnerable expression as she takes in the new information. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Hunter wakes slowly to the strange, yet oddly familiar sensation of Shelby's wet dog tongue licking at the growing stubble on his face, it's become a daily occurrence at this point and a reminder that he needs to shave soon. He gently removes her off his chest and places her on the ground to scurry around the room as it comes into focus with the help of the sight of Diana quietly dancing to the rhythm of the soft melody of piano and violin music that fills the air while she continues to make pancakes.

He looks over at her and he can't help but admire that she is dancing despite everything that has happened to her, despite every time he had to comfort her in his arms when he was growing up because the world had let her down yet again, despite all of the pain that she has felt over the years, she always found a reason to dance and smile and love. That's a feeling that Hunter can't explain or even understand.

"Good morning Mother, I'm assuming Lorena went home sometime after your return? I take it you two met last night?" Hunter asks groggily, rising from the couch before going over the fridge and taking out the syrup to warm it in the microwave. 

"Yes, we did." Diana is quiet for a moment, unsure of how she should speak of Lorena after the conversation they had last night. "She told me to tell you goodbye, I can tell she cares for you, which is good because she's a very nice girl." She serves the last pancake on a stack of tall pancakes that are already made, easily able to balance the teetering plate as she takes it over to the island.

"Please, please tell me you didn't embarrass me by showing her the album of my baby pictures again? I still remember what happened when I was dating Kara." Hunter takes the warm syrup out of the microwave, sets on the island before facing Diana with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"No... because the conversation did not get that far." Diana lies and gives a smile to further sell what the fake conversation had been about, but Hunter just gives her a skeptical look for a solid minute before giving up with a sigh and running into her arms for a hug.

"I'm really glad you're home. I'm really glad you're safe, I don't know what I would without you, mom." His voice is breaking with emotion, which only makes Diana hold him tighter. They spend a moment in silence and Diana is once again reminded that for every disastrous thing humanity has done over the years to make her give up on them, she has had Hunter by her side and that's enough of a reason to keep her going.

She leans up and softly kisses Hunter's forehead. "I'm really glad I'm home too, I missed you. Now, I want to you sit down and eat something this time so, I made your favorite breakfast food: chocolate and peanut butter chip pancakes."

Hunter immediately takes a large step back from Diana with fear filled eyes that are desperately searching for answers in hers. "Wha- what did I do wrong?... I know your tricks by now, whenever I screw up and we have to move cities again, you make me those pancakes to lessen the blow of my mistake. So, what did I do wrong this time?" He asks breathlessly with anger directed at himself as tears stream down his face.

"Hunter... what are you talking about? You did nothing wrong, it's just pancakes. Please calm down, you are starting to scare me." Diana steps closer to her son with a worried look on her face, but he quickly takes another step back and puts up a hand to stop her from coming any closer.

"So, you are telling me that if I go over to front door right now I won't find our suitcases already packed and ready to go." Hunter doesn't give Diana a chance to answer before he bolts off toward the front door to check the validity of his claim, his suspicions are confirmed when he sees two black suitcases set by the door. He falls on his backside, feeling the weight of the world bare down on him for a mistake he didn't know he had made. "Please... tell me what I did wrong. I don't want to move again."

Diana races up behind him and drops to her knees, debating with herself if she should just tell him about the danger of his father as she begins rocking him back and fourth in her strong arms to calm him down. "We are going home, our true home to visit your grandmother. We are going back to Themyscira." 


	2. Atlas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Hunter have sought refuge on Themyscira among their own people in response to a dangerous threat, but after events occur that are out of the young boy's control, Diana is forced to make a hurtful decision about her son she never thought she would have to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start this off by saying wow! I cannot thank everyone enough for the response to this series. Honestly, it warms my heart because I wasn't expecting such a response and I hope that I can keep entering you all as the series goes on. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to come out because I am a slow typist and I was distracted by the whole holiday season.

* * *

Hunter breathes deeply, nervously taking in the sights of London while walking down the street right by his mother's side. Diana notices his nervousness out of the corner of her eye and gives his hand another reassuring squeeze, continuing to hold it. "Everything is going to be better now, I just know it." She says softly as they turn to the docks.

He just gives a polite smile, feeling the grip of her hand tighten at the sight of Roxanne standing along side a young woman with fair skin, piercing light blue eyes and long honey blonde hair, waiting for them while a large sailboat sits in the water from behind. She turns to him and gives a expression of wide childlike excitement, which causes him to nod and take her bag in his hands before she races off to greet them.

"Hello, Cassandra and Roxanne! It has been far too long!" She says, wrapping both of the women in a tight hug.

Hunter smiles at sight of his mother's happiness as he approaches the group before setting the bags down and looking at the space around him nervously, feeling intimidated by Roxanne and the two Amazons. Once they all separate from the very long hug, Cassandra smiles as she places a hand on Diana's cheek and the other on Hunter's shoulder. "Hello, my dear sister and nephew. It's good to see both of you again!" She glances up at Hunter and watches the boy give another polite smile, but he seems to be distant around her.

She looks at Diana in confusion as to why he is acting this way, and Diana sighs while gently guiding Hunter closer to the two women. "Hunter, please hug your aunts."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He says, giving Cassandra and Roxanne a quick hug, but they hold him for longer when he tries to escape. Eventually, he just sinks deeper into their loving arms.

"Look at you, kiddo. You've gotten big." Roxanne reaches up and ruffles his hair, remembering how small he was as a young child.

Diana has a look in her eyes that says she is remembering the same thing. "You don't know the half of it, he is even taller than me now. But he will be my Little One no matter what happens." She admires her growing son with a sad, heavy heart while leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"As much as I would love to continue these greetings here, Mother and the other Amazons are waiting for us on Themyscira. Come, we must leave soon." Cassandra slowly lets go of Roxanne's hand as Diana and Hunter pick up their bags before she leads them onto the sailboat.

Once he gets settled on the boat, Hunter turns back to Roxanne confused as to why she is standing on the dock and not joining them. "I don't understand, are you not coming with us? I thought you were welcome on the island by marriage?"

"I am, but I've got some things I have to take care of here. Promise me you will bring back a souvenir and make sure that this one doesn't get into too much trouble." She says with a knowing smirk, yet loving aimed at Cassandra.

"I only get into so much trouble because you bring it out of me." Cassandra says before returning the favor of love by giving a kiss to Roxanne's lips. "Please give the children my love and tell them I will be home soon."

"I will." Roxanne waves them goodbye until she can see the boat transform into a small spec due the far distance away from the dock. She sighs before turning to get into her car and leave.

Back on the boat, Diana goes over to Hunter sitting against his suitcase. "Alright, Little One. We will be home in a few hours, I am going to change into my armor. I want you to please get some sleep because you didn't on the plane. Please promise me you will." She says, her voice laced with motherly concern.

Hunter sighs tiredly while rubbing his eyes, still feeling guilty over letting his mother down again. "You know why I didn't sleep on the plane. Why can't you just tell me what I did wrong? If you tell me what I did, I will fix it, I will be better. I promise."

Diana sighs as well, feeling guilt of her own that comes with not telling Hunter the truth about his father, but it is for his protection, she tells herself in the back of her mind. "Hunter, you have done nothing wrong and I promise to explain everything once we arrive on Themyscira, but I ask that you please trust me." She says, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I do trust you, always."

"Then please get some sleep in the hours before we arrive. Something tells me we will not have a moment's peace once we get there because your grandmother and all of my other Amazonian sisters will be overjoyed to see us again." Hunter nods at his mother, finding a comfortable position on the boat before taking out his phone and putting in earbuds to have music that will help him drift off. Diana silently watches him for a few moments just to make that he does before going below deck to change into her armor, but Cassandra meets her at the steps.

"Does something trouble you, Diana? Is it my dear nephew?"

Diana sighs and shakes her head. "Hunter has always felt this reasonability to take the world on his shoulders when he shouldn't have to, all I want for him is to be happy and safe more than anything I ever wanted for him, but he takes the world on his shoulders so I wouldn't have to. He feels it's his fault for us having to leave for Themyscira when that is not true, his father has escaped from the prison the League and I put him in soon after Hunter was born. I discovered an Atlantean spy was sent undercover to protect him in case he ever dares to come for my son."

"Does Hunter know about his father?"

"Not yet, but it will only be a matter of time before he finds out. I left Themyscira with Hunter because I never wanted him to fight any battles he didn't need to, and I always knew this day would come so I promised myself I would train him to be ready for it, but I panicked when I remembered the person his father is, so I packed our bags with the intention of going to man's world once again because at least for a little while he could have the peaceful life I have always wanted for him. I have a slow, sad realization every year around his birthday that he is older now, and this year I realize, there isn't much I can do to protect him from the real world anymore. "

"Do not worry, Diana. A lot has changed on the island since you left with your son. Mother sat down with me and the other Amazonian generals a long time ago to come up battle plans in order to protect Hunter in case a war party came to our doorstep looking for him. Trust me, we are ready."

"Mother has made war plans to protect Hunter?" Diana says in shock and surprise, she never thought her mother ever would love Hunter enough to make war plans to protect him.

"Of course, Diana. Hunter is family to us all on Themyscira, he will be protected just like any other Amazon on the island as we always have. Mother will want to speak with you privately about your thoughts on the matter when we arrive."

"How is Mother? Is she well?" Diana's breath hitches in fear as she asks the questions because of not seeing her mother in nearly fifteen years and when she left with Hunter, they didn't leave on the best of terms. Hippolyta was pleading with both of them to stay on the island so they can work on possible plans to train and protect Hunter, and Diana having none of it because she wanted her son to be a child like Hippolyta always wanted her to be, but Diana never allowed herself to become.

"She misses us, all of us very dearly." Cassandra says with a heavy, sad sigh, gesturing to Hunter while he continues to sleep. "Beyond that I do not know. I have away from Themyscira on man's world with Roxanne raising our children, just as you have. I cannot stay for long because I must return to them as soon as I possibly can after seeing you and Hunter safely on the island. So, I suggest we both change out of these street clothes and into our armors before we arrive."

"I am grateful for your help by being our guide back to Themyscira on such a short notice and I promise I will not keep you from your family for much longer after we arrive."

Cassandra smiles at the compliment given by her older sister "Of course, Diana. It is time for me return home and see Mother even if so for a little while, but does Hunter have armor to change into?"

Diana shakes her head again. "He used to, I worked with Bruce Wayne to make him a male armor set based upon my own because if he was going to work by my side I wanted him to protected, but he grew out of it in the years after I pulled from the Teen Titans team. I will need to speak with Mother about having a new set made for him. How do you think she will see him after all of these years? Do you think she will be proud of him and my ability to raise him the best I could despite the evil nature of his father?" She looks over at Hunter with a loving expression, feeling great pride of the person he has become.

Cassandra looks over at him as well and shares her expression. "I do not know how he will be seen on the Island, but he will be welcome."

"Hunter, Hunter wake up. You will want to see this." Diana speaks softly to her son while gently shaking his hand to rouse him into a consciousness state after hours of being asleep seconds before the boat passes through the hidden shield barrier that hides Themyscira from the rest of the world. He slowly wakes in awe to his home, gone are the cold and dark gray sights of the world he knew at midnight, replaced by the beautiful and colorful sights of the home never knew he had at dawn break. He reaches over the starboard side and skates his hand along the calming cool water as Cassandra continues to sail closer to the island.

He is unable to look away from a place he was too young to appreciate the first time he was here as a flurry of colors flood into his eyes when they see the gentle blue of the sky above and the deep ocean beneath him to the lush green landscapes scattered around the island that are mixed in with bright stone of Greek architecture he has only seen in movies and at art shows with his mother. At this time, Hunter remembers that she is still on the boat with him, he goes over gently takes her hand to stop it from shaking due to the nervousness of not being home in many years.

"Mom, is everything alright? Are you happy?" He asks the only two questions that matter to the only person that matters right now.

Diana just looks at Hunter in a happy shock with tears to match as he gives her a charming boyish smile she has only ever seen on Steve before. "Yes, I am so happy. Are you happy?" She asks, taking her son into the deepest hug she has given yet.

"That doesn't matter now because you're home, we are home."

She grips his hand tighter, watching many Amazons gather around the dock and speak in murmurs as they watch on happily at Princess Cassandra and Diana's return home, but some murmurs take on a surprised tone when Hunter is seen with them, causing Diana to look at him with a breathless fear. "Stay with me, no matter what happens next."

"I will, I promise. Are you two ready?" Hunter asks softly, griping Diana's hand tightly while looking at her and his aunt.

Cassandra steps forward and takes Diana's hand and they both give a nod of conformation to Hunter just as they all hear the hoof beats of two horses on sand descending down to the docks to check on the commotion. The three of them all freeze in shock when the murmuring of the Amazons abruptly stops and the gathering suddenly transforms into two straight lines of people standing off to the side as Queen Hippolyta rides down the middle with General Menalippe following closely behind on a horse of her own.

"What is the meaning of this, my Amazons?" Hippolyta asks in a quiet demanding voice, looking at the Amazons for answers, but they keep looking at the people coming in on the boat in front of them. She slowly dismounts with her eyes trained on Diana and Cassandra in a wide eyed shock, unsure that this is actually happening, unsure that her daughters have returned home. It's only when she has a closer look of the eyes of her daughters, does she break into a full on sprint to greet them.

Diana quickly lets go of Hunter's hand and follows Cassandra as they leap onto the dock, running to greet their mother with a happy childlike wonder of meeting their mother again in a very great many years even before the boat has a chance to come to a full stop. She absent mindedly leaves Hunter behind to steer the boat safely to the dock, much to his surprise, but it's nothing he couldn't handle thanks to Diana's training.

"Mother!" The Amazonian sisters say happily at the same time with tears streaming down their faces when they reach and collapse onto the sand into their mother's ready arms. They hold each other like the children had only left their mother yesterday, like the years of separation had never come between them. Diana begins to shake uncontrollably with happiness, which causes Hunter to take a small step forward to her, but quickly stops and retract his step when Hippolyta grips her and Cassandra tighter in a comforting hug with tears of her own, so he decides to remain silent and watch the happy reunion while collecting the bags until he is needed.

Menalippe seems to notice Hunter standing on the boat alone with the bags, not wanting to disrupt the tearful reunion, she quietly dismounts her horse and fades into the background before continuing the quiet pace toward the boat to help him. "Hello Hunter, let me help you with those." She says softly, crouching down and taking one of the bags in her hands.

Hunter smiles at one the many people that has always been like another mother to him among the very large island of Amazons, who all treat the young boy as their own. "Thank you, Menalippe. It's so very good to you again." He says with his eyes shifting between her and the island that seems to be right of a fantasy novel.

She can't help but smile back at him. "You as well, my dear great nephew. But what are you and Princesses doing back on the island?"

"I don't entirely know because I woke early yesterday morning to find chocolate/peanut chip pancakes and my bags were packed in the middle of the night ready for an immediate trip to London. I didn't even to say goodbye to a girl I know..." Hunter trails off of fast rambling, chuckling at Menalippe's expression somewhere between confusion and complete understanding. "I'm sorry, it must be strange to hear me speak of man's world when you've never been."

"Not as strange as you may think, I have been to man's world and London many times over this century and the last. A few years after Diana left for man's world, Queen Hippolyta tasked Cassandra and I to go out among mankind and make sure Diana was happy and safe from the shadows. We did this every four years or so until Cassandra left to experience the world for herself. After you were born, my task became all the more important."

"Well, thank you for looking out for me, even if I didn't always know it. My mother said she was going to explain everything to me once we arrived on the island, but she seems to be happily preoccupied at the time. I think you are the first person to notice I'm here." He says, continuing to watch the happy reunion and glancing around to the other Amazons doing the same.

"Then we shall fix that, come with me." She takes his hand and leads him to meet Hippolyta once again, but he plants his feet in the sand where they stand. She looks back with confusion while he gives her a look of absolute fear, rapidly shaking his head at the thought of meeting his grandmother again and being afraid of how she will see him after all these years. Hunter is not the innocent little boy who left with Diana, while he worked with her to help make the world a better place, the world also made him do things that has taken some of the innocence from his bright blue eyes, and he is scared Hippolyta will see that.

"It's okay, stay here and breathe." Menalippe nods in understanding of the boy's fear and lets go his hand before slowly walking toward the huddle of hugs, crouching behind Hippolyta to speak softly in her ear. "My Queen, it would appear Diana and Cassandra are not the only family members who have returned."

Hippolyta slowly lifts her head from her daughter's embrace before placing a gentle hand on Diana's cheek. "Why have you returned? Is everything alright in man's world?"

"Yes Mother, everything is fine with me... but Hunter... his father has returned for him." Diana says shakily with a tone between fear and rage that always comes in her voice whenever Hunter's father is mentioned.

Hippolyta's expression turns cold with an understanding at what must be done to protect the boy, her beautiful grandson. A smile comes across her face once again at the prospect of meeting him, the smile only grows when she spots him nervously standing alone just a few yards in front of her. She quickly stands to her feet and sprints toward him like a force of nature with the same emotional speed that she had raced toward her daughters. Hunter barely has time to drop the bags and shirk in surprise seconds before she pulls him down to the sand in a tight hug, speaking soft words into his hair that he always wanted to hear.

"Welcome home, my Grandchild."

* * *

"GO ON, TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG THIS TIME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" Hunter shouts frustrated, rising to his feet again before stabbing his sword into the grass and looking up at Diana and the other generals on the cliffs above as they down look at the boy while a mixture of sweat and dirt continues to run down his face.

Nubia and Euboea give Hunter a shared look of disappointment from the cliffs above as Diana jumps down and starts making her way toward him in her Amazonian armor with a look of motherly concern. "Are you hurt? Let me see, let me see!" She comes close and begins to wipe his face clean, trying to see if he has any injuries.

"No, don't do this. Don't 'mom' me right now! Just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix my mistakes and we can move on to the next set of training." Hunter quickly backs away before going over to pick up the practice sword from where it is stuck in the grass.

Diana looks at him in shock when she sees the dirt that has accumulated on his tired face over the course of the morning training session and she hates it, she hates it because this is what everyday has like been for Hunter since their arrival on the island five months ago, she hates to see the pain on his face as he tries his best to keep up the example of the prefect warrior and hero set by her.

"Do you truly believe that you did something wrong?" She asks softly, cleaning his face once again.

Hunter simply scoffs. "Yes! Did you not see how I got my ass handed to me back there? I failed you, but I will be better now. So, we're going again. Ready, Alia?" He asks, raising his sword with a shaky grip and assuming a fighting stance in front of his sparring partner.

Diana pulls Alia off to the side in order for them to speak privately in a whisper, she puts her hands on her hips and glares back her angrily. "What happened? I explicitly told you to go easy on him!"

"I am going easy on him and he is doing very well out there, his form and stance is strong, he is able to match me strike for strike with his sword. But something about today has him unfocused and acting without thinking first, leaving him open for an attack. Do you want me to continue training with him?"

"No, thank you my friend. I know why he is acting this way today. Give me your sword and go rest, I will train with him for the remainder of this session." Diana slowly takes the sword from her, their fingers touch and linger for a second as the sword is passed between them. She quickly walks back in front of Hunter while he gives a confused expression as to why Alia is walking away.

"I don't understand, where is Alia going? I thought we were training? I mean, we had a whole battle rhythm going."

"I asked her to take a break and I want you to take it easy as well, you have been going pretty hard on yourself. I want you to focus on your strategy, careful strikes and defense against your opponent, so I am going to be your sparring partner from now on because no one knows your battle strategy better than me, it will be just like we used to train together when you were younger. Now, raise your sword."

"No, I'm not training with you because you will treat me like a child much more than the others already are. I'm going to train with Grandmother, at least she will not baby me as much and give me a challenge." Hunter walks past Diana off the training ground, but she grips him by the back of his armor before holding him up in the air with one hand.

Diana waits until he stops flailing and struggling against her impossibly strong grip to set him back on the ground, looking back at him with soft motherly eyes. "Hunter, please listen to me. I am sorry for treating this way, I only do so because you are my son and I love so much that I cannot bare to see you hurt. I was the same way around your uncle Barry when he was a younger man. But if you want a challenge, I will give you one just pick up your sword."

"Promise? Because I have wondered which one of us would win in combat. Haven't you?"

Diana nods and chuckles at Hunter's rather strange request, but ultimately obliges him because she has often wondered it herself when he was growing up. "Do you honestly believe you can best me in combat after I taught you everything I know, including all my tricks?"

"Well, only one way to find out. You ready?" Hunter asks with a smirk while grabbing and easily twirling his sword in a circle just like Diana had shown him, they charge towards one another with the intention to do battle. Before their swords can clash, Menalippe rides up to the training grounds on a horse.

"Queen Hippolyta wishes to have an audience with Hunter." She says, dismounting as they approach her, she holds a hand out to stop Diana from coming further while Hunter continues to the horse. "I am sorry, Princess Diana. She wishes to have the audience with him alone."

"What?! Mom?" Hunter's heart just about burst out of his chest upon hearing the news of Hippolyta's intention to speak with him completely alone, he immediately turns to Diana in search of answers with a breathless fear overcoming him.

Diana puts a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It's going to be okay, Hunter. She probably just wants to know how your training is coming along." Her expression turns into a quiet rage at Menalippe denying her to go with him. "I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind if I were to see him off at the steps of the throne room, would she?"

Menalippe simply nods at the Princesses' request before standing aside and offering the horse. Diana mounts first and pulls Hunter onto the horse behind her, she makes sure he is secure before taking off at top speed towards the throne room. Hunter's mind is in overload with countless thoughts as to what Hippolyta could want from him and they do not quiet for entire ride over because he knows she could have could have come to watch his training progression every day if she really wanted to, this private meeting is something more and that is what scares him most.

He doesn't even notice when they suddenly stop in front of the marble stone steps that lead up to throne room until Diana pulls him out of his thoughts by dismounting the horse and offering a hand to help him down. "If I die, please take care of Shelby and remember me fondly as I was." He jokes half heartily with a fear filled expression still on his face.

Diana smiles warmly at her son to help lessen his discomfort. "Hunter, please breathe and relax. She would never hurt you, she just wants to speak with you. We can stay here until you calm down, but you eventually have to climb those steps and meet with her. You can do this."

Hunter takes a few deep breathes before turning and beginning to walk up the steps to meet his grandmother, he turns back when reaching halfway up the stairs to see Diana giving him a wide proud smile complete with two thumbs up of encouragement that tell him to keep going. He finally reaches the top and his whole body tenses up at the sight of Hippolyta sitting on her throne as she waits to meet with him.

"Hello Grandmother, how are you today?" He addresses her very formally while standing with stiff posture, much like a soldier would stand in front of their commanding officer. He does this not out of fear, but respect.

Hippolyta notices his uncomfortable posture with confusion, it only grows when his eyes nervously shift down to his feet. She decides to walk toward him, placing a gentle hand under his chin and slowly guides it up until he meets her kind eyes. "Do you know why I asked you here?"

"No." He answers almost immediately.

"Then it would seem you have forgotten the great importance of this day. Please close your eyes and do not peek." She waits until Hunter's eyes are firmly closed before going over to the space behind her throne and grabbing the items she's hidden. "Happy birthday, my Grandchild!" Hippolyta smiles as she presents him with a sword, shield and lasso nearly identical to the weapons Diana uses when serving with the Justice League.

Hunter looks at Hippolyta in shock with a smile slowly forming on his face, his stance immediately becomes more natural once remembering today is his birthday. He must of completely forgotten in countless hours of hard training over the last week. "Thank you, Grandmother. These gifts mean so much to me. I can never thank you, my mother or the rest of the Amazons for all that you've given me."

He takes the items with shaky hands before placing the shield in a weapon harness on his back, the lasso on his belt, and swinging the sword a few times to test it out. "Grandmother gave me a sword!" He shouts down the stairs while putting it away, knowing Diana is probably at the bottom pacing back and forth worriedly.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Diana yells back in a surprised anger at a distance to confirm his thoughts, both he and Hippolyta share a laugh before she places a soft gentle hand on his cheek.

"You are welcome, my Grandchild. Every Amazon is presented with these gifts once they come of age into adulthood. Just be careful with that sword please, it's much more dangerous than the wooden play sword you used to chase me around with as a toddler." She says with parental concern, the same concern that she shares with Diana and all other Amazons when it comes to Hunter.

"I will."

"Good. Your new armor, how does it fit on you? Please be patient with us if any adjustments need to be made, it is our blacksmith's first time making armor for a male." Hippolyta smiles, remembering how small Hunter used to be before he left while admiring how grown-up he is in his specially made armor of red and gold greaves that form into boots, blue armored pants made with a lightweight Amazonian metal weave, the same golden W crest as Diana's on his belt and in the center of his red torso armor made with the same Amazonian metal that shines brightly beneath a brown leather harness to hold weapons on his back. Lastly, long sleeve metal braces on his wrist that go up his arms and connect to golden shoulder pads.

"No adjustments needed, my armor fits perfectly well. Thank you, my highest compliments to you, my mother and the blacksmith for putting my birthday gifts together."

Hippolyta nods before holding up a small leather bound notebook with curiosity that Hunter instantly recognizes as his own. "Please forgive me, but I found your notebook lying on your bed this morning and I was intrigued by the strange never before seen star constellations within. Perhaps, you would like to accompany me on a walk around Themyscira and tell me about the ones you saw growing up in man's world with your mother?"

"Of course, Grandmother. It would be my honor to accompany you on a walk." Hunter smiles brightly, offering his hand to Hippolyta.

She gladly accepts his hand before linking their arms together and going off to explore Themyscira, the first stop is to thank the blacksmith for her work on Hunter's armor and weapons. After an hour of walking around, Hippolyta finds herself listening intently to her grandson with great adoration as he explains the constellations in his notebook while they walk the cliffs near the shield barrier.

"And this is the North Star in constellation Ursa Minor, it's one of the brightest stars in the sky and it has a very important purpose as a compass or navigation point in the North Pole to help guide the lost back home..." Hunter says, pointing to his drawing in the book, but he trails off when noticing something that looks like a large pool of blood in the water near the shield's entrance.

"Grandmother, do you see that? Something or someone could be hurt in the water, I have to help." Hunter quickly removes his weapon harness and passes it to Hippolyta before carelessly jumping off the cliff into the water below, but she grabs his hand and pulls him back to safety at the last second.

She looks at him with a stern, yet concerned expression before her eyes quickly shift to where he was looking to see the same thing then back to him just to as fast. "No, Diana wouldn't want you in danger like this and I don't want you in danger either. I promise to send my most trusted generals to conduct a search for any survivors. Now, please come along." Hippolyta turns away from the cliffs and expects Hunter to follow, but his feet stay where they are.

"I bet you and my mother wouldn't want me to do this either, but I have to help." Hunter says to Hippolyta while her back is turned before quickly diving off the cliffs into the sea below, taking in a large breath of air on the way down.

Hippolyta can't help but chuckle with a hint of remembrance as she watches Hunter splash in the water because this is exactly the kind of stunt Diana would have pulled in her youth. "That boy is going to be the death of me."

The sting of saltwater and sickening scent of blood mixed with purple hair dye is first to drift into his nose when he hits the water, his eyes search around desperately for answers until landing on the sight of Lorena unconscious and sinking to the ocean depths. He forgets to breathe when he sees her for the first time in five months. Once the shock subsides, Hunter swims closer and notices a large open gashes her on right leg and stomach beneath her strange other worldly blue greenish scale armor as he carefully takes her in his arms before slowly swimming to the surface.

They are quickly intercepted by a very angry man with long shaggy brown hair with blonde highlights and a bread to match, strange tribal tattoos covering his shoulders, chest and arms. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" Arthur Curry yells, hitting Hunter square in the face with his trident hard enough knock him unconscious. He carefully takes Lorena to the surface and leaves Hunter to drown.

When they reach the beach, Arthur slowly lays Lorena on the warm sand and starts removing pieces of her armor in order to preform chest compressions and CPR as he tries to force water from her lungs. "Wake up, Starfish. We made it here and you gotta see this place. It's magical!" He says through compressions while taking in a mythical place that Diana only described in stories during her time with the League.

He does compressions until she coughs up water. "I can't believe we made it. Now we need to warn Diana and Hunter before it's too late." Lorena coughs out weakly, taking in the sights of Themyscira as Arthur helps her sit up on the beachfront. She smiles while looking around for Hunter, expecting him to be close by after diving in the water to catch her. "Where is Hunter? I thought he was the one who saved me?"

"Oh shit! Here, use this to bandage your injuries until we can get help. I'll be right back." Arthur quickly realizes his mistake, looking at Lorena to make sure she is going to okay resting on the beach as he rips a large part of his shirt and gives it to her before sprinting back into the surf. "God, I hope Diana isn't too angry with me for knocking out her kid."

Lorena rips the cloth into two parts and carefully wraps the wound on her leg as she watches Arthur resurface from the water not a minute later, holding Hunter's unconscious body close to his chest with one arm while using the other to paddle themselves back to the shore. He lays Hunter right next to Lorena and starts doing chest compressions again. Lorena reaches out for Hunter's hand gently to give him a sense of familiarly until coughs up water and his eyes open slowly.

"Mom..." Hunter coughs out weakly before his eyes have a chance to focus on the blurry person with brown hair looking over him with parental concern that he assumes to be his mother.

"No, it's Arthur. Expecting someone else?" He asks, placing a gentle hand on Hunter's back to help him sit up on the beach.

"Yeah, kind of. Wait! What are you guys doing here? How did you get on Themyscira?" He asks Lorena, they forget to notice or care that their hands are still interlocked together because it just seems natural and right.

Arthur gives Hunter an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for clocking you back there, I was just trying to protect Lorena and I thought you were my deranged brother or one of his crazy fanatics that drove us from Atlantis because you two look so similar."

Hunter shakes head, still trying to get a grip on the situation as he feels the symptoms of a concussion begin to set in. "I don't understand, why would we look so similar?"

Arthur's eyes go wide and he realizes his mistake and decides to change the subject before Hunter can think to investigate further. "Never mind, Where is Diana? It is imperative that I speak with her right away! We do not have much time before _he_ comes here."

"Well, knowing her and after the stunt I just pulled, she is probably up on the cliffs behind us with my grandmother, the rest of the Amazonian Army that have flaming arrows aimed and ready to attack you." He says with a knowing smirk. "Right, mom?"

"STAND AWAY FROM HIM, NOW!" Diana yells at Arthur from her horse without realizing who he is due to the far distance away as Hippolyta sits next to her on her own horse while the army surrounds them with flaming arrows loaded at the beach below, waiting for an order to release them given by the Princess or the Queen.

Arthur immediately jumps away from Hunter before standing in front of Lorena to guard her from the flaming arrows because Mera would kill him if she was hurt, Lorena peaks past his towering figure at the Amazons with wide childlike excitement in her eyes. "Arthur, are those the Amazons?"

"Yes, they are. Please be quiet and stay calm, I will handle this." He says, quickly looking at Lorena very concerned before turning to address the mass of Amazons. "Diana, it's Arthur. I never meant to hurt your son or come here without welcome, but something's happened in Atlantis and we need to talk."

"Stand down, everyone. These people are not our enemies." Diana doesn't wait for the Amazons to lower their bows before she jumps from the cliff, running toward Hunter with a desperate worry. She kicks up sand as she kneels down and takes his head in her lap, instantly noticing the concession.

"Mom..?" Hunter reaches up and feels the warmth of Diana's cheek just to make sure that she isn't a vision brought by his concession.

"I'm here, Little One. Everything will be alright." She gently caresses his head as she watches him pass out with soft eyes, her eyes subtlety shifts to ones of pure rage when looking at Arthur. "Why are you here!? What did you do to my son?!"

Arthur takes a deep breath, finally able to breathe easy after everything that's happened today. "He has escaped from Atlantis and this time he's after the the League's children."

* * *

"...Thank you for bringing this to our attention, King Arthur. I will prepare the army for an attack." Hippolyta nods at Diana and Arthur before going to inform the Amazons, leaving them to watch the children.

Arthur smiles, watching Lorena and Hunter. "Look at that, they seem to have hit it off."

"Yes, you should have seen them when they first met. Lorena is very nice strong willed girl, is your daughter?"

He shakes his head. No, there isn't any blood between us. Her father was captain of my personal guard and our family's were close, Lorena used to play with AJ all the time when they were kids before he..." Arthur breathes deeply, pushing down a hurtful memory.

"After her parents died trying to move her safely out of Japan during my brother's first attack on the world, Mera and I felt a loving responsibly for her to raise her as our own. She isn't a replacement for AJ, far from it and we couldn't be more proud of the strong young woman she's become, I just wish she could see that."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lorena asks with curiosity, looking at Diana and Arthur speaking privatively.

Hunter simply shrugs, continuing to focus on wrapping her leg wound in bandages after wrapping her stomach wound. "Probably Justice League stuff. My mother doesn't tell me anymore, so I don't ask. I get it though, she wants to keep her lives as Wonder Woman and Diana Prince separate to protect me and I prefer it this way because having Diana Prince as my mother is way cooler than Wonder Woman."

"But what is it like having Wonder Woman as your mom?"

He chuckles softly. "It's pretty awesome! I look up to her like one would look at the stars in the night sky and feel wonder. She's been a hero among humanity for nearly hundred years and I still see a small twinkle in her eyes whenever she saves someone or helps out in a crisis. When I was younger, I thought she was invincible then I realized that she's just had one hundred of practice to hide her sadness behind calm eyes. Sometimes, she would hug me just a bit tighter and I would know the world had let her down yet again, but what could a toddler do to save the world so his mother wouldn't have to? So, I would just hold her and tell her everything will get better. If there's one I've learned while fighting along side my mother is that humanity doesn't deserve heroes like her."

"If the world doesn't deserve Wonder Woman, what keeps her fighting all these years? What keeps you fighting?"

"Hope and love, I guess. Hope in despite everything humanity has done to let her down, she believes in the hope that everything will be better tomorrow, that they will be better because humanity has the capacity to have love and not war. In the end, it's not about deserve, it's about what you believe and I, like my mother before me believe in love." Diana comes close enough to hear Hunter finish his sentence.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Little One." She says with a wide smile, catching both children off guard.

Hunter carefully lifts Lorena's bandaged leg off its resting place on his knee and placing it on his chair before standing in front of Diana. "Mother! How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to remind myself why I'm so proud of you, come here." Diana feels immense pride for her son as she kisses his forehead and wraps him in a loving hug. "You know everything I do to protect you is because of love?"

Hunter nods as she continues. "Good, please take Lorena to your room in the palace where I know you both will be safe while Hippolyta, Arthur and I deal with an incoming threat, do not leave until I come and get you. Once you are settled, bring my Wonder Woman gear to me from the chest we brought from Reefside, you will also need these." She hands over his harness of weapons.

"Is everything-"

"Do it now!" She shouts back with a mixture of fear and anger. "Please... I can't loose you."

Hunter slowly slips the weapons on his back before walking to Lorena, crouching to be eye level in front of her with a kind smile. "Are you ready to be moved? Can you walk with your leg like this?"

She nods to the first question then shakes her head at the second, so he picks her up bridal style. Both of them refuse to look at the other out of embarrassment until Lorena finds the courage to speak up as Hunter walks away. "This is awkward, let's never speak about of it again."

"Agreed."

Once they reach the palace living room, Hunter carefully lays Lorena on the couch and props her leg on a low table before kneeling in front of a large chest to unlock it. She can't help but watch with curiosity as he carefully takes out each piece of her armor with great admiration. "I'll be right back, just sit tight." He goes off to deliver the armor, leaving her alone and the chest wide open.

Lorena is close enough to the chest to notice a black Wayne Enterprises box hidden underneath her armor, she reaches in and carefully grabs it before opening it with shaky hands. Her eyes go wide when realizing that this is a box of Diana's keepsakes with a number of precious items, a picture of her and Hunter just after they'd gotten ice cream as a toddler judging by the large amount covering his face, a tiny lock of Hunter's brown hair tied in a tight ribbon, a used ice cream wrapper and two items hidden beneath the rest. A old brown leather wristwatch that is still ticking strong despite how worn down it is, right next to an equally old and worn photo of Diana standing with a group of people in her Wonder Woman gear after winning some battle, she looks at the man standing beside her very strangely because Lorena swears that he has Hunter's eyes.

Hunter comes back after a few minutes, his eyes go wide when noticing what Lorena has. "I'm sorry, but can I please have that box?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." She trails off, carefully handing over the box.

But Hunter doesn't hear the apology, it's not like he doesn't care to hear it, instead he is concerned with making sure everything is still in box before carefully placing it back in the chest. "No, it's fine. It's just... this box has all of my mother's most precious items that she likes to have when traveling."

Lorena knows she has no right to ask her next question, but curiosity gets the better of her. "Who is that man standing next to Diana in the photo?... He has your eyes."

"Diana says that too." He breathes deeply because her question truly caught him off guard. "... His name was Steve Trevor. He was a close friend of hers and they loved each other deeply in the short time they had together. In fact, she has always said that he saved her, not her life, but her soul by showing her that humanity is worth fighting for after her belief in their goodness was shaken. He was her hero and now years later, she's become mine, I can never thank him enough for that."

In response to Hunter pouring his heart out for a hero he has never met, Lorena yawns tiredly. "Yeah, I guess my stories can get boring." He says with a small chuckle.

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that. I'm just sleepily, running for your life while a army chases you down with a deadly vengeance can really tire a girl out. I know you have some questions for me like 'What are you doing on Themyscira?' or 'When did you change your hair to purple? It's looks nice.' But I need some sleep first."

"Your new hair does look nice and I do have questions, but they can wait until you get some rest." Hunter says softy, admiring how well her new purple hair fits her.

Lorena slowly begins to close her eyes, but her eyes quickly snap open with a childlike excitement yet again. "Wait! I have one more question to ask you. Beside your mom, who is your favorite superhero she's worked with on the League?"

Hunter chuckles because he doesn't mind her questions, he can answer them all day if it means spending time with her. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are pretty cool, their protégée was a close friend of mine. Batman may seem like an asshole, but deep, deep, deep down he's a nice guy. Superman is my favorite hero because he and Lois always treats me like another son along with their own children. When I was toddler, Diana would leave me in their care whenever she was on a League mission and Mrs. Candy was out of town, I would 'help' Clark feed farm animals or 'help' Lois write newspaper articles. Clark even gave me one of his old capes as a birthday present and it was a standard part of my wardrobe from the age of five till an age I'm too proud to admit."

"Ha, ha, please tell me you have it somewhere in your closet? I bet you would look so cute!" She says sleepily, feeling fatigue and drifting off.

Hunter swings his sword through the air, preforming each strike with great procession as he continues doing drills like he had been for the past two hours. He is brought out of practice when a sudden thud hits the door of his room, instantly waking Lorena from her spot on the couch close by. He cautiously approaches the door before opening it, where he is met by an Atlantean solider charging toward him with a sword and a look to do harm.

He barely has time bend backward in a dodging motion as the solider lunges his sword near Hunter's forehead. The sword grazes him, but hurts him enough to leave a small diagonal cut across his right eyebrow that causes blood to slowly drip down.

Lorena quickly grabs another sword off a nearby wall as she vaults the couch before running the solider through with it. "You okay? You're bleeding." She asks, breathing heavily with the soldier's blood on her face.

"I'm what?" He asks in disbelief, touching the blood from his fresh cut before it has a chance to run into his eye. He looks at it strangely because it's the first time seeing his blood. Being the son of a Greekgoddess and Amazon certainly has advantages with near invulnerability, immortality, super strength and reflexes, but whoever's attacking here knows him and has weapons strong enough to hurt him.

"I'm fine... Hey, that sword's decorative!" He shouts, pointing at the sword in Lorena's hand.

"Now it's decoratively covered in this guy's blood. Come on, we must go." Lorena switches swords for the one held by the person she just killed before grabbing Hunter's hand to lead him out of the palace. Hunter watches in complete horror as Themyscira burns around them when reach the front steps to the sight of countless Amazons and Atlanteans fighting each other to the death with no intention of stopping.

"Come on, We have to find my mom. We have to help!" Hunter tries to guide Lorena in a aimless direction while she successfully pulls him in towards the cliffs leading off the island with a strength he has never noticed from her.

"No! Diana will be fine, I made her a promise the night we met to protect you if worse comes to worse and right now it's pretty worse. We need to make our way to the cliffs and get off the island, so shut up and fight!" Hunter doesn't have time to argue with Lorena's command or question what she and Diana truly spoke about that night when he was asleep, he only has time to grip his sword tightly and fight off wave after wave of Atlantean soldiers right by her side until they reach the cliff's edge and she turns around to him with a very scared expression.

"Do you trust me?" She asks, looking past Hunter to Diana fighting in a massive crowd. She nods and Lorena wraps her arms around Hunter's waist before hurling both of them off the cliff into the sea below.

* * *

Swimming has always come easy to Hunter. In fact he loves it because he feels a strange calming connection to the water that keeps drawing him back, much to Diana's worry. Yes, swimming has been something he loves to do, just not when he is being pulled along by a girl he doesn't entirely trust after they narrowly escaped from a battle that seems to be straight out of Lord Of The Rings.

"Where are you taking me?" He asks, finding it easy to speak clearly underwater.

Lorena quickly glances back at him to make he is still okay before returning to the task at hand of getting them both somewhere safe. "Just be quiet and please trust me." She grips his hand tighter so he doesn't try to break away from her. She leads him until wavy lines of light provided by the rising moon seen from the water above their heads before they leap out of water with their feet firmly finding land in a small fishing town.

Lorena quickly pulls Hunter into a nearby ally next to closed clothing store when noticing that Atlantean forces have followed them from Themyscira and already ransacking the town looking for her, Arthur and Hunter because their leader know she will most likely come back here to safety while waiting for Arthur's return. "This is Amnesty Bay, we should be safe once I get us home to Queen Mera using side streets back roads. I suggest we get some street clothes so don't look like we just came from a L.A.R.P." She peeks out to be sure it's clear before kicking in the door and leading them inside.

"Change into something quick, we need to leave soon." She lets go of Hunter's hand and begins striping the remaining pieces of armor away to choose an outfit for herself expecting him to the do the same, but he stays where he is with his arms folded.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you until I get answers to the questions I have!"

Lorena gives a frustrated sigh, knowing Hunter deserves to be given answers after being dragged along by the hand all day, "Fine, I'll answer your questions as we get dressed... and no peeking!" She says with a cheeky smile.

Hunter nods with a smile before going over to the men's side of the store as she goes over to the women's side. "Thank you and I don't peek, Diana raised a gentleman. Who are you really? The people who attacked my home and family today had armor very similar to yours, Atlantean armor. You also said that you spoke to my mother the day we met, what did you talk about? How the hell are you so good with a sword?"

"My name is Lorena Marquez and I am your friend, at least I still hope so. The reason why I have similar armor to those fanatics is because it is standard issue armor for someone serving in the Atlantean Honor Guard along with the tattoo on my forearm, we are warriors sworn to protect the King and Queen of Atlantis, and all other members of The Royal Family."

"I don't understand, where do I fit into this? Where do my mother or the other Amazons fit into all this?" He asks, slipping on light brown pants over his underwear before clicking a belt into place.

"You mean Diana never told you?" She asks, putting on blue jeans of her own over her underwear.

"Told me what?!" He demands, putting on a grey t-shirt with long blue sleeves over his body before Lorena can get a proper quick glance at his perfectly muscular torso.

She comes close and Hunter allows her to place a gentle on his cheek, looking at him with sad eyes "I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this. While you are Amazonian on your mother's side, you are also half Atlantean on your father's side! That's why Diana made the trip home to Themyscira all those months ago in order to protect you."

"My father...?" The words feel unfamiliar leaving Hunter's mouth because he never thought of having a father. He knows that he wasn't made from clay like the lie Hippolyta told Diana when she younger in order to protect her from the truth, but Hunter now knows he has a father and is strangely okay with it because doesn't change anything. Diana has been there for her son from the very second he took his first breath and every moment in between. "You know a lot about me and my family, so do you know who he is?"

"No!" She says quickly, lying to Hunter because she still has a need to care and be protective of him, her eyes dart around the store trying to avoid anymore questions about the subject as she puts a grey t-shirt over her chest.

"I would like to say we are pretty good friends, I mean we've seen each other naked by now, so I could probably tell when you're lying. I can always use my lasso just to be sure." He presents his lasso to her before grabbing a large backpack off a rack to hide their armor, weapons and other gear inside.

"Please don't use that on me, you won't like the answer I give." She says with a sad fearful tone while putting on a dark red leather jacket watches him put on dark blue casual jacket over his body to accompany his t-shirt.

"You're right. I'm sorry for even suggesting it." Hunter leans down to zip the backpack before going to meet Lorena in the center of the store after both of them have gotten dressed. "Are you ready to go?"

Lorena nods and a smile comes across her face when noticing they're wearing clothes similar to those they wore when they first met, but something seems off. "Almost... I think we're missing something here. Do you want the purple or blue? I'm sorry, I couldn't a yellow one for you." She presents to different colored beanies

"Blue's fine. If I remember correctly, you like purple. At least it matches your hair now." He gently places the purple beanie on her head as she places the blue one on his before they go to leave, but Hunter stops short of the exit.

"Wait! We probably should leave some money for the clothes we're taking."

Lorena nods before opening the backpack and pulls out handful of solid gold coins from the pocket of her armor and puts them on counter along with a note to explain it. "This should enough to set up whoever owns the place for life. Now, let's go." She says, stepping out on the sidewalk.

"Come on, I know a seafood restaurant near by, we can hide there until I can move us to my home." Lorena begins walking across the street just as an Atlantean patrol rounds the corner, she's in the middle of the street and can't run unless she wants to draws attention, she has no idea what to do until Hunter takes her hand gently.

"Just hold my hand and keep walking." He says in a whisper giving her a kind, reassuring smile.

"I'm seventeen years old, I can cross the street by myself, thank you." She tries to break out of his hold, but he holds her hand tighter.

"It's not that. If we act all lovey dovey around them, they will get uncomfortable and leave us alone. Trust me, it's one of Diana's old spy tricks." Lorena puts her head on his shoulder to go along with Hunter's plan, and to her surprise, the patrol walks right past them without paying any attention. They continue to hold hands until reaching a table of the seafood restaurant she spoke about, a nautical themed restaurant called 'Sam's' that Hunter detests from the moment they walk in.

"Do you actually like this place? Isn't it kind of wrong, considering who you are?" He asks as they sit down at the table.

"Don't knock it until you try it! You have your places, I have mine. Arthur and Mera used to take me here all the time as a kid, it's the only place I could think to bring us, I know the owner and he'll be keep us safe."

"Do you always call them by their names?

"Yes, why I wouldn't I? I don't call them mom and dad because they aren't my parents, but they're closet people I have to family now. I owe them so much for always being there for me!"

"I can attest to that. I don't know what kind of person I'd be without my mother, she taught me so much about being a good person, warrior and spy, she even taught me to juggle." Hunter chuckles before remembering where Diana is, she's in middle of a burning warzone fighting off countless soldiers with hundreds of his other family members. He knows that this isn't anything she couldn't handle flawlessly, but Hunter is her son and he always worries about her when she's Wonder Woman.

"Why did you make me leave? I should be back on Themyscira fighting along side her and the rest of my Amazonian family!" Hunter tries to get up from table, but Lorena keeps hold of his hand to stop him.

"No! Diana told me to protect you and that's exactly what I'm doing, even if I have to do it from yourself. Here, take my waterproof phone, leave her a message to tell where we are and that you're safe." She reaches into the backpack and takes out her phone before giving it to him. He gets up from the table to call her privately, but Lorena pulls back to his seat when noticing the Atlantean patrol from earlier have now entered the restaurant.

"Kiss me!" Lorena says completely seriously, much to Hunter's surprise.

"What?!" Hunter's brain is short circuit trying to process what she just asked him to do.

"Do you see those soldiers at the door? They are going to businesses looking for us, you need to kiss me to hide our faces and throw them off of us. We're already holding hands, so a kiss wouldn't be much more of a leap!" Lorena doesn't give him time to argue or protest, she grabs his head and sticks her tongue down his throat. Hunter quickly sinks into the taste of her lips of sea salt and intoxicating cherry lip balm as the kiss becomes an expression of all unspoken feelings they had built up for each other during the months they were apart.

"Have you seen this girl? She frequents this place." The lead solider holds up a wanted poster of Lorena for the restaurant owner.

The owner's eyes shift to Lorena, knowing she's in restaurant then back to the solider and shakes his head as a way to protect her after everything she, Arthur and Mera have done for the people of this town.

"What about those two in the back?" The solider points to Lorena hiding Hunter's face with her arms as they continue to kiss.

"Those lovebirds have been here all night, I couldn't even pull them apart long enough to get their order."

The solider nods, believing his lie as she leaves the restaurant with her patrol. Once they're gone, Lorena separates from Hunter and goes over to the restaurant owner. "Thanks for the save, Mr. Norris. I owe you one, do you mind if we use the back exit?"

"Of course. Here, take some food with you, tell Arthur and Mera I said hi." He offers her a to go bag of fully cooked lobsters.

She nods, taking the bag before taking Hunter's hand and pulling him towards the exit to keep running. Somehow they narrowly make it to safety by acting in love around the patrols so they won't catch on, hiding in dark alleys when they couldn't, somehow Lorena finds relief as she knocks on the door of a tall white lighthouse she calls home.

The door is answered almost instantly by a woman with striking red hair and blue eyes, who immediately takes Lorena in a loving hug the second she sees her. "Thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried! Where's Arthur and Diana?" Mera asks Lorena as they separate, recognizing who Hunter is behind her.

"Queen Mera, we need your help."

* * *

"No, absolutely not! I'm done running this time, Arthur! I'm done running, it's time for me to kill Hunter's father so my son can the life of peace he deserves, completely unburdened by our past mistakes!" Diana shouts back at Arthur as they continue to argue at the lighthouse hours after arriving.

Arthur sighs deeply while pinching the bridge of nose before looking at Diana tiredly, exhausted by her unmovable stubbornness. "We spoke about this after he was kidnapped as a baby. Yes, the League was able to get him back from his father with a carefully executed plan, but that didn't happen today. I had just enough time to warn you about the incoming army and even then, we barely managed to survive and do you why? Because we were focused on protecting him!" He points to Hunter with Lorena while they sleep on the couch holding hands.

"What are you suggesting, Arthur? You want us to leave a comfortable life that I tired to build for Hunter over the last four years because of his father yet again!"

"Not you, only him. You and I both know why the army attacked the Amazons today, it was much more than the messy history between peoples. They were looking for Hunter at his father's order, but they probably don't what he looks like as an older person, they're looking for a needle in a haystack, we just to widen the haystack to the whole world. I am sorry, but the only way to protect your son is to send him away where he still has a chance to have a peaceful life you want for him."

"No!" Her tone is cold and firm. "I will not send him out into a cruel world, he isn't ready. He's young with so much more still to learn from me and the rest of the Amazons. So, don't ask me to leave my son when knowing you couldn't do it to your son. Could you do that to Lorena or A-"

"Don't you dare say my son's name again!" Tears well in Arthur's eyes as his grip tightens on his trident and Diana pulls her sword, they're about to attack until Mera pushes them apart.

"Enough! You're going to wake the children!" Mera says quietly as not to wake Lorena and Hunter, but their argument only caused the slightest stirs.

Diana looks at Hunter for the first time since he left Themyscira earlier that day and her expression immediately softens because he seems so peaceful, almost like today's events never happened. She sighs, remembering that this isn't about her or Arthur or even Hunter's father, this is about Hunter and she would do anything in the world to protect him, even send him away. "Fine, you win. I will explain what needs to happen when he wakes, just allow him to spend his last hours here in a comfortable bed."

"He can use the guest bed while I prepare a sailboat for him. Thanks for understanding, Diana." Arthur looks at Hunter with sad, parental eyes.

But she doesn't care to hear his words, only concerned with not waking Hunter as she carefully removes Lorena's hand from his and lifts him into her strong arms to be carried to the bedroom. She looks down at his sleeping face very sadly, unable able to see him as anyone expect the little two year boy she carried to bed all those years ago while laying him down. When she leans in to kiss his head, she notices the cut across his right eyebrow and feels anger rise in her chest because someone hurt her son.

"Mom? You're okay! Is Grandmother and the other Amazons okay?" Hunter asks sleepily in a soft voice, calling Diana back into the room as she tries to leave quietly. He smiles brightly while sitting up when seeing her standing in front of him completely okay, dirt and blood covers her armor, but she's okay and what matters to him.

"Of course I am and so are the rest of the Amazons, but what about you? How did you get this?" She comes close to him on the bed and gently touches his cut with her thumb before he moves her hand away.

"Someone attacked and actually managed to hurt me before Lorena killed him. It'll heal and probably leave a scar, but we all gotta get our battle scars sometime, right?"

Hunter's words cause tears to well in Diana's eyes and all she can do to protect him now is hold him a tight hug while she still can. "I never wanted you to have any battle scars."

He catches on to what his mother is trying to say and holds her tighter as she cries into his shoulder. "I know and I'm so sorry." He says sadly, fighting to hold back tears of his own and trying to be brave for her.

They spend a quiet moment in each other's arms until Hunter gets up the courage to ask a question he knows he shouldn't. "Mom, am I half Atlantean on my father's side? Lorena told me that's why they attacked us, because they were looking for me?"

Diana's eyes go wide when Hunter asks the question she always feared to answer, but instead of seeing anger in his eyes that should be there, he just looks back her with kindness. "Yes, you are half Atlantean. How much do you know about him?"

Hunter shakes his head. "Nothing, don't even know his name and I don't care to know because you're all I need as a parent. Just need to know what we do next?"

Diana smiles at the compliment given by her son before her gaze drops to her hands, unable to look at him as she tells him what comes next. "Arthur wants to send you away in the world to make it harder for your father to find you. But I will not let that happen, we can fight or run like-"

"No more running! I'm tired of running and so are you! Just answer me this, would it be easier for you and everyone else around me if I did go away, giving my father someone to chase so you all will be safe?" Diana doesn't say anything, her eyes stay on her hands, but Hunter nods in understanding and stands from the bed. "Then that's what I'm doing!"

"Why!?" Diana asks in shock, standing from the bed as well.

"I'M STILL TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Tears begin streaming down his face and his voice breaks. "Can't you see I'm still that scared little two year old boy with a frying pan just trying to save his mom? That's who I am and who I've always been. The world sees you as Wonder Woman and you don't need saving, but I only see you as Diana Prince, my mom. I will do anything to save her from harm, so you have to let me do this, it has to be me, it has to be me."

Diana looks at him, his blue eyes in complete shock and only sees truth like she saw in Steve's eyes when he first said those words to her. But as a mother it makes all the more difficult to say her next words. "Okay, I let you go. Arthur is preparing a sailboat for you to leave in the morning, but I want you to rest until I come get you. I just need to talk with someone first."

Diana watches him lay back down on the bed before gently taking his hand as a comfort until he falls asleep again. She quietly closes the bedroom door to give him some peace, seeing Arthur and Mera sitting at the table waiting for her. "Is Hunter okay? How did he take it?" She doesn't answer Arthur, but goes past him out the sliding glass door leading to the backyard.

As if on cue, it begins raining into a downpour and she knows he is watching her, she goes out in the middle of the grass to meet him. "Hello Father, I know you're there watching over me." In response, lighting and thunder cracks across the night sky.  "Alright, calm down. You're going to wake my son."

"That's who I came to speak with you about, my son, my beautiful boy and your grandson. I am about send him out into the world for the first time where I can no longer protect him, so I ask that you protect him, I ask that you allow certain things of him."

"Let him be happy and smile with his bright blue eyes because they are his best feature, let him love and be loved in return, let him have the life of peace he deserves and a life of adventure if he wants, let him be brave, let him be wise when he needs to be and foolish when he wants to be, let him keep his soft heart in a cruel world. Above all, please... let him be kind."

* * *

"Do you have everything you need? Armor? Weapons? Clothes? Food? Comic books? Maybe, we can go through your backpack again just to be sure?" Diana asks Hunter worriedly as they stand on the lighthouse dock with a sailboat behind him.

Hunter chuckles. "Yes mom, everything I need is in my backpack. I'll be fine, I promise."

She nods with a tearful smile before placing a gentle hand on his cheek, grabbing something from her pocket with the other. "I was able to get our suitcases off Themyscira after the battle and there's something I want you to have as a birthday present before you go. You have to promise to be very careful with it." She opens her hand to reveal Steve's watch. 

Hunter immeatley shakes his head and closes Diana's hand around the watch. "No, I can't take this. It's one of the last memories y-"

"I have you! Steve would've wanted you have it, he said the watch was passed down to him by his father, then he passed it to me. Now, I pass it to you. Keep it with you as a reminder that you always have time for important people and events in life. Please, take it."

He takes a moment to examine the watch and fully understand the great significance of such a gift before he nods while carefully placing it in his pocket. " Thank you, I promise to keep it safe with me." They both spend to bask in the morning sun as it peeks over the horizon before Hunter turns to Diana with a heavy sigh. "Mom, I have to go."

Diana is unsure what to say to her son until recalls words once said to her by two of the three she has cared for most. "You have been my greatest love, today you are my greatest sorrow. I wish we had more time." She says softly, pressing a kiss to his hair while holding him in a deep hug.

"I know, and we will. I'll be back one day then we can see which one of us wins in a contest of battle skill, I promise." Hunter gives a hopeful smile that Diana loves about him so much before shouldering the backpack and walking on the sailboat. He releases the riggings tying him to dock and waves goodbye as the boat drifts out to sea. "Please take care of Shelby, I love you!"

"I will. I love you too, so much!" Diana waves the boat goodbye with tears in her eyes until it disappears into the horizon, Arthur and Mera sadly watch on as well, waiting for an appropriate moment to approach her.

"Diana, he-" Arthur slowly comes behind her, reaching out to place a careful hand on her shoulder, but he doesn't get to finish his sentence when Diana twist his arm before grabbing at his neck and lifting him off the ground in strangle hold with one hand. Mera quickly comes to his defense with his trident ready to stab Diana, but Arthur waves her off because he doesn't anyone else hurt.

Diana looks up at him with more tears of rage and sadness as she speaks with an unsettling calm. "Don't you dare speak, just listen! I just sent away my son and that's one thing I swore I would never do. I will do anything to bring him back, I need to know if I have your permission to enter Atlantis because we are going to kill Hunter's father! We are going to kill King Orm!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Hunter the eyebrow scar and the connection with Superman to bring him closer to as he appears in the comic books during the Justice League: Legacy story arc. So I decided to bring in Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark and make her and Diana sisters because Cassie is my favorite Wonder Girl from the comics. She will play the aunt role for Hunter, much like General Antiope was for Diana. (R.I.P General Buttercup!)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


	3. Crossroads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance meeting half a world away, Lorena leads Hunter on a very dangerous and personal mission while Diana is forced into one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just three things before I kick this off properly.
> 
> 1\. I absolutely love the comments about the last chapter. I wasn't expecting small baby Hunter to be such a popular aspect of this story and I'm definitely going to write some flashbacks on his childhood with Diana during chapter 5 because I have ideas knocking around in my head, just be patient with me because I still have to write chapters for my other series. I am more than happy to do a whole chapter and if that's something you guys would like to see, just let me know on here or my Tumblr page @ hands127-blog.
> 
> 2\. This chapter mainly takes place in Tokyo Japan, meaning most of the characters will speak Japanese, but I don't know how write the Japanese language on an American computer, so the characters will speak English to one another if they have before and speak Japanese to other people they meet, but the dialog will still be written in English. Please understand that I mean no disrespect to the Japanese language or culture, this is the only way I could think to make it work.

* * *

Lorena Marquez wouldn't consider herself a traveler, just someone always trying to find a home in the world, at least that's what she would tell people before she found her home. Now, she finds herself standing across from a street vendor as she buys a bouquet of flowers for her Nana amidst the nightly hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

"Thank you, have a nice day." She says in flawless Japanese because of her mother's teachings at a young age as she hands over the money to the vendor and accepts the flowers in return. They bow goodbye at each other before Lorena begins her way home after a day of having a tightly packed schedule. Her schedule is tight because she knows it's only a matter of time until she gets a call from Arthur or Mera asking  her to come back to Amnesty Bay for another mission, so she would like to spend the remainder of her year long vacation with her Nana and exploring the home city she had to leave behind when she was a child.

Everything was going according to the plan until she was walking through the docks close by her house when suddenly a little three year old girl snatches her purse and begins running to get away. "Seriously? Come on!" She starts to give chase after the girl while keeping hold on the flowers. She passes by docks as a young man steps off his large sailboat after making sure the boat is securely tethered, he doesn't really know what's going on, just noticing Lorena by her purple hair and decides to join the chase.

The chase comes to a close in a dead end alley with the girl cowering against a stone wall in fear of Lorena approaching her slowly, Lorena is careful not to startle the girl when she kneels down in front of her before taking a small daisy from the bouquet and placing it behind her ear. "Hello, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you, can I please have my purse back?"

The girl shakes her head vigorously, clutching onto the purse tightly for dear life. Lorena doesn't reach for it, but waits for her to give it up willingly. "Okay, are you sure that you don't want to give it back to me? Because I have some money with your name on it, just tell me your name, please."

The girl looks at her confused as to why she would ask her the question when no one ever had. "Kaiya." She says in a small voice, handing over the purse. 

"That's a fine name, Kaiya. My name is Lorena and I'm here to help, where are your parents? Are you alone?" She asks, taking notice of the girl's dirty and tattered clothes as she opens her purse to give her money.

Kaiya nods as she quickly grabs the money, causing Lorena to give a heavy sigh because she knows what it's like to be alone without any hope in the world of someone coming to care for her. But people did come to care for her after her parents died and now she needs to care for the girl, at least for a little while. "Alright, sweetie. I understand, are you hungry? Why don't we go to the police station where they can help us and you will have a chance to eat a proper meal? I will be right here to hold your hand the whole way. How's that sound?" She smiles kindly while holding a hand for the girl to take.

Kaiya slowly takes her hand and they begins to walk out of the alley together just as the young man from earlier jumps down from the roof after watching their conversation. She instantly hides behind Lorena's leg for protection when the man steps out of the shadows wearing a styled up undercut to go along with a short full brown haired beard, revealing himself to be Hunter Prince speaking flawless Japanese just as she is doing. "Lorena, do you want any help looking after the girl? I have an apple in my backpack."

Lorena has millions of emotions running through her head from the moment she sees him, anger with an overwhelming want to punch him, joy at having her friend back in her life, love when seeing his blue eyes again after all this time, but she can't act on them now because she needs to focus on the girl. She nods at his request and he goes to retrieve the apple as she kneels down to reassure Kaiya. "It's okay, this man is named Hunter and he is a very good friend of mine. You can trust him as you do me."

"He's funny with the beard and accent, is he a magician? Can he do a trick?" She asks with wide eyes, probably seeing Hunter as a man of tricks or an entertainer at a child's birthday party because he has a look of the mysterious wayward traveler, something Lorena has never seen from him before.

Lorena looks at Kaiya puzzled as to why she would ask that question, she passive aggressively stares at Hunter for a quick answer. "Yeah, Hunter. Do a trick!" She says with a tone to match her stare.

"As it just so happens, I do know a few tricks, just give me one second." Hunter takes his backpack off pulls out three apples to begin juggling them without fail as entertainment. He does this for a few minutes until hearing a giggle of delight from Kaiya so as a grand finale, he catches two apples in one hand and balances the third on his shoulder then roll down his arm into his outstretched hand in front of the girl, all with a charming smile.

"Thank you, my wonderful magician." Kaiya smiles, grabbing the apple before taking her first bite.

He chuckles, putting the other apples away before shouldering the backpack. "Of course, I have other food in case you get hungry later. But for right now, will you please come with Lorena and I to the police station for help?"

Kaiya nods again, putting the apple in her pocket before offering her hand to Lorena, the other to Hunter and they all walk together. She looks at Hunter very inquisitively once they're on the way to the police station. "You have a funny accent."

Hunter knows he has to come up a quick excuse for his Amazonian accent, but the rushed nature of his answer causes Lorena to laugh. "I'm from Australia."

* * *

"Coffee?" Hunter asks, holding out a cup for Lorena while keeping a cup for himself. She doesn't register his presence, instead worrying about the wellbeing of Kaiya as she talks to the police officers in the room across the hallway of the police station they've been sitting in for hours since first arriving. It's only when she stops pacing back and forth in front of integration room, does she see Hunter holding the cup.

"Thanks, why don't you put those down. I have something I need to give you and I wouldn't want you to spill anything when receiving it." Hunter looks at her confused, wondering what she possibly has to give him when she's only been carrying flowers, but does as he was asked and sets the coffee tray down on the a couple of nearby chairs. He gets the answer when she gives a hard slap across the face with the full power of her Atlantean strength behind it. "That's for leaving without saying goodbye to me!"

He chuckles, wiping away the small amount of spit from his mouth. "Yeah, guess I deserve that one."

"You know, I've been planning that slap since you left three years ago. How I would walk up to you out of the blue and just wail on you, the joy and accomplishment I would feel when seeing the red mark left on your cheek! But now I can't because of your beard, so thanks for ruining it!"

"Well, I'm sorry for ruining your grand master plan for when we would meet again by growing and maintaining this beard, but I'm glad we did. When I saw you running after the girl by the docks, I didn't know what was going on, just knew you wouldn't hurt her and that I needed to help." He sits down in one of the chairs and takes his cup to warm his hands as Lorena sits next to him.

She holds his hand as confirmation to him that there's still a little love between them. "I'm glad we met again too, I'm also glad for your help with Kaiya. How is she? I know you were adamant about checking on her when we arrived."

"She's scared and wouldn't speak to the officers unless one or both of us are with her. I was finally able to convince her that she will be safe to speaking to them alone while I was doing my doctor's examination on her."

"I know how she feels because I was the same way when my parents died before Arthur and Mera found me. She feels frightened and alone. I can't take her in like they did with me because I have responsibilities to other people, but I want to see this through to the end. I want to make sure she is entirely safe and secure in whatever home she is placed."

He grips her hand softly, giving her a reassuring smile to calm her nerves. "We will, I promise."

"Thank you for your help, through your juggling and medical skills, you were able to help me calm her down. Diana would be proud of you for using everything she's taught."

"No thank you is necessary, it was all you. I don't think Kaiya would've been so receptive of me and allow me to do the work I needed to if you hadn't been there. Even though Diana gave me some medical training when I was younger, I was able to complete my training during the three years I served in the U.S Army as a doctor." Hunter reaches under his plain white t-shirt and removes his military dog tags around his neck for Lorena to examine.

**Prince**

**Hunter S.**

**8141921**

Lorena is completely shock while reading his dog tags because she doesn't believe it's in his character to be a solider. "Why? Why did you do this? This isn't what your mother would have wanted for you."

Her words cause Hunter to chuckle drily as his hands begin to shake uncontrollably. "In my culture, the Amazons are proud warriors made for battle with the precise means to kill. I never wanted to kill anyone, I just wanted to help people and that's why I became a doctor because I still believe in love. I tired to be good and help when I was needed, I tired to be kind, but I had bad days... too many fucking bad days where a warrior was required instead. In the end, I guess that's all I am now."

Lorena slaps him again just as hard as she did the first time before shoving his dog tags back at him and standing up to get away, running her hands through her hair to help come to terms with what he just said. "Your mother would be so ashamed of you if she heard that!"

"I know." He says sadly, his tone is one of regret. Hunter breathes deeply, unsure if he can bring himself to ask his next question, but he just has to know about her. "Have you spoken to her lately? How is she?"

Lorena takes a deep breath to calm down, noticing his sad regretful tone and takes his hand again as she sits back down. "She's good, but she misses you. We meet every few months for coffee to talk about the state of the world, but we mostly end up talking about you because you are her whole world. She even told me the superhero code name you chose for yourself when working with her... Wonder Boy."

Hunter quickly becomes flustered as he tries coming to the defense of the name, but nothing comes out of his mouth except soft speechless stammering. "Okay, first off, I am her little Wonder Boy." He says sheepishly, trying to still seem cool. "Second off, we had this Wonder brand thing going. Say that you are a partner to Wonder Woman, you don't then go by the code name: Bob. No, you choose a name close to the hero you're aspiring to be. Just tell me she didn't show you the pictures?"

Lorena nods and chuckles softly at the cuteness of his childhood stories about working with Diana. "Alright, I get that. It's still a cute name and it fits you, Wonder Boy. You should also know that I've seen every picture of you from every photo album she keeps at the house and we look through them every time I come over, she still lives at the house, just waiting for you to come back home."

"I know she wants me to come home, I was at my house in Reefside two months ago after my time in the service was complete, looking for some information on my father and the man watching Shelby told me the same thing."

"Oh my god! Please tell me you saw her?"

Hunter shakes his head sadly. "No, she was on a League mission and the truth is, I'm not ready to face her disappointment yet. But this man I know gave me some good advice to follow."

* * *

Two months earlier.

Hunter holds his breath while opening his bedroom window to climb into a dark house he hasn't seen in years. Once his feet touch the soft carpet, he looks around at the now unfamiliar room with a glint of remembrance in his eyes, seeing all the scattered items as memories of years past. The paper shield and wooden sword he made at the age of two with the help of his grandmother, the rocking chair with his engraved initials, a bookcase full of books on astronomy along with books on the Greek myths and legends because those were his favorite subjects growing up, the shelf above his desk holds a vintage baseball and bat that are both signed by Katherine Kane, a baseball legend who used to play for the Gotham Knights in the 1940's, along with his own trophies. A Rockets baseball cap placed on his closed laptop on the desk next to a framed picture of himself with the original Teen Titans team, four long boxes full of comic books underneath the desk. The room is just as it was the day he left for Themyscira, the bed was made, everything in its proper place, not a spec of dust on anything as if Diana knew he would be back.

"Just grab the book and get out." He says quietly to himself, hoping he can slip in and out of the house without Diana's notice. What he wasn't counting on was Shelby waking up from sleepily resting on her paws and racing toward his familiar scent with happy barks that wakes up Mr. Grant after he fell asleep on the couch.

"It's okay, Shelby. It's just noise, I'll check it out." He rises from the couch before pulling his Vietnam service pistol out of the back of his pants and taking small steps towards Hunter's door without knowing he's behind it. He cocks the gun at the door as it opens and Hunter steps out.

"Please don't point that gun at me! I'm a doctor here to help, just let me help you!" Hunter shakes uncontrollably as he falls back and curls into a ball, experiencing a bad memory from his time in the service, much to Mr. Grant's surprise. He quickly puts the gun away with just enough time to help catch Hunter before falls, feeling the cold metal of his dog tags when he places a hand on his chest to help sit up and a get comfortable spot against his bedroom wall. 

"It's me, kid. It's Ted, just tell me how I can help you." In response, Hunter quickly pulls his dog tags from under his shirt to show Mr. Grant, and in instant, he understands everything. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you're home now and I'm here for you." He says with comforting firmness, continuing to hold Hunter in his arms while he wails.

Mr. Grant holds Hunter for ten minutes, repeating the words until he is absolutely sure that the young boy has calmed down. Hunter wipes away the tears on his jacket sleeve before looking at Mr. Grant with childlike vulnerability. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out on you like that. I thought I had my nightmares under control by now." He tries to get up, but can't find the strength in his legs to stand. He just stays where he is with Mr. Grant keeping him company on his left, Shelby resting her head on his leg on the right.

Mr. Grant removes his own older dog tags from The Vietnam War and shows them to Hunter to further show an understanding of his fears. "Don't apologize, I understand where you're coming from. I'm still haunted my nightmares of war after all these years, I just want to know if you're going to be alright?"

Hunter sniffs away more tears before can they roll down his cheeks as he softly pets the fur on Shelby's head to return her to a state of rest, and himself to a state of calm. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just thought I would see Diana by now. Where is she, I could really use one of her hugs?"

Mr. Grant shakes his head. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm the only one here. She asked me to dog sit Shelby until tomorrow morning while she's on a Justice League mission in Star City with my daughter and Green Arrow. You can wait up for her to come home if you want?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm not ready to face her yet, I just came home to grab one of her old notebooks on my father." Hunter takes a few deep breathes, finding the courage to stand and go through the house to Diana's bedroom with Mr. Grant following from behind as he carries a sleeping Shelby in his arms. Luckily, Diana hasn't changed things in her room too much, so Hunter knows exactly where to look in the closet to find the old cardboard box containing all of her personal notebooks going back by decade since first setting foot in man's world.

He sets the box down on her bed before begining to dig into it. Hunter's hands shakes with uneasiness as he sifts through the notebooks, afraid to read about Diana's own experiences in man's world because they might give him more nightmares then he already has. He remains very cautious of her stuff until finding what he came for buried under the rest, a small leather bound notebook like his own except for the golden Atlantean A similar to Lorena's tattoo on the cover.

"I found it!" He declares with a small fearful tone while taking it out of the box to examine, his fingers barely touch the cover and he quickly becomes afraid of what he might find if he opens it.

Mr. Grant watches the fear clearly overcome Hunter's face from the door entrance and speaks up to lessen his discomfort. "Listen, kid. I have been friends with your mother for a long time, she rescued me as a young man from a P.O.W camp in Vietnam, then I served under her as Wildcat when she led the Justice Society. Hell, I was even one of the people who helped Diana during some tough months of her pregnancy with you and I consider you one of my grandkids along with Connor and Olivia, so please forgive me if I sound like a parent when I say this, but please don't open that book because you and I both know that sometimes the truth will only bring you pain. In truth, you don't need to know who your father is and you don't really care, do you? So, just put the book down and walk away from this because if there's one more piece of advice I can give you, it's something that took me so long to learn. There is nothing wrong with living a life of peace, just forget about all of this, meet someone, settle down and be happy."

Hunter sighs heavily while looking down at the book, considering his words before putting it away in his backpack and standing up to meet him at the door for a friendly hug. "I know there's nothing wrong with that life and maybe one day, I'll have it. But I also have to know about my father and the other part of my heritage. Thank you for helping me through tonight, Mr. Grant. I have to go soon."

"You're welcome, I won't tell Diana you were here, but you know she's going to find out and be angry when one of her notebooks comes up missing, right?"

Hunter gently removes an item from his pocket, taking a moment to examine it before carefully leaving it on Diana's nightstand. "Probably, but I don't imagine she'll be too angry with me when seeing what I left as collateral. Goodbye, Mr. Grant." He climbs through the window into the outside world, leaving Steve's watch behind.

* * *

"I haven't read any of it because he's right, I'm afraid of what I might find inside. I want to learn about my Atlantean culture, but I fear this may be the only way to do so." Hunter contemplates finally opening the book to find the truth about his father, but knows he will only find pain until Lorena slowly and gently takes the book and moves it to the chair on the other side of her, away from his reach.

"You don't need to learn anything about the Atlantean culture from that book. You have me... I mean, you don't have me, I mean, we could have each other in a relationship if you want, but I grew up learning everything about Atlantis from Arthur and Mera, so you have my knowledge of Atlantean culture, the history, the language and other water people stuff." She finishes lamely, hoping she was able to get her point across without sounding too awkward.

Hunter chuckles at her awkward cuteness before his tone and expression turns to one of serious vulnerability. "You would do that for me, after what I did to you?"

Lorena gets in close and nods, gripping his hand tightly. "Well, you did leave me for three years to go globe trotting by yourself, but I will help you, besides it gives us a chance to figure out what the hell is going on in our relationship. Let's just make sure Kaiya is safe before hand."

"Speaking of Kaiya..." Hunter trails off, smiling as he gestures to Kaiya walking down the hallway hidden behind the social worker that's with her. Lorena immediately jumps from her chair, noticing how much better nourished she already seems to be as she bends down to scoop her into her ready arms.

"Look at the pretty pterodactyl I drew for you!" Kaiya excitedly holds up a picture of childishly drawn yellow pterodactyl that she made for Lorena to see as the social worker pulls Hunter off to speak privately.

"Are you two the people who found Kaiya on the streets tonight?"

"Yeah, that's us. My name is Hunter Bradley and this is my friend Lorena Marquez, she found Kaiya first. Do you know what's going to happen her now? Lorena and I want to be absolutely certain she's placed into a safe and happy home." Lorena thinks it strange that Hunter is going by a different name now after being so proud of the one his mother gave him, deciding to make a mental note to confront him about it later.

"I would like you and Lorena to say your goodbyes to Kaiya soon so I can begin her paperwork about entering the foster care system, unless you two want to adopt her or know people who might give her a loving home?"

"I know friendly couple who are looking to adopt a child into their home and I think Kaiya would fit perfectly, just give me time to give them a call."

"Alright, then I won't move forward with the adoption paperwork until your friends arrive to meet her." The social worker nods before sharing a glance with Hunter to the sight of Kaiya as she continues to share her drawings with Lorena. "Who knows what the Yakuza would have done if they found her first instead of you guys? You two did good tonight and should be very proud."

They share one final bow before the social worker turns to walk away and Hunter turns on his phone to make a call. He scrolls through his contacts, his thumb stops when seeing Diana's contact name of: Wonder Mom. His thumb lingers above the call button, he wants to tell her the good thing he did tonight, he wants so badly to hear the motherly tone in her voice again, would she proud of him? He takes a deep breath, pushing down his shame to call an old friend. "Hey Kara, it's Hunter. Are you and Lena still looking to adopt a child?..."

It's not even ten minutes after he ends the call, that Hunter spots Kara Gordon and Lena Luthor walking toward him at a quick pace, coming to the conclusion that Kara must have flown Lena to Japan at super speed once hearing the happy news of Kaiya. When Lena reaches Hunter, she gives him another hard slap across the face, causing Lorena and Kaiya to wince. "That's for breaking Kara's heart!"

Kara quickly comes to his defense by gently gripping Lena's arm before she can hit him again. "Babe, I told you this on the way over here, Hunter and I ended things four years ago on good terms. I broke up with him, remember how I told you the story about my dad being an overprotective cop?"

"How many times am I going to be slapped tonight!?" He asks, recovering from a hit that caused to stumble backwards a few steps.

"Who are they? Are they going to take me away?" Kaiya asks Lorena and Hunter with fear present in her voice, causing them both to sigh heavily as Kaiya tugs on Lorena's leg tightly.

Lena takes a step closer to Kaiya because she wants to comfort her, but stops when Lorena gives her a look of hesitance. Hunter kneels down to eye level with her. "Kaiya, Please listen to me. My friends Kara and Lena are going to take you home where you will be cared for and loved much better than Lorena and I could do. It's not because we don't care or love you, it's because they are a few years older than us, so they have more life experience and are better equipped to care for you. So, will you please agree to meet them because I know you will love them, maybe show them your cool drawings?"

Kaiya nods slowly before going over to Kara and Lena to show them the pterodactyl drawing. "I made this, I like it because it's pretty."

"It's very pretty, and so are you. My name is Lena Luthor and this is my wife: Kara Gordon. It's nice to meet you." Lena takes meeting Kaiya in stride because she had to learn Japanese when speaking with international business partners for L-Corp. Kara tries her best to keep with their conversation even though she doesn't know Japanese, she listens intently, completely captivated by the young girl's energy as Lena leans over and softly kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll interpret for you."

The conversation carries on for another half hour with Kaiya saying something in Japanese then Lena would interpret for Kara as they both listen with undivided attention until Lena gently takes Kaiya's hand so they can skip together out of the police station. Before they can get far, Kaiya quickly runs back to envelope Lorena and Hunter in a group hug. "Thank you for finding me, Kara and Lena are super nice so I'm going to go with them now, I hope that's okay?"

 Lorena gives a smile to reassure her that she made the right choice. "It's more than okay, you will be safe and happy with them now. I promise."

Kaiya nods happily before running off to rejoin her hand with Lena's, Kara watches on with a proud smile before turning to Lorena and Hunter. "It's safe to say that those two are starting to bond. Thank you for thinking of us, Kaiya is wonderful girl and we can't wait to adopt her in the morning into a safe and happy home. We'll stay in Japan until the paperwork goes through, but right now we're going to get something to eat together if you guys want to join us?"

Both of them politely decline with Lorena keeping a hold on the bouquet of flowers with one hand and uses the other hand to hold Hunter's. "I'm sorry, I've got to get home and deliver these flowers."

"And I've got to get home to my sailboat. Thank you though." Hunter finishes.

Kara nods, smiling when she spots their hands intertwined. "You two make a really cute couple together, much better than we did. I'm glad Hunter found someone to handle the Amazonian fire in his veins. Just take care of her and yourself, maybe start with shaving the beard and calling your mother, she misses you."

Lorena and Hunter's hands stay linked together until she speaks up while touching his cheek as they stand on the sidewalk outside the police station. "Kara's right about somethings, you should call Diana, but keep the beard, it makes you look older and more mature."

"Are you saying I wasn't mature before I grew this beard?" Hunter's question causes Lorena to chuckle softly as he continues to hold her hand, afraid that he will lose his friend forever if he lets go. "It's good to see you again, Rena."

"You too." She leans to gently kiss his cheek before they slowly let go of each other's hands and she goes one way while he goes in the opposite direction. She turns back around and watches him walk away for a few seconds before speaking up to spend more time with her friend. "Hey Hunter, how would you like to spend tonight at my house with me... as a friend? You can get a proper home cooked meal and my couch is pretty comfy."

Hunter politely declines. "Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose, I'll just go back to my sailboat."

Lorena shakes head, suddenly grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the direction of her house. "Now it's not a request! I don't want to be alone right now after we just left our friend Kaiya and I knew we would have to, but that still doesn't make it any easier. So, if you are feeling same way, you will come home with me now. You wouldn't be imposing, besides you get to meet my Nana."

"Um, okay. Who's Nana, I thought you said your grandmother passed on?"

"She is, I'll explain everything later, just please trust me."

She doesn't anything else on the matter until they reach the front steps leading to the door of her house, she looks at him with a nervous vulnerability before they go inside. "Alright, here we are. Something to remember when meeting Nana, take off your shoes when entering the house, bow to show her respect and if she offers you food, don't you dare refuse it. I learned that hard way when I first met her. Whatever happens in there between her and I, please go along with it and call me by the name Sami."

Lorena's hand shakes as she twists the doorknob, her only comfort is knowing that Hunter is still holding her other hand along with the bouquet of flowers. Her face immediately lights up when she sees a old and short Japanese woman with a walking cane and greyish white hair tied back tightly, gleefully washing dishes in the kitchen sink. Lorena quickly gets her confidence back, letting go for Hunter's hand and taking the flowers before walking up to the old woman and giving her the bouquet as she wraps her in a loving hug from behind. "Hi, Nana. Sorry I'm late getting home, but that's because I was buying these for you."

"Sami, where have you been, young lady? I have been here all day waiting for you to return home. Now, take off your shoes and get cleaned up for dinner." Nana takes the flowers to smell their wonderful aroma, spotting Hunter out of the corner of her eye as she careful puts the flowers in a vase and he removes his shoes by the front door. "Who is this?"

"He's my friend..." Hunter doesn't hear the rest of the conversation between Lorena and Nana because they are speaking Japanese at such a rapid speed that he is only able catch every other word they say. Diana taught him how to be fluent in numerous languages as he grew up, Ancient Greek, English, Spanish, German, Russian, French, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, and many more. But he can't understand what they speaking about without asking them to slow down first, so he just stands there awkwardly trying to decipher what they're talking about by the gestures they are making until Lorena waves him over.

She sneakily takes his hand down by the side as she introduces him. "Nana, this is Hunter Pri... Hunter Bradley. Hunter, this is my grandmother: Akira Ford, she likes to be called Nana." She begins to say Hunter's proper name, but stops when he shakes his head nervously.

They greet each by bowing and Nana looks at him in his eyes with knowing smile, as if she knows something about him that he doesn't. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Bradley. Any friend of Sami is welcome to stay in my house for as long as you need. You look hungry, have you eaten yet? I made a lot of food for dinner, more then two people can eat by themselves. I always make too much food for Sami, but that's because I want to take care of her after she was lost for so long."

"Oh, Nana. You will never, ever lose me again." Lorena says softly, trying to hold back tears while she hugs her tightly as she can without breaking her.

"Alright children, lets eat." Nana takes Lorena by the arm and allows her to guide them all to a table low to the ground in the center of the living room that's full of food for them to eat. Hunter and Nana hit off immediately, she glances at him throughout the night as if she's seeing a different person. They all spend the night gathered around the dinner table sharing food and company, most of all, they share stories. Nana loves telling stories about Sami's happy childhood, and Lorena just sits next to her trying to hold back tears as she listens to stories she wishes were really about her, more than anything in the world.

The stories end sometime around 10:30 with Lorena helping guide Nana to her bedroom, Nana turns back to Hunter and reaches up to hug him with the same knowing look while she says goodbye as he finishes cleaning up dishes from dinner. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Bradley. Thank you for doing dishes, I bet your mother is very proud of you."

"I hope so." Hunter says sadly, he subtlety gives Lorena a look of confusion, and she gives one in return before she continues walking with Nana to her bedroom.

When Nana gets settled in bed, she touches Lorena's cheek lovingly as she covers her up with blankets. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Lorena's breath hitches in fear at Nana's question, but she quickly calms down hoping she won't see the look of absolute fear behind her eyes. She places her over Nana's heart and she places her hand over Lorena's for a few seconds before she leans in to kiss her forehead.  "I was never lost because I was right here in your heart, and I always will be. Goodnight, Nana. I love you."

"I love you too. If you're going out tonight, be safe and remember I want you home before the sun rises in the morning so you aren't tired all day tomorrow." Nana says to Lorena, watching her walk by the door to turn out the lights.

Lorena's eyes become stone cold, her training as solider and spy come back to her, but her expression is still one of happiness for Nana. "I promise to be safe, but I don't plan on staying out all night. I just need to finish something I started before my night can end!"

* * *

Lorena doesn't know why she keeps doing this, night after night she finds the courage to take the katana blade off the mantle above the fireplace to do harm in the service of justice for people she doesn't know. She looks down at the old picture in her hands, careful not destroy the worn edges or let her tears fall as she wishes that the ten year girl sitting in a rocking chair happily smiling with Nana in the picture was really her. But she isn't the girl, so she has to find Sami at whatever the cost.

She slings the katana on her black with the strap of blade's sheath resting on her shoulder before quietly and carefully leaving the house without waking the mass of pillows and blankets that is supposed to be Hunter sleeping on her couch after they had some late night drinks together. She takes a deep breath as she steps out into the world, coming to terms with what she must do, even it hurts her.

She walks forward while taking out a paper map of Tokyo that has six sites of interest circled on the map, five of the sites are crossed out with an x, one site remains for her to take down, only one more chance for her to find Sami. She closes her eyes takes one last deep breath to help her find calm, she is almost there until Hunter jumps down from her roof with a boyish smile, taking her by surprise.

"HIJO DE PERRA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY ROOF!?" She curses in angry Spanish taught by Arthur and Mera before switching to English, clutching the space over her rapidly beating heart. 

"That's not nice to call someone, I was star glazing on your roof. When I was spending nights on my boat, I would fall asleep by naming the constellations my grandmother taught me as a child. I couldn't sleep on your couch for very long, I tried watching T.V, even found one of those rather strange Japanese game shows, but I still couldn't sleep. So I climbed onto your roof to watch the stars, I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's alright... Are you going to be okay here star glazing on my roof or whatever while I go to the grocery store for Nana?"

Hunter just gives a skeptical look when noticing her all black tactical body suit and the katana on her back. "You're going to the store for Nana... with a katana? I guess it's one way to slash high prices." He can't help but laugh at his joke, but Lorena remains cold, causing Hunter to become serious. "What's this about? Is it really about Nana?"

"YES!" Lorena snaps suddenly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm doing all for her because the real Sami deserves justice and Nana deserves to be happy. So I'm going to give it to her, not that she'll remember anyway... Nana has Alzheimer's Decease, she believes I'm Sami."

Hunter steps closer to Lorena before wrapping her in comforting and friendly hug. "I'm so sorry. Is that we couldn't adopt Kaiya tonight?"

Lorena nods against his chest. "I wanted to, I so wanted to give her a loving home, but I'm already trying my best to care for Nana and I knew it wouldn't be fair to either of them."

"Do you know how she found me? I couldn't stand anymore arguing between your mother, Arthur and Mera on what to do about your father, and I was inspired by what you said about finding your place in the world, so I packed up to head for home in Tokyo. I arrived here a year ago and everything was great for a while, I got to say a proper goodbye to my real grandmother and explore my forgotten home after being away for so long, but I ran out of money two months into my trip."

"What's a lost, scared millennial supposed to do in a unfamiliar country with nowhere to go? Rather then call Arthur or Mera for help getting back to Amnesty Bay, I put earbuds in and wandered around Tokyo for the afternoon listening to music, I didn't even notice when I walked into oncoming traffic until Nana pulled me to safety. I thanked her for saving me then I tried going on my way, but she kept hold of my hand, she kept on insisting that I was someone named Sami and she begged me to come home with her after being lost for so long. I caved because I didn't have it in me to refuse, I let her take me home where she fed me and gave me a bed to sleep in for the night. I left early that morning before she woke thinking I would never see her again, but she found and took me home once more, saying she wasn't going to let me out of her sight ever again."

"Eventually, I stopped leaving and became Sami because it was easier that way Nana is sleeping in the house right now she doesn't even know my real name, yet she's given me nothing but love and kindness that I don't deserve because she believes I'm someone else, she believes I'm her granddaughter."

Hunter leans in close to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "Do you know what happened to the real Sami?"

Lorena takes out the picture she was looking at earlier to show Hunter. His eyes go wide in shock at the extremely close resemblance her and Sami, same cheekbones and facial structure, same cute button nose, same brown eyes that have a hint of mystery behind them. It's truly uncanny as if Nana sees Lorena as a older version of Sami.

"Sami was kidnapped by the Yakuza nine years ago at the age of ten, this is the last picture of them together before she was taken nearby Tsukiji Fish Market in Tokyo. There was an investigation, but without any real leads on her disappearance, she became another cold case in numerous other cold case disappearances caused by the Yakuza. I did research on where her and the other children that were taken to be used for child labor in the drug trade or their sick enjoyment, and when the Yakuza is done with them, they are kept in abandoned off the books shipping containers around the city for next time"

"There won't be a next time for these kidnappers because I have one more site to take down in the search for Sami and lost other children. I have to find her at any cost, she deserves to have the time with Nana that I stole from her, if she is gone, then she deserves justice in the afterlife of her choosing. Maybe then I can have peace. I will make damn sure all of this ends tonight!"

Hunter places a gentle hand under Lorena's chin and guides it up until their eyes meet. "What then? What happens to you then? Do you think I'm related to every Amazon on Themyscira by blood? No, but I consider them all to be my mother in some way and they all consider me to be their child because they care for me just as Diana does. Blood or not, Nana cares for you as her granddaughter, so just take that as a win and hold onto it because family doesn't end in blood."

"Then you know why I have to do this. I have find Sami, I won't let you stop me." Lorena walks past Hunter wondering if he will follow her, but his next words cause her to turn around in surprise, seeing his boyish smile .

"I never said I was going to stop you, I wouldn't even dare. We go to war for the ones we love, I would go to war for Diana in a heartbeat. So let me go to war for you. I know you don't need my help on this because you are a very badass warrior in your own way, but if you need me to hold your hand while you hold a sword in the other, I'll be there."

Lorena is completely taken back amense love for Hunter she feels right now, but doesn't really know how to express her feelings, but actions speak louder than words. She launches herself towards him until her lips crash down on his in a close moment of love and passion they are both feeling for each other. "You would hold my hand if we went to war together?" She asks, smirking against his lips when they finally separate from a very long kiss.

"I would follow you anywhere... always. You'll keep us alive longer because you are a hell of a lot better at this whole badass warrior thing than I"

Lorena chuckles cutely with blushing cheeks. "Maybe so, but that's because your mother taught you to be a loving, compassionate person first and a warrior second. Don't count yourself out, Mr. Prince." Her smile quickly fades when noticing the look of shame on Hunter's face as she mentions his proper name and Diana. "While we're exorcising our personal demons, what's yours? Why aren't you going by the last of Prince anymore? Are you ashamed of it? Are you ashamed of Diana because since we've met again, you've referred to her by name instead of how you always refer to her, as mom?"

Hunter breathes deeply, tears streaming down his face as he knows the truth will make him lose the last part of childhood innocence he has left. "You noticed that, huh? No, I could never be ashamed of my name or the great woman who gave it to me. I haven't gone by my name since I left the army because I don't feel worthy of it, I'm not good enough to be Diana Prince's son after what I did in the army. I know she will see me differently once we meet again when all I want is to still be seen as her Little One."

Lorena wipes away his tears just as he had done for her. "Hunter, you are always worthy of being her Little One, regardless of you did in the army and if she was here, she would tell you the same the thing because she absolutely loves you like the bright son you are. I bet she told you that the last time you two spoke on the phone, when was that?"

The look of shame still dominating his face tells her all she needs to know. "Seriously, you haven't spoken to her in three years since you left!? She is worried sick about you! When we get this mission done, you are calling your mother immediately to tell her where you are and that you're safe, even if I have to duct tape the phone to your ear. Do you understand me!?"

"Yes, ma'am. What's your plan, Aquagirl?"

"Just follow my lead, Wonder Boy."

* * *

The plan is quite simple, Hunter and Lorena are silently watching the final large shipping container where she tracked it to empty warehouse on the docks, waiting for the Yakuza guards to whittle down to a midnight skeleton crew so they can strike without causing minimal damage to themselves or the trapped children.

"You okay?" He asks quietly, noticing her antsy movements as she sits next to him.

"I'm angry." She says calmly, hiding the rage in her voice. Hunter nods in understanding of her rage, trying to mask his own because he can't bare to see the innocent hurt, most of all children. If Diana was here, she would jump down there without fear and take out the guards in an instant, her only concern being the children. He is about two seconds from jumping down himself, so maybe he is Diana Prince's son more than he would like to admit right now.

"Here we go." Lorena ties her hair back in a tight ponytail before jumping through the warehouse's skylight to begin taking out the Yakuza members guarding the container. Hunter quickly jumps through the entrance to cover her if she needs it. They move in unison, each person complementing the other with how well they work together. It's less like a mission and more like an eloquent dance.

They go around the large warehouse whistling from the shadows to draw the attention of the guards so Hunter can hold them on the floor in surprise long enough for Lorena to knock them out the butt of her sword handle. But the plan goes to shit when one of the remaining guards opens the container and grabs a young girl to beat her as a warning to the other child not to get out of line while the guards deal with the trouble of Lorena and Hunter.

"Screw it!" Hunter runs out of the shadows to tackle the guard before he even lays a hand on the girl, causing the girl to fall back into the open door of the shipping container in fear. She huddles together with the other scared children, unaware that anyone was going to save them. Lorena growls in anger of Hunter's sudden actions, quickly pulling her weapon to cut down fools that are crazy enough to approach the equally crazy woman with the katana.

Somehow, they end up back to back next to the container with Lorena fighting with her sword, Hunter fighting with mixture of his lasso and shield while Yakuza guards surround them.

"Ready for round two?" Lorena asks with a smirk, breathing heavily. Hunter nods, quickly turning around and giving her a kiss on the cheek before charging into the mass of guards to do battle once more. It only takes them a matter of minutes to clear the warehouse of soldiers entirely, now Lorena finds her hands shaking with fear as she opens the container door to greet the children as Hunter ties up the unconscious guards for the police to find.

Some of the children cower because they are afraid that Lorena come to hurt them like so many have done before, some of the children shield their eyes at the harsh sudden light coming from the lights above Lorena's head. She smiles at children as she kneels down to eye level with all of them, knowing she has to take it slowly with these children just as she had done with Kaiya hours before.

She opens her backpack and grabs baguette bread before setting on the floor in front of her, she waits for two minutes until one of the thirty children in the container grabs it and rips it apart to be shared with the others. "Hi, you are safe now, I'm not going to hurt any of you children. My friend and I are here to rescue all of you to safety where the bad people won't dare hurt you anymore."

"What I would like you children to do is to pair up with a buddy to get out of here so no one gets lost. While you all are doing that, I'm going to pass this around and ask if any of you may recognize the little girl in the picture because she is a friend of mine and she is being held in a place like this." Lorena takes out the picture of Nana and Sami and hands it to the first row of children to examine and pass around.

Once the children find the courage to leave the container, one of the older teenage boys tugs on Hunter's hand to get his attention. "Sir, what's going to happen to us now? Are we going to be okay?"

Hunter looks the boy in the eyes with a reassuring smile as he takes the map of Tokyo that Lorena gave him and shows it to the boy. "You are going to be fine now. I would like you to lead this group of children to a nearby police station a block away from here. Do you think you can do that, please?" He shows the boy the drawn route that leads to the police station by tracing it with his finger.

"Thank you so much for finding us. I thought no one was ever coming to save us." The boy puts the map away in his back pocket before taking Hunter and Lorena in a group hug with the rest of the children quickly joining in.

Lorena's search for Sami doesn't yield any results until one of the older girl recognizes her in the picture when it's passed to her. Lorena quickly smiles at the girl as she puts an arm around her to help her stand, noticing how the girl seems to be only a few years younger then her and Hunter, around nineteen years old. "Sami was a good friend to me, we were taken from our families on the same day and she was always by my side for as long as she could be until she was killed trying to defend me in failed revolt last year. I heard she was buried in a unmarked grave near Showa Memorial Park."

"Thank you for bringing me peace. Why don't you talk to the boy my friend was with so you help the rest of children out of here?" Lorena smiles bravely, trying to hold back tears of sadness caused by failure as she takes the picture back and puts it away to be safe. She tries to hold her emotions in, but she punches the steel wall hard over and over enough to dent the metal of the container until her fists begin to bleed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M SUPPOSED TO SAVE YOU! I'M SUPPOSED TO BRING YOU HOME!!"

She pulls her sword and begins staking towards the tied up guards with cold, dead eyes. She raises her sword ready to kill them all without mercy until Hunter pulls her back into his arms, she tries struggling against his strong hold as he speaks soft words to calm her down. "Hey, hey, it's over. You are kind, you are loving, so please be kind and loving Please come back to me, please be my friend again."

Her outburst causes the children to cower in fear once more as she wiggles her way out of his arms and runs out of the warehouse off into the distance. Hunter is conflicted on what to do, feeling duty for the children or Lorena, but the older boy and girl both give him a nod telling him that they will be safe going to police while he goes after Lorena.

"Lorena?" He asks worriedly, still running after her as they pass the outside patio of nearby a busy restaurant. Instead of answering him, she just sits down at a table with expression of rage on her face. Hunter quickly sits down across from her and tries to reach out for her hand. "Lor-"

"Call your mom, now!!!" She grows in a quiet rage, cutting him off before he can speak. Hunter sighs while taking out his phone and leaving the table, deciding it's best to leave her alone with time to process what happened tonight. He secludes himself on empty bench as he finds the courage to press the dial button on her contact picture, he quickly presses it before holding the phone up to his ear, taking one last deep breath as the line rings.

"Hi, you have reached the phone of Diana Prince. Unfortunately, I am away and unable to answer your call right now, please leave your name along with your number and I return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day." It's a voicemail message, but hearing her kind motherly voice again after so long is enough for Hunter to finally breakdown in tears that he doesn't want to stop.

"Hi mom, it's me... It's Hunter. I'm sorry we haven't talked in quite awhile, but I just wanted to let you know I'm safe and happy here in Tokyo. I wasn't for a long time, I was lost until Lorena found me again and she helped me do some good. So, things are better now, I'm better now... I'm sorry I upset you so much you couldn't stand to be around me anymore. Can I please come home now? I want nothing more then to have one of your hugs right now because I miss you so much, mama... Still, I hope you're doing alright and I love you."

Hunter breathes deeply again and wipes away the tears as he holds his phone in his hand before standing up to make his way back to the table. He doesn't even care to look at Lorena as he plops his phone down on the table and sits back down in the chair.

"How is she?" Lorena asks, her voice softer this time.

"Her voicemail greeting sounded well."

"I'm so sorry." She reaches over to take his hand and he nods in appetence of her apology. Both of them are silent for a long time, feeling the sting of defeat caused by tonight as hold each other's hand for comfort. "Did we lose tonight? I know we saved Kaiya and the rest of the kids, I also know it's not our fault that Sami is gone and your mom was away. We did everything right, so why does it feel like we still lost?"

"Sometimes you can do everything right in the world, and still lose." Hunter offers as an empty comfort.

"What does your mom do when she loses?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her lose before."

"What does your mom do when she wins?"

A tiny smile comes across Hunter's face when remembering a happy memory from his childhood. "First and foremost, she likes to have ice cream, then she likes to dance. When I was younger and smaller, she would come home and we would have ice cream together after a victory, she would have vanilla and I would have chocolate. Then, she would clear the living room of furniture so we don't break things when placing my hand in hers and holding me in her strong arms as she would lead me in a waltz around the room to classical music playing in the background."

Lorena slowly stands from the table before offering her hand to Hunter. "Will you please teach me how to dance, I could really use a win right now?"

"My mother taught me everything I know so I would love to." Hunter stands up closely next to Lorena, he plugs earbuds into his phone before putting in one of his ear and the other in her ear so they can listen to classical music together. "Alright, give me your hand, like so. I'm going to put my arm around you, like so." They take each other's hands, then Hunter places a gentle hand on her lower back as she places a hand on his shoulder. "And we just... sway."

They sway in each other's arms for the rest of the night with no distractions, no mistakes that don't matter anymore, no regrets, no pain or loss, no rush for the morning to come. Just music and each other because that's all they need right now. Lorena doesn't know how long they've been dancing until she spots the bright morning sun beginning to peek over the horizon, the harsh light serves as a reminder that she was supposed to be home before Nana woke.

"Come on, we need to get home before Nana notices we're gone!" She grabs Hunter's hand and begins pulling him towards her house, but he quickly picks her up into his arms bridal style in surprise. "What are you doing!?"

"We'll make it in time if we leap to the house, you ready?" 

"Have you ever done this with another person?" "In response to her question, he just gives a smile that doesn't inspire much confidence seconds before taking off like a rocket towards the house. Luckily, her house isn't too far from where they were, so 'the roller coaster ride from hell' as she comes to call it only lasts about two minutes with Hunter noticing the slightest bit of queasiness as he sets her down in front of the house. "We are never, ever doing that again!!"

Lorena shakes her head, still recovering from the ride as she turns the knob while trying to come up with a plan for her and Hunter to sneak past Nana into bed together without her notice. Whatever plan she had quickly goes out the window when she sees Nana sitting on the couch beginning to knit a yellow sweater as she waits for them. "Nana, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you both to come home safety. Let me have a good look at you." She surprises Lorena by suddenly speaking English instead of Japanese like she always done as she slowly stands and takes Lorena's face in her gentle hands.

"She has bloody and bruised hands, but I can patch them up quickly."

"I bet you can, Mr. Prince." She says with a knowing look, catching him off guard. "Don't look so surprised, I met your mother in the 1960's when I was a young college student attending university after I first moved to Reefside from Japan. She was my world history professor and she also taught me English. While I didn't meet you until tonight, I recognized who were you by the same brave fire behind your eyes that you share with her."

"Since you and my granddaughter are so close, would you mind waiting in her bedroom while I speak with her alone?" Hunter nods at her request before turning to leave the room.

Nana until waits hearing the loud click of the closing door before guiding Lorena to sit with her on the couch, looking at her with kind eyes. "I feel like I have committed a great injustice by not knowing your name for as long as we have cared for each other. Please tell me your name."

Lorena looks at her confused and part of her knows the truth is about to be revealed, but she still tries to deny it. "Nana, what are talking about? I'm Sami, I have always been Sami Ford."

Nana shakes her head slowly, her expression is one of kindness as she keeps hold on Lorena's face. "No, I know now that Sami Ford was my granddaughter. I want to know who you are, please tell me your name."

"My name is Lorena Marquez! I'm so sorry for Impersonating Sami as long as I have. I never meant to become her or hurt you in anyway. I just want to be here and take care of you if you still need me." Nana suddenly takes Lorena into her ready arms for comfort to tell her that the love they share hadn't ended despite everything she and Hunter did tonight.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Lorena. I know I'm not the easiest person to look after with my damaged memory Blood or not, I would never send you away because you are my granddaughter. You and the Prince boy will always have a home here if you so need one. Just answer this, are you done with this crusade? Has Sami's memory been laid to rest?" Lorena simply nods in conformation, continuing to cry heavily in Nana's arms.

"Good solider, good solider."

* * *

"... I hope you're doing alright and I love you."

"I love you too, Little One" Diana wipes away her tears as she hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket after listening to Hunter's message. They are the tears of pain, but the good kind of pain, the pain of having a love one so close to your arms yet so far away. Honestly, she needs to feel pain right now after three years of endless debates that usually results in a screaming match over how they should stop Orm between herself, Arthur, Mera, and their Atlantean adviser: Nuidis Vulko. Her only comfort is knowing that her pain will soon be over because soon she will have her son back.

She takes a deep breath to calm and prepare herself for another inevitable round of scream planning as she turns the knob on the front door of Arthur's lighthouse, feeling it radiate with heat that wasn't there before she left to check her messages, and it should have been her indication that something was amiss. She shares one last brief smile with Arthur and Mera before everything changes and the house is blown up by an unforeseen missile fired from the sea.

Diana flies back into the harsh sharp rocks by the docks with enough force to knock her out for a few minutes, but that's all Orm and the small Atlantean war party needs. She slowly wakes on her knees with her hands tied behind her back to horrific sight of Arthur and Mera lying dead before her after their throats were slit with a special knife made with Atlantean materials hard enough to kill them, being held by a man she should have killed a long time ago.

"Hello Diana, how's our boy?" Orm says with unsettling, devilish sneer.

Diana feels immense rage when he mentions her son with a need to snap his neck where he stands, but she still feels weak from the large explosion and finds herself unable to act. Orm knew he couldn't beat her in single combat, so he set off an explosion to weaken her. "I am going to kill you for all you have done to my son, me, and the innocents you have killed. I promise you that!"

"I bet you will." He turns to one of his soldiers. "Knock her out and hold her in the prison before her strength has a chance to return." The soldier does as she was ordered, hitting Diana with the stock of her weapon hard enough to knock her unconscious to be dragged away into the sea.

As the war party turns to leave back into the sea, they all hear rubble of the destroyed lighthouse shifts as Vulko lifts it off of him. One of soldiers turns her Atlantean rifle on Vulko as he struggles to get away, but Orm orders her to lower it. "No, let him go. He will find the children and bring my son to me to save mommy dearest."

* * *

One week later.

Purple. That is the blurry color Hunter's eyes instantly finds as he wakes up, a smile comes across his face when his eyes come into focus on a sleeping Lorena, the only person he knows that is brave enough to have purple hair and actually pull it off flawlessly. He wants nothing except to spend a lazy Sunday with her in the bed they share together after Nana refused to let him sleep on the couch anymore. The moment of bliss quickly passes when a blaring alarm coming from her phone on the dresser brings him back to reality.

"Hunter, stop staring at my awesome hair and turn off the damn alarm already." She says groggily, blushing at the fact that he is memorized by her as he reaches to turn off the phone. When he is done with the alarm, she pulls him close for a morning kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you. There's no rush to start the day yet." He says softly as they separate, pulling her close in bed.

She just hits him with a pillow and sits up in bed before he can playfully retaliate. "No, get up! We have shit to do today. I'll make coffee if you get the morning paper, then I thought we could make breakfast together, deal?"

Hunter simply chuckles before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Deal, has anyone told you that you're quite salty in the morning?" He asks, pulling the blankets back and swinging his legs out before standing up while she does the same.

"I haven't had my coffee yet, Hunter! I will be a much more cheery person once that happens!" She shouts back weakly in defense of her mood while leaving her bedroom. Hunter chuckles again, grabbing and putting on a t-shirt over his bare chest to accompany his pajama pants.

He sleepily stumbles through the house, watching on happily as Lorena kisses the top of Nana's head in the kitchen when passing them on his way toward the front door to grab the paper. He opens the door and crouches down when suddenly the bright sun is overcast by a shadow coming from above. Upon looking up, he barely has time to see who is casting the shadow before Vulko falls into his arms, spouting one word over and over.

"Atlantis."

"Lorena, come here now! Bring some water!"

She appears at the door not ten seconds later with a glass of water in hand, she notices his injuries when dropping to her knees and putting a hand behind Vulko's head for support as she helps him drink. "Vulko, what are you doing here? Is everything alright in Atlantis? Are King Arthur and Queen Mera okay?"

Vulko sadly shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid the King and Queen died when the bastard King Orm suddenly attacked the lighthouse with a war party. I tried to stop him, but I was too weak from the explosion and he has taken the Amazonian woman to be held in a trap to draw the Prince boy out towards war."

"What!? My mother is in danger!?" Hunter doesn't even wait for his response, he immediately sprints out of the house and dives in the sea, swimming towards Atlantis without direction or plan, just knowing he would go to war with the entire Atlantean army in order to save his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did everyone catch the Power Rangers Easter eggs with Hunter's fake last name? And the real name of Lorena's segregate grandmother? I gave Hunter a beard to make him older and more different than the boy seen in last two chapters, but this won't be the final time we see a younger or a child version of Hunter. Did anyone catch the Easter egg with the serial number of his dog tags?  
> That joke about Hunter being from Australia is something Diana said in a recent Justice League comic book.
> 
> In this universe I've built, I made Kara be the adopted daughter of Jim Gordon and sister of Barbara Gordon, much like in the comic book series: Gotham City Garage because I think it's a cool idea. Everything about her is the same as Supergirl, expect for the last name.
> 
> The next chapter is going to take longer to come out because I'm going to go back to writing my other series, but it's like 5:30 in the morning right now so I'm going to pass out now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. A Good Man Goes To War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to war against the whole Atlantean army to save his mother certainly wasn't something Hunter envisioned doing when he woke up this morning, but it's something he is doing right now. Family reunites to discuss everything that has changed between them the only way they know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm a Doctor who fan?
> 
> The first part of this story is going to be a flashback memory as sort of prelude to the flashbacks that will be in chapter 5. Side note, how do you guys want me to do the flashbacks?  
> Do you want flashbacks to the past while it occasionally cuts back to the modern day, or a whole self contained chapter just on Hunter's childhood with Diana? I can go either way, but I'm kinda of leaning towards the latter
> 
> To set the mood for this chapter, please listen to R.I.P 2 My Youth by The Neighborhood.

* * *

Kent Farm - Eighteen years ago.

"He's scared and won't come down now. I tried flying up there to reach him, but he kept hugging the tree for dear life, so I figured it was best for his mother to help him down." Clark says to Diana as they look up at a young, fear filled Hunter stuck on a high branch of a tall tree.

"Thank you for calling me away from Bruce's art gala event, I find them rather dull without Hunter and his brightness there with me. How did he get up so high?"

"Apparently, he leaped. This all started when he was being chased by an angry and hostile chicken, he leaped into the sky by surprise to get away from it and wound up in that tree on his way down. Diana, we always knew it was a matter of time until the children of the League would start developing abilities of their own based on us, so maybe it's time to tell him about his powers."

"What then, Clark? He has always been a careful and protective boy, if he finds out what he can do, he is going to want to fight to protect me and that's exactly what I want to do for him. I will not war train my three year old before he's ready!" Diana sighs, she always knew Hunter would discover his inherited abilities, but she wishes he didn't discover them so early into his childhood. She just wants him to be her normal little boy for a while longer.

"I'll handle this, just stay close in case something goes wrong." Clark nods at Diana's request, stepping back as she steps closer to the tree. "Hunter, it's mama. Are you alright, Little One?"

"Is the mean chicken gone?" He shouts down at them with a scared expression on his face.

"Yes, the mean chicken is gone. It's just Uncle Clark and I down here waiting for you to join us, can you please come down now? It's pretty cool down here where it's safe on the ground." She says, hiding her worried urgency for her son well behind a calm voice.

"No, I'm scared! I don't know how I got up here and I don't know if I can get back down. What if I jump and you don't catch me? What if you're not there to save me?" Hunter asks, tears forming in his eyes.

Diana looks up at her son with motherly kindness, softness and certainty. "Hunter,  look at me, look at me in my eyes and always keep my next words in your heart. However far we are from each other, there is not a power or force on this Earth that will ever keep me from you. I will always be there to save you and I promise I will catch you."

"You promise?" He asks, looking for the truth in her eyes.

"I promise." She doesn't break eye contact with her son as she nods and extends her arms out to catch him, he takes a deep breath while closing his eyes to shut out the fear seconds before leaping out of the tall tree into his mother's strong and safe arms. Diana notices his closed eyes while leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Hunter, you can open your eyes now. I have you."

Hunter slowly opens his eyes and sees Diana's bright, reassuring smile. "I did it, mama! Did you see me?"

She nods, gently wiping away his tears. "Yes, I saw you and I'm so proud of you because you are so very brave. I knew I would catch you. I will always be there to save you."

"I will always be there to save you." Diana's words from that day echo in the back of Hunter's mind over and over on repeat as he desperately finds his way to Atlantis. Her words couldn't be more true, she has always been there to care and love him without expectation just because he is her son when he doesn't deserve to be. Against his better judgment, Hunter has often wondered why she didn't give him away at birth when she discovered he was a male, but he doesn't have time to wonder that now. Right now he is just a scared little boy who will always be there to save to his mother, even going to war.

* * *

Lorena's whole world just imploded in about two seconds without her consent. Her adoptive parents have died, the only parents she can remember having because they took her in at such a young age, they taught her everything she knows about the world, languages and culture of her biological parents. She may have her father's name and her mother's eyes, but Arthur and Mera loved her as their own, and she didn't tell them thank you or ask them why they did it. All she can do now is go to war for the honor of their memories.

"Stupid Hunter, you could have stayed and we could have a plan, but did you? No, you went off like a maldito idiota!" She complains to thin air to stop herself from crying tears of sadness over Arthur and Mera, but she spots tears splash on Hunter's sword, shield and lasso when she reaches down to take them from the chest in her bedroom.

Vulko grips her arm to stop her when she goes to leave from his resting position on the couch before taking two matching small sliver and gold Atlantean A pendant necklaces from his pocket and presents them to her. "Wait, Lorena. Take these, Arthur and Mera knew they were going to die and wanted you to have these. Keep one for yourself and give to the Prince boy once his bastard father is dealt with."

Her breath hitches in surprise and fear as she allows him to place the necklaces in her shaky hands, instantly noticing them as the royal pendants to be worn by the King and Queen of Atlantis. "No, I can't take these. They're are supposed to be passed on to next family members of the royal line. That was AJ, but I am no one, just someone always meant to defend them."

"No, child. You may not have any royal blood, but Arthur and Mera raised you to be the next queen. Have you ever wondered why they asked to join the Honor Guard after AJ died? They wanted you to be close and protected while subconsciously learning how to be a royal without the pressure that having such a role would come with because they loved you. This is your time, Lorena. You are ready."

"Now go on and save Atlantis, save their memories!" 

"Nana, I'm going to war! Can you please look after my friend until I get back?" She steps out into the kitchen wearing her Honor Guard armor, carrying weapons on her back. She kisses the top of Nana's head and they take each other in a hug before opening the front door, looking back to make sure she is going to be okay.

"Oh sweetie, you look so nice in your little outfit. Have fun at the store Can you please pick up some bread and a dozen eggs?" She says cheerfully, mishearing her. Lorena just nods and smiles when closing the door, not wanting to worry her as she makes her way to the dock while putting her hair back in a tight ponytail before diving into the sea after Hunter.

They find each other or more accurately, they crash into each other after Lorena purposely slams into Hunter to get his attention, instantly noticing how out of breath and distraught he is as she swims closer to him. "Hey, Hunter! I thought we were supposed to hold hands if we went to war together!"

He doesn't respond to her directly, only giving her some soft, breathless murmurs as he struggles to focus or say anything without having a full on breakdown. Lorena looks into his eyes to only see the eyes of a lost, vulnerable child having a panic attack. "Mama, my mom... I can find her, I don't know where she is. I need to save her!"

"Watch me, breathe with me." She says softly, gently holding his hand in hers as she slowly takes deep breaths in and out until he matches her and she is able to calm him down. "Hunter, just breathe and listen to me. I swear we will find her, just follow me to Atlantis. I know where she is being held."

Lorena doesn't even dare to let go of her tight hold on Hunter's hand as she leads them to Atlantis. He is completely awed as they enter the ancient city which is kept a in prefect stasis glass dome or bubble of air, a mixture of new, advanced Atlantean technology combined with older more traditional statues and architecture that tell the vast history of this great nation. It would be beautiful and Hunter would take his time to take it all in if Atlantis wasn't currently burning to the ground with the Honor Guard and Orm's deranged faction fighting each other to the death while the innocent citizens are caught in the middle, causing Lorena and Hunter to leap into action to save them. 

"Hunter, look!" Lorena draws his attention to  innocent children that are trapped by falling debris due to the ongoing battle. Hunter immediately runs forward to catch the large building debris with his super strength before it has a chance to crush the children, giving Lorena time to get them to safety with a kind smile, noticing the heavy strain on Hunter out of the corner of her eye as she ushers them out. "Come quickly, children!"

As Hunter sets down the debris after the children are clear, Lorena looks around Atlantis in complete horror. This was her childhood home for many years while she was training as a part of the Honor Guard, a place she has enjoyed because of the presence of her adoptive parents and the wonderful marine life she always played with, and now it's burning with helpless citizens caught in the crossfire. "Everything's gone to hell! We need to stop this bloodshed before more innocents lives are lost."

"Agreed. Once we rescue my mother from the jails, we need to confront Orm and end this now. Are you ready to do this after everything he's done to you? Hunter asks, looking Lorena in the eyes and knowing she is only thinking of Arthur and Mera.

"Are you?" She asks softly while coming in close and placing a hand on his cheek, noticing the fear in his eyes at the thought of finally meeting Orm. She knows Hunter comes from a family of proud warriors, but she still worries for him out of love because he, Diana and Nana are the only family she has left and she doesn't want to lose any of them, especially when she know what evil measures the bastard King is capable of. 

"We'll find out."

* * *

Diana sits in her jail cell with her legs crossed and her eyes closed in calm meditation as if her restraints and the loud, warring conflict outside the door are mere nuisances to her while she waits for the appropriate time to take action for an escape. So she continues to wait, hoping to find temporary peace until someone she once knew calls her name softly.

"Diana...?"

She opens her eyes to find herself on a white sand beach on Themyscira in a white sun dress, she stands in front of Steve Trevor wearing a simple short sleeve white t-shirt and blue jeans while kneeling down to examine a seashell. A smile comes across her face when seeing how happy he is, and remembering how happy he made her. "Hello, Steve. It is so very good to see you again, you're looking well."

Steve wipes sand from his hands before smiling as he walks closer to Diana. "So do you, powerful and beautiful as always. Its good to see happy again in a place like this and if I remember correctly, we first met on a beach like this... lifetimes ago."

"It truly was lifetimes ago. Although now, everything is quiet and more peaceful then it was that day. I remember it like yesterday, I remember you like yesterday and when I do that, I think of everything we never had a chance to do, everything I had a chance to do with Hunter. Like enjoy a sunset for instance." She takes his hand and they stand on the beach listening to the calm waves together where there is no war, no pain, no sadness, and no loss between them.

Steve breathes deeply, giving her an uneasy smile. "Diana, you know what happens next if Hunter manages to kill his father and you know the responsibility he is about to take on when he does, the responsibility of King. Are you ready to let him go?"

"No. Never. I am his mother and he is my son! He's just a soft, kind boy who is barely old enough to drink, let alone have the pressure and duty of a king. I have always done my best protect him from anyone or anything that seeks to do him harm from the very second he took his first breath. I won't dare stop now, so damn the responsibility of king! I have a responsibility to care for my son!"

"I'm sorry, Diana We both know it's already too late to stop this. Hunter's probably on his way to you now after hearing that you are being held here, closer than you know. Goodbye, I love you." Steve begins to fade away slowly, his last feature to disappear from her memory is his blue eyes. The eyes subtly transform, still blue eyes, but these are different and heavier with the weight of everything they have seen in the world. The eyes of her son as he crouches down in front of her with a concerned expression dominating his face.

"Steve...?" She asks softly while gently touching Hunter's cheek, thinking he is Steve.

Hunter sighs heavily with hesitance, not wanting to cause his mother more pain then she has already endured today. "No, mom. It's Hunter. I'm so sorry, but Steve isn't here anymore."

Diana opens and closes her slowly only to sadly realize the truth. "You're right... he isn't here anymore, but you are. I'm glad you're here, I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad to see you as well. Are you alright? Did they hurt you in any way?!" He asks calmly as he unlocks the restraints, feeling pure anger at the fact that they held his powerful mother in chains.

"You know they can never hurt me, no matter how hard they try. Come here, let me have a look at you." Diana reaches forward to hold Hunter's face in her gentle hands, closely studying his every feature with a sense of unfamiliarity, his boyish smile hidden beneath a short and full beard, the ever present eyebrow scar, a look of scary calmness in his eyes that she has whenever she goes into battle. She looks at her son and is completely unable to recognize him as the little baby she once held in her arms all the time or the young man who left on that sailboat years ago. "My beautiful baby boy, so grown up now."

"I know. But it's still me, mama." He says sadly, wiping away tears from her eyes with his thumb before they embrace each other in a tight, loving hug. All Diana can do is hold him in her arms while morning the loss of the innocent boy he once was and be proud of great man he has become. "We'll have time to catch up later, now we need to leave. Lorena, how are we doing out there?"

"Just a sec! Ven a mí, gilipollas!" She shouts from the hallway as she continues to take down the oncoming enemy guard forces.

"Oh good, she's angry. She likes to speak Spanish when she's angry."

Once Lorena is finished easily dispatching the guards, she regroups with Hunter and Diana. She smiles and breathes a sigh of relief when seeing Diana unharmed because she has been like another mother to her. "It's good to see you, Diana. And it's good see you two together again."

"You too, my friend. I missed you so much, are you alright?" She asks touching her cheek and looking at the blood on the young girl's face.

She nods, feeling the warmth of her hand and accompanying smile before turning to Hunter. "Alright, step one is done and now step two. We need to confront Orm together, Are you ready?" She asks without realizing that she has tears running down her face.

Hunter steps in close so only they can hear the conversation as he wipes away her tears. "Lorena, I understand you want us to face him together for Arthur and Mera, but Atlantis is on fire right now and there's chaos rampant in the streets. I don't know Atlantis as well as you do, so I need you and my mother to inspire the citizens to stop this aimless fighting and stabilize the city before more blood can be shed. I swear to you, you will have justice for Arthur and Mera, but I can't have my mother in danger or worried about me while I face Orm to end this once and for all!"

"This is all I could grab for you on short notice. Next time don't run off so quickly." Lorena removes the harness of weapons and hands them over to him before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You're a good man and a good son, Hunter. Just remember that when you're up against him."

"I will, I promise. But there's something I have to say before I go to face the demon, I lo-" Lorena suddenly surges forward to capture his lips in her own and cutting him off in the process. They kiss each other passionately and unashamed, completely unaware of Diana watching on with a proud and approving smile.

"I already know, Hunter. Watch your back since I won't be there to watch it for you." Her cheeks blush hot red when they separate.

"Yes, I suppose you do." He gives a brave smile on the outside to hide how truly afraid he is on the inside before turning to Diana and giving her the same. "Alright, mama. I have to go to war, whatever happens to me just know I love you so much!"

"What?! You can't seriously go into battle like this? You're still in your pajamas! At least let me come with you, so I can protect you!" Hunter doesn't respond to his mother. Instead he turns and marches away like a solider marching toward war, and that is what absolutely scares Diana. "Hunter Steven Prince!... What are you going to do?"

"What you taught me to do!"

Diana looks at Lorena with a expression of absolute fear and worry for Hunter. "Alright, we need to stop him because I am afraid of what I taught him!" 

"No, he can take care of himself with what you've taught him. I need you with me to help me stabilize Atlantis, I'm not strong enough to do this alone." Lorena lets go of her warrior side before dropping to her knees in tears, Diana is reminded that Lorena and Hunter are still just children forced to fight a war when they shouldn't have to.

Diana's expression softens to love and support, she makes sure their eyes are locked as she holds her and wipes her tears away. "Lorena, listen to me. Yes, you can do this, you are strong and courageous. Not because you are Queen now, but because you always have been strong and courageous. I know you're afraid and I completely understand why, but I'm asking you to be brave to inspire your people of Atlantis. I will be there for support if you need me, but you won't because you are strong. Do you understand me?"

Lorena nods and sniffs away her tears. "Can you please tell me what to say because that was one hell of a speech?"

Diana chuckles, picking up a discarded sword off the ground as they leave the room together. "Public speaking really isn't my forte, you should meet my mother though." They guard each other as they fight together through countless waves of Atlantean soldiers until reaching the center of the city where Lorena will have space to make her speech.

Lorena climbs up on a large fallen marble pillar to have a vantage point of attention. "People of Atlantis! Please, stop the fighting and listen to me!" She says loudly, but her words fall on def ears and can't be heard over the loud roar of people fighting a pointless war. She tries and tries again until Diana gives a loud, sharp whistle, causing everyone to immediately stop the conflict and turn towards its source.

"My friend has something to say." Diana gestures to Lorena with an encouraging nod.

"Thank you, Diana. Um... Hi, my name is Lorena Marquez and I am captain of the Honor Guard. Some of you may say I am more than that because I have been seen in the close company of King Arthur and Queen Mera, but what you don't know is that the King and Queen are dead, killed by the very man who sits on the throne now." She says with reluctance, their deaths now becoming real for her.

"Today, I stand before you all not as a captain, but as a citizen of Atlantis who can't bare to see innocents hurt or her home burn due to a needless war, so I ask all people on both sides to stand down and come together as one people because we are all stronger together against those would do us harm. Today, there are no good or bad people because we can be better, we can be caring and compassionate towards our fellow person and rebuild relationships that have been lost and broken. We can all be Atlanteans! Now who's with me!?"

The response to her words isn't immediate with mostly soft murmurs of confusion coming from the crowd until a young man around Lorena's age steps forward and raises his hand to show support, followed by a few people then a few more, slowly until the whole massive crowd has put their weapons down and raised their hands in support of ending this conflict.

The young man from earlier steps forward to greet Lorena once the crowd disperses to begin the slow rebuilding process, a smile comes across her face as she jumps down off the pillar because she recognizes the man as a member of the Honor Guard. "Jackson Hyde! Good to see again, my friend!"

"You too, Lorena. Let me be the first to say that was quite a speech, the Honor Guard stands with you. What are your orders, Captain?"

"Follow me to the throne room, we're going to help take down a king!"

It doesn't take long for Hunter to find his way to the Atlantean throne room, and now he is completely surrounded by seven elite guards sent out by Orm to stop him in the hallway before he even has a chance for their confrontation, wearing a red and black scale armor as a variation of Lorena's blue and green armor. He grips his sword and shield tightly as he smirks with confidence because this is going to be easy. "Before we get started, does anyone want to run away?"

He charges forward with focused eyes, bashing one guard with his shield hard enough to knock him to the ground before Hunter stabs with his sword. Another guard lunges at him with a large spear, which he easily side steps before breaking into two pieces over his knee, stabbing one part in a close guard's neck, throwing the other part in the chest of a far away guard. He cuts two more guards down with his sword before a taking a knife that was hidden in one of their boots and uses it to slit the throat of oncoming guard then he throws it into another guard.

As Hunter approaches the last guard, the guard drops her weapon and raises her hands in surrender before breaking down in tears. "Is it too late run away? Honestly, I hate working here. I only joined on a drunken dare with my friend Jackson and his boyfriend, now I'm too afraid to leave because this Orm guy is scary. I don't agree with what he's doing to Atlantis and he is right through that door behind me. I promise not to cause any trouble if you let me live, I just want to get home to my infant daughter."

Hunter quickly puts his sword and shield away as he develops a merciful and compassionate look in his eyes. "Please give me the knife in your boot, then go home to see your daughter. Thank you for telling me where Orm is, I hope you have a nice day."

"Th- thank you..." She quickly hands over the knife and shuffles past him, but turns back out of curiosity. "You're the Prince boy, right? The boy Orm is obsessed with?"

Hunter nods, and she looks at him apologetically. "Sorry for kidnaping your mother." 

"Thank you. My name is Hunter by the way."

"Tula." The young woman answers back as her name.

He takes one last deep breath as he tucks the knife in his pants behind him before opening and stepping through the throne room door. He is completely captivated by gorgeous aquatic architecture of the room, the calming blues, greens, and dark purples, how the water reflects on the floor due to the glass ceiling above his head and makes the room brighter. He is so captivated that he doesn't even notice Orm sitting comfortably on a throne in the center of the room in dark purple and black scale armor, he notices Hunter and begins studying him with great intrigue.

"Excuse me, who are you and how the hell did you manage to get in here past my guards? I am in command of the most highly trained army in the world!"

"I was trained by better." He says simply with a smirk not of arrogance, but of fact.

Hunter's response only causes a raised eyebrow of curiosity out of Orm, but it's enough for him to leave his throne, noticing his pajamas as he takes one step closer to the boy. "You are underdressed for a warrior. Tell me, who could have trained a boy such as yourself?"

"My mother and my family, the Amazons!" Hunter says proudly, unashamed of being Diana's son anymore.

Orm's eyes slowly widen in shock at the person standing before him, could this be the son he had with Diana? Could this be his son? "It's you!... I can't believe it, you're finally here! You've finally found me!" He says in happy shock while trying to embrace Hunter for a hug, but Hunter holds a hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

"And I'm sorry if I'm underdressed, but that's because I didn't have a chance to change my clothes or have my morning coffee before I came here to rescue my mother when I learned you KIDNAPPED HER AND HELD HER IN CHAINS!" Hunter says as tears begin to stream down his face. "I swear to God! If you hurt her..."

"No, I love your mother and would never hurt her. I'm sorry for kidnapping her, I just wanted see you again, I haven't seen you since I brought you here to spend your first birthday wit-"

"You mean, kidnapped me!" Hunter says quickly to correct him. "What is wrong with you? I met a young stranger in the hallway, her apology more sincere and genuine than yours could ever be!"

"I am sorry. I-I just want you to know me because I am your father and you're are my so-"

"I am not your son, you disillusioned man! I am Hunter Prince of Themyscira, son of Princess Diana and the Amazons! In the name of all that is good, your wrath upon this world is over!" He draws his sword and shield to be ready for battle.

Orm only snickers at Hunter's use of those words. "You truly are your mother's son, always saying empty platitudes to try and bring me down, but she hasn't yet. So, what can you do to stop me?"

"I can talk to you, ask why are you doing this? Why did you kidnap my mother? Why are you hurting and murdering thousands of innocents people just to get to me?" Hunter's stance relaxes, but he doesn't put away his weapons.

Orm sighs sadly at Hunter's lack of understanding before he points at him. "You. Can't you see I'm doing this all of this for you? You may not know this, but you have the royal blood of Atlantis in you because you are my son and it's your birthright to rule one day after I'm gone unburdened by the fools who could challenge you. That's why I murdered my brother and his wife without a second thought, but you deserve to have much more than Atlantis, you deserve to have the whole world, and I will give it to you!"

"Diana already gave me the world. She gave me a childhood full of love, kindness, support and adventure where I didn't have to worry about anything except growing up by her side to be happy, strong and healthy. She taught me everything I know about the world and how to conduct myself properly within it, so I could go out on my own one day, and I can never thank her enough for that. I am my mother's son and I know her teachings, but the path I walk in this world is my own, not my parents. So many innocent lives can be saved before they're lost if you just stop this now. I'm only going to ask you once to stop this, or I will have to stop you!"

"You stupid, ignorant child! You have learned nothing about the world!" Orm snaps back, probably not listening to anything Hunter said. "Why do you want save the lives of those you will surely not show you the same kindness? The people you claim to save will inevitably kill you, if given the chance. So kill them first!"

"Better to die saving lives, than to live with taking them. That's what I have learned about the world." Hunter takes a deep breath and grips his weapons tightly because he knows what is about to happen.

"So be it." Orm draws King Arthur's royal trident from his back and charges toward Hunter with unsetting yell, but that doesn't deter Hunter because right now he is a solider.

Each man is just about evenly matched with the other, Orm has age and experience, Hunter has skill and strategy that comes with being a Amazon and a doctor, and that is what gives him a slight edge. He was taught to mend and heal people, and that also means he knows how to break them. He flawlessly dodges Orm's rage filled attacks when he throws a few punches at Hunter before Hunter grabs one of his arm and forces his shield down to break it, then he bashes the shield in his face to break his nose.

Orm staggers back and wipes blood from his nose, shocked at his opponent's extensive battle knowledge when considering his young age. He clashes the trident with Hunter's sword long enough to distract him from seeing the hidden knife until it's too late and Hunter is stabbed in the shoulder, giving Orm a chance to kick Hunter away while he screams in pain. Hunter quickly screams again as he pulls the knife from his shoulder before pulling the other knife behind him and throwing both of them at Orm when he stands in hopes that will slow him down, but he just blocks them with the trident and keeps on coming.

Knowing that the trident is going to be a problem if he lets this battle continue, Hunter grabs his sword and shield again, coming up with a quick plan as Orm runs toward him with the trident by his side. Orm notices that Hunter's legs are unprotected, so he decides to sweep at his legs with the trident to gain the upper hand, without realizing he just gave Hunter the upper hand by leaving by his face open for an attack. He jumps up to avoid the sweeping trident before he takes his shield in both hands and bashes Orm in the face to knock him down as Hunter returns to the ground.

Orm tries to get back up to continue the fight, but Hunter holds his sword at his throat. "Stay down!" He says with heavy, exhausted breath just as Diana and Lorena enter the throne room, followed by the Honor Guard.

Hunter has Orm beaten in combat, and Orm knows it. He notices Diana standing behind Hunter without his knowledge, a devilish smirk forms on his face as blood trickles down from his nose into his mouth. "Well done, your mother would be proud. You win, you've beaten me, now go on and kill me to take my throne. If you are an Amazon, then you will do what the Amazons taught you to do and kill me! KILL ME!!!"

"KILL ME!!!" Orm pleads in desperation with tears streaming his eyes before closing them to be ready for what comes next, knowing he has truly won. Hunter answers his request by raising his sword with both hands and thrusting it downward quickly to end this senseless war once and for all.

Orm should die, he deserves to die after every horrible act he's committed, but he isn't dead. He opens his eyes in surprise to see Hunter standing over him with his sword stuck in the ground right next to his head, mere centimeters away from striking a killing blow. "What?... I should be dead, you should have killed me. WHY DIDNT YOU KILL ME!?"

"I'm being kind. That is what the Amazons taught me!" Hunter removes his sword from the ground and puts it in the sheath on his back along with his shield. He looks around the room and is finally able to breathe easy after the hard battle, noticing Diana and Lorena coming near as members of the Honor Guard begin taking Orm away. Diana puts a hand on his shoulder to begin checking for injuries, but he turns around and takes her in a deep, loving hug.

She doesn't question the sudden action, only melts into her son's welcome embrace with tears in her eyes because he is okay, they barely care when Lorena joins in. "Are you alright? What's this, were you injured?" She asks with concern, noticing the blood from his shoulder wound staining his white t-shirt.

"I wasn't injured. I was lightly stabbed." Hunter says nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, YOU WERE STABBED!!" Diana and Lorena yell in surprise at the same time.

"Lightly stabbed. I didn't want to frighten you." 

"This is not the time to be smart, young man. When this is over, I want to treat any injuries you kids may have." Diana scolds her son with concern.

"I can treat any injuries myself, mom. It's what I was trained for, we just need to figure out what to do next." He says nonchalantly once again, forgetting that he hasn't told Diana about his time in the military, she thinks it strange that he would say that and reminds herself to catch up with him later.

"I believe I can help answer that, my King." Jackson comes close with Arthur's trident." One of the duties of a Honor Guard member is to assist in the transition from one king to his successor. Orm was officially recognized and crowned King years before Arthur took the throne in a successful coup when Orm attacked the surface world twenty years ago. When the King and Queen were killed, the throne fell back to him until you managed to take that unstable monster down. Because Orm was recognized as King and you are his son, the duty of King now falls to you."

"Long live the next King of Atlantis!" Jackson kneels down and presents the King's Trident to Hunter with the other members of the Honor Guard following his lead. Hunter stares at the trident in complete shock, unsure if he should take it, unsure if he's worthy of taking it when so many other people are more qualified to take it, like Lorena. He looks over to Diana and Lorena to see they share his expression.

"Lorena..?" He immediately runs toward her to ask what they should do, but she seems to be closed off, she shoves him away when he tries to hold her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She says with a hard sniff to get rid of her tears. "Nothing is wrong, my King! You deserve to be King of Atlantis even though I know more about my home than you do, I just hope you can do a good job for the people!"

"I couldn't agree more, you do know more about Atlantis and its people than I, so I'm going to ask if you will teach me about your great home while you serve by my side as Queen. Please, I can't do this without you, Lorena."

"Why me? Why do you want me be Queen when there are so many royal noble families of Atlantis with daughters better suited for the job?"

"But none of them are you." Hunter's words truly catch her off guard. "I love you, Lorena and I don't want anyone else to be Queen with me because I need you to teach me about Atlantis if I am going to be King. You wouldn't be my Queen, but a Queen of Atlantis to honor the memory of Arthur and Mera." 

Lorena slowly takes his hand, letting their fingers intertwine. "Are you sure you want to become royals, it's not an easy life? I know you come from family royalty, but do you know anything about being King?"

"Grandmother! She's had many millennias of experience leading her people, maybe she can help me learn how to be a leader. Mom, do you think we can go to Themyscira soon?"

Diana sighs heavily, not wanting her son to have the crushing responsibility of King when she knows it will destroy him, but he seems set on this path now because of Lorena. "Sure, your grandmother will have helpful insights on what to do next and she will want to see how much you've grown." She gives a fake smile to show support, but Hunter knows her well enough to see right through it.

"Mother, do you want me to do this? Please, be honest with me." Hunter notices that Diana has dropped her gaze and he comes close to try looking at her expression, but she holds him in a tight hug very suddenly.

"I can't protect you anymore, can I?" She asks with tears streaming down her face as she shakes in his arms, trying desperately hold onto the little boy her son once was.

"No." He says sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You may not be able to protect our son anymore, but can he protect his Queen?" As Orm is ushered out of the throne room, he works his way out of the restraints before grabbing the two discarded knives left from the battle to slit the throat of the guard holding him, then he throws them into Lorena's stomach and leg while Diana and Hunter are distracted.

"Hunter..." Lorena says breathlessly, begining to fall, but Hunter is there instantly to catch her in his arms before she hits the ground.

Diana quickly grabs her sword and charges toward him with the rage of an old warrior before he has a chance to react, whispering in his ear as she stabs him to finally end this. "I showed you mercy once because I loved you, but I love my son more. I will not allow you to hurt him or anymore innocent children in this world."

She turns back to see the color in Lorena's face already beginning to leave her as Hunter does his best to stanch the blood flow after removing the knives, but he knows she is going to die if something more permanent isn't done to heal her wounds.  "Come on, please. Stay with me, stay with me!" He says with a calm that unsettles Diana while he touches Lorena's cheek to give her a sense of warmth and familiarly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect my King." Lorena says weakly, reaching up to touch his cheek, and Hunter knows she is beginning to fade.

"No, no, this is my fault, not yours. I can save you, just keep your eyes open on me, alright?" He gives a half hearted smile to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

Diana carefully places a hand on his shoulder and speaks with a soft, yet strong tone. "Hunter, Themyscira has the means to save her, but we need to leave right now!"

"How...? How do we get to Themyscira from here? There isn't enough time before she dies."

"We use the Atlantean Mother Box. After the League's defeat of Steppenwolf, Arthur and I made sure to return the Boxes to the homes of our two peoples. The Boxes are drawn to one another and we can use it to open an immediate portal to the one on Themyscira."

Hunter quickly dries his eyes and looks up at Diana with focus because right now he needs to be a doctor. "Take us to the portal!"

* * *

"Good job, Pixy. Keep going, girl!" Nubia pats her horse encouragingly as she continues roam the hills of Themyscira during an afternoon ride. She was enjoying the warm daylight until she thrown off her horse by a loud sonic boom sound that comes with Themyscira's Mother Box being activated. She can't help but look in shock at the beam of light shooting into the sky as she helps her horse back to its feet before racing off towards the throne room. "I must warn my Queen!"

She doesn't dismount, but allows her horse to troat up the stairs of the throne room, disrupting Hippolyta's council meeting in spectacular fashion. "My Queen, the Mother Box has been activated! It could be invasion!"

Hippolyta instantly rises from her throne and walks down the stairs with determination. "Prepare for war, my Amazons!"

It only takes mere minutes for a war party of the most elite warriors to gather in the chamber where the Box is kept, waiting for an order from Hippolyta to attack whatever is about to come through the portal. "Steady, my Amazons. Steady."

She was expecting the return of Darksied's forces or some other enemy to step through and fight, not her daughter and grandson to step through so suddenly with Hunter carrying Lorena's weak body in his arms. He quickly gives her a one armed hug before returning his attention back to Lorena. "Hello, Grandmother. I need to get my friend help in the infirmary, please."

"Yes, of course. Go with Phillipus, she and the doctors can help your friend." Hippolyta watches them rush off before turning to Diana with expression of proud shock. "Is that my grandson? My how he has grown! And the three of you look as if you just came from war."

"We have, and Hunter has changed so much, it's a shock to me as well. I'm sorry for startling you by using the Mother Box portal, it was the only immediate way here so Lorena could have the help she needs. I will explain everything later, but it's finally over. I killed Orm to bring my son peace, now I fear he will never have peace again. I don't know what to do."

"It's quite alright, Diana. I will speak with him soon, now we must go see if he and Phillipus need help in the infirmary." Diana nods at her mother before they rush off. They arrive to the infirmary five minutes later, seeing that Lorena's armor has been striped away and she is wearing the clothes she wore this morning of a basic black tank and Hello Kitty pajama pants, allowing Hunter to work easier. "What can we do to help, my Grandchild?"

Hunter places his blood drenched hands in bowl of clean water to wash them before looking the other Amazons with a calm expression still on his face. "Um, I managed to completely stop the blood flowing from her wounds and she's going to live, now I need to clean them to prevent infection, then I need to do stitches and bandage wrappings. So, I need a clean wash cloth, fresh bandages, a needle, some thread, complete quiet, and you!" He points at Diana.

"You can do all of this?" Diana asks, shocked at her son's medical expertise.

"Yes, it's what I was trained for!" He says louder then anticipated, snapping at his mother when he didn't mean to. "I'm sorry. Mom, please. I can do stitches on my own, but this whole process will go a hell of a lot quicker if we do this together. Think of it like all those bonding activities we did when I was a kid, please."

"Okay, I'll stitch the wound on her leg, you stitch her stomach wound. Hunter, I promise you, we will all get through this day." Diana smiles warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder before they get to work.

The only good thing to come out of this is that Diana and Hunter know each other so well, causing them to finish Lorena's patch work even sooner then Hunter expected, but he figures it's because they both had medical training from somewhere. Diana received hers from the countless wars she has been in over the century. Hunter received his training from a war as well, just not a war he's ready to tell his mother about, leaving her stunned as she watches him move to heal Lorena with surgeon like skill. None of that matters now as she watches on happy, but exsusted to the sight of Hunter holding Lorena's hand to comfort her when she wakes up slowly.

Her senses focus on the sight of the stone marble walls and the bright orange evening sun peeking through the window from her position in bed. "Where are we? I remember Atlantis being a lot more blue, wet and barnacley?"

Hunter gently caresses Lorena's hair. "Hey, sleeplyhead. We're not in Atlantis anymore, we're on Themyscira. Lorena, you know Diana, this is my Grandmother Queen Hippolyta and the rest of my Amazonian moms."

"Wow, that's a lot of moms." Lorena's eyes widen at the large amount of Amazons gathered in the room with some hanging by the door to get a glimpse at how much Hunter has grown. "Hunter is a great guy." 

"We all like him." Hippolyta steps forward and looks at Lorena with kindness. "Welcome back to Themyscira, child. You will be safe and protected here, just rest easy now. My Amazons, we must give the children a chance to heal their wounds." She ushers the Amazons out the room, leaving Diana and Hunter behind.

"I'd better go too." Hunter kisses her forehead and rises from the bed. "I need to speak with Grandmother, but I'll be back to check on you later." He goes to leave the room and Diana follows until Lorena gets up the courage to call her back.

"Diana, please wait. Can I ask you a personal question?" Diana nods, going over to sit closely with Lorena on the bed. "What's it like to lose someone? Someone really close to you, someone you loved and now that they're gone, you have a big gnawing hole in your heart where their happy memories should be. Instead, you just think of everything you never had a chance to do with them and everything you would do to bring them back if you could and what makes it worse is that they died for you, because that's what I feel whenever I remember Arthur and Mera?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it feels like." Diana says sadly as she wipes away Lorena's tears, remembering Steve the same way. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Hold onto to me." Lorena pulls back the blankets and allows Diana to crawl into the bed behind her.

"Please, let me know if I'm hurting you." Diana wraps her arms around Lorena tightly, but still gentle, just like she had done with Hunter so many times when he was younger as Lorena sinks deeper into her motherly embrace. Neither of them speak, but Lorena can be heard crying quiet tears when sleep begins to take her, which makes Diana hold her tighter until the morning. 

She is the first to wake early next morning, it's still dark out with the sun barely beginning to rise in the sky. Her arms are still wrapped protectively around Lorena just as they were during the night, she hopes she can have more hours of sleep before the day truly begins until spotting a note left on the nightstand next to her. She carefully makes sure not wake Lorena when she grabs it and reads words left by Hunter.

**Mother,**

**I came here late in the evening to check on Lorena and found you two together, so I will be on the training grounds if you need me.**

By the time she is finished with the note, she feels Lorena stir awake in her arms. "Good morning, Lorena. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning, Diana. I'm actually feeling better, thank you for staying with me last night. What's that?" She asks, looking at the note in Diana's hand.

"A note by Hunter, he's on the training grounds. I want check on him, but do you mind if I see if your wounds are healing first?" Lorena gives consent, and Diana pulls the blankets away before lifting her bandages to see that her wounds are healing, she skates her hand slowly and gently the stitches across her stomach. The stitches are clean and absolutely precise, they are the stitches Hunter gave her. She moves her hand down to her leg to check on the stiches she gave Lorena, they are also clean and precise, but not as much as Hunter's, and that is what unsettles Diana.

"How strange... Hunter's stitches on you are more clean and precise then mine, mine are still clean and precise, but not as much as his. I taught him many things about medicine, but I never taught him how to do stiches."

"He probably learned how during his time in the army as a war doctor." Lorena watches in surprise as Diana's jaw clenches in anger as she crumples up the note. She quickly realizes she just revealed something about Hunter that Diana didn't know herself.

"My son is a what?! A war doctor taught in the army?" Diana is about to breakdown and cry at how much Hunter has changed. Her little boy went to war and that brings tears to her eyes because he has always been so soft and gentle and to know her son went through many of the same bad experiences in war she went through, brings a pain unlike any other. Maybe that's why he became a doctor instead of a warrior because he didn't want to cause pain but heal it instead, it also explains why he reacted so calmly when Lorena was hurt.

"Oh my god. You don't know, do you? I thought he told you during the voicemail message. I'm so sorry you had to learn it from me."

 "I don't blame you or anyone for not telling me. I don't imagine it's something Hunter likes to talk about, but I think it's time I catch up with my son!"

* * *

"Have you been out here all night?" Hippolyta asks with concern, walking up behind Hunter on the training grounds.

"Is it morning yet?" Hunter asks, Hippolyta gestures at him to stop training and look to the sun rising over the horizon. "Then I have been out here all night. I'm sorry, I should be asleep in bed, but I need something to distract myself."

Hippolyta comes forward and places a comforting hand on his shoulder to alleviate his worry. "Hunter, your friend is going to be fine. Themyscira has some of the best doctors and medicine in the world, just give her time to recover."

"I know she's going to be fine, I'm not worried about her recovery." Hunter puts his sword away and turns around to face her. "Grandmother, I know about my father, I know I'm half Atlantean. I'm not angry with any of you for keeping it from me for so long, I know you were protecting me from him because I've met him and he's an asshole. I'm just wondering because I know Themyscira is a place for Amazons only, so am I still welcome here? Please, I don't want to be an outsider."

She immediately reaches out and takes him into a hug, something that's rare for her to do with him. "You were never an outsider. This is your home, Hunter and you will always be welcome here. You are an Amazon like your mother before you, I love you just as much as I do her and Cassandra."

"Thank you." He separates from her loving embrace after a long time, but the uneasy expression is still on his face.

"Does something still trouble you?"

Hunter sighs heavily. "Yes, I didn't just meet Orm, I also participated in a successful coup to remove him from the throne. Because he was recognized as King and I am his blood, the Atlantean Honor Guard has named me to take the throne. I am to be the next King of Atlantis."

"Is this what you want?" Hippolyta asks softly, looking for the truth in Hunter's eyes.

"Honestly, no. Even here where I am apart of the royal family, I never even thought of being King. I knew I would never rule here and I'm more than okay with that, but to know I could have the responsibility of King for an entire nation is daunting to say the very least. I also need to be there the people of Atlantis and Lorena because I love her, I made her a promise to go war with her and I didn't mean just war, but everything in between."

"I don't know what I should do." Hunter looks at Hippolyta for guidance, but she has the same fear filled expression for Hunter on her face as Diana when she was told the news. "Grandmother, do you want me to King?"

"Please, come sit with me." Hippolyta goes over to a stone bench and sits down, waiting for Hunter to sit next to her before taking his hand. "Truly, no. Do you remember the bedtime stories your mother and I told you every night before going off to bed?"

A small smile comes across Hunter's face as he remembers the stories. "Of course I do. They were always stories and myths of heroes going to adventure from far off places against monsters, and Kings distend to rule. Some of those stories used to give me nightmares... now I have different nightmares."

"I'm sorry about your nightmares, my Grandchild. I don't want you to have anymore pain and I know firsthand the kind of pain this job will bring, the heavy toll it takes on your heart to hold so many innocent lives in your hands and to ask those same lives to go to war for you is a crushing burden only a select few should bare. I know you will be a good King, it's literary in your blood, but I don't think it's burden you should bare."

"I won't bare this burden alone. Lorena will be with me and I can always go home to Diana if I need her guidance, and yours I hope. Grandmother, I would like your guidance about being a young ruler, how would you feel about an alliance between the Amazons and Atlantean people? Mother told me about the story of how the Amazons teamed up with the Atlanteans and mankind to battle Steppenwolf, maybe a new alliance can be forged together. A better one."

"I don't know, Hunter. I don't trust Atlanteans, they can be easily corrupted and turn evil." Hippolyta looks at her grandson, he is so kind, too pure for this world, and she hates to break his heart.

"Do you trust me?" Hunter looks at Hippolyta and she nods. "I understand your many reservations about this, but I'm asking for an alliance like you had with the Atlanteans before. Our two peoples would remain separate and deal with the separate crises of our nations, but come together with aid and food for the people or soldiers for the armies if either of us should need it. I'm not asking you for an answer now, I'm just asking you to bring it forth to the council in consideration, please?"

"I will, you have my word." Hippolyta touches the beard on his face, studying his older features. "Sometimes, I forget how young you still are. What you just said is what a good King would say and a good King always thinks of his people first. You have my blessing to become King, but your mother will be a different story."

"Thank you, Grand-"

"HUNTER PRINCE! You're a doctor!?" Diana shouts while coming behind them.

"Oh, shit!" Hunter says under his breath before standing up and turning around to face her, giving an innocent smile as the gap is closed between them. "Mother, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Keep practicing." Hippolyta says quietly to Hunter before walking off so he and Diana can talk privately.

Hunter removes his dog tags and gives them to Diana before turning back towards the training dummy and pulling his sword to continue practicing. "Yes, I am. I joined the U.S Army and went to war to heal people as a doctor, are you proud of me now?" 

Diana stares at Hunter's dog tags in shock, the serial number **8141921** , it's one she's heard before because the number once belonged to Steve. It's like the universe is playing a cruel joke when it comes to Hunter and Steve, same blue eyes, same charming smile, now the same serial number on their military dog tags. "Of course I'm proud of you. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget about it." He says with a hint of resentment in his voice as he begins to swing his sword again, when he swings up, Diana grabs it from his hand and tosses it in the grass.

"Please, talk to me." Diana wants her son to open up, but he seems focused on getting his sword until she steps in the way. "You used to tell me anything."

"Funny how three years changes a person. Can I please have my sword back now?" He tries again, but Diana gently pushes him back before he can take a step.

"No! Not until you talk to me, please!"

"I don't want to talk, so you either give me the sword or I'm going to take it from you, and you know I can!"

Diana puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at his challenge. "Are you threatening me, young man!?"

Hunter develops a look of shock, did he really just threaten his own mother? The woman who raised him when she didn't have to? His shock turns to an apologetic look and he begins walking toward her, off the training grounds. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I've been up all night and I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I don't want to talk right now."

"TALK TO ME!" Diana grabs Hunter and throws him back face first into the stone bench with her full God strength, causing it crumble on impact. She watches in horror as he stands and wipes blood from his nose, her son is bleeding because of something she didn't mean to do. She never meant to be the cause of her son's pain.

"If you want to fight, I'll give you a fight!" Hunter quickly takes his sword from the grass before charging towards Diana with the eyes of a warrior.

"Please, don't make me do this." Diana warns with a heavy heart as tears begin forming in her eyes, but it's too late, the battle against her son has begun. She isn't trying win the battle because there shouldn't be a battle, she just sidesteps his attacks and patiently waits for Hunter to tire himself out from this foolish action so she can calm him down in her arms. But that's easier said than done when Hunter doesn't quit and Diana is impressed because she never taught him to quit, but she wishes he would because she hates to see him in pain.

His pain carries on for another ten minutes with many Amazons gathering around the cliffs above them to watch the fight. Cassandra watches with antsy feet, wanting to stop this conflict before someone gets hurt until Hippolyta, blocks her. "Mother, shouldn't we stop this? My sister and nephew are down there!"

"No, the conflict between them has been building, we must let them resolve it alone!"

Hunter finally drops to his knees after five more minutes of fighting. He gives Diana a look that says he doesn't want to be touched as tears stream down his cheeks. "You win. You always win, but at least I tired."

"You wanna talk, Mother? Fine, I'll talk. I thought it was my fault for being sent away. I thought you saw too much of Orm in me or I had done something to upset you so much that you couldn't stand to be around me anymore. Y'know, all I've ever wanted to do was make you proud, I wanted to prove I was worthy of being your son, I wanted to prove I was worthy of existing! That's why I became a doctor, maybe then you could see the good work I was doing by helping people and allow me to come back home. But I guess I failed."

Hunter wipes away his tears and stands up, but the exhaustion from the battle causes him to drop into Diana's arms as she comes close to comfort him, leaving her to desperately scream his name. 

"HUNTER! COME BACK TO ME, LITTLE ONE!

* * *

It takes Hunter almost a full day to recover from the battle with Diana, he wakes up in his bedroom at the royal palace with his shoulder wound wrapped in bandages and a cold sweat running down his face into his beard. He swings his legs off the bed while wiping sweat away before putting on a shirt to go along the pants still on his body. Hearing his stomach grumble and deciding some food would do him some good, Hunter opens the door and walks into the kitchen for a late night snack, that's when he finds Diana sitting alone at the table with a six pack of beer on one side, a large tub of ice cream on the other.

"How did you get ice cream and beer on Themyscira?" He says, grabbing a spoon for himself before sitting down next to Diana and digging into the ice cream.

"I snuck a boat over the shield barrier into London in the middle of the night to pick up these groceries because it's what we really needed after today. Just don't tell your grandmother."

Hunter opens a beer to drink it, but Diana stops him before he can bring it to his lips. "Hey, I'm twenty one now, that's old enough." She relents and goes back to the ice cream, giving him a chance to wonder why she bought that particular flavor, but he already knows why. "Vanilla ice cream, huh? You're thinking about him. Steve, I mean."

 Diana's eyes slowly widen in surprise at his claim because it's true. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

He licks his spoon before dropping it into the tub. "You always have vanilla ice cream as a way to remember Steve and the time you had together. It's a telling sign so I know to avoid you for the day."

"You avoid me when I'm remembering Steve? When?"

"Just on certain days. Valentine's day, Christmas, fourth of July, Steve's birthday, my birthday, the day I picked as your birthday. And Arbor day, which is wired. I don't do it because I want to, I do it to give you time to grieve and remember him alone, unburdened by me."

Diana looks her son in the eyes and speaks softly. "Hunter, I want you to promise not to leave me alone anymore when I'm remembering Steve. I want to talk about him with you because he was a great man with a great heart and I see so much of him in you Much like you, Steve saw the world as the very real place it was and he still tired to change it for the better. Sometimes I look into your bright wonderous blue eyes and I see his ghost, then I like to picture the kind of father he would've been for you."

"And what do you see?" Hunter asks with curiosity.

A smile of remembrance comes across her face. "Oh, I see so much. Steve would have been firm, but fair, loving and kind without end, much like how I raised you. He would have absolutely adored you, especially after seeing the man you are now. You two would have been thick as thieves, always running off to your next adventure soon after the last, leaving me to catch up with you. But I would be okay with that because I would be happy having two of the most important people in my life. My boys with blue eyes."

"And he would have been a better father to you than the one you actually had, but I will always love Orm like I loved Steve, regardless of the evil he did."

 Hunter looks at Diana, confused by her statement. "I don't understand. How can you condemn Orm's evil actions, yet still speak of him with such kindness?"

"It's simple, your father was a monster that death deserved to have, but he did one thing right when he still lived. He gave me you, and I will be eternally grateful towards him for you." Diana leans over and softly kisses the top of Hunter's hair. 

Hunter stares at the drink in his hand intently as if it will provide an answer to an impossible question, but a question that needs to be asked. He downs his drink to give himself courage before looking at Diana with gentle curiosity. "Mom, I'm about to ask you a question I swore I would never ask you, but after everything that's happened today with Orm, I have to know why... Why did you keep me?"

"Why did you keep me? Why did you raise me as your own? I mean, you had every right to give me up after seeing who I was, what I was. A half Amazonian/Atlantean boy fathered by one of your worst enemies, so why didn't you give me up to Clark and Lois or Arthur and Mera, or even Bruce? God, think what kind of Robin I'd make." He chuckles, picturing himself in the red and green tights. Diana chuckles too as she pictures the same.

"Instead, you kept me. Why?"

"I kept you because you are my son." Diana answers simply, slowly taking his hand. "You are my son! And no one else's. Not your father's. Not Clark and Lois's or Arthur and Mera's, or even Bruce's. You are my son, nothing and no one in this world will ever change the immense love and pride I feel for you, God better hide them from me if they try!"

"When you were born, you were so small and precious that I could hold you in one hand. But I didn't know what to say to you until I looked into your tiny blue eyes and saw fear. You were afraid of me because maybe you saw who I was, an Amazon belonging to island of Amazonian warrior women, you were frightened I wouldn't love you. So I did what any good mother would do and I held your hand. I watched with joyful tears as your tiny fist curled around my finger, from that moment on, I knew you were my world and won't let anyone hurt you. You are my world, I just hope I did a good job."

"You did a great job, mom." Hunter is careful not to show Diana the tears streaming down his face as he leans in and kisses the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, which brings me to my next question. Are you happy? Are you happy with the life you have? If you become King of Atlantis that life will change."

"I know, and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss it, but I am happy and Lorena makes me happy. That's why I have to do this because I made a promise to stand by her and the people of Atlantis, even at the cost of my own freedom. I just hope to have your blessing like I have Grandmother's."

Diana nods reluctantly, taking a large sip of her drink. "You and Lorena have my blessing to become King and Queen of Atlantis along my support whenever you kids may need it. When I was out in man's world, I stopped by the Watchtower to pick up the paperwork for both of you to become members of the new Justice League team I'm building. Many of the old team members like Clark and Barry have decided leave their lives as heroes behind and move on, Bruce isn't far from retiring again, although it will be hard to convince him to finally leave the cowl behind."

"Kara, Richard and Wally have graduated from their roles as partners to heroes and are taking their roles. I would like Lorena to take up Arthur's role on the League, and for you to take up mine while I lead the team. I want you to work by my side again, not as my partner anymore, but as my equal and an equal member of this team. What do you say?"

Hunter is completely speechless by his mother's proposal, it's everything he dreamed of when she used to tell stories about her heroism as Wonder Woman, but he's not that little boy anymore. "No, thank you." He gets up from the table to go outside for fresh air without another word, leaving a stunned Diana behind, she quickly gets up to follow him.

"What do you mean 'no'? I thought you would have jumped at this opportunity when you were a kid, you used to tell me all the time how you were going to join me on the League one day."

Hunter quickly turns around from looking at the moon. "But I'm not a kid anymore, mom! I'm not, I've changed! This League thing feels like take your kid to work day, It feels like you making up for lost time during the years I was away!"

Diana looks on him with sadness, still only able to see him as her little boy. "You don't think I know you're not a kid anymore? You don't think it absolutely breaks my heart to see how much you've grown? Because it does. You left at eighteen and I didn't hear a word from you for three years, now you're twenty one and great man, but I didn't see you grow into that great man. I don't know who my own son is anymore and I want to know you again."

"Please, join me on the League. You will have the freedom to choose your own way to complete missions without any interference from me. You can make your calls own out in the field, I will be there if you need me, but you don't seem to need me anymore these days."

He takes a moment of silence to consider the proposal again before slowly nodding in acceptance to join the League. "I will always need you, mom. No matter what comes between us, you and me against the world. If I join the League, I want a new code name. Wonder Boy was cute when I was a kid, but I'm older now and I want this name to reflect that."

Diana puts a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Hunter. You will always be my little Wonder Boy no matter how old you become, but you are older now and should have a new code name. What do you want it to be?"

Hunter breathes deeply and a smile forms when he has thought of a new code name, the only name it could ever be and one that was screaming at him to be used. "Atlas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter complete, so is the first story arc for Diana and Hunter Prince. Chapter 5 will have flashbacks on Hunter's childhood as a little breather before going into chapter 6 because holy shit that was kind of a heavy chapter and I didn't intend it that way. I have some rough ideas on where the story is going next.
> 
> The reason why I had Hunter be so calm when treating Lorena, instead of freaking the fuck out is because he is doctor, but more than that, he is a war doctor who has seen some shit and he was trained to be calm in stressful situations.
> 
> I didn't really know how best to describe Atlantis because I haven't seen the Aquaman movie yet because it's January and the movie isn't out until November, so I came up with a well hidden dome city to make look like a glass aquarium and so the characters can move more freely, instead of having their movements restricted because they would swimming everywhere.


	5. The Little Prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The childhood of Hunter Prince with his mother will be revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you guys expecting me to title this chapter anything else but The Little Prince? I like puns and I have problem. It was actually the original title to this whole before I went with the Legacy thing.
> 
> Another PSA before I kick this off properly. This chapter starts six months after Hunter's birth and go through his first years on Themyscira with his Amazonian family, the kidnapping by his father, his first experiences in mankind, meeting Etta, and his older training to be hero under by Diana.  
> I will be exploring some things I talked about in chapter 1 like Hunter's nightmares and the aftermath of what Hunter did with the Titans that was explored in chapter 7 of my other fanfiction story: A Queen's Legacy. I just wanted to give you a heads up so there isn't any confusion.

* * *

Hippolyta knows she should be in bed asleep at midnight, but she worries. She worries for her daughter when she's out in man's world, she worries that the fussy infant snuggled comfortably in her arms may never see his mother again if Diana doesn't return home soon after being away almost an entire week, but she needs to be strong for her grandson and keep entertaining him with the story of their people while praying for her daughter's safety. She never imagined she would be here with a grandchild, she always hoped Diana would have a peaceful life with children, she never imagined she would feel love and a need to protect the baby boy resting her arms with her life. Nevertheless, she's here and wouldn't have it another other way.

"The Amazons were created by the Gods to serve as warriors of peace and love for all mankind. Everything was peaceful for a while, just as it was meant to be until Ares the God of War corrupted man to fight amongst themselves, causing us to fight with the Gods to stop him. Ares was far too powerful for Gods, but Zeus managed to do it at great cost to himself and with last breath, he created this Paradise Island for our people and gave me your mother and later, your aunt to use weapons should Ares ever return. Do you understand, my Grandchild?"

"Ga." Hunter babbles up a small amount of spit around his mouth, giving a look of pure awe as if he understands everything she is saying.

"Good, good. You're a bright boy." Hippolyta breathes a sigh of relief when seeing her daughter's sailboat finally cross over the shield barrier from her spot on the cliffs. "Diana and Cassandra are much more than weapons, they are my daughters and you are much more to me, you are my grandson. We are all Amazons and this island is our home. On Themyscira, every Amazon is trained to be a warrior, but many choose to live a peaceful and passive life like a merchant, fisher, baker, physician, teacher. I wish you a peaceful life and one day, I will show you all this island has offer, now we must greet your mother after a long journey home."

She is very careful not to cause Hunter any discomfort by running to Diana, noticing her Wonder Woman gear on as she gently brings their foreheads together when she reaches her. "Are you alright? I was so worried when you didn't return earlier."

Diana sighs with a look of disappointment, removing Aunt Antiope's headband and allowing her hair to fall back naturally before giving a not so convincing smile as she kisses the top of Hunter's head and takes him into her arms to snuggle him close. "That doesn't matter now because you two are okay. How was he over this week?"

Hippolyta steps closer and begins wiping away the tears from Diana's face, taking note of her sad tone. "Happy, healthy and protected. Although, he was quite fussy waiting for you, but I was able to entertain him with stories and I imagine he will calm down now that you're here. What about you? What happened in man's world?"

"I would've been back here so much sooner, but there was a conflict with Lex Luthor and his Doomsday monster that caused me to step in. I was able to defeat it with the help of new allies at a greatly sad cost. The Kryptonian that fought with us ended the battle by sacrificing his life to stop the monster. He died as a simple man, he was treated as a god, buried as a solider, and killed by a man just for being different. Mother, you were right, humanity doesn't deserve saving. I don't want to bring my innocent son into man's world when men kill each other out of hatred of their differences. I don't think I can be a savior for humanity anymore."

"I'm done, humanity isn't worth saving anymore!"

Hippolyta softly caress her grandson's head. "Is Hunter worth it? Diana, I know you love Hunter more than anything and want to share man's world with him one day. Maybe it's time to change, maybe it's no longer about being a savior for humanity anymore, but a savior on the behalf of humanity for your son because you want to build a better, more peaceful tomorrow for him and all other children in the world."

"Why are you asking me to continue fighting for them? Do you care about humanity that much?"

"No, but I care about my grandson and his future more than humanity, just like I know you do too. Goodnight, my Child." Hippolyta leans in to kiss Diana's forehead before turning and walking away slowly with a knowing smirk, leaving Diana to think on her words.

Hunter looks at Antiope's headband shining brightly in the moonlight with wonder, somehow knowing its great importance as he slowly takes into his tiny hands without her notice before placing one hand on her cheek while the other hand reaches up and places it on Diana's head very loosely like she's a princess and this is her tiara. The warmth of his hand on her cheek is more than enough for tears to begin forming in her eyes at his gentleness and to convince her to keep fighting for humanity because her mother is right, it's about Hunter, it's always been about Hunter.

"Alright, Little One. For you." She kisses his head again before calling Hippolyta back. "You know, I don't like when you're right like this. Why do you do it? Why do you use my son against me when you know he's my weakness?"

She chuckles and her smirk grows wider while turning back to Diana. "I'm not using Hunter against you, I'm just telling him stories about heroes. Stories about his mama, the great and powerful Wonder Woman."

* * *

Hunter is quite the little adventurer on Themyscira. Since the very moment he could crawl on his own, he knew the world was his and he wanted to explore every inch of it without a care. It would be dangerous for a baby to crawl through the hustle and bustling streets of the market alone if he wasn't being watched closely and protectively by every Amazon he passes.

"Hello, Hunter. How are you today?" Says a Amazonian citizen carrying a large sack of grain as he passes by her at a quick pace, he turns back and gives a tiny, quick wave before continuing to crawl until scooting between two other citizens that are in middle of working together in the transport a large basket of fish in his path to the training grounds.

Once he arrives at the training grounds, Hunter watches the Amazons battling in their morning session with great attention. Wanting to join in to fight, he manages to find a way onto the grounds completely unseen by anyone because of the intense training going on, luckily he remains unhurt by the clashing weapons because of his small size when suddenly someone reaches down and takes him into her arms.

Cassandra looks back at him in concern, checking to see if he has any injuries from their weapons with many other Amazons immediately stop training and gather around him to do the same. "Hunter, what are you doing so far away from Diana? It isn't safe for you to be here."

"Home." He tries to grab at the weapon on her belt until she quickly moves it out of his limited reach, completely unaware of the word he just said, his first word. "Home."

Her eyes slowly go wide in pure surprise at what he just said and a proud smile forms on her face while his remains one of calm neutrality. "What did you say? Can you say it again, please?"

"Home, home." He says twice more, giggling through the smile on his face.

"That's what I thought you said. Don't worry, Hunter. I will take you home." Cassandra leans and kisses his forehead before holding him tightly as they walk off the grounds toward the palace. "Keep training, everyone. I need to see Diana."

She rushes towards Diana's bedroom with immediate steps, plopping down at the end of her bed so hard that it wakes her from a dead sleep. Diana wakes to the blurry sight of her sister and son, but she doesn't let her eyes to fully come into focus before putting her head back on the pillow and closes them again because she wants more rest. "What are you doing here, Cassie? Is Hunter okay?"

"You only call me Cassie when you're annoyed with me, you wont be when hearing what happened with Hunter. I found him wandering the training grounds this morning and luckily he wasn't hurt by any of our weapons, but you should know he spoke his first words!"

"What did he say?! What did he say?!" Diana immediately springs to life with proud eyes as she sits up in bed and takes Hunter into her arms, remembering the scent of green apple shampoo in his thick wavy hair while pressing a kiss to his head.

"I'll let him tell you. Go on, Hunter." Cassandra puts a gentle hand on his back to encourage him to speak again.

"Home!" He says proudly, looking for approval in his mother's eyes without knowing the full context of the word, just knowing the word from hearing it said around the island from other Amazons. Diana holds him close to her chest and looks at Cassandra with tears forming in her eyes because of what he said. She expected his first words to be something gentle like this and she feels nothing but loving pride for him right now.

"Home... mama?" He asks slowly, learning to say a second word and taking time to understand it.

"That's right, Little One. We're home." Diana is careful not let her tears fall into his hair as she kisses him again and continues to hold him tightly until he falls asleep in her arms. Cassandra looks concerned when seeing the dark circles of tiredness under her sister's eyes.

"What has you so tired this morning? Today is Hunter's first birthday, it's supposed to be a day of great celebration. I thought you would be bouncing off the walls in excitement with him."

She chuckles. "Not yet, that will come later though. After everyone went to sleep last night, I took a boat into man's world to a bakery in London and bought a small birthday treat for Hunter." Diana slowly removes Hunter from her chest and lays him down in the bed before getting something from a small cooler container and presenting it to Cassandra, a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting and multi colored sprinkles on top and a single candle in the center, all of it is kept perfectly preserved in plastic packaging. "I know it's not much, but I want his first birthday to be simple."

"Oh, Diana. He will love it." She says before chuckling to herself. "You say you want a simple birthday for your son, but have you met our mother? Do you remember the parties she used to throw us? I don't imagine she will be any different with him." 

Diana chuckles as well, putting the cupcake away for later. "Don't remind me, I still remember the kangaroo she gave me one year. Jumpa was a good girl."

"I hate to break it to you, but she's already planning a big dinner party for him and wants you're input as soon as you wake."

"Seriously, now? I had hopes to spend a quiet beach day with Hunter after we both nap." Diana sighs heavily, looking at Hunter sleeping peacefully and wishing she was asleep beside him.

"Well, I can watch him until you return from your meeting with Mother, then you two can still have the beach day if you want to. He will be safe with me." Cassandra places a reassuring hand on her shoulder to go along with a smile.

"Thank you, Cassandra. I will return soon." Diana gives Hunter one final kiss before slowly and begrudgingly trudging toward the throne room to meet her mother. Her slow pace remains until the very second she climbs the last step of the stairs and sees Hippolyta with many other Amazons around her as they plan Hunter's birthday party. "Hello, Mother. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, everyone knew Hunter's first birthday is today, so I had the wood cravers begin a project for him soon after he was born, but it wasn't ready until today because I wanted it to be prefect. I hope you and Hunter like it." She smiles brightly as her daughter approaches before walking behind an large object hidden by a tarp and removes it to reveal a dark wooden rocking chair.

Diana examines Hunter's initials engraved in both armrests of the chair with great intrigue as she slowly runs her fingers over the clean, gentle wood. She turns back to her mother shocked she would ever care about Hunter enough to do this for him. "HP, his initials?"

"To give it a more personal touch, I thought you would like that. Use the chair for storytime before he goes to sleep each night."

"Thank you, Mother. The chair is perfect, Hunter will be thrilled."

"I'm glad, but now we must discuss a less enjoyable matter like the flower arrangements and seating charts for the birthday party in his honor. Have a look and tell me what you think, Diana."

She looks at the charts in displeasure, a very long table with Hunter seated in the center, Diana on his left while Hippolyta is on the right and Cassandra is next to her, the rest of the seats are filled by countless other Amazons there to celebrate his birthday. "Mother, I appreciate that you're doing all of this for Hunter because I know you care about him as much as I do, but this is way too much for a one year old to handle, I don't want to scare him by overloading him with people. I want his first birthday to be simple, I want a simple dinner with simple gifts, that's why I bought a simple treat for him in man's world."

"You brought contraband from man's world onto Themyscira? Do you know how dangerous that is!?"

"Relax, Mother. It's a cupcake, not a bomb or a weapon and this conversation is over! I want him to have a simple first birthday. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a beach day with my son, goodbye." Diana quickly turns on her heels and marches down the steps before her mother has a chance to argue. 

Not ten minutes after they both take a much deserved nap, Diana finds herself happily helping Hunter walk as a wave comes in and leaves a seashell behind. He immediately hides behind her leg for protection from the strange object, only peeking out of curiosity when she reaches down to pick it up before kneeling in front of him. "This is a seashell. It won't hurt you, you can touch it."

Hunter slowly reaches out and touches the shell in her hand, feeling the smooth and bumpy texture against his fingers as Diana shares this moment with him. "There are more scattered all over the beach. Why don't you collect them so we can show your aunt and grandmother later. Just don't go very far and stay in sight where I can see you, alright?"

He nods and they both give each other a thumbs up before Diana watches him crawl off with a wide smile, giving her time to relax and read the book in a beach bag she brought along. She isn't five pages in when hearing something surprising, something she hasn't heard since Hunter was born. Pure quiet, that's what worries her.

She peers away from her book to a completely bare white sand and waves of the beach in front of her. Hunter is nowhere in sight when she explicitly told him to stay close. After getting up and following the trail, Diana can't but smile tearfully at the small impressions that Hunter's bare feet and hands leave in the sand, he's just one year old and already growing up fast.

The trail transforms from footprints to scuff marks of Hunter being dragged into the sea, she feels anger rise in her chest while sifting through a pile of seashells he left behind to find a small com link device, which she quickly puts in her ear and her rage only grows at the person on the other end. "Hello, Orm. Where's my son!?"

Orm laughs wickedly on the other end. "He's safe with me in Atlan-"

"Listen closely so there's no mistaking my next words." Diana cuts in with tears running down her face. "I'm coming to bring him home. If you touch him, if you hurt him, if there's even a hair out of place on his head in any way, I will kill you without mercy. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

Diana's only thought is of Hunter while racing back to the palace as fast as her legs will carry her, but it's not fast enough because her son is missing and she let him be taken on her watch. She breathlessly burst through the doors as her mother and sister are in the middle of a council meeting with the other generals. "Hunter's been kidnapped by Orm!" 

Prepare for war, my Amazons! One of our own has been taken!" Hippolyta quickly meets Diana's worried gaze with her strong reassuring one. "Don't worry, we will get him back, I swear. Just tell us what you want us to do."

Diana quickly regains her composer because she isn't just a mother now, she's a mother on the warpath who will do anything in the world to protect her son, but she needs to be smart about this. "I don't need the whole army, I just need Cassandra and I rather not start a war. I have allies of Hunter's aunt and uncle in Atlantis and they'll help us, I need you at my back, please?"

"You have my sword and shield at the ready! When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can. I just need to grab two mini rebreathers that Orm gave me to enter Atlantis when we started seeing each other at the end of The Cold War." It takes the sisters only ten minutes to get ready. Gone is Diana's bright and colorful Wonder Woman armor, replaced by a black wetsuit with a sword and shield on her back.

Hippolyta places her hands on both of daughter's shoulders as they stand on the beach after making the final battle preparations for the journey to Atlantis. "I love you both so much. Look after each other and bring my grandson home!"

"We will, Mother. Are you ready?" Cassandra asks, tying her hair back before putting the rebreather in her mouth. Diana nods, putting in her own rebreather. They dive into the sea with only one mission in mind, one person. Hunter.

* * *

"You don't love me or even know who I am, but given time, I know you'll learn to because you're my son and I love you." Orm smiles warmly, yet sinisterly at Hunter in his arms as they continue to pace around his living quarters in the Atlantean palace. "I won't let anyone take you away from me, we're going to be a family!"

His mad ravings are interrupted by Arthur and Mera barging in followed by the Honor Guard captain along with his men. "Brother!" Arthur roars. "I just received word from Diana, give us her child now before you start another war with the Amazons!"

Orm scoffs, his hold on Hunter tightens. "Why would I give up my son when I love him? You're just jealous because you don't have a child anymore!" He says knowing full well he just hit a sore spot for them.

Mera doesn't let her face show how deeply his remark hurt her as she steps forward and tries talking sense into Orm. "Give us the child now or face Diana's wrath, she and Cassandra are only seconds behind us, they won't show you such leniency as we are!"

"Do you think she scares me?" His question is answered almost instantly when Diana and Cassandra enter the room with weapons drawn as if on cue, and Orm's face immediately goes pale at the powerful sight of her. "Oh, shit."

Diana charges forward slowly without fear, doesn't even stop when Orm holds a sword up at her throat until she is right up next to him and Hunter is within arms reach. For the briefest of moments they all look like a close happy family. "I'm only going to tell you once to hand over my son or I will kill you!"

He only laughs at her threat, pulling a knife and holding it to the child's throat, completely unaware of how absolutely terrifying he is. "He's our son, Diana. Did you forget all those close nights we shared, or should remind you by carving my initials into his flesh! I doubt his Demigod abilities have fully developed at his young age."

"I'm running out of patience. Hand over my son, he's scared of you and you're not good for him, but I am." Diana keeps her tone calm despite how absolutely terrified she is while reaching out to hold Hunter's tiny hand in her own with a smile that tells him everything is going to be alright.

"Mama!" Hunter squeals happily, gripping her hand tighter until Orm pulls them away from each other.

"Enough of this!" Diana nods at her sister in agreement of their plan before they both charge at Orm. Cassandra and the guard captain shoulder check Orm, causing Hunter to fly in the air squealing with glee, Diana drops her weapons to carefully catch him safely in her arms. She places a gentle hand on his cheek while checking him for injuries. "Hunter, are you alright, huh? Are you hurt? Did the evil man hurt you?"

Orm slowly rises to his feet, but the guard captain kicks at the back of his legs to force to knees and aims his rifle at the back of his head. "Calm down, Diana. He's f-"

"Don't you dare talk to him! Don't even look at him!" Diana screams at Orm before turning away, kissing Hunter's head and holding him close.

"Do as she says and shut up!' The captain says, pressing the rifle against his head harder.

A wickedly devilish smile appears on Orm's face, glancing at the captain out of the corner of his eye. "Wait, I know you, don't I? Yes, you're Lincoln Marquez, captain of the Honor Guard, sworn to protect the King and Queen. I bet your wife and baby daughter are so proud of you for the promotion."

"I said shut up!" Lincoln cracks Orm across the face with the weapon stock for good measure.

Orm snickers, wiping away the blood and sitting up. "I wonder if they'll still be proud of you after failing to save them from my soldier's attack on the surface world? Tokyo is going to be the first attack site. See, I took Hunter to raise him against his family for Atlantis, but I knew that would fail because you love your son, Diana. So plan B. While you all were scrambling to rescue the boy, I launched an attack in Tokyo and rest of the surface world to discredit Atlantis against humanity ten minutes ago. If Mr. Marquez hurries, I bet he can barely have enough time to save them."

"Arthur, Mera. I know I have responsibility to you, but Maya, Lorena. I have to save them, I'm sorry." Lincoln doesn't even wait for their responses before dropping his weapon and stumbling out the room to  try and save his family to the best of his ability. 

Mera quickly picks up his weapon and aims it back at Orm before he can take action to free himself as Arthur grabs his arm and forces him to his feet. "It's over, we are going to take you to a place where you will answer for your crimes. Hunter, the attack on Tokyo, and who you hired to kill my son! All of it!"

As Orm is led out of the throne room by Mera and the Honor Guard, Diana stops to talk with him, not in anger, but of curiosity. "Wait, why did you take my son?"

Orm looks at her with vulnerability, almost seeming human. "Truthfully, I wanted to meet your son. I wanted to see you again after being apart for so long and I wanted to ask about your boy. Is he a good kid? Is he safe among the Amazons?"

"He's the best kid and I'm raising him that way with people who love him, people who want to be around him because they value his company, not because they see him as a game piece to be played. He is so bright in every aspect of the word, he wants to learn more about the world each and everyday. He has quite a future ahead of him and I can't wait to see the good man he will become." Diana leans in and kisses Hunter's head once more.

"Thank you, Diana. Now I know he's good hands."

Diana sighs heavily, finally able to breath easy for the first time today, but she knows there's always more work to be done regardless of what day it is as Arthur comes up to her. "Do you want me to help deal with the crisis in Tokyo?"

"No, you just got your son back and I've already sent relief forces to help, hopefully we can clean up Orm's mess without any major casualties. I'll call a League meeting so we can decide what to do with my brother, but he will go away for a long time. Hunter will have a life and if I remember, today is his first birthday."

"Yes, it is. I wanted nothing more than for him to have a simple one, but it didn't end up that way."

"Well, there's still time for your family to go home and celebrate. We've got everything handled here, what could go wrong?"

"Home, mama? Hunter asks with innocence in his eyes, looking to Diana for an answer.

"Yes, Little One. We're going home where everything will be alright."

The journey home to Themyscira doesn't take very long, but by the time they arrive, the three Amazons are too tired to celebrate anything except the mere fact of their heads hitting their pillows again after a long day that was supposed to be a simple one. Now only thirty minutes from tomorrow, Diana wakes wanting to celebrate Hunter's birthday, she believes it too late, all she wanted to do today was celebrate his birthday like any parent would, he is probably sound asleep by now and wouldn't even care until she hears him call her name from his spot beside her in the bed.

"Mama?"

"Can't sleep, huh?" Diana rolls over and smiles at his own sleepily smile as she brushes a loose strand of hair from his face. Hunter responds with a tiny yawn and she pulls him into her arms. "Come here, hold onto me. We have one more small adventure to go on tonight."

He rest his sleepily head on her shoulder and is so out of it that he doesn't even realize they have moved from the bedroom to the kitchen until Diana slowly sets him down in a chair at the table, she kisses his forehead before leaving to get something important. She comes back with the cupcake and puts it in front of them as she sits closely next to him. "In all of the excitement today, I nearly forgot to celebrate a very important person. You."

"Do you know what today is, Hunter?" She asks, striking a match and lighting the candle, Hunter shakes his head. "Today is very important to me because it's the day you came into my life and changed it for the better, it's your first birthday. On their birthdays, people make wishes when blowing out their candles on their cake, so I want you to make a wish in your mind and on the count of three, we will celebrate your birthday together. Are you ready?"

Hunter nods, and she gets close until their cheeks are touching. "One... two... three. Happy birthday, Little One. I love you so much" After they blow out his first candle, Diana kisses his cheek with tears in her eyes at her son's first birthday, it may not have been calm or how she planned it to go, but they're together and that is what matters most to her as she hopes Hunter will have many more happy birthdays in a long happy life.

* * *

Luckily, Hunter's second year of life is less chaotic than his first. Diana notices just how well acclimated Hunter has become to life on Themyscira in the days after his second birthday. He has been truly accepted and loved by everyone on the island, his grandmother most of all, and Diana couldn't be more happy to see that. Her son is an Amazon and life is good, at least it was until Hunter began having nightmare because of the stories told by Hippolyta.

Last night was the third time this month Hunter has come to her in tears because of his nightmare and Diana is more than happy to have his company, but at his young formative age, he is supposed to sleep soundly at night unburdened by monsters. Her eyes open slowly and expects him to be right her side in bed, but he's nowhere to be seen, she sits up and her worry is replaced by a prideful smile when seeing what Hunter doing around the room.

She smiles as Hunter strikes at an imaginary opponent with his wooden sword then blocks his enemy's attack with a paper mache shield, strike then block, strike then block, over and over. His stance is barely there and his form is sloppy, but he shows promise to be a great warrior one day. "What are you doing, Little One?"

He puts his toy weapons away and looks at Diana with a beaming smile. "I'm training. I want to be a strong warrior like Grandmother, Aunt Cassie, and you one day."

Diana quietly slips from the bed and stalks behind Hunter without his notice. "Do you now? Well, the first lesson you must learn about being a strong warrior is to expect attacks from anywhere or anyone!" In a instant, she scoops him into her arms and launches a fury of kisses all along his neck going up his face that causes Hunter to squeal with glee and giggles.

"No fair, mama. We're not enemies!" He says through the giggles.

"That's right and we never, ever will be." She leans in and gives one last kiss to his nose. "Do you remember what we talked about last night before going to sleep?"

Hunter gives an inquisitive expression before nodding excitedly. "Ice cream in far away places!"

"Exactly, we are going to leave Themyscira and go to the world of humanity for a while where you can grow up in a more peaceful place. I'm going to tell your grandmother where we will be, then I will help you pack for our journey. I want us to leave by midday. For now, keep training." Diana sets him down and kisses his head before leaving the room, she stops at the door when Hunter calls back.

"I don't want to leave, I like it here with Grandmother and the others!" He pouts with folded arms.

Her heart breaks when seeing the tears steaming from Hunter's eyes. She kneels to be eye level with him, but he refuses to look at her out of spite until she lifts his head with a finger under his chin.  "Listen to me, please. I know you don't want to leave and I don't to either, but humanity will be a better place for you to grow and learn how to be strong. I would never bring us into mankind if I didn't think it was going to better for us, do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

Hunter nods slowly, and Diana smiles when he goes back to playing with his toy weapons as she leaves to meet her mother. She never wanted to have this conversation with Hippolyta, she always dreaded it because she knew was only a matter of time before they would leave for man's world. This is Hunter's home, a place full of love and support, certainty not a place to raise a child to be anyone but a warrior.

Hippolyta smiles as Diana rubs her eyes while climbing the last steps. "Hello, Diana. You're up early."

"That happens when you have a very excitable two year old, as I'm sure you're well aware."

"I am. How is Hunter this morning? Is he playing with the toy weapons we made together?"

"Hunter had another nightmare last night and he came to me for comfort after you told him the story of Arachne, the spider woman." Hippolyta's smile disappears as Diana continues. "I know you don't mean to scare him, but this is third time this month and he's not getting enough sleep here on Themyscira because it's not normal for a child to be raised here on an island of warriors. That's why I'm going to take him off the island to be raised in man's world."

"If that's what you think is best for him, I won't argue." Hippolyta says trying to hide the disappoint her voice at the thought of loosing her daughter and grandson. 

"Do you think it's best for him? I thought you didn't want him on Themyscira. I mean, you never explicitly said to have lifted the ban of him when he was born."

"Fine, the ban on Hunter is lifted. He is welcome on Themyscira, just as he always has been. Please stay here where it's safe for both of you, I promise to stop telling him such frightening stories and I'll ask the other Amazons to calm their training whenever Hunter is around, but the boy is clearly curious about his culture. Maybe it's time to start his train-"

"No! Absolutely not. He's younger than me when I began my training with Antiope in secret because I knew you wanted me to be just a child while I wanted to be an Amazon.  I understand your worry now, I just want him to be a boy for a little longer instead of an Amazon trained for war. Can you honestly say you don't want the same for him?"

"No." Hippolyta says simply with a heavy sigh.

"Then you know why I must do this, Mother. I'm sorry."

Hippolyta sighs again, leaving her throne and coming close to Diana. "Don't be, I have always wanted the best for you and him. You have my permission enter and leave Themyscira as you please, so long as you never reveal its location to the world. If I may make a request of you for Hunter. Please raise him well, rise him to be kind."

"I always have, that will never change. Thank you, Mother." Diana walks down the stairs until Hippolyta says something truly surprising.

"Hunter will always have a home here."

An hour later, Hippolyta kneels down to straighten out Hunter's shirt and pants before taking him into a long, loving hug with tears in her eyes as Diana prepares their sailboat behind them. "Please be a good boy, promise me to look after yourself and your mother, okay?"

"I promise, Grandmother."

Diana watches their embrace with a heavy heart, not wanting to take Hunter away from Themyscira, but knowing it's for the best. "Hunter, it's time to go. I want to get settled back into mankind by day's end." As Diana sails Hunter away from the only home he has ever known, she hopes this new one will be better for him. Hunter waves at the quickly shrinking image of Themyscira until the boat passes over the shield barrier into man's world, then his happy expression transforms into one of pure devastation seconds before he breaks down in tears. 

"I miss them, I want to go back, please!" He says through snotty tears."

Diana wraps her arms around Hunter from behind and takes him into her lap before cleaning his face. "Hunter, we will be back on Themyscira one day and you be able see your family again, I promise. If you trust and believe me, then we'll back one day."

They leave Themyscira at noon and cross into man's world under the cover of early nightfall giving Hunter a chance to calm down and gather himself, Diana watches his expression goes from great fear of this vast new unknown world to pure wonder and amazement while he can't seem to tear his eyes from the stars in the sky, bright new stars in a bright new sky for their new life. In an instant, she knows they're going to be okay as long as they're together, she knows they're going to have a better life now. "You haven't seen anything yet, there's so much more I want to show you!"

"Can we explore this world, please? I want to see it all."

Diana safely steers the boat into dock before kneeling down in front of Hunter and placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "We will have time to explore it all, I promise you. Right now, we are in a place called London, England. So I have to ask if you are ready to take your first step into the world of mankind, Little One?"

"I'm ready! Will you please hold my hand? Hunter asks, looking at Diana with innocence in his eyes which breaks her heart because she knows this world will take some of that innocence from him.

"Of course I will, just as long as you hold mine." Hunter nods, accepting Diana's outstretched hand before she picks up their bags and leads them off the boat. "Let's go exploring!" The first thing Hunter notices about man's world is just how different it is from Themyscira. The sun kissed marble streets are replaced by cold, dark payment, the open and friendly market replaced by shops with closed window displays. It's not worse, but it's not better, it's just different and he can't get enough of it, even going so far as to watch the world go by on the very tips of his toes to get a better view.

Diana notices him standing on his tippy toes and decides to hoist him up on her shoulders to have the best view possible. "Is this better, Little One?" Hunter nods and she smiles at his expression of wonder in refection of a store window they pass, but he still wants to see more. She slips into a alley and removes her clothing to reveal her Wonder Woman armor underneath, after slipping her boots and headband on, she glances back at Hunter with a smile. "I told you that you haven't seen anything yet, but are you ready to see more?"

"Yes, mama!" He squeals happily.

"Okay, hold on tightly and don't you dare let go of me." Diana waits until he has a very firm grip around her neck before she slowly crouches down, takes a deep breath to psych herself up and takes off like a rocket high in the sky. Jump after jump, Hunter's continuing squeals of pure delight and happiness convince her to keep going with him because she knows this will be a good happy memory one day, maybe his first memory of man's world. She's just glad he didn't eat anything on the journey over, otherwise this would be a very different more messy one.

Once they come to rest after a few more moments of leaping around, Diana sets Hunter down and kneels beside him as the watch the London skyline together. "The world is yours, my son. What do you want to do first?"

"Ice cream, please mama."

"I know exactly where to take us for the best ice cream in the city." She takes him to a little ice cream parlor in the heart of London that she discovered shortly after the first World War. A very special place for her because of the memories it holds, memories of lazy Sunday afternoons spent in the good company of Etta and the boys where they would relax and talk about their growing, evolving lives. Over time, the Sundays became less important when some of them married and had children and some just moved onto the next great adventure life had in store. Diana never imagined having a child until Hunter was born on Themyscira, so if ever she had the chance to bring him to man's world, this would be the very first place she would take him.

She walks back to the table with a large vanilla cream cone for herself and equally large chocolate fudge brownie cone for her son along with a handful of napkins because she knows this is going to be messy. She carefully makes sure he can handle such a massive cone as she hands it over. "Here you go, Hunter. Enjoy."

Hunter looks at the cone strangely as if he was expecting ice cream to be something entirely different. "What's this?"

"It's chocolate ice cream, you eat it before it melts and if that happens, you can drink it. You can also eat the cone afterwards and it has fudge at the center Here, I'll show you."  Diana excitedly chomps down her ice cream cone and expects Hunter to follow her lead, but he gives the cone a small lick just to please his mother. Soon, his eyes go wide at its sweet, creamy taste and Diana knows he's hooked, proceeding to eat it as fast as he can.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down or you'll get a brain free-" She warns, but cuts herself off when Hunter screams and rubs his temple in agony to try elevating his sudden cold headache. "Never mind, you just figured it out."

After calming Hunter down from his brain freeze, Diana goes back to her own ice cream and occasionally glances at him to make sure he's okay only to see her son seems to have more ice cream covering his face and hands then in his mouth, but she can't bring herself to be mad at his messy appearance because he's happily having a good time and his happiness is all that matter to her in this simple sweet moment between them, she just hopes they will more simple moments in the future as she takes her camera from the backpack with a purpose to capture this prefect one.

She manages to get the attention of a young woman with curly red hair as she's leaving the store. "Excuse me, miss? I don't mean to bother you, but would you mind taking a quick picture of my son and I in this moment, please?"

"Sure, just tell me when you're ready." The woman smiles at the pair while sitting down at their table and taking the camera as Diana prepares for the picture by wrapping her arms around Hunter tightly and kissing his cheek without a care of his largely messy face, causing him to laugh with delight just as her kisses always have.

"That's a really cute kid you have there." The woman says, taking the picture before handing the camera back and watching Diana smile as she checks out the photo.

"Thank you, he keeps me on my toes. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Diana and this is Hunter, please say hello to the nice woman, Hunter." She tries getting Hunter's attention again, but he is too preoccupied with eating the fudge at center of his cone to notice her, leaving Diana slightly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, he seems to be busy at the moment."

"It's alright, the chocolate fudge ice cream here is to die for. I should know, it was my favorite when my grandma brought me as a kid. I'm Roxanne Candy by the way, it's nice to meet you."

Candy. That's a name Diana hasn't heard in very long time, but it's one she could never forget. A smile comes on her face as the similarities between Etta and Roxanne become more apparent, same wide excited smile, same curly hair that fits her so perfectly, same bubbly and bouncy personality that could light up even the darkest room. Even though she just met her, Diana already feels connected to her just as she was to Etta before. "It's nice to meet you too, Roxanne. How's Etta these days?"

"Oh, my god! It's you. You're Wonder Woman, I mean, Diana Prince. Cassie talks about you all the time, but I've only seen you in old family photos with Grandma Etta, she's going to be so happy to know that you're back in town after being away so long." She says excitedly, now easily able to recognize Diana even though she's no longer in her Wonder Woman armor.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, I left for Themyscira in the days leading up to Hunter's birth and haven't been back to man's world since because I thought it would be safer for him there, but I would love to see Etta again."

Roxanne grabs a spare napkin and writes her phone number down before siding it to Diana. "Yeah, of course. I came to London to visit Etta, but I usually live in San Francisco with Cassie, so once you get settled again and if you need someone to watch Hunter while you're doing the hero thing, just give me a call."

"Thank you, Roxanne. I'll keep that in mind." Roxanne nods at Diana while getting up to leave. Diana watches her walk through the door before turning her attention back to Hunter and begins cleaning his face with wet napkins. "Let's get you cleaned up, little messy one."

"We make a new friend, mama?" Hunter asks with curiosity, he scrunches in discomfort at Diana cleaning his face.

"We did, and she reminded me that I need to see an old one."

* * *

Diana doesn't know if she can do this, she doesn't know if she walk down a hospital corridor, but she made a promise to see Etta in her final days because she is her final friend she knows from the time when she first arrived into humanity. The only comfort she has is knowing Hunter is by her side as she turns and stands in the entrance of Etta's room. Their faces immediately light up with a smile when they see each other as if they're seeing each other for the first time. "Hello, old friend."

Etta tries to free herself from the constraints of the bed and leap at Diana for a big hug to match the wide expression in her eyes, but is too tired to move, leaving Diana to meet her at the bed and envelope her in a hug that expresses everything they've missed about each other. "It's good to see you again, Diana. Where have you been, I thought you were going to right back from the store?"

Diana chuckles at her joke, gently holding her hand. "No, I wasn't at the store and I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you sooner, but I've been away on Themyscira raising my son."

Etta's face lights up again with a young energy that she still has despite her older experience. "Oh, yeah. Roxy told me that there's a little you running around, can I meet the scamp?"

"Little One, can you please come here to meet my friend?" She calls Hunter away from wandering around the room reading a book to right by her side where she takes him into her arms and presents him to Etta "Hunter, this is Roxanne's grandmother and my friend Etta Candy. Etta, this is my son Hunter Prince."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Candy. You granddaughter is very kind to me." Hunter extends his small hand out for her to shake."

Etta shakes his hand before grabbing something from the bedside table and offering it to him. "It's nice to meet you too, Hunter, you're so well mannered. Come sit next to me and have some candy." Diana allows him to sit in the bed right next to Etta and they quickly develop a close bond when she tells stories about his mother's adventures along with her own in life and the morning game shows on the TV until the broadcast is interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt your program, folks. But there's a hostage situation and armed robbery at the London Natural History Museum. Police are already on the scene trying to handle the situation to get the hostages out safely and convince the group of robbers to give up, but they seem to be growing increasing unstable as time goes on, leading many to believe the hostages may be killed."

Diana gets up from her chair, both she and Hunter share a look of a worried hesitance for each other's safety, but she has to stop this robbery before any innocents are hurt, her worry only grows when she has to leave Etta behind considering how little time she has left until Etta gives a nod telling her to go. She holds back tears while leaning and gives a kiss to his cheek. "Aright, Little One. I have to go be a hero for the world, but you're in good hands with Miss. Etta."

"No, wait. I will come with you this time, I just need a frying pan or another weapon." Hunter tries squirming out of the bed, but Etta holds onto him tightly knowing he can't go with her because of his own safety.  

Etta distracts Hunter as Diana slips from the room without his notice, the last thing she hears bring a wide smile to her face. "Are you sure you wanna go because I have more stories to tell you? I haven't even told you about my secret mission yet." He sinks back in a comfortable spot, intrigued by her story. "Alright, so all of this began when I was younger in a nearby pub with my friends..."

It takes some time, but Diana comes back into the room after stopping the robbery successfully to find Etta quietly watching TV while Hunter sleeps against her side. Etta smiles as Diana back down in her chair with a heavy tired sigh. "How'd it go, hero?"

Diana sits up and smiles at her complement. "It went well. I was able to stop the robbery and hand them over to the police without any harm coming to the hostages. How was Hunter? Please tell me you didn't cause him to sleep by giving him too much sugar before dinner?"

"No, I started telling him about our younger days then he was out like a light. I don't know if it was the stories I told him or my ability to tell them."

"Don't worry about it. He's two and sleeps all time, it's actually kind of nice on those hard days." Diana's expression saddens at Etta, noticing that she's about twenty seconds from falling asleep herself, leading Diana to ask a question she's afraid to. "How are you really doing?"

Etta sighs sadly. "I've seen better days, Diana. I know I don't have much time left in this world, doctor's say I'll go in my sleep anytime now, it could be hours or days, but having you and Hunter here one final time is good for me."

"I'm sorry, my friend."

Etta shakes her head at Diana's apology. "I'm not. I've already made my peace with it by living a full happy life by myself then later with Sameer. He gave my a life with love adventure and children then grandchildren, couldn't've asked for a better partner in life and I hope to see him again very soon. So don't be sorry that I'm dying, besides we all gotta go sometime, except for you two. You still look like you did the day we met." 

She glances at Hunter. "Have you told him yet, about any of it?"

Diana shakes her head sadly with a chuckle to match. "No, I wouldn't even know how to begin telling my two year old that he's basically an immortal Demigod." 

"You're a good mother, you'll figure out how. Maybe sneak the news in with the birds and bees talk." Etta jokes and both women share a laugh before she yawns tiredly causing both of them to know it's time. She looks at Diana sadly, yet with contempt and appetence. "I have to say a few thing before I go. Keep raising Hunter as you're doing, he's a great kid now and he'll be a great man someday. Thank you for always looking out for us, thank you for making my life special by being apart of it."

"Thank you for exactly the same." Diana says truthfully with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm scared, Diana. Will you please stay with me?"

Diana reaches out and take Etta's hand one last time. "Until the end."

* * *

Diana finds the courage to walk up the grassy hill with every step she takes to a destination that she couldn't bring herself to until now, but after loosing Etta today, she could really use the company of a old friend. She doesn't let Hunter see her tears as she him down to stand beside her in front of a grave only marked by a single picture of a handsome pilot. "Hello, Steve."

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, just letting more tears and soft sobs escape until Hunter slowly takes her hand and she is reminded that he is with her. She quickly wipes away her tears before kneeling down with a smile that tell him she's going to be okay. "There's someone very dear to me that I would like you to meet, Hunter. This is Steve Trevor."

Hunter gently wipes more of her tears away. "You're crying, did he hurt you? No one hurts my mama!" He tries going up to the grave for the extraction of justice, but Diana holds him where he is.

"No, no, he didn't hurt me at all. He did exactly the opposite, he saved me, he loved me. We knew each other a long time ago before you were born. When I first came to man's world, he was the first to show me how the world works and during our brief time together stopping The Great War, he loved me and I loved him deeply like I love you now. He also showed me the bad things humanity is capable of, but he did one thing beyond that, he asked me for forgiveness when he didn't deserve it because he knew the good they are capable of too. Hunter, if there's one lesson you take from me, it's this. It's not about deserve. it about what you believe and I believe in love."

"Was he your hero, mama?"

Diana looks into Hunter's Impossibly blue eyes he shares with Steve and takes a moment to ponder a simple question "Yes, he was my hero, but he was more then that. He was a great man first and one who you're named after. His memory kept me going in this world until you came along."

"Then he's my hero too because he saved you so you could become mine." Hunter lets go of Diana's hand, stepping forward to the grave as he takes a deep breath. "Thank you for saving my mom."

* * *

Diana doesn't begin Hunter's warrior training until he turns five. She would've loved to start his training later in his life, but after the frying pan and tree incidents, she learned Hunter's abilities can no longer be ignored. She starts his training out simply with a simple question as they stand in the backyard of their home. "Blue or green lightsaber, which one do you want?"

He looks at the toy lightsabers before staring at Diana accusingly. "These are Uncle Barry's collectables, he told me they're not to be touched with unclean hands. Are you sure we can use them?"

"First off, they're toys. Second off, we can use them if he doesn't know about it and we return them before he notices. Third off, these are so you don't get hurt during training. Choose, please." Hunter takes the blue saber and extends it out, Diana stands closely beside him and does the same with her own. "Now, the first key to any victory is having a good battle stance, hold you weapon in your dominant hand and plant your opposite foot forward, this is so you have good weight distribution, balance and movement."

Hunter holds the saber in his left hand and plants his right foot in the grass, and Diana can already see great improvement from months ago, but she guides his arms and legs until his stance becomes more strong and natural. "Good, now follow my lead, watch the strikes I make with my weapon and try to match them."  Diana is impressed at how quickly Hunter learns to prefect his stance and match her strikes, even striking correctly before she shows him how.

At the end of his first day, the sabers have been put away and Hunter mumbles something in his tired state as Diana carries him in her arms to bed that brings tears to her eyes. "Did I do well, mama? Did I make you proud?"

It's only a few months into his training before they move on from striking at air to facing each other in relaxed single combat and training with a shield, and Hunter picks that up quickly like so many times before, now he stands in backward across from Diana with his paper shield raised, waiting for her to finish attacking so he can attack himself. Up, down and everywhere in between, Hunter is easily able to block her every strike well even at his young age. Eventually, he sees an opening and chargers forward with his saber hard enough to knock her into the grass further back then expected.

Hunter immediately throws his weapons in the grass and runs forward into Diana's arms with tears in his eyes at the thought of hurting her. "I'm sorry, mama. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just doing what you taught me."

She quickly presses a soft kiss to his hair and wraps her arms around him to protect him as he cries desperately. Once she's able to calm him down, she looks at Hunter with a warm smile while placing a hand on his cheek. "You didn't hurt me at all, okay? My clothes just got grass stains and we can get those out in the laundry. Hunter, there's something I have to tell you about us and what we are..."

Diana sits Hunter down with a plate cookies because according to him: cookies make the truth taste better and tells him everything a five year old boy can understand, the Amazons, the Gods, Zeus and Hippolyta, what they are as Demigods and the abilities they carry. The only thing she doesn't tell him is the truth about Orm and she is thankful he doesn't ask. 

Hunter looks at Diana very understanding as he slowly finishes the last cookie. "So our abilities make us strong and you use your abilities to be a hero, can I use my abilities to be a hero with you, please? I've already thought of a name for me. Wonder Boy, because I hope to be like you one day, strong, courageous, powerful and kind. "

"You will fight by my side one day, Wonder Boy. Rest now, your time will come." Diana leans in gives him a kiss goodnight before grabbing the plate and turning out the lights, allowing his nightlight to illuminate the darkness as she prays silently for her son's safety like she does every night and now even more if she allows him to be a hero in her name.

Not all of Hunter's training involves a sword and shield and Diana would like to say she's got a few surprises up her sleeve, at least it's what she believes about herself as she gently pats her son's back to rouse him awake the next morning. "Hunter, it's time to wake up and have a good breakfast, I have a surprise for you today."

As Diana goes to leave the room, she watches Hunter plop onto his back and turns away his sheets then groan in disgust while kicking at the air above his head as a sort of revenge against the world for getting him up before he's ready. Unlike most kids his age, Hunter values the hours of extra sleep and Diana hates to get him early in the morning, but today is important.

Diana prepares two bowls of cereal for herself and Hunter as he walks to the table, she sets the bowls down before helping Hunter into his chair and sitting down to eat together. "Eat up, Little One. We have a big day ahead of us and you'll need all your energy, and I will need my camera."

"What are we doing today, mama?" Hunter asks, but Diana only answers with a proud smile as if she knows something he doesn't. She remains cryptic to her true intentions of this day all throughout breakfast until opening the front door to begin the day and they see Clark Kent waiting patiently for them at the end of the driveway.

"Uncle Clark!" Hunter sprints past Diana toward Clark with speed never seen, and Clark barely has time crouch down before Hunter barrels into his arms for a big hug. They are so distracted by the other's embrace that it gives Diana a chance to slip back into the house completely unnoticed. Clark notices just how big the young boy has grown since the last time they saw each other as he sets him back to his feet.

"Wow, look at you, buddy. You're huge! Much bigger than the last time I saw you up in my tree. Soon you'll be strong and tall like your mother."

Hunter nods excitedly a few times. "Yep, yep, yep. That's the plan. One day, I will be big and strong just like her and I'll be strong enough to work with her as Wonder Boy!" He says proudly, standing in a heroic pose. "But what are you doing here?"

"What? You mean, I can't just show up to see my favorite little dude out of the blue. You've got me, I'm here for you to offer moral support on today's activity, turn around." He says with a knowing glance at Diana as she exits the garage with a yellow children's bicycle, helmet, knee and elbow guards.

He quickly turns around, but his smile disappears and he develops a look of fear aimed at the bike. "This isn't on the training schedule, mama."

"I know, Hunter. But it's still no less important for you to learn how to ride a bicycle properly without training wheels on. So let's begin, it'll be fun."

"No, thank you." He says matter of factly before walking back into the house, leaving Diana and Clark stunned to his bluntness. Diana quickly catches up with Hunter and picks him up to hold him in her strong arms, but he goes stiff like a board to make it harder for her as she walks back toward the bike despite Hunter's continuing protest. "Set me down, please. Set me down, please..."

"Not a chance, Little One. No is not an option on this. I wasn't lying when I said this would be fun, a bicycle gives you the freedom explore more of the world and I know how you love to do that. Do you remember what I said to you when you were three?" Hunter nods, and Diana sees the look of fear still on his face as she sets down on the bicycle seat. "I said that I would always be there for you, that won't ever change and now Clark's here too. We will be right by you side as you learn how to ride."

"Promise, Uncle Clark?" He ask, looking at Clark for conformation.

"Of course, bud. I would wouldn't miss this for the world, now let's get you padded up because safety is important."

Both Diana and Hunter chuckle at Clark's Boy Scout nature that seems to be embedded in his soul from growing up in Kansas before looks at her son with concern as she begins placing the pads on his body. "He's right. We may be Demigods, but I am also your mother and knowing that you will be wearing your protective gear pleases me greatly."

"Okay, mama. Let's do this." Hunter allows Diana and Clark to put the helmet and protective gear on his body as he gets more comfortable with the bike. "How do I look? Do I look ready?"

"You sure do. Smile." Hunter smiles brightly and Clark places a hand on his shoulder from behind with a smile as Diana takes a picture of the two of them together. She smiles tearfully at the picture on her camera because her son is growing up so fast and she can't stop it no matter how much she want him to stay so little forever. "Are you ready, Hunter? I wont let go until you say so."

Hunter gives a shaky, yet confident nod to Diana on the left side of the bike before giving the same to Clark on the right, his grip tightens on the handlebars as the journey begins. It starts slowly down the driveway then onto the sidewalk until Hunter quickly feels confident enough to go on his own, his pedaling and stability on the bike grows as a result. Hunter nods at his mother to let go and both adults let go, with Diana's hands last to slowly leave the bike.

Diana feels pride swell in her chest to match her smile as the bike carries him down the street as if she can see it carry him into the rest of the world. She can't help but take picture after picture of this moment because Hunter already seems like a master at this. Unfortunately, when capturing pictures, she also captures a picture of the front tire wobbling and Hunter flying over the handlebars face first onto the payment.

Diana doesn't breathe, but she doesn't run to Hunter. She just leaps to him in a instant, ready to absolutely destroy the bike with a bloody vengeance for hurting her son as she lifts it off of him until Clark puts a hand on her shoulder. "Diana, please don't hurt the bike, we need it." He says, cautious of her anger before comforting Hunter. "Hey, bud. You took quite a hit back there, you okay?"

"NO!" Hunter lashes out in anger at his failure before throwing his helmet off and running away back to the driveway. "I can't do this. I don't want to fall again."

Diana quickly scoops up his helmet and runs to join him sitting on the curb in a pout. She takes a deep breath while sitting down, guiding his face until their eyes meet and she looks at him sternly, yet with kindness. "Hunter, I saw you out there and I'm so proud of you for trying. You may have failed, but I will not allow you to quit because I know you can do this. You can do this, don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't do something when you set your mind to it, not even me. Understand?"

Hunter nods with tears in his eyes before collapsing into Diana's arms. "I'm scared, mama. I don't want to fall again."

Hunter's cries make her hold him tighter as pulls him to his feet and puts the helmet back on. "I know. but if that happens, we will have a good cry then we'll pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off and try again for as long as we need to until you become a pro at this. I will be there to watch you the whole way, so what do you say, are you ready to try again?"

He nods confidently and walks back to the bike with Diana hand in hand. Her words must've inspired him because he takes a few more tumbles over the next hour, but always gets back on the bike with Diana right by his side until suddenly it clicks and Hunter is riding the bike on his own masterfully, even going so far as to taunt Clark by riding circles around him.  "I'm doing it mama, can you see me?"

She chuckles, taking a picture of Hunter circling Clark and the unamused look on Clark's face. "I see you. I told you that you could do it, riding like a pro!"

Hunter stops circling and looks down the street. "Hey, mama. Can I go explore the neighborhood on my own a bit?"

"Sure, take one lap around the block then come right back, and please be careful."

He nods excitedly before racing off down the street as fast as the bike will carry him. Clark joins Diana as they watch him disappear around the corner. "He's a natural."

"He sure is." Diana says proudly before turning toward Clark with concern. "Do you remember why I really asked you here?" 

"Yep, I'll watch over Hunter and bring him back here if he falls over or if there's any other problems." Clark takes off into flight, but hovers close to the ground, looking at Diana. "Are you going me to do this again when Hunter starts driving own his own?"

"Yes, I am. I just want him to be safe, remember to fly high enough so he doesn't see you, but low enough to keep a close eye. Please take pictures." She hands over the camera before Clark flies off toward Hunter.  "Thank you, Clark."

* * *

Hunter's first real defeat comes when he's twelve years old. He has been working as Wonder Boy by his mother's side for two years now and working with the Teen Titans half that time, and he knows one thing about being a hero. Heroes always win. Diana always makes it look so easy, catch the bad guy, save the day, smile for the camera, repeat. Except what he did tonight with the Titans wasn't hero work, it was torture.

He sits in the Watchtower, a place he always explored endlessly as a kid, meeting heroes and seeing all the trophies from their battles, but now it feels empty and cold despite being surrounded the Titans as they wait for their punishment for their horrible crime. The complete silence between teammates is broken when Diana comes into view and Hunter instantly runs in arms for comfort. She feels him shaking while kissing his forehead. "Are you alright, Hunter? Are you kids alright?"

Robin slowly lets go of Starfire's hand before standing to speak as the leader of his team. "Hunter, Kori and I are fine, just a shaken up a little, Raven is checking on Gar, Wally... and Roy. How are they?"

"Your friends are resting, Richard and will be fine. Dinah told what you tried to stop tonight and I'm proud of you all. As for Roy, I don't know his condition, but I will soon find out!" She says calmly before marching angrily toward Oliver Queen when he teleports onto the Watchtower looking like he just did something he regrets.

Hunter grabs her hand and plants his feet on the floor to try stopping her because he knows what she's capable of, kind and loving toward one person, having fury without end towards the next, but she is undeterred by Hunter when pining Oliver against the wall by the throat with her elbow and a growl. "What did Roy make my son do?! I knew Hunter was too young to join the Titans!"

Oliver looks her with defeat as he tries unsuccessful to free himself. "I'm not in the mood, Diana! I just mercy killed a kid no older than Roy and I'm not feeling great about it. SO BACK OFF!" He growls back.

He tries again, but Diana shoves him back hard, causing the wall to crack. They both draw their weapons for a fight until Bruce Wayne interrupts them with his booming voice. "Enough!" Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs exhaustedly before looking at them tiredly. "Diana, Oliver, just go home. You both have kids to look after. In fact, Titans and League members, go home and get some rest, all of us are done for the night."

Diana slowly releases her elbow from Oliver's neck and doesn't watch as he collapses to the ground trying to catch his breath with Dinah by his side. Instead she grabs Hunter's hand tightly and pulls him along before he can protest, but he sure tries. "Mom, wait. Let me explain!"

"Don't speak, come along, we're going home!"

"Yes, Mother."

Hunter doesn't dare speak as they go home, he debates turning on the radio in the car even though it would help elevate the silent, uncomfortable tension or make it worse. His eyes shift nervous between the rain drops falling on the window and watching Diana's knuckles turn white as she grips the steering wheel, afraid that she'll rip it off in anger before they have a chance to get home, but his thoughts are interrupted when the car jerks to a sudden and jarring stop in the driveway.

Diana sighs as she locks the car and walks into the house, leaving Hunter to grab his hero gear before joining her. When entering the house, she immediately grabs a beer from the fridge to drink as he sets the gear down on the kitchen island and tries his best to read her stony expression to no avail. Eventually, he gives up with a heavy sigh and trudges slowly to his bedroom. "I'm going to bed, good-"

"Sit down... Please. Take off my lasso, I'm going to ask you some questions and that's not how I want you to answer them honestly." She demands before her tone softens. Hunter does as he is told and takes a seat next to island across from her as he takes off her lasso.

She sidles her beer to him when seeing his nervous expression and shaky posture caused by tonight's events. "Here, take a little sip of this, it'll help calm yourself." Hunter quickly brings the bottle to his lips and drinks more than he should, but Diana allows it after the night he's had. "Hunter, this is not how I wanted to share our first beer together, but I've already heard the story from Oliver and Dinah, now I want hear it from you. What exactly happened tonight?"

Hunter takes a deep breath and looks at her shock as if he is unable to believe the true story about to be told. "This all began last week after the death of Roy's one year old daughter Lian Harper, but I think it hit harder then he let on at his young age because he started drinking heavily at her funeral and I don't think he ever stopped. He shut himself off for a week, maybe to grieve, maybe to find her killer.  He came out of his room in Titans Tower tonight saying he found her killer in Star City, so the Titans went with Roy to confront and question him."

"I expected this to be just another simple mission, none of us were expecting what really happened. As soon as we found the guy in an abandoned warehouse, Roy went on the warpath for the memory of Lian and shot an arrow into his leg without remorse or question, he just wanted revenge. The Titans tried stopping Roy from killing Ravager, but he wasn't having it, he stabbed Wally in the leg and left Garfield to deal with it, elbowed me in face when I tackled him and pleaded with Ravager to get away. While I recovered from the elbow, Roy fired three arrows into Ravager that pinned him against a wall."

"Before he fired the killing shot, Kori and Richard appeared asking Roy to see reason long enough for me to question Ravager with your lasso that I stole. Even when we got a answer as to who really murdered Lian, Roy was still inconsolable until Raven levitated through the floor and put him into a sleep spell shortly after Oliver and Dinah arrived. I don't know what happened to Ravager after I carried Roy's unconscious body through Raven's teleportation portal."

Diana takes another sip from her beer before looking at Hunter very sternly, and Hunter can imagine the wheels of punishment turning in her head. "You're off the Titans team and are suspended from working with me as Wonder Boy until my further notice, understand?"

"Wait, that's not fair! What if you need me out there with you?"

"I don't care about what's fair right now, I am your mother and I'll do anything in the world to protect you from harm. Do you know what you did tonight? You allowed one of your own teammates to hunt a child that's just seven years older than you to near death, forcing Oliver to make an impossible decision, one I pray dearly you never have to make. So, I'm protecting you from the choice by taking it from your hands."

Hunter sighs, knowing he can't fight his mother's strong will with his own even though he gets it from her. "Fine, I don't want to fight anymore, Can I go to bed now?"

Diana nods, and Hunter turns to walk away before she calls him back with a tone of motherly love. "Wait... Are you alright?"

A simple question, yet it means so much with her tone and it's enough for Hunter to run into her arms as tears of sadness and shame stream down his cheeks. "No, I'm not alright. I keep having this sick feeling in my stomach like the Titans helped kill that kid tonight. Did we kill Grant Wilson?"

Diana doesn't say anything, her hold on Hunter tightens when he begins to wail and shake uncontrollably because they both know the truth and don't want to believe it, Hunter says something through his tears. "I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it!"

"I know, Little One. I know." She says, pressing a soft kiss to his hair and holding him even tighter before singing peaceful lullabies to calm him down. She doesn't know how long she's been on her hardwood kitchen floor holding her son at midnight, but she would never be anywhere else in this moment except right by his side. Eventually, Hunter stops shaking and comfortably falls asleep in her arms. Diana quietly walks into his bedroom and covers him with sheets when she lays him on the bed before wrapping her arms protectively around him after climbing in from behind because she wants to be close to him tonight, she wants to keep him safe.

Hunter wakes from a nightmare later in the night, jerking up in a cold sweat before he realizes where he is in his mother's strong arms. He instinctively curls himself back into Diana's warm embrace, saying something and hoping she will hear it even in her sleeping state as he drifts off again. "Please, don't take me off the Titans team. I don't want to loose my friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a part 2 of Hunter's childhood with Diana because I haven't even covered his teenage years yet or his relationship with Kara, this chapter ends with him at age 12 so there's five more years left until everything is caught up with the 17 year old Hunter seen in chapter 1, but it won't be immediate.  
> I'm also kind of interested in doing some AU stories with Diana and Hunter, so let me know if that interests you as well and what you want to see.


	6. Through The Looking Glass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his very first League mission, Hunter accidently winds up going through a portal to another universe much like his own, but with a couple of major differences. Now he must seek out old and new allies in order to get back home in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm back to the main story with the older Hunter, so cue the Mulan soundtrack and lets get down to business. This next chapter kind of a AU story that I said I would write, but it advances the main characters and plot of the overall story. Let me know if you guys would like to see more AU stories because I would love to write more.

* * *

Lorena knows she isn't the most model student. She's always tried her best with schoolwork and getting good grades to make Arthur and Mera proud, but today, she finds it increasing difficult to do anything. She finds herself back at Reefside High School staring at her closed locker door, wishing she could remember the combination to grab her books inside before the first day of class.

Her wishes are interrupted when the loud, jarring sound of the warning bell overcomes them, so she angrily takes the closed door in both hands before ripping it clean off its hinges and onto the floor with her Atlantean strength to get her books for the next class. She rushes away quickly in hopes her feet won't fail to carry her to World History class. Luckily, she slides into her seat at last possible second as the final bell rings to signify the start of class, but her relief is only temporary when she looks at Hunter's empty desk behind her and a sudden test in front of her.

She looks at the blank page in complete bewilderment because she didn't know there was a test today and didn't study for one, she adjusts Hunter's yellow beanie her head to give herself courage to raise her hand toward the teacher. "Um, excuse me? I didn't know there was a test on the first day."

"There wasn't, until I planned one. I'm evil like that. Don't worry, it's open book." The teacher laughs sinisterly while slithering away as a venomous snake tongue slips from her mouth for a second.

"Alrighty then." There's nothing she can do except hunker down and take this test, she breathes deeply while leaning down to grab her books on the subject, it's to her horror to find out she took the completely wrong books from her locker. The Art Of Cheese Making and a Klingon to English translation book are certainly not books that will help ace this test. "Seriously, I don't even remember buying these. Today can't get any worse!"

Lorena's worries seem to disappear as the questions on the test shift right before her eyes from the subject of World History to Atlantean History like: Who was the first King? or When did Atlantis sink into the sea? This is going be easy and the first easy break she's had all day, she's flying through this test with have enough time to figure out what the hell is going on today.

Unfortunately, her worries aren't the only things that have disappeared. When she goes to turn in her finished test and turns around to see that she been transported on stage of the school auditorium to give a speech in front of the entire staff and student body. The snake teacher appears before her with the same sinister smile.

"We asked a question, Ms. Marquez. Why do you believe you're truly worthy of being the next Queen of Atlantis?"

Lorena speaks soft breathless murmurs into the microphone until finding the right words to say. "I'm not... but-" She is cut off when the whole auditorium erupts in ruckus, disheartening laughter complete with people pointing at the sight of Lorena suddenly in a black bra and panties. Her horror at the situation grows as the laughter grows louder and louder, leading her to dive into the darkened orchestra pit to get away from the shame and sadness she feels right now because if she can't speak to a bunch of school students, then how is going to speak to an entire nation as their Queen?

Her eyes dart around underneath their eyelids as the nightmare finishes before she sits up in a cold sweat, quickly coming to the conclusion that she's not in high school anymore, but in the safety of her own bed back in Tokyo with Hunter sleeping soundly right beside her. She leans down and grasps the top of Hunter's shoulder as she softly kisses his cheek to wake him. "Hunter, I had a nightmare."

"Hmm, what was it about?" He asks grogorly without sitting up or opening his eyes.  

"It was one of those dreams where I was back in high school with blue hair and truth be told, I was kind of going through a phase, purple is much more my color..." 

"Rena..."

Right, sorry. I was in World History class, the class we had together, but you weren't there and there was a test on the first day that I had no idea about. I mean, what kind of teacher does that? I was worried about it until it turned into questions about Atlantis, so I pretty much had it in the bag when I was suddenly transported to the auditorium to give a speech on why I should be the next Queen of Atlantis in my underwear and I didn't know what to say, so I just ran away."

"I've seen you in your underwear and you're beautiful, very muscular."

Lorena quickly removes the pillow under Hunter's head and throws it across the room in a huff of anger. "Thank you, but now is not the time to flirt, now is the time to help me figure out how to be a good Queen!"

Hunter sits up, leans in and kisses Lorena's neck. "Alright, let's focus on the positives here. How'd you do on the test?" His question cause her to hit him with her own pillow, which he blocks easily with a laugh. "Kidding, I'm kidding. Lorena, I understand that you're frightened about being Queen and I'm frightened about being King, but we just got home from Themyscira and we have a week until our coronation. So just take the time to relax then we'll figure it out together, like we always do. I was hoping to get surfing time at the beach, I haven't since I was a kid and was wondering if you could give me a few pointers to sharpen my skill?" He points to Lorena's long surfboard resting against the wall in the corner.

Lorena scoffs, hitting him again. "You know how to surf prefectly. Diana told me she taught you on summer vacations. You just want to see me in a bikini." Hunter gives a mischievous, flirty smirk, but doesn't deny it.

"I don't get it, Hunter. Why are you so confident so suddenly about this?"

"It's the genetic Prince family confidence. I get it from my mother and with you by my side, I'll be able to do anything."

"So you wanna do this with me? King and Queen, together? I'm not trying to dissuade you into not doing this, but the Atlantean Honor Guard will expect us to get married. Arthur and Mera had to, but they loved each other before hand and they were ready for it. And what about our age? Atlanteans live for thousands and thousands of years, but I'm not an ageless immortal like you and Diana, so I have ask again, why did you choose to love me when I will leave you someday?"

"I love you because you are smart, beautiful, charming, sometimes crazy and always exciting. And I didn't choose you like a prize, you knocked me down in that hallway, from that moment I knew I had feelings for you, feelings that make me weak in the knees with love whenever I'm around you. My feelings have only grown with every moment we've shared since. I want to spend my every waking moment with you for the rest of my life, if you'll have me."

Lorena feels warmth radiating from her blushing cheeks as she leans in with a tearful smile from his words. "Is that your way of purposing to me, Mr. Prince?"

Hunter quickly pulls away for a moment to breathe, he wants to marry Lorena someday, but he didn't mean to purpose in bed before either of them have had their morning coffee. "Maybe, I don't want to force you into anything you may not want to do. Marriage should be an agreement of love and honor between people, I will love and honor you by waiting till you ready to marry me."

"I'm ready to marry you someday, but can I ask you a personal question, what's it like being an immortal god?"

Hunter gives a blank, vacant stare into the distance as his brain short circuits from a question that truly caught him off guard. "I don't know, maybe I'm too young to feel my ageless immortality yet. I dread the day that I'll look in the mirror and find this young face staring back at me for forever, maybe the day's already passed. I asked my mother once and she told me immortality isn't living forever, immortality is everybody else dying around you knowing you can't do anything about it, or even join them again one day."

He doesn't look at Lorena as he pulls away the sheets and stands from the bed because he knows the answer he gave isn't the one she wanted to hear. "We're young and don't need to worry about that right now. Do you want coffee? I'm gong to get coffee and help my mother with breakfast, I'll see ya later!" He abruptly grabs a t-shirt and leaves their bedroom at a fast pace, avoiding anymore tough questions. He breathes deeply, going through the house until smiling at Diana and Nana making pancakes in the kitchen to beat of Diana's music playlist. "You two need any help? I need a distraction and don't see my weapons nearby."

Diana smiles and shakes her head at Hunter as he pours a cup of coffee. "I snuck in your room last night as you slept and put them away along your clean clothes. There are no weapons at the table, young man, but shirts are mandatory."

Hunter puts a shirt on to accompany his pants before sitting down at the bar with Diana on the other end. "Mom, with everyone we've lost, Steve, Etta and the boys, do you feel sad that we're immortal ageless Demigods?" He looks at his mother to see the same expression he had earlier, an expression he never wants to see again, so he tries his best to reassure her. "I'm not trying to make you sad, Lorena and I had the 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you can't spend the rest of your life with me' talk and I didn't know what to say."

"Lorena wants to marry you? Do you want to marry her as well?" Hunter nods sadly, and Diana walks over and takes him into the loving, motherly hug he needs right now. "Oh, Little One. I'm sorry. Listen, it doesn't matter the amount of time you two spend together, but what you two do with the time together. What I would do just to have one more day with Steve and the three of us together."

"Cherish every moment you can with the ones you love, Hunter, for we never know when they will end. And if you intend to marry Lorena, it would be best to ask permission first of her closet relative. I will ask the same of Lorena." 

Diana goes to Lorena's room to wake her again, giving Hunter and Nana a chance to talk alone. Hunter slowly taps her shoulder with hesitance, intimated by the older woman even though she stands at 5'2. Nana quickly turns and shoves a plate a of pancakes for Hunter to take to the table as they speak on the way. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I love your granddaughter and would anything in the world to make her safe and happy, so it would be an honor to have your permission to marry her someday." Hunter watches with held breath as Nana gives an impossibly vague expression that he can't read to his request.

She suddenly takes Hunter's face in her hands and looks at him with a protective glare that sends a cold, fear filed shiver down his spine, it doesn't help when she's speaks fast paced Japanese. "Lorena and I are the only family we have left in this world and I would love to add you to it, but I don't care if you're a Demigod, I will bring Hell upon you if you hurt her in anyway. Do you understand?"

Hunter gulps down the lump of absolute fear stuck in his throat and nods sharply. "Yes, ma'am."

A smile comes on her face once again, but Hunter remains frozen with fear. "Good, when the others come out of the bedroom, we will eat. I helped Diana make your favorite chocolate and peanut butter chip pancakes. I hope you'll like them."

Hunter's breathing becomes thick with worry at the sight of the pancakes because he knows what they mean, only one thought runs through his head, 'what did I do wrong now?' His gaze shifts to Diana walking with Lorena towards the table. She looks at him softly when seeing his worry. "Hey, they're just pancakes, I swear. I wanted you to have a treat, considering it's a big day for you kids. Your first day as full Justice League members! I know Hunter is excited for bring your kid to work day, but what about you, Lorena?"

She nods shakily, Arthur and Mera were her heroes and she never wanted to replace them, but she would gladly work with the League to honor the memories. "I'm excited, but nervous. I've never seen the Watchtower or worked with other heroes before. Arthur and Mera kept me closely sheltered growing up, the mission to Reefside was the first time I left Amnesty Bay since they took me in as a baby."

"Well, stick close to Hunter and I and you'll be fine. I don't expect any trouble today, just Hunter reconnecting with some of his old friends from the Titans and assigning quarters to the new recruits for long missions. I'll make sure you two are close by."

"You don't have to, Diana. The more distance between us, the better. I know we won't be always be together, so it doesn't matter much to me. I'll be ready when we leave, but until then, I'm going to have breakfast in my room. Alone." She smiles passive aggressively at Hunter, grabbing her plate and giving Nana a hug before heading to her room, slamming the door loudly.

Nana goes over and swiftly slaps Hunter on the  back of the head for already hurting Lorena, leading him to quickly gets up to follow and apologize until Diana puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let her go, you'll just make things worse if you to talk to her while she's angry."

He sighs, knowing she is right, there'll be time to talk later anyway. "Alright, I'm going to get ready for the day. When you're assigning rooms, please don't put me next to Kara and Lena, I don't need two women mad at me."

* * *

"Stand up straight and remember, you can always hold my hand if things are too intense." Diana says softly to Hunter and Lorena as they arrive on the Watchtower wearing simple street clothes.

Hunter gives an unamused look, trying to decide if she's joking or not, but her expression remains serious with motherly concern for the older children. He takes her hand anyway, knowing she means well. His other hand readjust the backpack carrying his armor as they all round corner to the Watchtower's main conference room and his face lights up when seeing his old friends again for first time in years.

Wally is first to greet him, racing up him at super speed and leading him to meet the others while Lorena stays close to Diana. "Hunter Prince, as I live and breathe. You're finally ready to party with the big boys, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Wally? You beat onto the League by what, a week?" Hunter says, able to match Wally's banter with his own, instantly falling back into sync with him.

"Hey, that has to count for something, right? It's good to see you again, buddy. How you doing these days? Mama Wonder says you're to be crowned king with your girlfriend or something."

"Yeah, we are. My story doesn't matter now, I'd much rather hear about you. How are you and Artemis doing?"

"Oh, we're new parents with twins, so that's fun and very noisy." Wally stops in his tracks and pulls his phone out to show Hunter a picture of himself and Artemis in a hospital room, smiling tiredly at the camera as a newborn boy and girl rests in each of their arms. "My son's name is Jai, and my daughter is Iris. I have finish setting up the tower and go home to give Artemis some backup so she's not overwhelmed with the kids, I'll leave you to it."

Hunter watches Wally race off before walk up to Richard and Kara, he can't help but notice how they've all changed. Richard has abandoned his red and green Robin suit for a black full tactical suit with a blue eagle on his chest and a pair of eskirma sticks on his back. Kara hasn't changed her krypton armor much, the EL house crest and cape remain with red and blue colors scattered throughout the armor, but the cheerleader skirt is replaced by more sensible pants.

Kara notices the beard still on Hunter's face, but now she's more accustomed to it then she was when they saw each other a month ago. "So, you're keeping the beard? It looks good on you, reminds me of when Clark has a beard. What do you think, Dick?"

"It's good, maybe we should stop calling you Wonder Boy. Right, Kara?"

"Actually, I've changed my code name to Atlas, named after a hero in one of the stories my grandmother told me as a baby. What about you, my friend? Have you changed your name too, I don't see the green pixie boots anywhere."

"That's because I'm Nightwing now, my colors are black and blue to match the state I'll leave criminals in. And I'll have you know, I pulled those boots off with flawless style, the ladies seemed to like 'em." Dick says with a nonchalant shrug and smirk.

Kara snickers at the boys' banter, it's exactly the type of banter the three would have when they were younger, causing both of them to look at her in confusion. "What? I miss my best friends, I miss when the three of us used to hang out together. Hunter, do you remember what your mom called us?"

Hunter groans in embarrassment, looking down at his feet out of shame. "Nope, not gonna say it, please don't remind me." 

Diana watches Hunter talking with rest of The Tiny Trinity as she used to call them with a proud smile, she's glad her son has a chance to reconnect with old friends. Her gaze travels to Lorena looking at the big round table with seven chairs in the center of the large room, her focus is fixed on one chair in particular. The chair with an Atlantean 'A' engraved on the front of it, Diana places a comforting hand on Lorena's shoulder. "Arthur and Mera shared that chair. They would alternate missions, one would be here helping us with the crisis of the day while the other was taking care of Atlantis, and you. They spoke of you often and hoped to bring you up here one day, it's yours if you want it."

"Do you think they would've wanted me to have it?" Lorena asks, not as a future Queen or as a skilled warrior, but as a scared child on the verge of tears, unsure if she's worthy of the legacy of the heroes who raised her as their own.

"Yes." Diana says simply to reassure her, but it's enough to bring a tiny smile to Lorena's face. "But maybe it's time to replace the old chairs for new ones to celebrate our new members and new beginnings." She squeezes her hand tightly before stepping forward to address the rest of the group "If everyone is done catching up, I would like to assign bedrooms in the tower and get down to business. Hunter, I've taken your request into consideration, you're between Wally's room and the Trophy Room."

Hunter nods and goes off to check out his room alone, moving out of earshot as she continues. It doesn't take long for him to find his room, he has stayed on the Watchtower so many times as a kid when Diana was on mission that he knows this place like the back of his hand. He flicks on the light and stalks into room slowly, feeling the soft blankets of the made bed against his hand before taking off his backpack and unloading the gear he brought for the day.

He removes his lasso and puts his braces over his arms first, but stops before having a chance to remove the rest when hearing a loud, sudden commotion coming from the Trophy Room next door. "Wally, are you there?" No response, so Hunter wraps his lasso around his arm to light his investigation into the darkened room. While going through the room, Hunter smiles at all of memories from years past, Steppenwolf's horned helmet, the energy core that Diana ripped from his power suit on live TV, but Barry's Cosmic Treadmill is where he finds the source of the noise.

Hunter raises his arm to show the culprit in the light of his lasso to find a sinister looking man crouched down and tinkering with the Treadmill's start up controls. "I don't know who you are or why you're messing with the Treadmill, but step away and come with me now to face judgement for trespassing onto to The Watchtower. You don't know what you're messing with!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing, but do you know who you're messing with. I've seen the future and you're not in it." The man chuckles, continue to work without looking at Hunter, as if he is a mere distraction to him. He finally turns, vibrating at super speed with glowing red eyes and a wicked grin on his face as the machine boots up to full power and Hunter finally realizes who he is. Eobard Thawne.

Instantly, Hunter knows he's outmatched, he is a far better fighter than Thawne, but with his super speed it will be impossible to hit him, that won't stop the young man from trying. He charges in with a punch with enough to send him through a wall, if he hadn't dodged it, Thawne easily accesses The Negative Speed Force to slow down time and put Hunter in a world of hurt. He gives a thousand ticklish jabs to Hunter's body before he has a chance to react, when time catches up, all the jabs hit at once with the force of a thousand sharp knives, forcing Hunter to the floor in pain and giving Thawne a chance to get away.

 As Thawne actives the Treadmill and opens a portal to another earth, Hunter quickly recovers and tackles him against the machine, damaging it in the process as both of them are sucked into the portal to an unknown earth.

Back in the Watchtower's main room, Wally talks to Diana after speed building the base. "Tower's all set up, Boss. Do you need anything else before I go home?"

"Thank you for the help, Mr. West. I shouldn't need anything more, can you check to see if Hunter is settling in okay, then you go. Please give Ms. Queen and your children my best."

Wally nods and races off. He arrives in Hunter's room in a matter of seconds, finding his backpack open with his only his lasso missing and nothing else put away. His eyes are drawn to the room next door as the area around him is unsettling quiet. Slowly entering the room, Wally expects to find Hunter soon because he's not one for joking around when the mission's concerned, but he only finds scorch marks where the Cosmic Treadmill should be. He touches the comm link.

"Diana, we have a problem. Hunter's missing!"

* * *

Hunter exits the portal first, landing on his back and having seconds to roll dodge away from Thawne's lighting punch. Hunter assumes a fighting stance while standing, expecting a fight in this park busy with people. Thawne doesn't engage him and steps back on the Treadmill as it spark with electric feedback.

Thawne presses buttons to reactive the machine, but with the growing sound of feedback whirring, Hunter knows it will explode. He warns people to get to safety and takes a passing child in his arms to guard them from the coming blast then extends a hand out to Thawne. "Everyone, stand back. This thing is going to explode! Thawne, I can save you. Just power down the machine and give me your hand!"

He chuckles and doesn't stop this deranged plan, despite Hunter's warning. "Sorry, kid, I got places to be and you're not gonna slow me down." The machine explodes with a loud sonic boom that shakes the ground in a haze of fire and smoke.

Hunter sees that Thawne is nowhere to seen as he uncradles the girl from his arms and the mother runs to them from behind. "Hey, you alright? Are you hurt?" The girl shakes her head and hugs Hunter tightly to say thank you for saving her. "You're welcome, lets get you back to your mom."

"Mommy, this strange portal man saved me!"

The girl runs to her mother and she has a look of complete relief on her face as she takes her into a hug. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter, how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to do anything, but I'm a little lost, can you please tell me what city I'm in?"

"What are talking about? You're in Reefside, California. It's on your shirt there." She asks, thinking it strange that this man doesn't know where his is as she points to his gray and blue Reefside High School athletic department t-shirt under his black leather jacket. "Go sharks!"

"Right... go sharks. Thank you, have a nice day." Hunter breathes a small sigh of relief as he waves the family goodbye, he made it to Reefside okay, but he has heard enough demential/time travel stories from Barry and Wally to know this isn't the Reefside he grew up in. He's lost and stranded on another Earth with only one way to get help, call his mom.

He pulls his phone from his blue jeans and immediately calls Diana. Instead of hearing her calming tone or even a voicemail message, Hunter listens to an automated message saying the number he is calling has been disconnected, leading him to wonder what happened to this Earth's Diana as he breaks into a sprint towards his house.

When he comes up on the house, Hunter finds a realtor listing sign stuck in the lawn with a 'sold' sticker on the front, and a man unloading a box with assorted items and a delicate vase from the moving truck parked in the driveway, his heart sinks in his chest, Diana isn't here anymore, maybe long gone. He watches the man walk into the house with full hands of items, he doesn't notice when he accidently drops the vase until Hunter to run forward and catch it before it shatters.

They both have a look of relief on their faces as Hunter hands over the vase. "Whew, that would've ruined moving day. Here you go."

"Thank you, it's my mother-in-law's and my husband would've been furious."

"No worries. it's a nice house, good place to raise a family. To be honest, this is the first time been to town in months and this used to be my house. I didn't know anyone moved, when you were looking at this house, did your realtor tell you anything about the pervious owner, maybe where they moved to? I have to find them."

The man shakes his head sadly. "Not much, the pervious owner was a woman and her kid. They moved to the next town over: Angel Grove, after a big family tragedy. That's all I know, I hopes it helps in your search."

"It does, thank you. You know, this is a really wonderful house, I wish you many years of happiness for you and your family, just as I had." Hunter nods, walking down the driveway before turning back and asking a strange question. "Do you know where I can find a sailboat?"

Hunter sails into the Angel Grove docks an hour after leaving Reefside, he quickly ties his boat to the dock and puts loud earbuds in to have music while exploring the town. Going through the town, Hunter knows one thing for certain as zips up his jacket to hide what's underneath, he should've chosen a different shirt today.

Reefside and Angel Grove are both small towns and bitter rivals when it comes to showing town spirt during sporting events. Hunter had a chance to move to Angel Grove when he and Diana were deciding where to move when he was beginning high school, he felt drawn to Reefside because of his unknown connection to the sea. He's a Fighting Shark rather than a Striking Tiger, and wouldn't have it any other way, despite the dirty looks he's getting around town.

He is so engrossed in his self named Playlist Of Jam Songs and watching his feet dance in time with the beat that he doesn't notice the massive army of rock creatures terrorizing and destroying the town and its people until he enters the local Krispy Kreme restaurant to get a snack after a long day and to find possible leads on this Earth's Diana, but finds it completely abandoned, say for a woman with jet black hair, sinister green eyes to match her green scale armor. She smiles devilishly as she prepares to bite the strawberry donut in her hand, but puts it down when seeing Hunter standing at the door.

Hunter removes the earbuds and unwraps his lasso from his arm as he assumes a fighting stance because there's something unsettling about this woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rita Replusa and I'm better than you at this moment. Goodbye, pest." Rita taps her gold staff on the floor to send out a powerful wave, throwing Hunter out restaurant's window and causing him to land through the brick wall of the building across the street.

As he recovers from the hit that merely tickled, Hunter looks in the sky with shock and sees the full scope of what's going on. There are five absolutely giant multicolored prehistoric beast robot Zords, a red t-rex, a blue triceratops, a pink pterodactyl, a black mastodon, and a yellow sabretooth tiger.

Whoever is piloting those animal robots must be the protectors of Angel Grove because they all seem to be fighting against the army to save the town. Hunter quickly pulls his jacket hood over head to hide his identity and says something to himself as he jumps into the massive sea of monsters to fight with them. "Well, this is something new."

* * *

As the daughter of Wonder Woman, Trini Prince has seen some weird shit. She has seen her mother fight everything from the end of the world with the League to the common bank robbers just looking to score without a care for those they hurt in the process. But nothing compares to the shit she's experienced in the last eleven days.

She was just practicing yoga near the mountains after another pitiful day in pubic school instead of going home to worry desperately about her mother's safety while she's on mission, that's when she was interrupted by four nobodies like her caused an explosion revealing five strange colored coins stuck in the rock. All she could do when the alarms sounded was grab the yellow coin and run next to a girl in pink that makes her cheeks blush hot red with love. She thought she was going to be safe riding in Billy's van, she never expected to be hit a by an oncoming train until that's exactly what happened.

She woke up next morning completely unharmed in her own bed with no memory of how she got back home as Diana cradles her tightly in her arms and that danm coin in her jeans. She wanted nothing more then to throw the coin back where she found it and move on with her normal life with her overprotective Demigod mother, but then the universe said 'hold my beer.' Now, she and her new friends are heroes called the Power Rangers, sworn to protect the Zeo Crystal against a green witch bitch who will give her many nightmares to come. 

Yes, Trini has seen some strange shit over the last few days, but what she's seeing now as she fights back wave after wave of Putties trying to get at the Crystal from within her Zord, takes the fucking cake. She sees some asshole down on the street in a hooded jacket fearlessly fighting off any Putties coming near him with great skill and finesse as he's had fighting practice before.

Trini looks in Billy's Zord to make sure he's witnessing the same thing she is. "Please tell me your seeing what I'm seeing?"

"You mean, that guy in hood fighting off Putties on the corner of 1st street and Parkview Ave? Do you think he's on our side, or Rita's?"

"Considering our luck over the past few days, it wouldn't surprise me if this dude's with Rita." Zack chimes in over comms before Jason speaks up to lead.

"It doesn't matter what side he's on, he's in the middle of the kill zone. Trini, since you have a better idea of where he is, can you go down there and move him to safety?"

"On it, Boss man. Someone cover me till I get back to my Zord."

"I'll watch your back, please be careful." Kimberly says with a tone of soft concern, watching Trini leap from her Zord and run toward the man with a heavy heart before turning her attention back to a battle that seems like it may never end.

After being violated in the safety of her own bed by an the same evil witch they're fighting now while her mother was away on a mission, and making a choice that lead to Billy dying before her eyes, Trini really doesn't have the patience to deal with some brave idiot who believes he can be a hero. She tackles Hunter to the ground, chewing him out for stupidity as she takes his hand and leads him to safety in an abandoned building. "What the hell are you doing out there? You need to stay where it's safe and let my team handle this, we're doing our job."

Hunter is able to get a good look at the warrior in strange other worldly yellow armor he's never seen before and he can't help but be impressed with her. She stands with powerful authoritative, yet caring stance, much like how his mother stands in battle, which reminds him that he needs to find her among this chaos. "Fine, I'll let your team handle this, but I need to find someone and you're not going to stop me. Please, I need to find Diana Prince!"

Trini's eyes go wide beneath her helmet at the person before her, who is he and how does he know her mother? Why does he sound like someone she once knew? She doesn't have time to ask him to remove his hood so she can look at him or question him further before an explosion goes off to remind her she needs to return to the battle at hand. "I'm sure whoever you're looking for is somewhere safe, like you should be. Stay put." That's all she offers Hunter before going to join her friends.

Hunter waits for her to disappear so he can slip out the back and leap on the roof as the battle continues, debating whether he should step in, but the display of teamwork among these multicolored warriors is enough to stay his hand because the best way to win any battle is to allies by your side. He watches as the pink pterodactyl picks up the blue triceratops and launches it to land on Rita, destroying all remaining Putties on contact.

The Rangers' victory is only temporary, Rita quickly gets up and allows a hot molten gold monster that must be at least one hundred stories tall to consume her so she can fight them herself. That's when everything goes to pot and the gold creature begins kicking their asses six ways to Sunday. Soon, the Rangers are all screaming desperately to stay together as the Zords are pushed into the core of the earth.

What comes next is something straight out of a movie, Hunter watches as the robots have transformed together into a Jaeger looking Megazord standing up triumphantly ready to face the creature and save the day, but all the cred they had built with that awesome moment dissapears when the Megazord trips and falls on its face when trying to take a step.

Hunter has no choice now and has to step in without a sword or shield to give these warriors a chance to recover, he looks at the braces on his arms in hesitance. He has seen Diana bang her braces together to produce a concussive force blast many times, but is unsure if he can do it himself. He breathes deeply, preparing to jump in front of the gold monster until someone does it ahead of him, causing him to shield his eyes.

Hunter lowers his hand from his eyes and smiles brightly when seeing Diana standing triumphantly on the street in her Wonder Woman armor, her crossed braces radiating with power as she looks into the Megazord for someone. "Way to go, mom.

He doesn't hear the conversation between the warriors and Diana, but there he assumes there's a lot of excited shouts at the appearance of Wonder Woman. She steps aside and allows them to take control of the monster. What happens next he couldn't have predicted in his wildest dreams as the Megazord side steps the monster's attack, grabs it around the stomach and falls back into a suplex move, then stabs it with dual swords before it has a chance to get up.

What Hunter sees next only adds to all the awesomeness seen today. The witch from earlier launches herself at the Megazord trying to attack one more time, but the robot bitch slaps her into space before she comes near, ending the battle in glorious fashion.

He can't help but laugh and take out his phone to join the countless people on the street taking pictures of the giant robot dancing and wiggling its hips in celebration of their victory. His gaze falls on Diana once the commotion has subsided as she walks towards the nearby mountains with the warriors in the Megazord. Hunter wants to jump down there and introduce himself to Diana, but he knows it will take away from their victory. No, he stays where he is because this is their moment, this is their time.

Hunter knows this isn't his proudest moment, but he followed Diana and the young warrior in yellow home like a lost puppy. The yellow warrior must be close with this Diana, maybe a daughter because of the way they hugged each other when separating with the other warriors, Diana hugs her tightly like she does with him. As he gets up the courage to ring the doorbell, he thinks how cool it is that his doppelganger has a sister, he's never had a sister before and he will protect her like any sibling would for as long as he's on this Earth.

Trini is sleeping off today's battle on the couch as the loud doorbell sounds, waking her instantly. She gives Diana a look of grumpy distain while sitting up on the couch, and Diana stops cleaning her sword and comes close to kiss Trini's head as she wakes slowly. "Those must be the victory pizzas I ordered for us. There's money near the door, can you get them?"

Trini jumps up with pep in her step left from today's win. She saved the world against evil woman with her mother and new friends, all in kick ass yellow armor, they are heroes, just like her mother who has always been her hero. Nothing can bring her down from this victory high as she grabs the money and opens the door to greet the person on the other side.

"How much do I owe you for the pizz..." She counts out the money in her hand before looking up to see Hunter with wide tearful eyes as if she sees a ghost she never thought she would see again. "Hunter... is it really you?"

Both of them don't move as they stare at each other in shock to see what the other person will do. Hunter was expecting Diana, not a five foot two teenage girl that looks like she can kick even his ass. "I'm not the pizza guy." Is all Hunter blurts out before turning and leaping away down the street, leaving Trini behind in tears.

Trini slams the door shut and sidles down against it as more tears stream down her cheeks. The door slamming causes the whole house to reverberate and Diana to race towards her daughter with great worry, immediately taking her in her arms tightly and kissing her hair. "Trini, are you alright? You're crying, who was at the door?"

"Not the pizza guy."

* * *

Trini swirls her spoon around in her half eaten cereal with one person on her mind, Hunter. The person who appeared at her door last week was her big brother, no doubt about it. Same brown hair, same blue eyes, same hopeful smile that seems to permanently be on his face, but he run off before she could ask what he's doing in Angel Grove and she has to figure that out before she can even bring herself to mention the encounter to Diana.

All these thoughts about Hunter has Trini asking a question she knows she shouldn't in a small, afraid tone. "How come we don't talk about Hunter anymore?"

Diana's eyes go wide at her daughter and she shatters the coffee cup in her hand as a reflex, catching both of them off guard. "You know exactly why. He's gone, he left us! Trini, it has taken me a long time to forget him and I want you to do the same, promise me!"

Trini looks at her mother in shock while taking her bowl to the sink. "How can you say that about him? I don't want to forget him, he was my brother and your so-"

"THEN TRY!" Diana snaps with the rage of a Demigod, and Trini steps back in fear of her. Both of them stand in the kitchen without a word and their arms crossed as Diana breathes deeply to calm down until hearing the sound of a car horn coming from the driveway.

"That's Kim to pick me up for school, I gotta go." Trini nods curtly, grabbing her backpack and heading towards the front door until Diana pulls her back into a soft hug before she goes.

She kisses Trini's hair and holds her tightly as they fit together like a glove. "I'm sorry for yelling, Trini. Since the battle in Reefside last year, it's been hard for me to speak about Hunter, but I think it's time for us to have a frank discussion about him when I return home from an appraisal job in San Francisco. I won't be here by the time Kimberly drops you back home, but I will be back in time for dinner. Learn something new and exciting today." She sadly chokes the words she always used to say to Hunter before he went off to school.

Diana smiles and waves at Trini until she walks out the front door before going off to look at a scrapbook she's hidden away for a long time. She hasn't opened the book yet before her legs immediately give out under her as she is unable to look away from a memory long past. A picture of Diana smiling with her hand on a three year old Hunter's shoulder as she holds a newborn Trini securely her other arm, they were all so happy then which makes it all the more sad now.

"Why did you leave us, Little One?"

As it turns out, Trini didn't have to wait long to see Hunter again. She takes her seat behind Billy in the very back of their fourth period World History class. She likes sitting close to him because it gives her someone to talk to when she doesn't have class with Kimberly and so she isn't called on to answer stupid questions everyone should know, Billy likes it for the same reasons, he likes learning more than Trini, but doesn't want to be made fun of for his perfectly normal autism condition.

"Hey, Billy. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Well, except for the milk in my Cap'n Crunch cereal tasted a little funky because it's close to the expiration date, but mom says we have to drink it all before opening another cart..." Billy gets the feeling he's rambling, but Trini doesn't stop him. Instead, listening to every word with great attention. "In short, I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm glad, Billy." She gives a warm friendly smile. "I'm still worried about my brother, Hunter, the one I told you and the Rangers about the night he showed up at my house. I know it's really him and he's somewhere in town, but I don't know where to find him."

"Found him, he's right there." Billy says nonchalantly, and Trini turns to where he's pointing as Hunter enters the classroom wearing a blue button up checkered shirt, brown kakis, dress shoes, and a black tie.

"Hello, everyone. It's good to see some of you back in about the only building that wasn't destroyed while others are taking more much deserved time to recover from last week's attack. Your regular teacher, Mrs. Ashbee is one of them, so I, Mr. Prince will be the sub in her place. Let me take roll then we'll gloss over just how easy it was for me to get this job to begin today's lesson: The Battle Of Troy."

As Hunter begins reading names off the attendance sheet on his desk, Trini lightly taps Billy so they can talk. "I'm definitely sure that's my brother now, he has the eyebrow scar, blue eyes and he speaks with my mother's accent. I need to talk with him and bring him home to Diana, but I don't know what to say to him."

"We all have lunch next period, maybe the others can help you come up with what to say."

Trini nods in acceptance of Billy's plan as she is reminded that sometimes it's good to be a badass loner, but it's also good to have friends who will tell you what to say to your long lost brother that doesn't seem to know you exist.

One name catches Hunter by surprise, Trini Prince. It has to belong to same girl he saw petrified at Diana's door a week ago, his sister, but there's only one way to find out for sure. "Trini Prince." He looks up, hoping to see her face, but only sees her hand raised behind Billy. So, he carries on with the lesson.

When class ends, Trini is first out of her seat and just knocks into people in her way to the cafeteria, she and Hunter share a awkward look and Trini can tell they're trying to get a read on each other as she leaves the classroom. She and Billy are the first to arrive at the Rangers' table, tapping her feet underneath as Zack joins her with a tray of food. "Look who decided to show up today." She jokes, but she knows he isn't here most days to care for his mother.

"If you think I'm gonna miss sloppy joe day then you really are a crazy girl." He jokes back, knowing she means well as he bites his sandwich. "So, Billy tells us you just had a class taught by big brother Prince, I thought you said he left you and Diana, are you sure it's him?"

"I'm sure it's him, he did seem lost, but I would know him anywhere. Billy saw him up close too and didn't he look like Hunter in the family picture I showed you guys?"

Billy nods, taking a bite of his carrot sticks. "He does look remarkably close to the Hunter seen in the picture of the three of you at the beach last year. I think the Rangers should have a beach day together, it'll be good for team bonding."

"Well, I think it's a bad idea to confront him and drop this brother bomb when this guy may not know you, but you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

"What's a bad idea that Trini's going to do anyway?" Kimberly asks as she and Jason approach the table before she sits close to Trini and he sits close to Billy.

"I'm going to confront my long lost brother after school and was hoping you could come with me?"

Kimberly smiles and takes her hand tightly. "Sure, I'd love to, but what are you going to say to him?'

"I don't know what to say at all, do you think I can say 'hi, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm your little sister and you're my big bother, so you need to come home with me now because our mom misses you to death and has been emotionally closed off since you left us.'"

Everyone at the table is shocked at Trini's bluntness, but Jason is the first to speak. "Maybe don't lead with that."

The Rangers spend the rest of lunchtime helping Trini come up with ways to confront her brother. Most of their advice is helpful, say for Zack who just offers her lame jokes to break the tension between them, but the best advice comes from Billy. "The meeting will be awkward at first, but you'll get past that and the conversation will evolve to be comfortable, soon you'll develop a rhythm with him. That's how my parents met and you seem to already have developed that love with Kim." He takes a bite of his sandwich, so he's the only one at the table who doesn't see their cheeks blush.

Trini and Kimberly hold hands on the way to Hunter's classroom at the of the day until Trini turns and speaks to her in a shaky whisper. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"You better be kidding, Trini. Did you forget how you literarily bitch slapped Rita into space last week? You can talk to your big brother that you've known almost your entire life. Here, let me give you some encouragement." She leans in and softly kisses her cheek long enough to distract her so Kimberly can push her into the room against her will.

"Kim, I'm going to fucking kill you." She says quietly through gritted teeth, turning back to see Kim blowing a kiss with a cheeky wave. She slowly walks in as Hunter packs up his backpack to leave for the day. "Mr. Prince, do you have a moment?"

He shoulders his backpack and walks toward her with a kind smile. "Sure, if you and your friend are done talking in the hall, what can I do for you? Is it about today's lesson? Please forgive me, it's my first day teaching and I'm quite nervous."

Trini can't help but smile at how much Hunter looks and seems like Diana, he uses some of her Shakespearean speak in a more modern tone. "No, no, your lesson was very informative. Do you mind if I ask you a weird personal question? Who is your mother, Is she a woman named Diana Prince?"

"Yes, she's my mother." Hunter confirms, hiding the fact that he's freaking out behind calm eyes.

"Oh, my god. It's you, you're back! Mom's going to be so happy!" She tries to hug him, but he steps back when she steps forward. "Don't you remember me? I'm your adoptive sister and you're my big overprotective brother, let me show you." She pulls out her phone and shows Hunter a picture of them taken last year at Reefside beach. As Hunter stares at the picture, he feel himself remembering a memory he's never had like a memory from a pervious life.

"I remember. We all went to the beach, mom wanted to get us out after a week of being cooped up in house completely inactive. We all got ice cream, you buried me in the sand when I fell asleep, mom and I did some surfing together, but I spent most of the day right by your side because you were self conscious about going in the water."

Hunter makes sure they aren't being watched before opening his backpack to show his lasso. "Has Diana told you what this is?"

"It's mom's 'tell the truth or I'll use the lasso' lasso. I could never get away with anything in her house."

"Neither could I. Do you mind?" Trini offers her arm for Hunter to wrap the lasso around before doing the same to himself. "Just say your name and how you're related to Diana. My name is Hunter Prince and I'm the son of Diana Prince." The lasso begins to burn the more he's with Trini. "... And the older brother of Trini Prince, sometimes I call you Tiny Tiger to annoy you, but I'm not the Hunter you know. I'm from another universe and I'm stuck on living a sailboat and working a second job at Ernie's Juice Bar and Youth Center until I suck it up talk to my mother about getting home."

"My name is Trinity Prince, Diana Prince is the only mother I've ever known. She took in and raised me as her own when my birth mother died giving birth in Mexico. I'm the younger sister of Hunter Prince and I don't care if you're not the Hunter I know, you're coming home to Diana instead of moping around town being a sad sack of shit." Trini heart sinks in her chest at what Hunter just said, he's not really her brother, but he's close enough for her not to care. She takes Kim's hand still tethered to the lasso and Hunter. "Come on, Kim. I'm going to think how badly I want to kiss you while you're driving us home!"

"Okay, I do that all the time." She extends her hand to Hunter while Trini pulls them both along. "Oh, hi. My name's Kimberly, it's nice to meet you."

He shakes her hand quickly. "Hunter Prince, it's nice to meet you too. Trini scares me, her tininess makes her more frightening!"

They remove the lasso in the car while Kim drives them home before anymore embarrassing confessions can be made, now Hunter waits patiently for Kimberly and Trini to say goodbye. Kimberly touches Trini cheek from inside the driver side window. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, meeting your brother again is one thing, but taking him home to Diana after what happened-"

"She has to see him, he's her child too and he has to get home to his universe. But I know what that means, I know what's about to come to light."

"Okay, whatever happens between the three of you, the Rangers are here for you as teammates, friends, or more. Whatever you need." Trini nods as Kimberly squeezes her hand tightly before Trini walks back to Hunter with a wave. "It was nice to meet you, Hunter."

"You too, have a nice day."

The Prince siblings both take a deep breath as Trini leads Hunter into the house through the front door, and the first thing Hunter notices is just how similar the place is to the one he grew up in. It's a normal suburban house for a normal suburban family, but he know his family is extraordinary to have normal lives now. "It's a nice place. Is it smaller then the one in Reefside?"

Trini has to fight back tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she watches Hunter slowly wander around the house aimlessly like a lost ghost, reaching out to touch pictures on the wall, but stops himself out of fear of disturbing things. "Yes, there's a reason for that. I'm going to call mom to tell her what happened today, make yourself comfortable." She turns to go into her room, but runs back to Hunter and hugs him tightly as she lets her tears go. "It's good to have you home again, big brother."

Hunter hides his awkward expression and hugs her back anyway to make her feel comfortable. "It's good to be home again, tiny tiger. It's been far too long."

She goes into her room and shuts the door behind her before calling Diana with more tears in eyes as she slides down against the door. After a few rings, she hears Diana's voicemail instead, which is good because she isn't ready to tell her about Hunter yet. "Hey, mama. I hope everything's going well, I have a surprise waiting for you when you get home. Just remember that you love me and please don't be mad."

She comes out of her room after a few minutes to compose herself and watches Hunter stare at the family pictures scattered around the house as he's looking for something lost. He stares at pictures of Diana and Trini, Diana and Trini having ice cream together, Diana kneeling next to Trini on the first day of school, Trini learning how to ride a bike, Diana taking Trini trick or treating in a child's Wonder Woman costume, Trini laughing as she piggybacks on Clark's shoulders while Diana and Bruce smile in the background. In all of the many pictures in the house, there are none of Hunter and Diana or Hunter and Trini.

"Trini, why are there no family pictures of me? What happened to Diana and I on this earth?"

Trini takes his hand and leads him to sit at the table before looking at him with sad eyes because she knows there's no more running from this, he has to know. "Something happened to the three of us last year causing mom to become very distant and you being here is going to be hard for her, but I promise everything will be explained once she gets home. Just please trust me."

"I do trust you, always. But wha-" He says with a smile before cutting himself off when hearing the front door open and Diana steps through.

"I got your message, Trini. Why would I be mad? Did an animal follow you home or something? We talked about this and I think a pet would be a great idea after what happened to Hun-" She says cheerfully, unaware of Hunter's presence while placing her bag on the counter before she turns to see him sitting at her table and her expression becomes cold. "Get him out!"

Trini goes to calm her mother down while Hunter stands where he is. "Mama, I won't let you throw him out, you know who this is. This is my brother and your son, this is Hunter."

Tears well in Diana's eyes the more she looks at Hunter, but it hurts too much to look away "No! Hunter is gone! My son is gone! You've brought a dangerous imposter wearing his face into our house to mock me. Stand away from him now before he hurts you, you and I are going to have a very serious discussion after I kill this man for being foolish to think he can talk to you."

"No, absolutely not! You can't seriously want to kill your own son?! You know it's him, just look into his eyes!" Trini fearlessly steps between Diana and Hunter as she approaches him with calm rage in her tear filled eyes.

Hunter breathes deeply and places his backpack on the table because he knows what's about to happen when Diana has that look in her eyes, the same look he has in his eyes every time before going into battle. "Stand away from me, Trini. I'll handle this and I don't want you to be hurt." He waits for Trini to step aside before talking to Diana one more time. "I won't fight you. Please, don't make me do this, mama."

The warning falls on def ears as Diana surges forward and picks him up by the shirt before throwing him through the sliding glass door into the backyard. Hunter knows he has no chance of wining a fight that shouldn't have begun as Diana punches him back down into the grass before he can even fully stand, but he doesn't fight back and just tries to block her rage filled attacks when even that proves to be a challenge because of her speed. For every hit he blocks, there are three that he doesn't.

This battle is leaving Hunter with very little options of how to end it peacefully, but he has to do it. He plants his feet in grass and bangs the braces on his arms together to produce a blast of concussive energy that forces Diana to fly back into the house. He enters the house with a look of deep remorse, he didn't want to do that and he just wants this to end as soon as possible without bloodshed.

"Who taught you that move?" She asks in shock, breathing heavily against the dented fridge where she landed.

Hunter is breathing heavily too as he comes close and offers Diana a hand up. "You did. Do you believe Trini now? It's me, it's Hunter."

Diana slowly takes his hand to stand and use his relaxed stance to throw him against the fridge where she proceeds to beat his face with everything she has until arms weaken. Every hit she gives shakes the house and leaves Hunter more bloody, but he doesn't raise his hands to fight back because he knows he can take it. He can as much punishment as he needs to so long as others aren't harmed in his place.

Eventually, her punches hit with less and less impact until Diana stops all together and collapses into his chest with tears in her eyes as she finally hugs him back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I know it's you. I know, Hunter. I know you're my son, but you were gone. Where did you go? Why did you leave us?"

Hunter looks down at his side through the blood on his face to see his arm wrapped together with Diana's by his lasso, then up at Trini who has dried tears and a look of pure relief on her face as he realizes she grabbed it to end the fight. "Trini... I-I don't understand, wh- why did my doppelganger leave? Where did I go?"

"You didn't leave us, Hunter. You died." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys think I'm just going to drop that bomb and leave you hanging until the next chapter, then you're absolutely right. Goodbye. Mwh, ha, ha! But in all seriousness, thank you for reading this series. It really warms my heart.
> 
> Did you think I was going to write a story about Diana having a kid and not bring him together with her other kid? I really like the Trini Prince idea by Comebackbehere23 and Movingforthesakeofmotion, so all credit for this idea goes to them on tumblr. (Seriously, go read their stories because they're amazing!) This won't be last time we see Trini and Hunter together, she and the Rangers will back for the finale of this series and the whole Legacy Universe.


	7. The Ones We Leave Behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shocking revelation, Hunter must choose whether to stay in a universe where his mind is at peace, or go back to his own where his heart is at war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, three things before we get started. The first part of this chapter will have a lot of jumps to different universes and places, and I label them as Trini's universe and Hunter's universe so there isn't any confusion. And if you thought there was tension between Diana, Hunter, and Trini in the last chapter then you haven't seen anything yet.
> 
> Including this chapter, I have 5 more chapters planned until the finale of this story and the whole Legacy universe in chapter 12. (That number isn't set in stone, it's just how many stories I have planned.) I will do one more chapter on Hunter's childhood in his teenage years and there's a plan for chapter 8 in the end notes of this one. But I'm accepting AU prompts for this story, so if you have ideas, I'd love to hear them.
> 
> I was on Tumblr searching character aesthetics/moodboards and I want to have one for Hunter based on this story, but writing is about the most creative thing I know how to do, so can someone who's know how to do those things and is reading this, can you teach me or create one yourself. (You don't have to if you don't want to, I just think it will add to the story)  
> I would say Hunter's top aesthetics are:  
> 1\. He loves his mom. (Obviously.)  
> 2\. He doesn't believe he's good enough to be Wonder Woman's son.  
> 3\. A kind Amazonain warrior.  
> 4\. Having a tight knit Amazonian family with a thousand other warrior moms.  
> 5\. Ice cream.  
> 6\. Astronomy.  
> 7\. Baseball.  
> 8\. Bright smile and blue eyes.  
> 9\. Love of all people.  
> 10\. Strong willed.
> 
> Thank you.

* * *

Hunter's universe - the Watchtower.

"Have you been up all night?" Lorena asks, coming up behind Diana with two cups of coffee as she stares at a grid of six monitors all quickly flashing different locations from around the world before Lorena sees a look of tired devastation on her face while handing over the cup. "...Or all week?"

She takes a sip, but her eyes don't leave the screens. "I'll sleep when I know my son is safe, and not a second before." Diana looks over a Lorena to see she's had about the same amount of sleep as her. "But maybe it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Don't tell me to sleep when you won't yourself!" Lorena growls, unable to hide her grouchiness.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just miss Hunter and sometimes it's hard to turn off being a mother even if you're child isn't here." Diana takes a deep breath to compose herself before the tears can begin. "Any luck in Atlantis, or with Wally?"

"No. I have the Honor Guard on full search and alert, nothing so far. Wally keeps searching earths in the multiverse, but hasn't come up with anything yet." She spots a beige folder with a U.S army seal on the front in Diana's other hand. "What's that?"

"My friend Roxanne works in government, she pulled some strings to get Hunter's military service records and personal file. I thought we could look into some of the old places where he served, but they've yielded the same results as all of the other avenues we've perused this week." She says with an undertone of anger, handing over the folder for Lorena to look at.

Lorena slowly goes through the file, examining everything with care, it has the standard things like eye and hair color to the medical reports saying he saved more people then he lost, a kill count report that she barely spends time on because she doesn't like thinking of Hunter that way, but a photo catches her eye the most. It's one of Hunter taken after he completed basic training and he is smiling as he leans against a wall wearing a white army t-shirt, his hands in the pockets of his green camouflage pants that are tucked into the combat boots on his feet. Even though he looks the same as he does now, Hunter looks so much younger in the photo, so much happier.

"He seems so happy, almost at peace even when he knows he's going to war."

"That he does, and it reminds me of this." Diana puts her cup down and types on the computer to bring up a digital copy of Hunter's army photo along with a black and white photo of Steve in full army dress uniform, smiling with his hands in his pockets as he leans against a a small open cockpit plane. She looks at the people in the two photos, her boys with their matching smiles and bright blue eyes, and it brings tears to her own.

"Lets talk about something else, Hunter told me you two had the marriage conversation while in bed. He told how he feels about you, but how do you feel about him?"

The fact that Diana keeps her voice calm during this conversation scares Lorena more as she answers. "My feelings about Hunter are clear, I love him as much as he loves me, he is one of the few people who sees me as more than a warrior before I was able to do it myself. But we haven't had a chance to talk about marriage, our relationship has been in limbo since he disappeared. Do you think he disappeared because he doesn't love me anymore?"

Diana briefly looks away from the photos to comfort Lorena. "Hey, don't you think that way, your relationship is built on the kind of love and respect for each other's abilities and personalities in battle and in life, you complement each other as Steve and I before you." Her gaze falls back to the photos and voice becomes stern. "That being said, you won't just answer to me if you hurt Hunter, but all other Amazons on Themyscira and you know how protective I am about my son. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The more she stares at the photos, the more Lorena can't help but notice how similar the two men are to each other, it was almost like Steve was meant to be Hunter's true father that the universe never allowed to happen. She yawns while setting down the file knowing she has to give Diana some time alone. "You know, I think I'm going to take your advice and get some rest. Can I do anything for you?"

"Hold onto me." Diana says, her voice breaking as her legs give out and she collapses into Lorena's arms not as warrior or hero trying to save the world, but as a mother missing her child. Her eyes don't leave the two photos as she cries until Lorena guides her face away from the screen. "What if Hunter is hurt or worse? I just got him back and I can't loose him like I lost Steve, I won't. If I loose Hunter, I won't be able to keep fighting."

"Hunter is fine, he's fine. I promise you, we're going to get him back. Just breathe. Just breathe and fall apart, I'll put you back together." Lorena quickly grabs the keyboard without letting go of Diana and sends the photos away knowing it's the cause of Diana's pain before hugging her tightly as they fit together like two people who have lost too many close people in their lives trying to comfort each other when one more loss would utterly destroy them.

* * *

Trini's universe - Eighteen years ago.

"I'm getting worried about Diana, It's almost midnight and she was supposed to be home hours ago." Lois Lane says, standing in Diana's kitchen washing dishes with Clark as Hunter sleeps curled up on the couch in front of a Disney movie.

Clark turns off the water and wipes his hands dry. "She called awhile back to check on Hunter, saying something came up and she had to stop by Bruce's before coming home, but I hear her nearby and she'll be landing in the backyard in three, two, one."

As Clark finishes counting down, Diana lands gently in the backyard as not to wake Hunter or disturb the bundle in his arms. She walks into the warm house and waves at Clark and Lois to join her where she reveals a newborn baby girl, the baby looks at the two of them with her brown eyes and instantly snuggles herself deeper in Diana's arms, Diana kisses her forehead softly before addressing the group. "Something came up during the job in Mexico and this baby is now under my love and care."

"Okay. Hey, cutie." Lois leans and gently caresses the baby's cheek. "What happened in Mexico?"

"Hiketeia was invoked. I was leaving the art show when I was pulled into an alley by a pregnant teenage girl in distress named Danielle, her water had broken and she was giving birth. There was no time to get her to the hospital for proper care, we had to deliver the child then and there, but there were complications and she began to bleed out in the alley. We both knew she was going to die, so she invoked Hiketeia on the child and I accepted without hesitation. I am honor bond to love, care and protect this child for eternity, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I will love and raise this girl as my own my just as I'm doing with Hunter, they will be brother and sister from this day forth."

"How did Danielle know about this Hiketeia ritual?"

"Does it matter? Perhaps she saw Wonder Woman on T.V and decided to research my culture."

"What does Bruce think about you raising the girl?" Clark asks, knowing there's always been tension between them.

Diana scoffs, her eyes don't leave her daughter as she studies how she breathes comfortably her arms. "He thinks it ridiculous that I'm letting an ancient ritual decide whether I should care for the girl or not, he thinks I should've left her in orphanage somewhere. I would have taken this child into my care even if Hiketeia wasn't invoked, I promised her mother I would care for her daughter as my own, I promised to give her daughter a home full of love and support."

"You're already a wonderful mother to Hunter, so we know you're going to be a wonderful mother to this girl." Clark says with a supportive smile and Lois nods in agreement of his claim 

Diana slowly sits down on the couch next to Hunter and kisses his head, when she leans in to do so, the baby tries to grab at loose strands of Hunter's hair with a furious passion and Diana already knows they're going to get along well. "How was Hunter tonight?"

Lois chuckles, turning off the T.V. "He had dinner and took a bath. We were watching Disney movies while waiting for you to come home, he hated The Little Mermaid for being unrealistic that Eric saves the day in the end when the movie is about Ariel, then we moved onto Pinocchio and he fell asleep during the no strings on me song."

"I've taught him well." Diana slowly runs her fingers through Hunter's hair, feeling adoring pride for his stance on The Little Mermaid, he truly is her son through and through. "Clark, can you please carry Hunter to bed for me without waking him? I'll be right behind you with my daughter."

"Yep, I got him." Clark gently scoops Hunter into his arms and he stirs in his sleep, but doesn't wake as he is carried off to bed followed by Diana with the baby. He lays Hunter down on his bed and covers him with blankets then steps out of the room. The last thing Clark sees while closing the door is Diana smiling as she has a quiet, peaceful moment with her children.

Luckily, Diana is able to keep the baby calm by rocking her back and forth in the chair in Hunter's room, giving Hunter a chance to sleep undisturbed until the girl cries in discomfort when she coughs up spit, waking him instantly as Diana tries shushing her back to calmness. He sits up and swings his legs off the bed as his vison comes into focus on the girl in Diana's arms.

"Who's that? You didn't have that baby when you left." Hunter asks, not with anger, but with curiosity.

Diana smiles at her son, giving him a look to come closer. "Something surprising happened while I was in Mexico, Little One, and we have adopted a new member of our family. Please, come meet your little sister. This new sibling doesn't mean I don't love you any less, it just means I have new love to share between the two of you." Hunter hesitantly approaches the baby in Diana's arms with fear clearly present in his eyes. The moment their eyes meet and he looks at the small girl, his fear disappears and an unbroken bond is forged between them, not of blood, but just as strong.

Hunter smiles at his sister, and her eyes follow his hand as he gives a tiny wave. "What's my sister's name, mama?"

Diana smiles at the fact of her children are getting along already. "Her mother had one dying wish when this girl was place in my arms and that was the name. Her name is Trinity."

* * *

Hunter remembers meeting his sister like it was yesterday except the memory isn't his own, but the memory of his doppelganger on this earth, his dead doppelganger and that brings a scared, sickening feeling to his stomach unlike anything he's ever felt as he rests bloody and beaten against the fridge while Diana holds onto him tightly in her arms.

He gives Trini a look like he's going to be sick, so she quickly unwarps the lasso and plants her feet on the floor to pull Diana away with all of her Ranger strength, despite her fighting back with everything she has. "Hey, hey, mom. I know it's good to see Hunter again, but I think we need to give him some air, alright?"

When Diana is clear, Hunter immediately runs to the sink and throws up, heaving breathlessly between puking until the sickening feeling in his stomach is gone, but he knows the feeling will never be gone now as he holds his mouth under the running faucet to rid himself of the putrid taste of vomit before siding down against the sink to the floor in tears. Diana and Trini stay close on the floor, but far away enough to give Hunter room to breathe.

It takes Hunter ten minutes to calm down, but he is still clearly distraught as he lifts his head from his knees to address them. "I'm dead on this earth?! I thought mom always told me it was impossible to kill us because we're immortal demigods!" He screams in shock, shaking with tears his in eyes.

Diana shakes her head, looking at her hands in her lap as she answers. "I just told you that to spare you pain and worry. We may be immortal demigods, but it's very possible to kill us. Ares killed the old gods on Mount Olympus, then I killed Ares to end The Great War. We can be killed, it just takes an incredible amount of force to do so."

Trini looks at her family members and they're both inconsolable, so she takes Diana's hand and they move in-between Hunter to share a deep family group hug as she tries her best to be strong enough to console the two broken gods in her arms. She sings the types of songs that Diana used to sing to calm her children until Hunter asks the one and only question on his mind in a small, afraid voice.

"H-how did it hap-happen? How did I die?" He barely manages to choke out.

Diana lifts herself from Trini's arms and shares a look of pure shock with her daughter at what her son just asked. He has to know, he has every right to know, but she's still too distraught to tell a story she's tried her very best to forget, leaving Trini to wrap the lasso around her arm and tell a story she could never forget. "Do you remember how mom told us about the League's origin battle to defeat Steppenwolf?"

Hunter nods, and she continues with a deep pained breath. "The League always knew the forces of Apokolips would return one day, so they took the necessary steps to prepare for another fight, but the League could've never prepared for Darksied. You and mom called every hero you could, Grandma Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazonian generals, Clark, Barry, Bruce, Victor, Oliver, Dinah, Kara, Wally, Dick, Carter, Kendra. Everyone, and it still wasn't enough to stop him."

"I didn't have my powers back then, otherwise I would've fought too. I screamed to be let go from Aunt Roxanne's arms so I could help as I watched you fight and die against Darksied on live T.V. No matter how many times mom screamed at you to stay where it's safe, you got up to fight again over and over so others wouldn't have to, until the one time you didn't. You were beaten to death in front of mom's eyes, mom lost it and beat him to death in return with speed, rage and fury no one had ever seen before. When mom left the battlefield that night, it took everyone in the League and Grandma to drag her from your body. When I finally found the courage to ask mom how you died, she told me you died in battle as a proud Amazon."

Everyone is silent for an uncomfortably long time as Trini hands the lasso back to him until Hunter looks at his family with a blank expression no one can read. "You didn't mention Lorena, what happened to her?"

Diana finds the strength to finally speak after the story of her son's death is over. "She survived the battle, but we all dealt with your death in different ways. She chose a self-destructive path when she was chosen to lead Amanda Waller's Task Force X, she didn't live long after that."

"Why didn't you bring me back by dunking me in a Lazarus Pit or use the Kryptonian birthing chamber that brought Clark back to life? I mean, we're both as strong as him, maybe even stronger."

"No." She says firmly with an expression to match. "Arthur said it best, you loose your soul when you die and I would rather have the memory of you as my gentle baby boy then have you right by my side as a monster."

"And Grandmother? Trini mentioned she was in the battle."

Diana gives an expression like she might breakdown crying again. "That's the saddest question of all, you died resting in your grandmother's arms and she tried sparing me pain by shielding herself over you so I wouldn't see your body. She said you died as you were born, with bright stars in your eyes."

"I need a drink." Hunter slowly stumbles to his feet, nearly falling down again as he rips the dented door off the fridge and grabs a full six pack of beer to drink. He downs all six of them one after another right in front of his family, Trini gives an impressed look as he finishes the last one because he doesn't seem drunk at all. He breathes deeply, knowing what he says next will hurt. "Alright, I need to get back home."

"WHAT?!" Diana and Trini scream at the same time.

"You heard me. I need to get home to my universe. I've been away for too long, my mother and everyone else is probably looking to where I went with worry, so I need to get back to them and a world without Lorena, isn't a world worth living in." Hunter tries not to show the anguish on his face as he moves toward the front door at a quick pace, but Diana beats him there before he can step out and shoves him back hard with tears forming in her eyes. 

"What are you talking about?! I am your mother and I'm right here in front of you!" She screams, letting her tears stream down her cheeks. "You're my son too and I just got you back! I can't loose you again, I won't! If I loose my children, I won't be able to keep fighting. SO, YOU'RE GOING TO SIT DOWN AT MY TABLE AND HAVE DINNER WITH YOUR SISTER AND I LIKE A NORMAL FUCKING FAMILY!"

Hunter gets right up in his mother's face, and Diana is reminded that Hunter is taller than her as he speaks in calm, non-threating tone. "Mother, I don't want to fight you again, but I will. Please, stand aside and let me leave as I want or I'll jump through the roof, either way, I'm leaving this house."

Mother and son stare each other down for a long time, but Hunter breaks first out of Diana's intimidation. Ultimately, Diana gives him what he wants and steps aside, giving Hunter a warning before he steps through the door. "Little One, if you go through that door, you will no longer be welcome in my house. Do you understand?"

Hunter leaves the front door wide open as he steps out into the cold world without a word. "Don't worry, mom. I'll bring him back to us!" Trini watches the door with tears in her eyes as she quickly comforts her mother with a tight hug while Diana falls apart in her arms before getting up and running out the door after her brother. "Hunter Prince, I'm going to kick your ass!"

* * *

Even with her team's help, Trini doesn't find Hunter until Billy calls her about seeing him set up camp in the mines sometime after midnight. He crouches down, watching Hunter from a far as he talks to Trini over the phone in a whisper. "Hey, Trini, I found Hunter camping near the cliffs. What if he finds the ship and exposes us as the Power Rangers?"

"He won't, I promise. Hunter can be trusted with secrets. Just please stay put and watch him in case he does anything, I'll be there as soon as I can." She hears Billy breathe easy as she hangs up and runs in the other direction towards the cliffs, but accidently bumps into a punk rocker chick with a shaved head wearing all black clothing. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The girl merely scoffs without breaking stride. "Watch where you're going next time!"

"You too." Trini says in hushed tone, flipping her off from behind because she has more important things to deal with, like kicking her brother's ass for hurting their mother. She arrives quickly to Billy's location hidden in the trees overlooking Hunter's camp site and they both share a smile before they look at Hunter staring aimlessly up in the night sky. "Hey, Billy. Has he seen you yet?"

"Yes, he has." Hunter shouts suddenly, catching both of them off guard and causing fear to run down Billy's spine. He sits up and looks directly at the spot where they're hidden with a friendly smile that says he knew exactly where they were the whole time. "Don't you know never to sneak up on an Amazon? My mother taught me at a young age to expect attacks from anywhere and anyone. So, you guys can come out now, I won't hurt you."

Tangling with the tree branches in her way doesn't stop Trini from marching straight up to Hunter and giving him a hard punch across the face with a look of pure white hot rage in her eyes. "You sure about that? Because you hurt mom and I like you stabbed a knife in our chests by leaving us, again! And the worst part is, you don't fully understand what you did to us!"

"I deserve that one." Hunter wipes away the small amount of blood she was able to draw using her Ranger strength. "I'm sorry, it was never my intention to hurt mom as I did."

Trini stops glaring at Hunter to look at Billy and develops a sympathetic expression when seeing his fear filled one at this confrontation between siblings. "Hey, Billy. Can you please give my brother and I sometime time talk alone? Maybe go explore the mines and find something to show your mom."

"Um, sure. I can do that, but my phone is out of battery so I need to go home first and get my flashlights and blasting equipment, then I'll be good to go." Billy walks in the direction of his house until being called back by Hunter.

"Your name's Billy, right? I remember you from my class, I think you were the only one taking notes. My name's Hunter." He extends a hand for Billy to shake while grabbing his phone with the other. "Listen, I can't give you any explosives, but I can give the flashlight on my phone to use. My phone's basically a paperweight now since I can't call anyone. It's like everyone is on a different wavelength then my earth."

Billy looks at the phone with giddy excitement. "I can probably fix that. I mean, I can tinker with it, I love to tinker with things, provided I don't get into trouble, so I can fix your phone until you can call people back home, please?"

"Yeah, sure. If you can fix my phone then have fun tinkering away." Hunter and Trini watch Billy race off to begin his new project, they wait until he disappears from view before Hunter sits back down and scoots aside for his sister to sit next him. He looks at Trini with deep sadness for what he has done to Diana, hoping she will forgive him for his mistake. "Please, tell me what happened after I died. I want to understand."

Trini looks down at her hands so Hunter doesn't see her tears. "You were gone, you left us and we tried our best to move on, but mom took it to extremes by pretending you never existed. She moved us away from Reefside because the house was too big without you, she made us delete any trace of you from our phones and when we moved to Angel Grove, she refused to hang up any pictures of you because she just wanted to forget. But I didn't want to forget you, so I just hid your memory away in my heart. Having you here and seeing your face again is just as hard on me as it is for mom."

Hunter breathes deeply, staring into the campfire he's built and refuses to look at Trini out of his own shame. "I'm sorry that I came here, I never wanted to cause you or Diana pain by being here. When I landed on this earth, my first thought was to immediately find Diana because she is the first person I think of when I think of... home. I just had to know if she was okay, and you too."

 "I don't know if it's a side effect of being on this earth for so long or something else, but I'm getting my doppelganger's memories from life." He chuckles softly as a memory comes into his mind. "I remember when I nearly got kicked out of high school for fighting on the day we accidently switched beanies, you took my red one and I took your yellow one. I got into a fight when some asshole stole the beanie and wouldn't give it back to me on the last day of school, so I put him through ten solid walls because what you would do to me if I lost it, scared me more then this guy."

"Yeah, mom was so pissed, she had to give the school a major donation to pay for damages and you were grounded under house arrest for the entire summer. She's the first person I think of when I think of home too." Trini takes Hunter's hand to stop it from shaking, drawing his attention to her where she gives a small smile. "Don't ever apologize for coming home, it's always good to see you, big brother even if we don't really know each other."

"Hey, it doesn't matter what earth I'm from, we will always be siblings and Diana Prince will always be our mother. Hopefully, she will forgive me and let me back into the house." Hunter leans over and gives her a tight one armed hug, and it means so much to both of them. "But I do have to go back to my earth eventually, I have responsibilities to my Diana and others who are all counting on me. I hope you can understand."

"I understand more than you know. I have a responsibility to protect a giant crystal with my teenage friends from any threats that want to rip it from the ground and kill us all, but that's a Tuesday for us."

"Wait! You can't be serious, you're sworn to protect a crystal as warriors who aren't even out of high school yet? That's not a happy life for children!" Hunter looks at Trini in shock to try and tell if she's serious, and she gives him a look that says he should remember his own life as a child warrior, then he sighs heavily and looks away because he knows he's being hypocritical. "It's too late for me, but it's not too late for you and your friends. What does Mother think of you being this warrior in yellow?"

"Warrior in yellow, seriously? You are such an Amazon sometimes." She chuckles at Hunter's speech patterns. "I'm the Yellow Power Ranger, my friends and I found these colored coins and call ourselves the Power Rangers. After loosing you, mom's not happy about having another child warrior in the family. It's been three weeks since I became a Ranger and all she wants for me is to leave that life behind for a safe and normal life without having to fight a war."  

"That's what mom wants for me and you, but do you want to go back to your earth though?" She looks into Hunter's eyes for a truthful answer. "You say that you have to go back your earth because you have vresponsibilities to take care, but do want to? When's the last time you remember doing something for yourself?"

"What? I do tons of big stuff for myself!" Hunter says with a scoff of disbelief.

"No, you don't. Mom told me you feel this need to take the world on your shoulders so others don't have to. You do what others want to make them happy at the expense of your own, let's work this out, you left home at eighteen to give your evil dad someone to chase so me, mom and others would be safe. You joined the army along with the Justice League and went to war because you wanted to make mom proud. You became King of Atlantis when you didn't want to, but you did it anyway because you love Lorena when she didn't want to become Queen either."

"I won't give you going to war against Orm to save mom because I would've done that too and I almost dove into the sea after her when I heard Arthur's lighthouse exploded while I was dog sitting Shelby in Reefside. So, I'll ask again, when's the last time you remember doing for yourself, not because you had a responsibility or because it would make others happy, but because you wanted to do something for yourself and it would make you happy?"

Hunter is silent for a long time as he thinks, but the uncomfortable lasso burning at his side forces him to give a truly sad answer he doesn't want to give. "I don't know, I don't remember."

"Yes, you do. It was probably so long ago that you think can't remember it, but I know you can." She says softly, trying to encourage him to speak.

The memory he is thinking of causes the tears in eyes to run down his cheeks. "I was seventeen. I was going to take Shelby on a walk after I got home from school and I wanted dinner, so I texted Lorena because we met earlier that day and I wanted to see if she wanted to get pizza together while exploring the town. At the end of the night, I had my pizza and walked Shelby because those are things I wanted to do, they made me happy. God, has it been that long? That was the last time I remember being me, Hunter Prince, the son of Diana Prince and not a Demigod warrior or a solider or a King. I was just me, and I miss it."

"I'm sorry." Trini reaches over and wraps Hunter in a tight comforting hug when she sees he is about ten seconds away from having emotion breakdown in tears. "I'm so sorry. I know you can't walk away from your responsibilities just as I can't walk away from mine, but that doesn't mean we can't take time to breathe and do something that makes us happy, so take the time to be happy that you deserve."

"Thank you, Trini. I kinda needed you to kick my ass and make me see myself again." Hunter says sincerely and Trini knows he means it. "I just have one more question, what happened to Shelby? I didn't see her at the house. Please, please, tell me she isn't dead too. With everything happening today, I don't think I can take her death as well."

Hunter begins to hyperventilate at the thought of loosing one of his best friends, someone who has been with him since his early teenage years until Trini puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, breathe. She's fine. Before we moved here, Shelby met and fell in love with another female dog. We just left her in the capable care of other dog's family. Last I heard, they're happy together and looking for a way to have puppies."

"Oh, thank God." Hunter breathes easy as a thought comes into his head that causes him to snicker, much to Trini's confusion. "Alright, please know that I love you when I say this, but I can't believe our family dog came out as gay before you did."

Trini's eyes go wide and she quickly shoves Hunter away from her, how did Hunter know about her sexuality when she hasn't told her mother yet. She looks at him in fear and expects him to be angry for not conforming to what's considered normal, but he looks at her with nothing except love and compassion because she is normal for loving who she loves, which causes her to calm down. "I'm sorry. How did you know?"

Hunter sits back down beside and plops his lasso in her lap. "You pretty much yelled out your feelings for Kimberly when you told us how much you wanted to kiss her under the lasso's influence while leaving my classroom, and I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you too, which is good because you two seem to compliment each other together, she's more wild and outspoken while you're more measured and grounded. You two together are unlike anything I've seen before, even in my own relationships. Have you told her or mom yet?

Trini shakes her head with a sad sigh. "I hate that danm lasso sometimes. After you died, mom became emotionally closed off and it's impossible to talk with her about the big life changing stuff, so I just bottled that up too and made small talk because I don't want her reacting to my sexuality the same way she does when I try talking about you."

Hunter closes his eyes for a brief second, debating with himself yet again whether he should stay on this earth. It would certainly be easier and he would have a chance to repair the fractures with his family that are left behind, but he knows he can't no matter how much he wants to. "I'm sorry, you should never have to hide who you love because of someone else. You know, mom's going to be nothing but supportive of you after growing up on an island full of lesbian relationships, she'll probably give you some first hand knowledge on how to date women too and she probably already knows. I mean, our mother is Wonder Woman, it's pretty much impossible to sneak anything by her, but you should still tell her soon because it would be better coming from you then someone else."

"You're right. She probably already knows and I have to tell her myself, but I don't know how, it's not exactly telling her what I want for dinner. This is big, and I know she will always love me for being me, but her possible reaction still scares the hell out of me so much that I can't think of what to say to her."

"Tell you what, it's way past time for me to go home and apologize to mom. You're more than welcome to come with me, maybe I could help you with what to say when you're coming out to mom if you help me work on my apology." Hunter stands up from the wooden log he's sitting on and offers Trini a hand up as well. "You ready, we won't dare leave until you're comfortable with this?"

"Yeah, let's go." Trini looks at the hand with hesitation, but feels comfortable accepting it when considering that Hunter is offering it. They kick dirt on the smoldering fire to put it out before they walk home together, their path is quickly interrupted when Billy races back them with great speed like a bat out of Hell completely drenched in sweat and breathing hoarsely. She carefully puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down while trying to answers. "Breathe. Just breathe, Billy. You're alright, what happened?"

Billy gives her a look like he is currently seeing the world end right before his eyes as he speaks in breathless sentence fragments. "Town in trouble, come with me." He doesn't wait for their responses before grabbing their hands and leading them towards the cliffs overlooking the town. "SEE?!" He shouts with his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. "I tried to warn you guys as soon as I saw the danger. I don't know how this happened!"

"It's okay, Billy. You did well to get us, just keep breathing. In and out, alright?." Hunter stands away from the cliffs with Billy and helps him breathe by slowly breathing with him until it becomes more regular. "Trini, what are we looking at here?"

"Come see for yourself." She says in a small voice, unable to look away from the hell that used to be her town. Trini and Hunter watch Angel Grove burn in horror, senseless rioting and looting in the streets caused by the towns people fighting amongst themselves with deadly anger as they seem to be out of their goddamn minds. "Hunter, I don't understand how this happened, the town didn't look this way when I was looking for you and that was fifteen minutes ago, twenty at most."

"I don't know, just stay calm, give me a moment to think." Hunter closely studies the town's destruction for a moment, then closes his eyes to try and remember how this battle reminds him of something he taught today, and the first thing that comes into his mind is The Battle of Troy. "Billy, I've been knocked around a bit too much today, so I need your help remembering the lesson I taught in class and I know you took notes. How many Greek gods were involved in the Trojan War?"

"Is this a spoken test that you meant to give today? Because I didn't prepare for one." Hunter shakes his head, remaining calm despite the chaos. "Okay, the Trojan War began with a disagreement between Hera: The Goddess of Marriage, Aphrodite: The Goddess of Love and Beauty and Athena: The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle caused when a golden apple inscribed with the words 'The Fairest' was presented to all of them by..."

"Eris: The Goddess of Strife and Chaos." Hunter finishes Billy's sentence and suddenly it clicks with the answer as who is behind all of this, who is making Angel Grove burn to the ground. He looks up into the sky with an angry, annoyed expression, knowing she's probably nearby. "Eris, Show yourself! I know you're close by, so you might as well show yourself!"

Hunter's request is granted when a black plume of smoke suddenly appears and the punk rocker chick from earlier steps out wearing a smirk on her face because finally hearing name again amuses her, Hunter jumps in front between Trini and Billy to guard them against the god's possible attacks as she speaks. "Took you long enough, Mini Godkiller. I mean, I only brought you to this earth a week ago." She taunts, sitting down at the cliff's edge and gesturing to the destruction with great pride. "Do you like what I've done with the place?"

"No, you're murdering innocent lives with your chaos!" Hunter says with an unamused glare. So, you're behind all of this, Thawne transporting me to this earth where I would meet Trini then Diana and cause conflict between my family when I discovered what happened to myself because you feed on chaos, is that it?"

She merely chuckles at his deduction. "Oh, you poor naïve little boy, I only gave Thawne access to the Treadmill on The Watchtower knowing he would take you to this earth. Going to Angel Grove and meeting your family after they just lost their son and brother was all you because you just love your mommy so much, and it was glorious. Like my father before me, I whisper ideas of chaos into ears of man and use the conflict it creates to grow my power. Now, I will use that power for revenge on your mother."

"Goodbye." She quickly disappears the same way she came when Hunter tries diving at her and only ends up in the dirt.

"What just happened? Who was that? Why does she want your revenge on your mom?" Billy asks in shock, unsure of what he just saw and begins to hyperventilate again because of it.

"Billy, just breathe, okay?" Trini says softly, placing comforting hand on his shoulder to him calm him down. "I'm not gonna lie, Billy, we all just met a god and she wants to kill my mom because she killed her dad a long time ago. She is the daughter of Ares. We need to find  the rest of the Rangers and stop this chaos before it can spread further and kill my mom."

As if on cue, Trini's phone rings and she shirks when Diana is on the other line. "Hey, mom. What's up, is everything good with you?"  Hunter chuckles when Trini answers the phone very causally and innocent like he does when he's trying to hide something from Diana.

"Don't play coy with me, Little One. I'm watching the news and I see the town burning, put me on speaker, I want to talk with my children!" Trini sighs, reluctantly putting the phone on speaker and holding it between herself and Hunter. "What the hell is happening out there?"

The Prince Siblings share a look of hesitance, wondering if the tell their mother the truth until Hunter sighs and feels his lasso on his leg. "Okay, Mother. I'm going to get straight to the point, we just met Eris and she is the one causing the chaos to grow her power because she want to kill you for killing her father Ares."

"Damnit, I didn't know that bastard had spawned!" She grows through gritted teeth. "Alright, both of you need to back to the house and regroup with me, right now! None of you kids know how to defeat a god and I do. This is not up for discussion, do you understand?"

"With respect, Mother, no." Hunter can feel his mother's rage radiating through the phone sending fear down his spine, but that doesn't dissuade him from this current course of action because of the state of the city and its people is more important than having a conference with Diana about how to deal with the present crisis. "There's no time for that, the town is burning, Trini and I need to stop Eris with the help of the Power Rangers before anyone can be hurt, including you. I won't let her hurt you."

Diana sighs heavily, she is a hero who knows very well the mission comes first even before the safety of her own children, sometimes she wants to hold them in her arms tightly so the world doesn't dare hurt them, but she knows now isn't one of those times. "Listen up, Little Ones. Do what you need to in order to end this, I'll armor up at the house in case Eris comes for me. Look after each other as brother and sister and as a team with the Rangers. Hunter, promise me you'll look after your sister and the rest of these kids because they're good, strong kids who deserve more than this life, and you do as well. I won't loose you again, promise me!"

"I promise, mom. I will protect the kids with my life." It's all Hunter can offer without going home to hug her, but both of them know it's enough.

"Trini, promise me you'll protect your brother so he doesn't actually give his life in this fight."

"I won't let him leave my side, I promise." Trini looks at Hunter very sternly and authoritatively, despite her young age and small size. "You stick to me like glue, you're not dying on me again."

"Alright, children, go to work. I love you." Diana says softly into the receiver, taking a moment to grieve the loss of her children's innocence before Hunter takes the phone off speaker to talk privatively to Diana.

"Mom, in order to stop Eris, I may have to kill her as a last resort. Please, don't think less of me." Hunter says, his voice breaking as he comes to terms with what might have to be done.

 "I understand, my brave little boy. Do you remember what I told you as a child? Don't kill if you can wound, don't wound if you can subdue, don't subdue if you can pacify. Don't raise your hand at all..."

"...Until you've first extended it. I remember the Amazonian proverb well." Hunter breathes deeply, handing the phone back to Trini before she and Billy give him a look as if they're waiting for something and Hunter realizes they are looking at him like the way he looks Diana when she's Wonder Woman, they're looking at him as a leader. He removes his tie and checkered shirt to reveal a gray t-shirt underneath. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going down there to find the rest of your team because they're probably affected by the chaos, then we're all going to stop Eris, kiss the love interest and save the day! Suit up, we're going to war."

He watches in amazement as a second skin made of crystal forms around their entire bodies then evolves into a full suit of alien armor in their respective Ranger color with many additional layers of protection. Hunter gives Trini and Billy an impressed smirk when the transformation into their Ranger armor finishes. "Oh, that is just so cool, I have to get me one of those."

"Maybe you can." Billy speaks up. "I mean, we still haven't found Rita's gold staff and Green Power Coin somewhere in town. It's yours if you find it, do you want help finding it?"

"Sure, we'll talk later though. Now, let's be heroes." Hunter says confidently before the three of them fearlessly jump headfirst into the chaos. When the trio arrives in the greater Angel Grove area, they split off from each other to deal with separate tasks. Hunter runs straight for Eris with fists raised ready to fight, Trini tries to find and calm down the rest of the Rangers, and Billy tries different methods to get the towns people to snap out of Eris's influence.

Billy comes upon an old woman angrily shaking her walking cane at her cat, who just hisses from the tree he's stuck in. "Bernard, you better come down here, right now!" She screams at the cat until Billy runs up to help.

"Here, ma'am. Let me help with you." He tries reaching up for Bernard, but is only met with the cat trying to claw at him and the old woman bonking him on the head with her cane. "Ow! Please, I'm just trying to get your cat."

"Hey, are you trying to take my Bernard from me? I won't let you! I don't need you, go on and get out of here!" She proceeds to savagely hit Billy despite his pleas for her to stop until he has no choice but to retreat to the center of town.

Trini doesn't have any better luck. The first of her teammates she finds is Kimberly and she knows her friend has been affected too when she sees her pick up a nearby trashcan and uses it to smash a store window to do some looting of her own. Before Kim can grab anything, Trini wrestles her onto the sidewalk. Trini feels her cheeks blush when she looks into Kim's soft eyes while lying on top of her and she know they would kiss each other if Kim wasn't trying to kill her. "Kimberly, this isn't you! Stop! Come back to me and the Rangers, we are your friends!"

Kim seems to have regressed to her cheerleader, valley girl persona before she met the Rangers. "Get off me, you walking dumpster fire. Yellow is so unbecoming!" She swiftly knees Trini in the stomach and runs back into the chaos with a hoot and holler of excitement while Trini feels likes she's going to throw up her lunch as she clutches her stomach in pain.

After Trini stumbles to her feels, she looks around and sees Kim nowhere in sight, so she moves on to find the other Rangers. She walks in the middle of main street and her eyes wide when she sees a red pickup truck driven by Jason with Zack hanging in the passenger seat and the obnoxious football team in the truck bed shouting as they twirl their shirts over the heads.

Trini stays where she is to dare Jason to hit her because she knows he won't, and Jason looks at her with hesitance as if he sees her as his friend, but guns the truck towards her anyway. She hopes Jason will stop in time to realize his mistake with one thought in her head of how much this is going to hurt until Billy tries moving her to safety, causing both of them to be hit and go flying back into a building.

Hunter has the worst luck of all and he knows it, but what can he expect when going up against a god? He throws a few lighting fast punches at Eris as hard as he can, which she dodges with great ease because she sees Hunter as beneath her like her father saw Diana. Hunter wraps his lasso around her arm and uses it to get closer where they create a loud clap of sound when they head-butt each other into submission with Eris coming out on top.

While Hunter is disoriented, Eris quickly unwarps the lasso and uses it to lift Hunter above her head and hurl him into a the same building where the others landed. When Hunter comes to rest inside, he finds himself lying next to Trini and Billy, he stands and shakes his head as he tries to get his bearings back from an opponent he's never fought before. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, never better." Trini manages out sarcastically, slowly standing to her feet and offering a hand to Billy to help him up. They look through the big, gapping hole left by Hunter's entrance at the town's destruction has gotten worse in the time they were knocked out. "Everything's gotten worse, there has to be a way to stop all of this."

"Agreed. Trini, while you were trying to free your friends, did they seem to have any control as themselves and over Eris's influence?"

"Yes, Jason seemed to hesitate before hitting Billy and I with his truck, almost like he saw as his friend again and that made him not want to do it."

"Of course!" Hunter's face lights up in excitement of finding a solution. "Because Jason loves you deep down, not romantic love, but as a close family like friend and that's how we're going to defeat Eris. What is the complete opposite of chaos and strife? Love, order and unity. I'm going to distract Eris while you guys free your teammates using displays of loving affection, a kiss, a hug, anything to snap them out of it. Then we'll all convene to safely free the townspeople."

"Will that work?" Billy asks Trini as they walk out the gapping hole back on the street.

"It has to, Billy." She offers, trying comfort her friend. Hunter steps out of the building after they do and rips an street sign from the sidewalk, takes the actual sign off to use the aluminum pole left behind as a makeshift sword or staff before jumping in to help the Rangers.

"I can't believe I have to do this, Kim." Trini grumbles as her helmet dissolves into her armor before grabbing Kim's shirt to dip her backwards so their eyes meet then she proceeds to kiss her passionately on the lips, and God it's so good. Trini isn't sure if it's the building on fire next to her or the adrenaline of the battle, but kissing Kim makes her feel warm and fuzzy so much that she never wants to stop. She knows her move has been successful when Kim holds the back of Trini's head to pull her closer.

When they eventually separate for air after a very long time, Kim looks back at her with a mischievous, loving grin as she's set back on her feet. "Took you long enough, I thought I'd have to make the first move. You wanna go out sometime?"

"Priorities, Kim! Can we deal with the literal Greek God that's causing the town's destruction first?" She asks, running with Hunter to help the others as Kim's Ranger armor forms on her body before turning back and smiling at her with blushing cheeks. "But yeah, I would like that."

Billy spot Jason's truck barreling down the street, he dissolves his helmet into his armor to maybe get through to Jason and make him see who he is about to run over. closes his eyes as the bright headlights grow larger, preparing to be hit a again until the truck jerks to an abrupt stop and Jason steps out with a look of brief worry for his friend before it turns to anger. "What the hell are you doing out here, Billy?! Go away and tinker with your stupid computer junk, leave me alone. I never needed you to be friend and no one needs you in this world!"

He doesn't let Jason's words hurt him because he know that Jason doesn't mean them as he grabs Jason's shirt collar and kisses him lovingly despite how uncomfortable being touched by other people makes him, but Jason is entirely different. Since the very moment Jason slapped that bully in detention for him, there has been a trust and evolving loving relationship between the two men, and Billy would gladly stand with Jason so the world may never over take them.

He gives Jason an apologetic as he pulls away. "I'm sorry, Jason. Hunter said it was the only to break you out of Eris's control and I also like you, but I didn't want to make feel uncom-" He is cut off when Jason pulls him back in for another deep kiss.

"Don't be, I like you too and didn't make a move because I know how you feel about strange people being close to you, but I think we should do that kissing thing again if you're comfortable with that?"

Billy nods happily before looking at passenger side of the truck where Zack should be, but the door is wide open and he's nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Zack?" They peek out to see Zack booking it down the street towards the trailer park and the boys give chase after him, tackling him to ground as Zack struggles to move. "Zack, please calm down, we're your friends!"

"No! You were never my friends, the Rangers and protecting the Zeo Crystal are just distractions from caring for my mom, she needs me more than the world needs to be alive!" Zack screams, struggling against Jason and Billy's tight group hug. Trini, Kim and Hunter see the group hug and decide to join in to free their friend, now that Zack feels the warmth of friends, his hate is replaced with love for his mother and his friends, even love for the complete stranger on the outside of the group, and that's more than enough to break him from Eris's control.

"Hey guys, I'm back from the brink. Can we just forget what I said back there about The Rangers not being my friends, I think we're more that now, we're family!... except for him, I don't know who you are." He says, pointing to Hunter.

They all jump to safety on the roof an abandoned building Hunter introduces himself. "I'm Hunter Prince, I'm Trini's older brother and you must be the rest of her friends. It's good to finally meet you all." He shakes each of the Ranger's hands before getting back to business. "If everyone is done kissing everyone else, we need to free the town from Eris's control. Who's the leader of this team?"

Jason and Trini step forward at the same time to take command, much to Jason's surprise. "Hey, wait! Zordon put me in charge of this team as the Red Ranger, step back!"

Trini scoffs. "Then you better start being a good leader, Jason. Zordon only put you in charge of this team because you found the Red Coin first, it could've been any of us and should've been m-"

"Enough! This is exactly what Eris wants to divide this team." Hunter shouts out to quiet both of them. "Jason, as the leader, I want you to speak up if you have problems with the next part of my plan to free the town and stop Eris. I'm going out there to kill her while you guys jump in that Megazord thing and use one of your IPods to blast songs about love and togetherness through the onboard speaker you used to talk to Rita before you bitch slapped her into space. That was awesome by the way!"

"Is he for real?" Zack whispers to Jason as the Rangers all share a look of skepticism.

"I know it's a crazy plan, but maybe hearing love songs will make the town snap out to their senses and see that fighting is pointless, or the songs will distract them long enough for me to kill Eris. As the grandson of Zeus, I can produce a lighting charge from my braces and conduct it through the aluminum pole into her chest to stop her heart, ending this."

"Okay, that's officially the darkest science lesson I've ever heard. Who's IPod are we using?" Jason asks with a sigh of agreement to this plan because he can't think of a better one. "Probably Kim's, she probably has peppy, happy love songs from her cheerleader days."

Everyone on the roof looks at Kim, expecting her to dispute Jason's claim when she looks back at them with her mouth open in shock. "I will have you guys know, my musical tastes have evolved since I left the cheer squad and found my true friends, but I have a few songs... a playlist, I have a playlist of those songs that might help free the town. Let's just do this." Kim's helmet reforms and she jumps off the roof toward the Ship to get her Zord with the other's following, but Trini stays behind for a second.

"Are you sure you can kill Eris?"

Hunter breathes deeply, looking at the staff in his hand and nodding slowly. "Yeah, I can do it if I have to. Go, help your friends, they need you more." He watches her jump off the roof before doing it himself towards Eris. "Just another day at work."

Eris watches Hunter charge at her with a staff in hand and she smirks while blocking his first attack as they clash. "You don't know when to quit, do you, Mini GodKiller?"

"No, I never learned how." Hunter smirks too as the Megazord walks into town playing a song cover of The Power Of Love over the loud speaker, and Hunter can already see the town stop fighting and look around in a daze.

"Really, you're going to stop me with Top 40 Hits?" She scoffs in disbelief. "You know there's only one to truly stop me!"

"Hey, it's working. Look around you." They look around to see the townspeople have stopped living in the chaos, some people are pulling others from the rubble with a apologetic look, some are dancing together as the tune changes to the Pina Colada song, some are hugging as they've finally come to their senses, some people are having full on make out sessions in the street. Some people are even helping the old woman get Bernard down from the tree.

"I'm only going to give you one chance to stop all of this on your terms or I will have to stop you on mine." Hunter warns sternly, sneakily grabbing his lasso. 

She looks around the town to see people happy, cheerfully, and in love, she fucking hates it. "No, no! This isn't how today was supposed to go! I was supposed to draw power their chaos to finally kill your bitch of a mother!" With no other plan and the rage building in her chest, Eris attacks Hunter without restraint or finesse using all of her strength.

Hunter effortlessly dodges each of her attacks, using her distracted state against her to jump, move, and twirl around her body before she's had a chance to hit him. She doesn't recognize what's happened until looking down and seeing the light of the lasso wrapped around every inch of her body tightly with hope of escape, but that only causes her to smirk. "Someone's kinky!"

 Hunter rushes forward with his lasso one hand, the staff in the other and the braces on his arms radiating with lighting as he tackles her onto the pavement while Ed Sheeran's Perfect plays in the background. He takes the pole in both hands and thrusts it through her chest to the street below, she coughs up blood in his face as he does it. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. May you find everlasting peace." He bangs his braces against the aluminum pole to send the lighting into her heart in a large, loud explosion of white.

When the smoke clears, Hunter sees that Eris nowhere to be seen, but he knows she's dead when the remainder of townspeople become free from her control. He breathes easy while sitting back on his knees and gives the massive Megzord a thumbs up to signify what just happened, Eris is gone, they won. He laughs when the Megazord gives a giant thumbs up in return as the song over the loud speaker abruptly changes to the Chicken Dance song until Kim quickly changes it back.

"Sorry guys, my hand slipped on the skip button."

* * *

"Aright, Zack. I don't see any injuries, the last of you are good go to home now." Hunter says after examining the last of the Ranger's to see if they have any injuries with a med kit brought from Zack's trailer as they all sit around a campfire.

"Thanks, doc. I owe you one, I think we all do for helping us with Eris and the town." 

Hunter shakes his head. "You don't owe my anything. I should be giving you all my thanks, if it wasn't for the deep relationship between the Rangers, I wouldn't've had a hope of defeating Eris. This victory is all yours, you should be very proud."

"Well, I know I am, we won against a god. Now, we enjoy the perks of victory." Trini says smirking on Kim's lips before they kiss followed by Jason and Billy doing the same.

Zack watches the moments between his friends with an uncomfortable expression of being the group's new fifth wheel. "Alright, all this lovey dovey crap reminds me yet again why I need a girlfriend and I need to go home to hug my mom, I'll tell her you guys say hi." He gives the group a playful salute before walking off towards the trailer park with the med kit in hand.

"I'd better go home too before my dad calls the cops for missing curfew again." Jason doesn't let go of Billy's hand as wipes dirt off his pants and stands up before turning to his boyfriend. "Do you want me to give you a ride home before I go?"

Billy nods and they stand to leave, but Hunter stops Jason by extending a hand. "Wait, Jason. I just wanted to say you're doing a great job leading this team, I know it's not an easy burden to bare and I hope I didn't cramp your leadership style tonight."

"No, if anything it was a weight off my shoulders for a bit. Thank You." He shakes Hunter's hand and they share a respectful nod before Jason walks away with Billy hand in hand.

"And now there's three."

"Two, actually. I'm sorry, but I gotta go home too before my parents notice I'm out of bed and before I Incur Wonder Woman's wrath for keeping her kids out too late." She grabs Trini's hand and pulling her in for last deep kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow to set up a date soon."

"You better, you're too good to get away from me." Trini teases as they pull away slowly. She begrudgingly lets go of Kim and watches her leave before walking towards the house with Hunter as they were supposed to do hours ago. "There's just one thing about your plan, how did you know it would work? I mean, defeating Eris by using love songs is a pretty crazy plan."

Hunter chuckles. "I know, but love is crazy too, it's down right insane to love and be loved by someone in return. Love is the most unpredictable thing in the world, love can hurt and love can heal, love can start and end wars. So, even though my plan was crazy, I had the highest of hopes it would work because love conquers all. In the end, love always wins."

"Okay, that's the cheesiest thing you've ever said." Trini gives her brother a playful smirk. "We're a Power Ranger and a Amazon, wanna see who's faster on the way home?"

"Sure, but you might want to deal with the mountain lion behind you first." Hunter waits for Trini to completely looks away from him before he sprints away with the top speed of an Amazon. "I love you. Please, don't hate me!"

"Oh, it's on!" She shouts from behind, quickly catching up. The race is pretty evenly matched with neither sibling coming out on top until barrages through the front door of her house right into Diana's arms as she paces around waiting for her children's safe return from battle. Diana holds Trini close and watches Hunter enter a second later with a look on his face like he let her win. "Hey, mom. We won against Eris and saved the day."

"That's not even the biggest news of the day. Trini's got a date." Hunter comes in the house and stands in the kitchen, far away from Diana.

"Oh, with whom?" She asks with curiosity, kissing the top of Trini's head while seeing Hunter's far distance away.

"Kimberly, is that okay?" She chokes out, desperately looking for approval in her mother's eyes.

Diana kisses her again and holds her tighter. "Good for you. I was wondering when you two would act on your feelings for each other, I saw last week and the attraction was clear." Trini gives a look shock and bewilderment with joyful tears in her eyes, which causes Diana to gently wipe them away. "Trini, I know you're gay and you are my daughter. I don't care who you love as long as Kimberly makes you happy because your happiness makes me happy. And I am Wonder Woman, did you not think I didn't know what my children are up to."

"Is Eris gone?"

"Dead. I tried being kind." Hunter responds with the stoicism of a warrior and Diana nods just the same. Neither of them move from where they stand out of stubbornness even though both of them desperately want comfort from the other, leading Hunter to apologize. "Mother, I'm sorry. I know that me being here is difficult for you and when I left, probably more so. I shouldn't've left when I was angry and we should've taken time together to process our feel-"

She reaches out and pulls him into the hug with Trini, asking the only question that matters. "None of that matters anymore, I only care about you and Trini. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to be fine." He sinks deep into his family's embrace. "I won't leave you again, but my Diana is probably is searching earths to bring me back home. So, when allies from my earth show up, I won't fight them and will go back eventually. I hope you understand."

"I understand, son. Just let me hold you as long as I can, let me hold onto my children."

Even with the tight embrace around her, Trini manages to get her phone from her pocket and pull up the camera. "Do you guys mind if I take a picture of us? I want to remember this night when we're together as a family. Please, Mother?"

Diana looks at the pictures lining her walls and somehow they seem bare without any pictures of her other child. There are no pictures of Hunter and she nods, knowing it's time for that to change. Trini and Hunter stand in front as Diana holds an arm around them and uses the other to hold the phone for a selfie, in this moment as she snaps the picture, they're all smiling brightly because they're all together. In this moment, Diana has her children home safe and sound.

* * *

"I don't want to go today, whoever decided school on Saturday was a good idea is evil!" Trini grumbles to Diana as she takes her bowl of cereal to the sink before turning to Hunter in the kitchen a week after he arrived to stay.

"I know, Trini. But detention for the reminder of the year is better than being expelled. I can't believe you destroyed school property."

"You would've done the same if you read what was actually written on Kim's locker, I was just trying to protect my friend and future girlfriend from looking at those hurtful words everyday. I just didn't think anyone was recording it and I thought you would be proud."

"I am proud of you and you're right, I would've done the same, no one should ever talk to another person in such a hateful way." She hugs her daughter, approving of her choice. "It won't be all bad, your brother will be there with you and the others."

"Yep. As the newbie teacher at Angel Grove High, I get to spend my morning watching over..." Hunter is careful with his words about detention, considering his sister is now apart of the group. "People who have better things to do with their time, I can't believe I was tricked into doing this. On the bright side, it's only till noon and I'll take the six of us out for lunch later."

"Well, don't eat too much, I'm making chicken stir fry for dinner. Goodbye, I love you both." Diana tosses her car keys to Hunter and watches as her children walk towards the front door. As Hunter opens the door for his sister, both of them know in a instant that whatever plans they had to eat as a family were swiftly crushed when they see Wally West on the other side about to knock.

Hunter recognize him as his friend Wally from his earth and surges forward for a hug. "Wally, it's really you! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, pal. When you and Thawne disappeared, Diana and I waited for you to return with him in hand, but we only got the Treadmill back, it's supposed to return to the earth of orgin when destroyed as a failsafe. I reassembled it and spent the last two weeks searching different earths for you. Come on, we have to get home, Diana and Lorena are absolutely worried sick about you."

He tries ushering Hunter out the door, but meets resistance when Trini holds him back by the hand. Hunter sighs heavily, not wanting to leave this earth when he's at peace, but knowing it's time to go. "Wally, can you please wait outside while I grab my stuff and say goodbye? I'll be along in a moment."

Wally nods, getting a glimpse of Diana and Trini on his way out. The door hasn't even closed before Hunter and Trini run to catch Diana as she falls on her knees in tears. She clings desperately to Hunter, crying into his shirt as they hold each other. "It's not fair, you just came back to me. I won't loose my son again!"

"Please, look at me, mom." Hunter says softly, guiding Diana's face up until eyes meet and he wipes her tears away. "I have to go home now, but I swear to you that I will be back one day. Someone has to make sure Trini and The Rangers don't get into too much trouble or more if they need to, so you will see me again, I promise. I won't leave unless you let me go."

Diana wonders if she should let her son go, but this Hunter isn't really her son. There is another Diana somewhere on another earth waiting for her son to come home and she knows she has to let him leave because if this week has been as hard on that Diana as it has been for her when Hunter isn't here then she has to let go no matter how much she wants him to stay. "Okay, I let you go."

"What about you, Tiny Tiger?"

"Yeah, me too. Just be back one day, alright?"

They all stand to their feet and Hunter takes his time to pack his stuff before meeting his mother and sister in the driveway. Trini and Hunter share a hug as she gives his phone back. "I have something for you. Billy was able to fix your phone with some alien tech from our Ship and boosted the signal so you can now call people across the multiverse, I already have called you using my phone and it works. So, whenever you need us..."

He nods in apparition while pocketing the phone. "Thank you, Trini. Promise me to look after yourself and mom, she's gonna need you when I'm gone. I love you both." The Prince family share one last group hug before Hunter shoulders his temporary backpack and walks down the driveway to meet Wally. Diana and Trini watch helplessly as Hunter waves goodbye while stepping through the portal to his earth, becoming their lost brother and son once more.

"I recognized that earth's Diana, but who was the teenage girl with her?" Wally asks with curiosity as they onto The Watchtower Trophy Room on Hunter's earth.

Hunter barely finches at the mention of Trini, he can't think of her or anyone on that earth, otherwise he might ask Wally to take him back there where he can have peace. "Just a friend. Wally, I would be grateful if you not mention anything you saw on that earth with me to Lorena and especially my mother. I don't want them to worry about me." He says the last part under his breath as not to worry Wally as well.

Wally notices his serious tone and takes his words to heart. "You got it, but you should know they're waiting for you just beyond this corner and a fair warning they're gonna hug you."

They turn the corner and the very second Diana and Lorena see Hunter, they rush towards him at great speed without giving the young man a moment to breathe as they bring him to ground in a deep loving hug. Lorena immediately kisses his lips and Diana keeps asking if he's okay and where has he been while Hunter just stares at them in a unfocused daze. Even though he was only gone for two weeks, with everything that's happened to him, it feels like two lifetimes.

"I'm okay." Hunter offers in a soft tone, standing to his feet before gently brushing off both woman and walking into his room in The Watchtower to be completely alone. He locks the door behind him before sliding down against it and letting the tears of his haunting experience go because he can't process what happened to him on that earth, he can't be strong anymore, all he can do is cry in darkened room. "God, I hope I'm going to be okay."

* * *

"I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or make me frown. I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me." 

That is the tune Lorena hears in her sleep as she rolls over in bed and reaches to be close to Hunter only to find nothing but an empty space where he is supposed to be. She opens her eyes and sits up to see Hunter singing the song to himself at her desk while writing something on a piece of paper. "Hunter, it's late, are you okay?"

Hunter seems to be frazzled as he turns back to her and answers. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I rolled over expecting to feel your warmth, but you weren't there. So, I got worried about you." She pulls the blankets off her bed to cover her naked body as she walks over to Hunter at the desk. She kisses his bare shoulder and notices he seems to be writing something. "What are you working on?"

"I'm writing letters, I'm having a hard time coming to terms with what I saw over on that earth and I thought writing it all down would be easier than trying to explain to you and my mother." He hides the letter away from Lorena when she tries to read it. "I know you're curious, but I'm not ready to share yet. I hope you can respect that, please?"

"I understand." She notices two fully written letters yet to be addressed to people. She wants to ask who they're meant for, but knowing it's not her place, so she wraps an arm around him from behind and kisses his temple. "I'm going back to bed and I hope you'll soon join me."

"I will." He gives a fake smile until it convinces her to go back to bed and she begins walking away, but Hunter calls her back. "Wait, can I ask you a personal question?" She nods, and he breathes deeply to prepare himself. "Do you think your parents and Arthur and Mera are at peace in the afterlife?"

Lorena takes a moment to ponder the question before answering. "I hope so. My father always said family is very important and when someone dies, their body must be buried on this earth so the body can return here from another plain of existence on certain days such as Día De Muertos. My mother believed that everyone has a sprit called a Rekion, who waits in purgatory until a receiving proper funeral and funeral rights, then the Reikon becomes a ghostly protector of the living family. Once a year, there is the Obon Festival where the living give thanks to their ancestors for their protection."

"I honor the cultures of both my parents in this life in hopes they will be happy in the afterlife. Why are you asking me about the afterlife, did something happen on that earth you went to?"  

"No, I'm just asking for a friend." Hunter sighs heavily, not finding the answers he wanted to help him deal with what happened to his doppelganger. He sets all the finished letters in a desk drawer under lock and key before going to join Lorena back in bed. "You're right, I think some sleep will bring me peace."

Lorena wraps her arms around Hunter and they snuggle close to each other in bed. "Can I ask you a question? What was that song you were singing earlier?"

"Oh, it's the No Strings On Me song from the Disney Pinocchio movie, I remember watching it as a kid and that song has been stuck in my head ever since I returned home."

She kisses him softly as they begin to drift off to sleep together. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you on that other earth?"

"Someday, I will. Someday."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiketeia is something used in a Wonder Woman story by Greg Rucka where she kicks Batman's ass and it's a concept I wanted to explore with this story since I read the comic book. When someone invokes the ritual and a second person accepts, they are honor bond to protect and care for the first for eternity or until the first person breaks the oath.
> 
> I'm gonna show my hand for the next chapter by saying that one of the two romantic leads (Hunter and Lorena) gets dragged to Hell and the other has to go down there to save them with the help of Hippolyta. If Hunter goes with Hippolyta it will lead to awesome Grandmother/Grandson bonding time, but the other will try to lead a revolt out of Hell waiting to be picked up. If Lorena goes with Hippolyta it will two badass Queens kicking ass and taking names while they're looking for Hunter.
> 
> Which scenario do you want to see?


	8. Hell Or High Water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After celebrating Lorena's 21 birthday during Day Of The Dead, Hunter wakes up the next morning alone to find evidence that Lorena has been dragged to Hell. Now, he must seek help from allies both living and dead in order to get her back from Lucifer himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I partly write this chapter just so I could make a bunch of Hell puns? You can't prove anything! See if you can spot them all.
> 
> The first part of this chapter will have some heavy Spanish and I used Google Translate to make sure it's accurate, but I'm still worried that I got something wrong, so if you see any mistakes, let me know. I don't want to offend anyone.
> 
> Okay, I'm kinda merging Hell and the Greek Underworld together in this story because the souls Hunter will meet while trying to rescue Lorena won't necessarily be evil souls, just lost souls. Hold on to your hats and cats, I've got a few surpirses up my sadestic writer sleeve.

* * *

"I'm glad we're doing this and I'm glad you're here with me." Lorena says thankfully, intertwining her fingers with Hunter's as they walk hand in hand down the street in Mexico City during the Día De Muertos celebrations.

Hunter leans in and kisses her lips softly. "Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else expect with you and honestly, we needed a little celebration after all we've been through. Do you have everything you need?"

She presents the paper shopping bag full of goods for the deceased in her other hand. "Everything but candles, I still need to buy those, then we can go to our destination and it looks we won't have to go far to get them." They walk to a street vendor selling white memorial candles, and Lorena presents the money with a polite smile. "Hola, cinco velas, por favor y lo que quiera."

"Gracias, aquí tienes." The vendor accepts the money and gives the candles in return before looking at Hunter. "Cualquier velas para usted, señor?"

Hunter takes a moment to wonder if it's right for him to celebrate the holiday that has nothing to do with his culture. He is here to support Lorena, but he'd be lying to himself if he said there wasn't any deceased he didn't want to thank or just wish well in the afterlife. "Dos para mí, por favor." 

The vendor puts two more candles in her bag and waves goodbye to them as they walk away together. Lorena looks at the two extra candles with great intrigue. "The candles you bought, who are they for?"

Hunter has a look of sad remembrance in his eyes as he answers. "Steve and my other great aunt Antiope. They died before I born and don't even know I exist, but I still feel deeply connected to them through the stories from my mother. I just want to know they're both okay in the afterlife and to tell them Diana is okay in the land of the living, I just want to talk to them."

"They will love you as I do." Lorena gives his hand reassuring squeeze as they enter the graveyard, Hunter immediately removes his sunglasses and straightens up like a solider to show respect for the dead while being led to the graves of Lorena's parents. She kneels down in front of the graves and proceeds to meticulously clean the area around them of trash until satisfied before taking out the candles and other supplies to set up an altar to honor them.

She begins the first tier by setting up the only picture of her parents she has, one taken just after she was born with her parents smiling brightly for the camera next to each other while she rests comfortably as a baby in her mother's arms. They all look so happy then, only if they had known they wouldn't even make it to Lorena's first birthday. She lights two candles for them on each side of the picture before lining the area with her mother's favorite flowers pink roses then laying her father's catholic cross on them so they can be together in the land of the living once more.

"Hunter, this is my papá Lincoln Dante Marquez and my okasan Maya Honoka Sato-Marquez. Mama, Papá, this is my boyfriend Hunter Prince. Please, don't haunt him, he treats me very well and I love him very much."

Hunter addresses them in a very formal way with a polite wave. "Hello, your daughter is truly an incredible woman and I'm very lucky to love her."

The second tier is for Arthur and Mera. They aren't actually buried here, they are buried and under constant watch by guards in The Royal Mausoleum of Atlantis, but Lorena would rather honor her adoptive parents in private where it's just them away from prying eyes. She displays another family photo of a five year old Lorena sticking her tongue at the camera while Mera gives an equally goofy duck face and Arthur scrunches up his face in playful disgust. The goofy faces were Lorena's idea and they went along with it because they loved her. She lays down the A buckle from Arthur's armor and Mera's crown, then she lays down a third photo of a baby boy smiling as he crawls around in a diaper next to a baby rattle inscribed with the words: **AJ's Royal septor.**

She lights the remainder of her candles for the Curry family, the smallest one for AJ before standing with a strong, commanding Queen presence despite how much she wants to breakdown. "I promise to make you proud." She sniffs away the tears threatening to fall down her face, then hands the last two candles to Hunter. "Light your candles, then we'll say a prayer to help the dead return to this plain during the celebrations."

"Are you sure I can have my candles by your parents?"

"Yes, I'm told my parents were very accepting of different people and cultures during life. I mean, they had a bicultural baby, so I imagine they'll have quite a party with Steve and Antiope." 

Hunter kneels down and lights the candle for Steve first, without his watch, the only offering he can make to honor him are words to go along with the tears in his eyes. "I hope you had the life you wanted, I hope you found the love you needed, and I hope you have the peace you deserve."

Then he lights a candle for Antiope, then places his fist over his heart to recite the words he took many years to fully understand and appreciate, The Oath Of The Amazons, but with one difference as the only male Amazon. "Family in battle, I am shield and blade to you. While I breathe, your enemies will know no sanctuary, your cause is mine."

With graves decorated and memories of the dead laid out, they join hands and she begins to recite Catholic prayer for the dead in Spanish, much to Hunter's surprise as he recites the same prayer in Ancient Greek. They spend a few moments in silence, but it isn't long before Lorena can be heard softly crying tears to herself that she doesn't want to stop. "I hate this day, I hate these rituals and yet I celebrate them every year to honor my family. My birthday also falls on this day and it's no fun to celebrate when you're remembering the dead souls that used to celebrate with you."

Hunter quickly reaches out and takes Lorena in his strong arms. He doesn't say or do anything, he just holds her tightly and gives soft kiss after soft kiss to her hair in order to calm her down as she falls apart because that's what he needs to do for her. It takes ten minutes for her to stop crying into Hunter's tank top, she lifts her head from his chest and looks at him with puffy red eyes. "I'm okay now. Can we celebrate my birthday now? I want to get our faces painted like skulls and go drinking, I just want to forget this day."

Both of them know they're not really okay and drinking won't solve any of their problems, but they're not trying to solve them, they're just trying to forget them for a while. "Carry me, please." She says sadly, and Hunter takes her on a piggyback ride, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach then kisses his cheek as they leave the land of graves. "Thank you. You're a good boyfriend."

"You're welcome."

Lorena rests her head on his shoulder as he carries her to nearest bar, which isn't that hard to find when there are hundreds of drunk people coming from the opposite direction with their faces painted dancing along with the large parade in the streets of Mexico City. Once they find a place, Hunter carefully sets Lorena down in a patio chair outside the bar and she puts her head on the table while he goes inside to get drinks. She doesn't know how long he's been gone until he eventually calls her name softly.

"Rena... hey, Rena. I have a surprise for you."

She lifts her head to see Hunter standing before her with vanilla cupcake with purple frosting and sprinkles in one hand, using the other to hide something behind his back. "What the fuck is that?"

Hunter is still hiding something as he sits down across from her and uses the last match to light the cupcake and move it toward her. "It's a cupcake to match your hair, happy birthday! You won't get your present till you make a wish and blow out the candle." She glares at him as she blows out the candle, then he reveals a bottle of the best tequila and two shot glasses. "Now we get to the fun stuff."

"Oh, I love you." Lorena's face lights up when seeing the bottle and Hunter can tell she's trying her best to hide her sadness as he pours two shots. She quickly downs her shot straight before Hunter even brings his shot to his lips. "Okay, that's smooth. Time for round two, Wonder Boy!"

"Wait, before I pour another round, you're Catholic? The prayer you said was the Catholic prayer for the dead."

"I'm only Catholic when it's convenient. Now, pour." She says with an annoyed tone, just wanting to drink.

"I'm not sure that's how it works."

So he pours another round, then a third after that one's finished, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh. By the fifteenth, both of them can tell the alcohol is starting to affect them, the twenty third is when they begin to get drunk off the taste of tequila on each other's lips, the thirty eight is when they find increasing difficult not to be inappropriately frisky with one another in public, the fifthly ninth is when Lorena raises her arms in triumph of successfully drinking Hunter under the table.

Neither of them know how this happened, but every few rounds they seem to loose more and more clothes, first is Hunter's tank top, then Lorena's flip flops and cutoff shorts reveling her bikini bottom underneath. They keep drinking and keep loosing clothes, reveling the swimwear underneath as the night quickly becomes a blur until they loose all their clothes by the time they return to the hotel room.

Hunter bursts through the door with great speed, kissing Lorena as she has her legs connected around his waist. "Hunter, take me to bed." Lorena orders between the gasps and moans that escape her, running her fingers in his hair as he gently pushes her up against the wall while passionately kissing her neck.

"Yes, ma'am." His lips don't leave hers as they stumble onto the bed to spend the night intertwined together in lust and love completely shut out from the loud, harmful outside world and its pointless distractions as they find Heaven in each other's arms and the constellations in each other's eyes because all they need right now is to be close to one another.

Lorena feels like she got repeatedly kicked in the head as she wakes hours later still in the middle of the night. She groans softly while removing Hunter's protective arm from around her stomach, she puts on her old clothes over her naked body before stumbling to the bathroom for aspern to deal with her head. As soon as she closes the bathroom door and turns on the harsh lights, she can feel whatever's in her stomach about to come back up. She quickly kneels down to puke in the toilet with one thought in her mind, this is the last time she drinks a Demigod under the table.

Once she's done puking after what seems like an eternity, she leans over the sink for water to drink away the horrible taste in her mouth and clean her face of the skull grease paint, that's when she sees red horned demon in the bathtub chewing on a bar of soap like it's candy through the mirror. She turns around, wondering if the demon is real or a side effect of her hangover from hell.

"There's a baby demon in my bathtub."

She doesn't have the time or focus to defend herself as the baby demon surgers toward her face furiously and slamming her head against the mirror over and over until she's temporary knocked out long enough for the demon to mutter an incoherent incantation that opens a satanic portal to the world below. After landing, she wakes slowly to sound of vaguely familiar voice that sounds like Hunter asking if she's okay while offering a hand up. "Hey, ma'am, are you alright? You took quite a fall to get here."

"I'm fine, Hunter. Where are we?" She feels blood coming from the large new cut on her arm that wasn't there when she passed out as she accepts the hand up. As Lorena is pulled to her feet, her eyes go wide in shock once she gets a closer look at the man with dirty blonde hair, hopeful blue eyes and a bright friendly smile.

"Who's Hunter? My name is Steve, Steve Trevor. Welcome to Purgatory."

"Lorena, what the hell did we do last night?" Hunter's eyes flutter open before he has to shield them from the sunlight coming through the curtains, God, he hasn't been this hungover since he was seventeen, that's probably why he can't remember where he got the simple gold wedding ring on his finger that wasn't there the night before. "What the fuck!? Lorena, did we accidently get married last night?"

No response from her anywhere in the room, so Hunter carefully sits up to investigate where she could be and instantly notices the light in the bathroom. He quickly gets out of bed, putting on his old underwear and shorts while going towards the light.

He opens the door and nearly losses all the alcohol from last night to a truly horrific sight, the mirror has been smashed beyond repair in a struggle, and what appears to be the satanic symbol of Hell drawn on the floor in Lorena's blood. He takes a picture of the symbol with his phone before calling Diana. "Hey, mom. Lorena and I are in trouble, I think she's been dragged to Hell!"

* * *

Hunter pockets his wedding ring as he climbs the steps leading to the throne room on Themyscira in street clothes, a cup of coffee in hand and sunglasses his face. He takes them off and Diana, Cassandra and Hippolyta quickly see his bloodshot eyes as he steps forward to address them. "As you all can tell, I've had one hell of a night."

Diana comes close and cleans the grease paint left behind his ear when he washed the paint away this morning. "Are you alright? What happened to Lorena?"

"I have no fucking clue, Lorena and I were down in Mexico City to celebrate Day Of The Dead and her birthday, then we got drunk and had s..." Hunter trails off, not wanting to go further in front of his mother and the other two women who had a big hand in raising him, he takes out his phone and shows Diana the picture from earlier. "Please, look at this."

Her eyes go wide at the picture, over the years, she has come to care for Lorena greatly like the daughter she never had and knowing she's hurt in Hell brings anger into her chest like when Hunter is hurt. "Don't worry, Hunter. I swear we'll get back, I just need to gather all the past magic users on the League."

"No, there's no time! Lorena is in Hell, so I'm going down there to rescue her right now, even if I have to kick in the gates and face Lucifer himself!" Hunter declares before his tone softens. "You would do the same in a heartbeat if you had a chance to save Steve and I would be right by your side."

"I would. In a heartbeat." Diana breathes deeply, kissing Hunter's forehead. "Take some time to rest while I prepare a boat, we'll leave as soon as it's ready." They begin to make a plan as they walk down the steps until Hippolyta calls them back with her authoritative voice.

"No, you won't! As your Queen, I order you and Cassandra to stay and rule Themyscira in my sted. I will guide Hunter through Hell to rescue Lorena!"

"WHAT!?" The three other Amazons say at the same time as their brains short circuit at what she said.

"Grandmother, you know I love you and I'm all for spending together, but I don't think that's a good idea. This means going to man's world, are you sure?"

Hippolyta nods without hesitation. "I love you, Hunter. You're happiness is important to me and Lorena makes you happy, so I will do everything in my power to help you rescue her, even return to man's world. Besides I am the only living Amazon who remembers what Hell was like, it wasn't just a bedtime story I told to help you sleep as a baby."

Hunter leans close to Diana and talks to her in a whisper. "Is there any way to talk her out of this?" She shakes her head, knowing all three of Hippolyta's kin share her strong force of will. He sighs heavily. "Alright, you're my Virgil. Now we need to find the entrance on this plain of existence, luckily I know of a man."

Diana's eyes go wide as she knows who he is talking about. "No, absolutely not! He's a nothing but a wildcard, who would most likely show you the entrance then leave you to die. The fact that you've never met him is one of the things allowing me to sleep peacefully knowing I have done my job as your mother. There has to be someone else like Zatanna or your old teammate Raven, who can help you find the entrance!"

"Raven's been out of the hero game with Beastboy for years and it would take too long to find Zatanna in San Francisco. We both know there's no one better at this stuff than him."

"Who is this man you speak of, my Grandchild?"

"A man named John Constantine... I need to buy some cigarettes."

"When you're in man's world with your grandmother, only show her what you must. I'm not happy about either of you meeting John." Diana warns, a hand on Hunter's shoulder after he prepared a boat for the journey to man's world. Hunter nods, understanding that he can't show her the worst of humanity otherwise she might hate them more than she already does.

"I love you, mom. I'll be back in no time." Hunter and Diana share one last long hug. "I promise to bring Lorena home."

"I know you will. Please, be safe down there or as safe as you can be and look after each other. I love you, too."

"We will." He shoulders the backpack full of supplies and armor before offering Hippolyta a hand. "Grandmother, are you ready to leave?"

Hippolyta slowly removes herself from hugging her daughters and takes one final look at Themyscira, the calm blue waters, the bright sky, the lush greenery mixed in with ancient long standing buildings, her home and the only home she remembers having, she give a nod and accepts his hand certain of her choice to leave. "I love you, my daughters." She waves at the shirking image of her daughters as Hunter sails away from the island until they pass through the barrier and Hunter hears Hippolyta give a long, sad sigh.

Hunter gives Hippolyta time to compose herself before he sits down across from her and takes off the backpack. "Thank you for helping me. We'll be in London in a few hours, I would like you to take the time to change into some of Diana's civilian clothes in this backpack and put your armor and sword in here when you're done. I need to call someone."

She opens the pack and becomes very confused when she holds one Diana's simple shirts and jeans. "I don't understand, these clothes will not provide any protection. What if we are attacked by humanity? Are there no more wars to fight?"

"No, people in man's world usually don't carry swords or wear golden battle armor as a part of everyday life anymore, many chose a life of peace, but there are still wars to fight and many choose to join armies to fight them. Some join armies because they feel a need to serve their countries, some join because they're lost and looking for direction in life, and some join to make their families proud."

"Like you did?"

Hippolyta's words catch Hunter off guard, but he doesn't show it when nodding. "Yes, like I did. I joined the army and went to war to make my Amazonian family proud. Being a warrior is one of the few things I know, one of the few things I'm good at."

Hippolyta places a hand under his chin and guides his face up so he meets her sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, your mother was right to take you off the island as a child. Themyscira is no place to raise a child to be anyone but a warrior."

"You, my mother and the Amazons didn't take my happy childhood away by raising me as a warrior, you made me strong, you made me respectful and kind of people different than I, you gave me the tools lead my life the way I want. The man I am today is because I've always had strong women in my life to guide me. Thank you, Grandmother."

She gently brings her forehead together with Hunter's and feels great love and pride for the young man. "You are very welcome, my Grandchild."

As they approach the London docks hours later, Hunter waves at Roxanne waiting for them with bag on her shoulder and a car behind her as he sails the boat inland. He helps Hippolyta off the boat before hugging his aunt. "Hello, Roxanne. It's so good to see you again."

"You too, kiddo. I was worried about you when Diana called requesting your military file, she said you were on another earth and I got curious."

"I'll tell you about it someday." He gives a smile that hides the pain from that adventure. "Do you have what I called you about?"

She hands over the car keys and the bag for Hunter to look inside. "Car keys and a carton of Silk Cut cigarettes, since when do you smoke, young man?"

"I don't, they're for the guy I'm meeting with. Thank you, I owe you." They hug again before Hunter goes introduce Hippolyta. "Roxanne, this is my grandmother Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. Grandmother, this is Cassandra's wife and my aunt Roxanne Candy."

Roxanne's eyes go wide as she realizes she's in the presence of Royalty, she tries to curtsy until Hippolyta helps her stand. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Candy. My daughter speaks of you and your children with nothing but love, I wonder why she never introduced us properly?"

"Well, she said when we first met that you could be very intimidating." Hippolyta raises an eyebrow at Roxanne's claim, proving her point. "Which I don't see, I think you're an absolute delight..." She looks to Hunter for help out of this awkward situation and he puts a hand on Hippolyta's shoulder.

"Grandmother, I think it's time to continue our journey to meet John. Goodbye, Roxanne, I love you." Hunter enters the car behind them and puts the keys in the ignition before opening the passenger door for Hippolyta, who stands there with an expression of pure confusion. "This is a car, it's like a horse, but way faster and with songs on the radio that you listen to while driving. Please, buckle up."

She enters the car slowly and brings the strange belt over her torso before Hunter does the same and drives off. When Hippolyta discovers the radio, she changes the song about twenty times on the drive over, much to Hunter's annoyance, but he doesn't show it because he was much worse when he first came to man's world. She finally speaks on the music as Hunter parks outside John's place. "Music has gone downhill since I was last here."

They get out and Hunter speaks as they approach the front door. "It grows on you the more you listen to it." He chuckles, pocketing the keys where his fingers touch the gold wedding ring. "John is the last man I wanted you to meet if you ever came to this world. I know the stories and he can be a bit much. Just please remain calm around him."

She nods and he knocks, then again when the door isn't answered after a few minutes. He is about to kick it in when a man smelling of stale cigarettes with messy blonde hair wearing a five o'clock shadow and a loose fitting shirt and tie answers. "You John Constantine?"

"Who's askin'?" John asks, his breath smelling of alcohol and Hunter can tell he's been on a bender for days.

"Your new clients!"

"Then come in, mate." John steps away from door, allowing Hunter and Hippolyta to come inside. When he gets sight of Hippolyta, he turns on the charm and tries kissing her hand. "Name's John and who might you be, love?"

"Release my hand or I cut off yours." She yanks her hand away, already sharing a look of great annoyance with Hunter.

"What can I do for you two?"

"The job I need your help on is opening a portal to Hell, I need to find someone. This is your payment." Hunter throws the carton of cigarettes down on the table between them, and John becomes is confused while he remains stone faced. "I know your reputation. You would've spent the money I gave you on cigarettes or booze anyway, I just cut out the middleman."

"Then you really have heard the stories." John gives a crooked smile, lighting a cigarette from the carton. "Want one?"

"No, I don't feel like chain smoking at 10 A.M."

"Well, there's always tomorrow." He takes a long drag before going to one of his bookshelves and removing a book of spells. "You paid me, so I'll help you, but getting into Hell will be easier then getting out. Are you sure?" Hunter nods with certainty, and he begins the incantation in Latin that makes a wooden door appear in a puff of purple smoke before them.

"Step through that door and you'll standing at The Gates of Hell, but you'll probably want a back to this world, so take this teleportation spell with you. Once you find the person you're looking for, burn this paper and it'll open a portal to anywhere you want. A word of warning, it only lasts thirty seconds, so make sure all your asses are through the portal before it closes."

Hunter puts the paper in his pocket and opens the door for Hippolyta, but she stands there looking at John in shock of his inactivity when she expects him to help. "Are you not going to help us, magician man? Where's your honor?"

"It's too bloody early in the morning for honor, but I do have another warning before you go, the darkest demons we meet in Hell, are often our own."

"We don't need him, Grandmother." Hunter holds a hand out for Hippolyta. She grabs it and they both take a deep breath as they pass through the portal. Once they come out the other side, they find themselves in full Amazonian armor with their weapons at the ready. Hunter quickly makes sure everything is still his pockets as he reads the words above the Gates. **Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!** "Okay, that's ominous."

Hunter looks over to Hippolyta, her expression is somewhere between total fear and a sense of duty for what needs to be done. "Give me your lasso and extend your arm." She orders softly, Hunter does as he told and gives his lasso before holding his arm out. She ties the lasso around his arm tightly then does the same to herself, connecting them. "This is so we don't get separated in there. I don't want to loose you, I won't. Are you ready?"

"Yes..." The lasso burns hot on Hunter's skin unlike anything he's felt under its influence, but he doesn't have time for truth now, he needs to be brave and strong. "No, no, I'm really scared, I don't want to be here, but I'm here for Lorena. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to do this." He says on the verge of tears.

"Breathe, Hunter, breathe." Hippolyta quickly removes the lasso, then puts it back on when the burn subsides. "It's okay to be frightened, Hunter. No one can truly prepare for Hell, I was frightened when I first came here with a strong army at my back and now many millennia later, that feeling hasn't changed. I will be strong for you if you are strong for me. We will be alright as long as we stay together."

Hunter takes a few moments to breathe and wipe away his tears, then goes into Hell with his grandmother by his side and a smile on his face because she can make one hell of a inspirational speech. "Way down we go."

* * *

"Welcome to Purgatory or The Land of Lost and Wandering Souls."

"It's really you, you're Steve Trevor!" Lorena says in happy shock of the person physical standing before her. "I don't understand, what are you still doing here? I thought you would've moved onto Heaven or Hell?"

"Me, too." Steve says sadly before returning to his hopeful attitude. "But I'm not, so I help souls by introducing them to this place and making them feel comfortable until they move on." His eyes shift to the gash on Lorena's arm, then back to meet hers. "You're not dead, are you? You're bleeding and only those who are brought here have injuries from earth, do you need to wrap your arm? I don't have much medical training, in life, I was-"

"A pilot. I know, Diana told me all about you." Lorena silently cruses at herself for letting that name slip from her mouth.

Just hearing Diana's name again is enough for a dopey, lovesick smile to form on Steve's face and make the gray skied wasteland they're in shine brighter. He wants to ask so many questions, how is she after one hundred years? Is she a hero for mankind? Is she well? Is she happy?, but he settles on two for now. "How do you know Diana? What's she been up to?"

"Um, we're friends from work, I'm a hero for the world like her, and that's all." She wants to tell him about Hunter because of all the similarities between the two and seeing Steve up close is making her wonder if they are father and son somehow. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks down at the dirt, that's when her fingers touch a folded piece of paper and something small, cold and metallic inside. She quickly takes the items out to reveal a simple gold wedding ring and marriage certificate between herself and Hunter. "Oh fuck, I think I got married last night!"

"Congratulations, Lorena!" Steve says happily, reading her name off the certificate next to a name he recognizes, but he doesn't know the person it belongs to. "That's good, right? Aren't you happy?"

Lorena smiles, slowly sliding the ring on her finger because she married a man who loves her in the same way she loves him, to the ends of the earth and beyond. "Yeah, I'm happy about it and it's a good thing if you remember it, but I don't. My boyfriend and I were so drunk last night that I don't remember getting married, I wanted to marry him, but I wanted to remember my wedding. I know it's a dream for little girls, but I wanted my wedding to be special."

"Maybe you still can. I only brought two keepsakes from home when I went off to war, my father's watch and my mother's ring. But I have no use for it down here and I feel connected to you somehow, so I want you to have it now. Just tell me who is the man on the paper with the name I gave Diana. Who is Hunter Steven Prince?"

"Hunter is Diana's son, just not your son." She watches with pained expression as Steve's expression goes from overjoyed to pure devastation. "Diana raised him as a single parent on bedtime stories about heroes and some of those stories were about you, you're one of his heroes. Look, you don't have to give me your mother's ring, but please stay close to me in here because I know he's coming to get me and he will want to meet you."

"Alright, I'm used to following strong women, so lead the way."

"This place isn't that bad so far. I don't hear any Nickelback or see any demons throwing people into fire pits." Hunter says optimistically as he walks the gray wasteland with Hippolyta.

She shakes her head. "This isn't Hell yet, this is the land above where the dead wait to be judged. This is Purgatory, The Land of Lost and Wandering Souls. Lorena will most like be here somewhere, just stay close and we'll find her."

Hunter nods, trying to stay focused among the millions upon millions of souls that surround him in a complete daze. Men woman, and children all from different eras of history that show very little emotion when he accidently brush against them. A hopeful smile comes across his face when he sees a woman in Regency Era clothing holding hands with a man in a World War 2 Army dress uniform as they seem to be surrogate parents to a little boy from Ancient Egypt. Even in the afterlife, new love can be found.

He is so distracted by everyone around him that Hunter doesn't notice when someone grabs his dual swords from the sheath on his back and trips him backwards then hold the sword at his throat before he can react. "WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH QUEEN HIPPOLTYA? WHY DO YOU WEAR THE COLORS OF THE AMAZONS?!" Screams a woman with his accent, looking like his grandmother, but a few years younger.

Hippolyta quickly comes his to defense. "Let him go! He wears our colors because he is an Amazon! Antiope, as your Queen and sister, I order you to let my grandson go!"

Antiope looks at Hunter in rage and disbelief, there is no way this man is Diana's son, men aren't allowed to stay on Themyscira, this must be a trick brought by staying in realm for too long. She holds a boot on his chest, preparing to thrust the swords in his throat until seeing the lasso tethered to the boy and Hippolyta, she's telling the truth, this boy is an Amazon and the son of her niece. She takes her boot off Hunter's chest and walks away with his swords in hand. "How could you let Diana have a son?!"

"Are you alright?" Hippolyta puts a hand on Hunter's back to help him sit up and breathe. He nods before she walks to her sister with anger. "I have no control over a child's gender that Diana brings into the world, but I will love them regardless because they are family. Diana and the rest of us raised him as an Amazon, who is welcome on Themyscira with open arms. I expect you to show him the same respect you show me or Diana, the same respect I know he will show you."

Hunter hears Antiope grumble as the sisters walk toward him, he knows she doesn't like him, but he tires to be nice by extending a hand. "Hello, my name is Hunter Prince. It's an honor to meet you." She gives the cold shoulder. "...Can I please have my sword?"

"Are you sure you can handle these weapons, boy?" Hunter sighs in fustartion and Hippolyta glares at her until she gives them back. "You may address me as General or ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am." Hunter takes a few deep breaths that do nothing to lessen his discomfort as Hippolyta continues to lead him through a land that makes feel sicker with every step he takes further. It's not long before the three meet another ghost from the past because Orm rushes Hunter with a look of strung out jitteriness in his eyes.

He tries to grab at Hunter for any comfort in this devastating land, but Hippolyta brings her heavy sword between them before a hand can be laid on the boy. "Touch him and I kill you again and this time, I will make sure you end up below where you belong." She grabs Hunter's hand and pulls him along, leaving the sad man to wallow in his own misery. 

As Hunter feels him drawing closer to Lorena, he also feels himself drawing shorter and shorter breathes until he is collapses to the ground in the fetal position. Hippolyta is quickly down at his side to comfort him and for the first time since the boy has been in her life, she sees a look of hopelessness in his bright blue eyes, and that's something she won't allow in him as she hugs him tighter and screams for the lost children to find each other. 

She tosses her sword at Antiope. "Cover us. Lorena Marquez! This is Hippolyta and Hunter, we are here to rescue you. If you can hear me, child, come towards my voice." She repeats it over and over while helping Hunter stand and walk further into the abyss of lost souls.

Lorena is busy telling Steve the story about Diana and the League's defeat of Steppenwolf when she hears the voice of an Amazon calling her name, not Hunter or Diana, but just as strong and caring for her. "Steve, come on. My rescue is here" She doesn't give him time to argue as she rushes towards the source. Her heart skips a beat when she sees Hunter and Hippolyta huddled together slowly stumbling and she runs to meet them halfway, kissing Hunter's lips like she's looking for water and he will provide it as she takes him into her arms. "I got you, Hunter."

Steve catches up with the group, a shiver of fear goes down his spine once he sees Hippolyta, she stands with her arms folded and gives a curt, respectful nod and he gives one in return. Lorena kisses Hunter deeply one last time just to make sure he's really here before they separate. "I can't believe you actually came to Hell for me and brought your grandmother with you."

"Did you every doubt that I wouldn't come for you? Because I was kinda doubting my survival when the wooziness came, but luckily I have quite a guide to bring me back to you."

"Not for a second, but I would like you to meet my guide that brought me back to you. This is S-"

"Steve Trevor..." Hunter stands away from Lorena's embrace, looking at Steve in shock as he slowly runs towards him and takes him into sudden deep hug with tears in his eyes for being there as his unknown hero, they hug each other like a father and son meeting for the first time after many years of being apart. "Thank you for saving my mom."

"You must be Hunter. It's good to finally meet you, son."

* * *

"I think it'd be fun if we go to Coachella for our next vacation."

Lorena raises an eye brow at Hunter as he finishes wrapping the wound on her arm in bandages. "I think we should get out of Hell and finish our first one before we plan the next."

"What's Coachella?" Steve asks, walking behind them.

Hunter looks back at his hero with wide, childlike excitement. "Oh, you're gonna love it. It's a big music festival taking in California every April and it's November now, so that gives mom and I time to get you settled back into the world, then the four us will go together. You've got a lot to catch up on once we get back to Themyscira, but I imagine you'll want to catch up with Di..." He trails off when Steve looks down at his feet. "What?"

Steve looks at Hunter with deep sadness, seeing him as the happy future he and Diana always wanted, but could never have. "Hunter, I'm dead. My body and soul can't leave this place, otherwise demons sent by Lucifer will come after me and drag me back here before I could even make it out the gate. I'm sorry."

Hunter is quiet for a moment before he becomes a soldier once more. "No, I refuse to let you go. I'm going to get you and Antiope out of here, I just need to convince Lucifer to set you free! I'm already come this far for Lorena, I'm willing to go a bit further for you two."

"What?!" Everyone shouts at the same time before Lorena unties the lasso around Hunter and pulls him aside. "Alright, you need calm down, now! I know how much Steve means to you and Diana, but you can't cheat death, Even you have to know it's crazy to negotiate with Lucifer because he's Lucifer. Why are you so hell bent on getting Steve out of Hell?"

Hunter finally breaks down in tears, crying as Lorena holds him close. "Growing up, I never needed a father because I had Diana and she was more than enough of a parent to me. She always made sure I was loved, happy, fed with a bed to sleep in at night, and had the best education. She's my Wonder Mom, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't sometimes imagine what having a father would be like and when I did that, I didn't imagine Orm or Clark or Bruce, just Steve, only Steve."

"The only life Steve has known is war because he saw something wrong with the world and decided to do something about it, and that got him killed. He never had real life like we did after we went to war, until he met my mom. While he showed her about love and humanity, they gave each other someone to spend their lives together if they had more time. Now they can have more time because I will give it to them. They can have each other and the peaceful life they deserve." 

Lorena holds Hunter's face in her hands and wipes his tears away with her thumbs. "Look at me. If we do this, we do this together. You and me are together now, for better and for worse." She smiles, showing the ring on her finger to jog Hunter's memory.

He takes out his own ring and shows it to her. "I think we got married when we were drunk last night, I thought it was a dream, but a dream I never want to wake up from. I want to be your husband, Lorena and I hope you will be my wife. I wish I could remember proposing when we were drunk because I fear rejection now that we're sober."

She takes off her ring and puts it in his hand. "That depends, I want you to ask me again."

Hunter does as she asked, getting on one knee and presenting the ring. He is about to speak when Steve takes his mother's wedding ring from the breast pocket of his flight uniform and presents it to Hunter. "Wait, purpose to her with this. I was going to purpose to Diana after the war if we had more time, now I want you to have it and I won't take back."

"Are you sure?" Steve nods truthfully, stepping back and allowing this beautiful moment to happen amidst a place of misery. Hunter takes a deep breath to find the courage, but he can see they're both somewhere between terrified and excited. "Lorena Kazumi Marquez, will do me the wonderful honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

"Yes." Lorena nods with joyful tears streaming down her face as Hunter slowly sides the ring on her finger. "You better stand your ass up and kiss me." The world around them fades away when her lips crash against his and for a moment, they forget where they are, their only concern is making the other happy from this second on till the end of time.

We're going to be married soon. That means no dying on me, Wonder Boy. I want this wedding to be special, do you think we have we could have the ceremony on Themyscira? Is there marriage on Themyscira? Do the Amazons have marriage customs?"

"There is no marriage on Themyscira, if Amazons feel attraction and love between one another, they will just be together, there is no need to put a label on the relationship, but some to choose to be officially recognized as married like my aunts Cassandra and Roxanne. We can put something together and as for customs, how do you feel about facing each other in a sword fight?" He turns to Hippolyta, still holding Lorena close. "Grandmother, can we please have a special marriage ceremony held on Themyscira?"

"Sure, Lorena will be welcome anytime. What's marriage?"

"There are still some things I need to teach her about man's world." Hunter chuckles softly, reaching behind and handing one of his swords to Lorena. "I'm sorry, this is all we brought for you, unless you have something hidden in your Hello Kitty PJ pants?"

"You've already seen the goods I've got under these pants, Hunter." She says with a flirty smirk against his lips. "Im sorry, I must still be a little drunk. This sword will do fine."

He goes over to Steve and gives him a pistol hidden behind his pants. "This is my more modern army service pistol, but I'm assuming you still know how to use a gun?"

"It'll come back to me." Steve says with the tone of a soldier, unloading the gun to see how many bullets they are before putting it away.

"Alright, Grandmother. Take the lead." Hippolyta leads two other Amazon warriors, one child warrior Queen, and one soldier out of time through the nine levels of Hell step by step, level by level each one worse than the last, sin by sin as they all fight through hordes of massive and endless demon monsters in order to get elevator that will take down further into a place none of them want to be. Once they all board the last elevator leading directly to Lucifer, Lorena rests her head on Hunter's chest, listening to his heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat until he speaks up suddenly when hearing NIckelback on the speaker. "Fucking knew it."

The elevator dings and door opens to reveal a long hallway with red wooden walls and floors lit by torches. Everyone is dead quiet as they exit the elevator, the only sound is their unsettling footsteps on the floor. Hunter breathes deeply, reaching for door handle of Lucifer's office before he stops himself and gives Hippolyta the page with the teleportation spell. "Grandmother, you know I would never give you an order, but I need you to take this and go back up to purgatory. If you see Lorena, Steve and I running toward you with demons following, burn it to open a portal to Diana on Themyscira. Please, you know I wouldn't send you away, but this is in case we need to make a very quick exit."

Antiope pins Hunter against the wall with a dagger at his throat. "What makes you so much better to think you can order our Queen around?!"

"Let him go, now!" Hippolyta orders with a glare, Antiope gives her one in return before begrudgingly releasing the boy. She rushes to him as he catches his breath again. "Is this only because you want one of us to be ready in case we need an exit from this place." Hunter nods and she sighs, wanting to protect her grandson and Lorena, but knowing this more important. She reaches out and takes him into a close hug. "I love you, my Grandchild. Please be safe, all of you. I will be ready."

"I love you too, Grandmother." Hunter accepts his lasso back and waits until hearing the elevator close with Hippolyta and Antiope inside before stepping inside Lucifer's office with Lorena and Steve by his side. He feels Lorena sneakily take his hand as he steps forward to address a man sitting at laptop computer in a black and red three piece suit. "Do you know who I am?"

"Hunter Prince, nice to meet you. You and your friends made quite an impressive mess of my place. Do you know who I am?" He asks, extending a hand to shake.

Hunter stays right where he is. "Lucifer Morningstar. Forgive me if I don't shake hands with the Devil."

"Fair enough." He retracts his hand with a small chuckle. "Why is an immortal Demigod in my realm, do you want me to take your immortality and kill you?"

"No, you won't take him from me." Lorena steps forward, her hold on Hunter tightens. "I want you to release me from Hell and explain why I was dragged here in the first place, please?" She adds as an afterthought 

"Relax, I'm only joking." Lucifer chuckles again, finding this amusing as he types on his computer for information on Lorena. "Oh, yes, you're definitely not supposed to be here and the fact you are is a mistake on our part. During these festivals and holidays where the dead return to earth, some of the souls escape Purgatory and take the form of what best reflected them in life to drag people to have a party with. It would appear the soul that brought you here was known in life as AJ Curry. He must've missed you."

"I don't understand, if you said that souls appears to us as what best reflected in life, why did AJ appear to me as baby demon? He died when he was just a innocent baby."

"No, his innocence died when he was a baby, but his death was faked by the murderer and now, AJ Curry lives on in the world as a darker man."

Lorena's head is spinning, which means a lot considering everything's that's happened to her over the last day. She clutches Hunter's arm for stability as she comes to terms with what was brought to light, Arthur and Mera's son is alive somewhere out in the world, AJ is alive and she has to find him. First, she has to find the person responsible for his death, she has find Black Manta.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna let you leave Hell completely free for four reasons. You said please, it was your birthday yesterday so consider this my present, I don't want to deal with the paperwork and I'm a nice guy, before I was the Devil, I was just Samael, second only to the big man upstairs. But one little fuck up and dad clips your wings before sending you down here to rule over his little side project he made one night when he was drunk, and this job gets so boring sometimes that I think I need a vacation, I hear Los Angeles is nice year round. Just please leave before I change my mind."

"Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Devil, sir." Lorena bows as she goes to leave, but is pulled back by keeping hold of Hunter's hand while he stays put. "Hunter, come on, please."

"I want you to please release Steve Trevor as well. He doesn't belong in Purgatory among the lost souls, so you must release him to earth where he can have the happy, peaceful life he deserves."

"I admire what you did here, Hunter. I mean, going all the way to Hell just to rescue your fiancé, if that's not love then I don't know what is. We don't have many rules here, punish the bad souls and leave the lost ones to wander in Purgatory, but there's two rules, the dead must stay dead and if a person from earth enters here, they must leave with as many people as they came with. I'm sorry, but Steve stays dead."

"It's okay, Hunter. I made my peace with death a long time ago." Steve puts a gentle hand on Hunter's shoulder to alleviate his rage before turning to Lucifer. "Can I at least write a note to someone on earth?" Lucifer gestures at a pen and paper on the desk for Steve write his note. It only takes a minute before Steve hands a folded piece of paper to Hunter. "This is for your mother to read alone in private."

Hunter looks at the folded paper in his hand adressed to **Angel** before putting it in his pocket, but he still marches toward Lucifer with anger in his eyes and sword in hand. "Not good enough. Steve leaves with us or we'll have words at the tip of my sword and you won't like what I have to say!"

"Did you just threaten me? I'm the Devil, bitch!" Lucifer stands from his desk with a loud boom, he and Hunter stare each other. Hunter remains strong despite how much he wants to break to the Devil's gaze until Lorena and Steve are forced to pull him out of the room before Lucifer can take action against him.

Once they're cleanly out of the room, Lorena looks at Hunter with a mixture of great anger and pure relief as she slams him against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? We're not here to play God or the Devil We came to Hell to find each other again and I don't want loose you again with one stupid mistake!"

"How is trying to save Steve from Hell so he can have a full, proper life on earth a mistake!?"

"Lorena, can I have a moment to talk with Hunter alone, please?" Steve interjects from the side. She nods, angrily folding her arms and going off to wait by the elevator. "I know you already answered this question when Lorena asked, but why are you trying so hard to save me?"

"Because you didn't have enough time!" Tears begin streaming down his face as his voice breaks. "You didn't have enough time to have a full life and you deserve that after what you did for my mom, you were her hero, you saved her. Now I have a chance to save you for her so you two can have a happy life and a happy ending. Please, you gotta let me do this." Hunter falls to his knees, clutching onto Steve as he cries.

Steve crouches down to pick Hunter up and dust him off. "Hunter, look at me, son. As much as I would love to see Diana again, I can't and I'm okay with that because she made my life worth living in the end. I've already lived my life with Diana, I've already had my happy ending with Diana and you're the result of that. I see you and you're so strong, so courageous, so kind, just like your mother. I would be damn proud to call you my son, but you gotta let me go and start living your life with your own Angel because Lorena is an truly amazing woman and you two deserve to take on the world together."

"No. I won't let you go." Hunter picks up Steve and takes him into a fireman's carry towards the elevator. "Come Hell or high water, I'm getting you out of here, even if it kills me!"

"How can you lower yourself as to take a orders from a boy who thinks himself a warrior? How could've our sisters ever softened enough to let this boy be born and raised on Themyscira?"

"Hunter has a name, Antiope! I was just like you when he was first born." Hippolyta sighs, continuing to walk through Purgatory with her sister. "And I wasn't taking orders from anyone, I was talking with my equal, who was sharing a good plan to escape Hell should the need arise. Hunter has proven himself as an Amazon many times over, he is a powerful warrior and a wise, noble leader who has earned my respect because he shows respect to me and every Amazon in return."

Even with Hippolyta's kind words, Antiope still seems to be unconvinced by Hunter's goodness. "And you trust the boy?"

"I trust Hunter with my life. And if you had the chance to know him, you would see the good man he has grown up to become under the love and support of the Amazons. Perhaps one day you will if Hunter can free you from this place."

"I can't. I appreciate what the boy is doing is for Steve and I, but we both know I can't leave this place, even if the boy does not. Besides, it isn't all bad, I still remember how move around the Nine Circles from when we were here last."

Hippolyta sighs again with an understanding nod. "I think part of Hunter does understand, but too much has happened to him to make him not care. He has fought a war and will soon become King to a nation depending on him. I think we came to Hell to rescue Lorena because she and Hunter provide peace and love to each other in uncertain world."

The sisters walk through Purgatory before Hippolyta places a gentle hand on her younger sister's cheek. "I miss you."

"Me too." Antiope gives a deeply sad, yet content smile, feeling the warmth of her sister's hand for the last time. "Can you or the boy please tell Diana hello and that I miss her as well."

"I wil-" Hippolyta cuts herself off when hearing Hunter's distant shouts, she turns to see Hunter, Lorena, and Steve running towards her being chased on the heels by a massive wave of demons after Steve with a vengeance. "Give me your dagger!" She sets the spell page on the ground then grabs her sword and Antiope's dagger. "Take us to Themyscira, to Diana!" She quickly scrapes the blades together above the page to create a shower of sparks over and over until it catches fire and opens a mirror-like portal on Themyscira.

Antiope raises her fists and rushes toward the horde with a warrior's smile on her face. "I will hold them off long enough for you all to escape."

On Themyscira, Diana sits bored on her mother's throne after a full and exciting day as temporary Queen with her sister. Cassandra is resting after dealing with a near deadly dispute between Amazons over a horse. She sighs with boredom and rests her head on her fist, so this is what everyday is like for Hippolyta, war training for battles that may never come and petty disputes, at least it's quiet and peaceful, but she'd being lying if she didn't want something exciting to happen.

That's when a portal to Purgatory opens right before her with her mother on the other side. Hippolyta smiles despite what's going on behind her. "Hello, my child. Everything is fine."

Hunter sees the portal open and he knows he doesn't have much time, but he smiles because they're gonna make it, they're gonna to be happy, just a little further. "Lorena, Hippolyta, and Steve go first, I'll go last."

Lorena reaches the portal first, then looks back to see Hunter and Steve are a few yards behind her. She takes a step to go back for them, but Hippolyta grabs her arm and shoves her on the other side where it's safe before jumping through herself. Diana catches Lorena as she falls into her before holding her face in her hands to make sure she's okay. "Hey, it's good to see you, child? Are you okay? Where's Hunter?"

Lorena looks at her while breathing heavy. "H-he and Steve are right behind us!"

"Steve...? Oh, Hunter, what have you done?"

As they run towards the portal, Steve can see it beginning flicker close and he knows Antiope can't hold off the horde by herself for much longer. So, he makes the only choice that matters right now to save Diana, to save Hunter, to save his family. He stops a few feet short of the portal where he can see Diana on the other side, they smile at each other and look like they did on the day they met, so young and happy. Steve wants nothing more then to jump through and hold Diana again, kiss her, love her, but all he can do is give her a reassuring wink that tells her everything's going to be alright as he shoves Hunter through the portal with everything he has seconds before it closes, trapping him on the other side.

"Hunter, are you alright, Little One? Please tell me you're alright!"

Hunter quickly sits up and looks to where the portal once was, where Steve once was and screams in agony as tears begin to roll down his cheeks at his inability to save Steve again. It's not fair, they were almost through, they almost made it, there was almost a chance for happiness for all. Diana tries holding her son in her arms, but he shakes her off and crawls to where the portal was before punching at the marble floor to get back to Hell so he can save Steve again until passing out exhausted in Diana's comforting arms with his hands broken and bloody. 

Softly mumbling something to his mother as he passes out. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, mama. I almost saved Steve for you, if I only had more time."

* * *

The wedding is held on Themyscira a few weeks later, giving Lorena time to color her hair back to blue for special day and giving the Amazons time to forge a new sword made from Amazonian and Atlantean metals in her honor. Diana slowly walks in Hunter and Lorena's room in the palace, watching Lorena swing the sword around like a child playing as she wears gold braces her on arms and white flowy toga above her Honor Guard armor. 

Lorena sees her through the standing mirror and quickly puts the sword away before turning around with nervous smile for being caught. "Diana, I didn't see you come in. I think I'm ready to go out there."

"Not yet." Diana comes close and removes her headband. "I want you to wear this just for today during the ceremony and I don't want any argument from you, you already have something blue with your hair, something new with the sword, something old with your armor, now you need something borrowed. Take it, please."

"Thank you, Diana." She looks at the headband for a moment to appreciate such a gesture before putting it on and looking in the mirror to admire how badass she is wearing Wonder Woman's headband. "I promise to give it back once the ceremony is over, I just want pictures first."

"I thought you might. Smile." Diana holds up her phone and allows Lorena to pose, they take one of Lorena just wearing the headband, then one with the sword in hand, then one with her leg up on the couch with her sword pointed to sky like she's posing for glorious battle, the final is one where she has the braces on her arms crossed like she has seen with Diana so many times. She puts her phone away with a laugh and takes Lorena into loving hug. "There will be time to take more later, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you and Hunter. So much has happened to you two in such a short time and couldn't be more proud of the strong, loving people you've become. I love you both."

Lorena has to fight tears as she sinks deeper into Diana's warm embrace. "Thank you, I love you, too."

Diana lets Lorena to take a few deep breathes for courage, and the shots of wine she gives helps too before taking her hand and walking to the throne room. "Now you're ready." The first person Lorena sees while being led down the aisle is Hunter standing so dignified next to Hippolyta with a wide smile in full Amazonian armor with a white torso piece instead of his usual red. Diana squeezes her hand as Lorena stands across from Hunter before sitting with Roxanne, Cassandra, and Nana in the front row.

She takes out Hunter's phone and begins recording for his old friends on the Titans as Hippolyta begins officiating the ceremony. "Greetings, everyone. We are here to celebrate Hunter Prince and Lorena Marquez, who have agreed to spend their lives together in love for eternity. I am told it's customary in man's world for spouses to say vows of marriage to one another. Ms. Marquez will go first."

Lorena takes a final deep breath as she looks at Hunter with a smile. "Hunter, since I was taken in by Arthur and Mera, I was trained as apart of the Honor Guard, I was trained for the sole mission to protect the Royals of Atlantis. Then you became my mission, but I didn't account for you becoming the love of my life and I wouldn't want it any other way. You taught me there is more to life than the mission, you helped me seek adventure and travel to places I had long left behind where I met a new member of my family, you helped me become a better person. Now, I want nothing more then to start my life's next great adventure with you by my side."

"And now Hunter..."

Hunter smiles brightly with his blue eyes despite how nervous he is. "Lorena, I have loved you from the very moment we crashed together in that hallway and you've taken my breath away in every moment since with your wonderful colored hair, warm heart, and strong attitude that brought me back from the brink of despair when I thought I wasn't worthy of being me. When I'm around you, I feel strong and weak at the same time. When I hold your hand, I feel the world spin and stability at the same time. I look into your eyes and I see our future together, one I can't wait to start with you."

"Now, the couple will exchange rings, then they will tie the Amazonain Ribbon of Enteral Love on each other's wrists." Lorena goes first, sliding a gold ring on Hunter's finger before he slides the ring from Steve on her finger. Then Hippolyta presents two golden ribbons tied together in the middle. "Lorena, please take one section of this ribbon and tie it around Hunter's wrist as you repeat after me." 

Lorena takes the ribbon and begins tieing it around Hunter's wrist tightly as she repeats an oath. "With this ribbon to simbolize our love, I, Lorena Marquez, make an oath to love and cherish you forever, to be the sword and shield at side so the world will never overtake us, to be there for you in times of celebration and heartbreak as long as I shall live."

Hunter takes the other part of the ribbon and begins tieing it around Lorena's wrist tightly as he repeats the same oath. "With this ribbon to simbolize our love, I, Hunter Prince, make an oath to love and cherish you forever, to be the sword and shield at your side so the world will never overtake us, to be there for you in times of celebration and heartbreak as long as I shall live."

"Please give me your swords." Hippolyta orders, both Hunter and Lorena give their swords, then she takes each sword in one hand and uses them to cleanly cut the ribbon down the middle. "Even though the ribbons physically connecting you have been severd, the loving bond that connects you to each other remains eternel. I, Hippolyta: Queen of the Amazons, with authorization from the Atlantean Honor Guard, declare this couple to be married! You may kiss!"

Hunter quickly envelopes Lorena in his arms and kisses her passionately and unashamed of embarrassment, even with his grandmother, mother, and a thousand other warrior moms surrounding them. They kiss each other knowing the future will bright as long as they stay in each other's arms, their only break is when Hippolyta announces what's coming next. "Now we will join the new couple on the training grounds for the traditional sword fight!"

Lorena removes her lips from Hunter with confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hunter guides her face back to him and kisses her quickly. "You don't have to, Roxanne didn't when she married Cassandra."

"No, I've always wanted to kick your ass." Hunter raises an eyebrow at his new wife. "In a safe, controlled and non-threating environment. Let's go!" She grabs Hunter's hand and pulls him toward the training ground, he gives Diana a look of worry when passing her. Five minutes later, Hunter and Lorena stand on the training grounds with swords drawn as the Amazons watch on the cliffs above. Lorena has removed her toga to have better movement, now she waits for an order to begin. 

Hippolyta drops a flag to signify the beginning of the competition. They charge toward each other and Hunter bends backward when Lorena swipes her sword at him, then sticks his sword in air to block hers before sticking out his foot to trip her onto her backside. She gets up fast as she went down, choosing to abandon her sword in favor of tackling Hunter into the grass because she wants to close to him, she leans in a kisses his lips softly. "Does this mean I win?"

"You sure about that?" Hunter asks, rolling over so he's on top before kissing her again. Once they separate, Hunter stands and offers Lorena a hand up, they smile at each other as Hunter addresses the crowd. "Um, I think that's a draw."

"That's how most of these competitions between lovers end." Hippolyta says with a smile. "Now, we party and you have not partied until you have been to an Amazonian party."

Everyone on Themyscira eats cake, then drinks and dances the night away with a mix of swords, playful threats and alcohol, except for Nana, who stays close Lorena because she's too old to party until Hunter gently guides to the dance floor to have a dance at her speed and to Hunter's surprise, she can really move by using moves that haven't been seen since the 1960's and leaving him to catch up. Eventually, everyone Amazon leaves the party one by one, congratulating Lorena and Hunter as they go.

Diana is the last to go, she smiles tearfully as she takes out her phone to take a silent picture of the new married couple slow dancing in each other's arms with their head on the other's shoulders for support just like she taught Hunter as a child in their living room. She hates weddings because they're a reminder of what she could've had with Steve and seeing him again for a second made her hatred grow, but this is Hunter's wedding and her little boy is so grown up now.

She begins to walk away until Hunter catches up her. "Wait, mom, did you think you could leave without a goodbye?" They embrace each other tightly in a warm hug encompassing all the years of love between the two and every life lesson Diana has taught her son over the years. "Thank you for raising me. I love you, mom."

Diana and Lorena share a smile over Hunter's shoulder before they separate and she places a hand on his cheek. "You are very welcome. I love you too, Little One. I'm very proud of both of you. Now, I believe your wife would like a last dance."

Hunter nods, taking a note from his pocket and giving it to her. "When I was with Steve in Hell, he wrote a note for you to read in private. I'm sorry it took so long for me to give it to you." They share a quick hug then he walks back to be with Lorena. She looks at how the note is addressed as she walks back to the palace. **Angel** was Steve's cute pet for her and he is the only man she allows to call her that. She can't help the joyful tears of love that stream down her cheeks as she reads the note.

**Dear Diana,**

**Please take care of Hunter. Please take care of our boy.**

**Always with love and always yours, Steve Trevor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because I know this will probably come up eventually. Diana is 5018, she is a Aries and her birthday is March 22. Hunter is 21, he is a Leo and his birthday is August 19th. Lorena is a few months younger, she turned 21 in this chapter. She is a Scorpio and her birthday is November 2nd. (I made the last two birthdates up.)
> 
> The reason why Hunter and Lorena took so many rounds of shots without dying from alcohol poisoning is because Hunter is a demigod and Lorena is an Atlantean, so she's way more powerful then a regular person.
> 
> When I was originally planning this whole story, Hunter was biological son of Steve and Diana, she would've gotten pregnant from the night in Veld. The story still would've taken place in the modern day with Hunter being one hundred years old, but looking seventeen years old. In the end I couldn't justify the relationship between Hunter and Lorena, it seemed too much like the creepy relationships in Twilight to me, so I moved Hunter's birth year and changed his father.
> 
> I imagined Steve wearing the same clothes in this story that he wore in his memorial picture at the end of WW movie. (minus the hat.)
> 
> The next chapter will be another self contained one on Hunter's teenage years before I move things into the future and make Lorena and Hunter 27 to match up with how they are in my other fan fiction story A Queen's Legacy.


	9. Days Gone By.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding one another alone at midnight, Lorena and Hunter spend the night going through the own separate pasts and how they found love in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little change of plans for this chapter, I'm still writing a chapter on Hunter's teenage years, but I'm also going to write somethings to do with Lorena's past as well leading to their meeting in chapter 1. The chapter will begin in the modern day and go back from there.

* * *

Two years ago - The Middle East.

Hunter groans, slowly standing to his feet in full army combat gear in the middle of a warzone as dirt from the ground and blood from his friends covers his face. As many enemy forces surround him from the front, Hunter knows he only has one choice without revealing his god abilities, he has to fight them, he has to shoot them, he has to kill them. He grabs his assault rifle and fires with pinpoint accuracy taught by Diana, firing one bullet in their heads to end this quickly and painlessly as he can.

Once the forces are dealt with, Hunter removes his helmet while dropping the hot rifle in the dirt and drops to his knees with tears of shame of what he has done, he wasn't a kind doctor sent to help the world today, no, he is warrior sent into the world to do harm against people he doesn't know. His mother would be so ashamed of him, he wasn't kind, he had a bad day. "Please, forgive me."

Hunter's eyes move underneath their eyelids seconds before they open and he finds himself in the safety of his own bed in Tokyo at midnight. He breathes in a deep sigh of relief, he's safe from war, at least for now. He wipes away the cold sweat from his face before reaching out for Lorena's comfort only to find she's not there, but the song Icky Thump can be heard faintly from the kitchen.

He slowly sits up and goes through the pile of discarded clothes on the floor to find a pair of underwear and pants to put on before going to kitchen for company. He leans against the entrance and watches with a wide smile as Lorena moves around the space only wearing one of his large t-shirt to cover her body, her hair has returned to violet, flour radiates from her hands because of her work coating strips of cod fish in the stuff before coating them in egg wash and breadcrumbs. She wipes flour off on her forehead and sees Hunter standing at the door completely memorized by her. "Hey, babe. What are you doing up?"

"I'm starting to think the only way we're going to sleep in that bed together is if we drag the other person to it." Hunter moves close behind Lorena and wraps his arms around her stomach, nuzzling soft kisses to her neck. "Since when do you call me babe, am I a babe?"

Lorena quickly melts by his kisses. "Oh yeah, you're not just a babe, but a total Amazonian babe. Especially after what we do in bed together, just don't tell your mom or anyone else. You never answered my question, what are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare about my time in the army, and another one about Steve. I just keep having a feeling like I could've saved him."

"I know, but he saved you because he loved you and he brought you back to people who love you like Diana and me." She turns around, putting a comforting hand on his cheek. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not unless you want nightmares too. I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You still thinking about what Lucifer said on AJ?"

Lorena goes back to cooking, giving Hunter an answer. "I'm upset and when I'm upset, I cook fish sticks and custard pudding as comfort food. Arthur and Mera used to make them for me when I was upset as kid and later showed me how to make them myself, but comfort food doesn't seem to working this time. AJ and I were friends when we were babies, maybe I if can find him out in the world, then I can have a shred of my old family back."

Their conversation is interrupted when the oven beeps signifying the first batch of fish sticks are done. Lorena opens the door and pulls the hot tray out without protection from the heat, she waves a mit over the food to cool them as Hunter looks at her unburned skin in surprise, which causes her chuckle as she puts a second batch in the oven. "Atlanteans have super strength and tough, nearly invulnerable skin that comes with thousands of years of withstanding the pressure of the ocean depths. I'm almost as strong as you and Diana, but I don't have your god strength."

"You have invulnerable skin? So, you feel nothing when I touch you, even when I do this?" Hunter causes goosebumps to erupt on Lorena's skin while slowly moving his hand up her well toned stomach past her scars to her chest. Lorena moans softly to his touch as she turns and pulls him in for passionate, loving kiss, he grabs her hips to hoist her up on the kitchen island without breaking contact from her lips, then she pulls him close as she lays back. They continue to kiss until Hunter almost knocks a bowl of custard on the floor. "Wait, this is awesome, but we should stop when there's food around."

"You're right, there'll be time for more kitchen sex later." Lorena kisses him again before hopping down and getting back to work. "I need something other then music, sex, or your jacked upper body to distract me while we cook, do you have more stories from your childhood to pass the time?"

"I do, but I'd much rather hear stories from your childhood with Arthur and Mera. I bet there are some stories about little Rena running around the lighthouse causing havoc. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine, please?"

Lorena ducks her head away from her husband so he can't see her blushing. Damn, they've been King and Queen for a month and he's going to win every argument they have in marriage just by giving her a bright smile with his blue eyes. "Fine, I do have some happy stories about my childhood under the care of Arthur and Mera. Buckle up, some of them are painful, I expect tears."

Hunter reaches out for her hand. "Everyone has pain in their story, including me. I made you an oath to share your pain with in times of trouble and I swear to be here now."

* * *

Arthur and Mera learned many things during their short tenure as parents, most important is when you hear a baby crying, don't ignore it. They move through the crowded Tokyo police station to sound of baby Lorena crying in agony. Orm's attack on the city has left a lot of dead, Lincoln and Maya among them and now their infant daughter is an orphan.

They reach the room where the orphaned children looked after to find Lorena wailing helplessly in a social worker's arms and Mera surges forward to make her comfortable. "I know this girl, my husband and I will take her in our love and care from now on. She will be safe with us." She says firmly, gesturing to Arthur as she takes Lorena in her arms, looking at her with loving eyes to calm her.

The worker knows adopting a child is a process, but Mera scares her enough not to tell her that. "Alright, you'll have to fill out paperwork and have a background check on you both."

"Whatever it takes!" Mera growls, not breaking her full attention from Lorena.

"I think we need to discuss this privatively, please?" Arthur puts a hand on her shoulder to lead her out of the room. Once they're in the hall alone, he looks at her sternly until she looks at him. "You're not thinking here, you're still grieving AJ's loss from six months ago. We can't take her in, she won't replac-"

Mera slaps Arthur hard for even insinuating Lorena is a replacement for their son. "How dare you! She isn't a replacement for anyone, she's a baby girl who needs our love and support to raise her. This is not up for discussion, we're taking Lorena home with us because I would want her parents to raise AJ as their own if we were in their place. Just hold her, please." She doesn't wait for Arthur's response before carefully moving Lorena to his arms.

Arthur looks at Lorena cooing in his arms and he softens immediately, once again feeling what's it like to be a parent after loosing AJ. He moves his finger on her cheek to cause her to giggle softly, he leans in and kisses her forehead. "If we take her in, we must raise her as her own person and not as a replacement for AJ. We'll teach her the culture and languages of her parents along with Atlantean culture, but love her as our own."

"We will." Mera comes close and caresses her hair. "We promise to love you and keep you safe."

They keep their promise and then some, teaching her Spanish, Japanese, English, and the Atlantean language by the time she's three, teaching her swim and taking her to Atlantis for the first time when she's four. Lorena holds both of their hands as they enter the domed city then Arthur puts her on his shoulders for a better view of the old architecture. "Having fun, Starfish?"

"Yep." She says excitedly, unable to tear herself away from the beautiful ancient city. The citizens and advisers watch the King and Queen walk past them happily, knowing they can't approach them with official state business as not frighten or pressure Lorena into thinking she might have the responsibilities of a royal one day. No, Arthur and Mera made it clear before they ever thought of bringing her down here that they want her to have a simple childhood away from Kings, Queens, and war.

Lorena's eyes light up as they climb the steps of the Atlantean palace, spotting a group of warriors wearing bright green and blue scale armor as they do training drills in the courtyard. "Who are they, Queen Mera?"

"Come here." Mera takes Lorena off Arthur's shoulder and kneels down with her as the look at the warriors. "They are the Atlantean Honor Guard, your parents were members and now the Guard is led by their protégée Murk. They are elite warriors who have the job of protecting Arthur and I as King and Queen."

Lorena sticks her tongue out at the claim, shocked her invincible heroes actually need protection. "What? There's no way you need protection, you two are the toughest cookies with super strong powers!"

Mera smiles at her cute feistiness. "I know, but Vulko and the rest of our advisers would be feel better if we have guards around at all times and they don't just protect us, but you as well. Do you want to meet the Captain?" She nods and they lead her to Murk. "A moment, please, Captain. This little girl is Lorena and she would like to meet you. I think she would like to be apart of the Honor Guard one day."

Murk crouches to be eye level her before showing the black and gold tattoo on his forearm, speaking to her like a drill sergeant. "Is that so, kelp? Well, once you're old enough for training, you can join us with Arthur and Mera's permission and when you become a full member, you get a cool sliver and black tattoo on your arm, gold and black if you become Captain. Who knows, you could become better than me, but it's very hard work to become one of us. Are you up for it?"

Lorena nods, taking his words to heart as she waves goodbye before being ushered into the palace where it's safe. That night, Lorena jumps up and down on her bed in the palace as Arthur and Mera come to say goodnight. She gives one last unbalanced jump kick to the air before collapsing on the bed in a pout. "I don't want to go to bed, I want to train for the Honor Guard!"

Arthur leans close as he covers her with silk blankets. "I know, neither do I, but Mera wants us to and she always wants the best for us. Besides, the first step to training is to get goodnight's rest, so you're going off to dreamland and we'll talk about training tomorrow. Sleep well, kiddo." He kisses her forehead before giving Mera space to say goodnight.

She sits on the bed and hugs her tightly, hiding how distraught she is over this training matter. She knows Lorena isn't her blood daughter, but Mera cares for her just the same and no child should have to train for war when they shouldn't have to. "Are you sure you want to be apart of the Honor Guard? You don't have to just to make us happy."

"I know, but I want to because I need to keep you guys safe and protected. You and King Arthur are all I have now, I can't loose you." She says, without realizing there are tears on her face until Mera wipes them away, then takes her into another hug.

"Okay, we'll train you one day, but not until our say so. Understand, little missy? We love you, Starfish." Mera chokes out, not wanting to loose another child she has come to care for so closely as she holds Lorena's tiny face in her hands and kisses forehead the same way as Arthur before meeting him at the door. Once they're out of ear shot of her room, Mera turns to her husband with a heavy sigh. "We're not truly considering training her as apart of the Honor Guard, are we?"

"It's an idea." Arthur sees Mera's clenched fist at her side and he knows he's going to hit him, so he gently takes her hands in his to calm her. "I didn't say it was a good one and I don't like this either. We swore we wouldn't loose another child when we took her in, maybe this is the best thing for her. the Honor Guard protects us and if she joins, we can keep a closer eye on her."

Mera sighs, knowing Arthur is right, but that still doesn't take her comfortable with this idiotic idea. "The only way I'll allow this is if she's trained at the lighthouse in Amnesty Bay, away from other children who could bully her for being so close to us until she participates in the initiation test to become a full member at fourteen, understand?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They start her training at five years old in the backyard on the Curry Lighthouse. Lorena saw their heroic exploits with the Justice League on the news and got curious about what she could do herself. Arthur teaches her how brawl using her Atlantean super strength, Mera teaches her agility and great skill using numerous weapons, but neither of them were anticipating Lorena discovering she's an Aqua-Kinetic.

A seven year old Lorena wakes up one morning with her body completely surround by water before she realizes where she is, she is suspended above her bed held in a large bubble of water. She slowly reaches out to poke the bubble to check if it's real, that's when it pops and she falls back on her bed completely drenched. "Guys!"

Fifteen minutes later, Lorena mindlessly pushes a fish stick around her plate with a bath towel draped over her, she puts her fork down and looks at Arthur and Mera with a hard, tearful sniff. "What am I? Am I normal?"

Both of them take her hand to reassure her as Mera gives an explanation "Of course you are. Certain Atlanteans have the ability to completely bend water to their will, your mother had the ability and now you do too, as do I." She removes the juice from her glass and twirls it around her hand easily, then puts it back without spilling a drop. "This ability can be dangerous if not properly trained." She demonstrates by taking water from a nearby house plant, leaving it to wither until rejuvenating it by putting it back just as fast. "It would be best if I teach you, what do you say?"

Lorena looks at what Mera had just done with bright eyes, she nods excitedly that she can learn that too. That's when her training gets turned up to eleven, day in and day out, she spends most of her time training with Mera be master her abilities. The process is slow and the young girl is growing increasingly frustrated as the days go on while Mera keeps her instructions calm. "Feel the water as an extension of yourself, form it into a ball and move from one hand to the other."

The girl tries her best, moving the water out of the pail with shaky hands then moves it to one hand before attempting to move it to the other, but the ball falters and drops in mid transfer. Lorena growls and stomps in anger, causing the water in pail to fly up like a rocket. "This is hopeless! I can only control water using anger!" 

Arthur watches the training through the siding door as he walks out to greet them in golden full armor. "Bruce called and I gotta go to the Watchtower for a mission, I'm sorry. I'll be back before day's end."

"I'll walk you out." Mera says to Arthur before turning to Lorena with kindness. "You're getting it, just keep calm and center yourself. I'm going to be back with another pail and we'll try again." She says, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly. Arthur and Lorena share a hug before he is led to the dock, Mera is still thinking of Lorena as they have a goodbye kiss. "Arthur, did we go too far with Lorena? I mean, we're training her to be a great warrior, but that's all we've been doing. Yesterday, she trained until collapsing in my arms from exhaustion, I'm worried she hasn't had a chance to be child."

Arthur sighs, sharing Mera's worry for Lorena. "We definitely need to change that. How 'bout tomorrow we take her and Salty down to the beach with a picnic and couple of longboards, and just have a simple day teaching her how to surf. If her training gets too intense, we'll take a simple day off and do something fun, just the three of us. I gotta go, but when I get home, we'll make preparations for tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good. Maybe surfing will help grow her connection to the water. I love you. Please, be safe." Mera kisses him one more time before he dives in the sea. She watches Arthur swim away like a jet with a sigh for Lorena, but she knows things will get better.

The next morning, Lorena wakes to Salty's wet dog tounge licking her cheek. She sits up and holds his face as he gives one more lick on her nose before she sees Arthur standing at the door with a surfboard around his arm and a smile on his face. "Please, grab your swimsuit. Today's gonna be fun!"

Once Lorena is told about the day's activity, her eyes light up in excitement and she quickly eats breakfast, then kicks up sand as she runs out the door toward the beach, ready to meet the big waves head on until Mera holds her with one arm and a surfboard in the other. She lays Lorena on her stomach in the sand before laying next to her on the board. "Hold on. Before we get into the water, you must learn how to paddle."

She demonstrates by pushing the sand that's in front of her to the side using the back of her hands again and again until Lorena copies her, they practice until Mera is confident to try it the water with her. Mera paddles out in the water on her board as Lorena sits on the front of it, then she stands as a wave approaches and takes Lorena's tiny hand in hers. Mera easily surfs inside the wave and watches tearfully as Lorena skates her hand along the wave. God, she wishes she had a camera for these moments.

Arthur and Mera trade off teaching Lorena every hour and they can tell she's quickly learning as the hours go on. Soon, Lorena is standing up and riding waves like a pro, like she has been surfing for years and this is just another day for her. Giving one person a chance to rest on beach with Salty while the other person stays in the water just to make sure she's okay.

Salty perks up on the beach, watching Lorena surf and runs out to meet her, but knocks into her board by accident, causing Lorena to wipe out. She resurfaces next to Arthur, who has concern on his face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but Salty hasn't come up yet. I'll get him and meet you and Mera on the beach."  She doesn't give Arthur a chance to respond as she dives to find Salty.

Mera watches Arthur swim toward her from the beach, but develops a look of fear when seeing a massive thirty foot wave forming behind him. "Arthur, behind you! Find Lorena and Salty!" She tries slowing the wave down with her abilities to give Arthur time to find Lorena, but it's only a matter of seconds before the wave hits with enough force to throw Arthur onto the beach. They watch in horror as their worst fear has once again been realized, they lost another child.

They both rush into the water frantically, not giving the wave a chance to finish crashing, one thought on their minds. Lorena, they find her before it's too late. Their prayers are answered when Lorena shoots straight up, a tornado of water holds her up as she holds the golden retriever in both arms with a wide smile. "Guys, I'm doing it, Look!"

* * *

Today's the day, the day Lorena has been training the past nine years for, the day she joins the Atlantean Honor Guard. She's already proven her worth to become a full member, but only one in her class can become Captain for the retiring Murk. It's down to her and three others, Garth of Shayeris, Tula, his girlfriend, and Jackson Hyde, Black Manta's son. They're all standing in a sand arena with a white circle around it and to win, she must force her opponents out of the circle or get them to yield to her while they try doing the same. The last one stand in the circle, wins and going to be her.

King Arthur drops the flag for the contest to begin as he and Queen Mera officiate. The girls have a silent alliance to deal with the boys, then each other, they start by connecting their arms together to close line Garth. He lands flat on his back, his lower body is past the line, so he's out. Jackson is smarter, using his bigger size to pick Tula and throw her out of the circle into Garth as he stands, just leaving him and Lorena.

Mera grips Arthur's hand tightly and he knows she's worried for Lorena as the fight continues. They enter a strong grapple, but Lorena gets the upper hand by kneeing Jackson in the stomach and kneeling him in the face as he doubles over. "Do you yield!?" Lorena growls, holding his face in the sand with her boot.

Jackson knows she won't quit until she wins, she won't quit until the mission is done and he would follow her lead anywhere. "Yes, I yield. The contest is yours!" He feels the pressure leave his face and he opens his eyes to see Lorena offering a hand. He gladly accepts help up. "Let me be first to congratulate you, Captain."

"Thanks, you all did well, it'll be my honor to serve with you all." She says, before straightening up when addressing the King and Queen. "Do I win? Am I the new Honor Guard Captain?" Arthur nods, smiling proudly as Mera jumps down to check on Lorena. She tries to get away when Mera holds her face with concern. "I'm fine, really. They didn't hurt me, can I get my Captain's tattoo now?"

"Hold on." Mera takes her into a deep, loving hug with tears in her eyes at how far she's come. "Arthur and I are so proud of you, Starfish. I know I'm not supposed to show favoritism as Queen, but I was rooting for you the whole time. Now, let's get you the tattoo you've earned."

Both of them hold Lorena's hand during the painful tattooing process, then they all go the surface for celebratory ice cream and dinner at Sam's Seafood Restaurant. By the end of the night, Lorena's come up with an rebellious idea as Arthur and Mera say goodnight in her bedroom. "Can I dye my hair, please?"

She can see both of their brains short circuit to the question, still seeing her as the little girl they took in when Arthur speaks up. "What? Why do you want to do that? What color?"

Lorena shows them her new tattoo. "I'm older now, and with this tattoo, I'm feeling rebellious and I want to dye my hair, please?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning!" Arthur kisses her forehead quickly and ushers Mera out the room just as fast, flicking off the light and shutting her door as he goes. "Goodnight, kiddo." 

Lorena looks the dark room in shock, what the hell was that freak out. "...Goodnight." She overhears the muffled yelling of Mera chewing Arthur in the hall from her spot in bed.

"What the hell was that? You totally freaked her out when she mentioned dying her hair. Let her dye it if she wants to, she isn't a little girl anymore."

Arthur looks at her in shock. "I'm not letting her use hair dye, she is a little girl, she's our little girl and we must protect her from the world for as long as we can, even from growing up. I'm not ready to let her or AJ go!"

"Lorena isn't AJ!" Mera yells, without realizing Lorena overhead that. She looks at her tattoo with tears streaming down her face because Mera is right, she isn't their child, she's a charity case they took in as replacement for the dead son, one they could mold to their will, that's all she has been to them She goes out her window, climbing to very top of the lighthouse's tower until she sits on the roof to be alone.

"She isn't AJ, she's not and I'm proud of her for that. I don't know what kind of person AJ could've been, but I know who Lorena is and couldn't be more proud of the young woman she's become. I know you are too. She has trained to be warrior for years to protect us and now she deserves to be rewarded for her hard work with the tattoo and new post, so let her dye her hair if she wants to! Go, tell her we'll going shopping for possible colors tommorow before she goes to sleep. Go!

Arthur sighs, opening her door to find Lorena's room empty with her window wide open, her curtains blowing in the wind. "MERA!" Lorena isn't found until early morning, he climbs the lighthouse tower's roof to see her crying as she shivers with her head in her knees and he immediately wants comfort her. "Starfish, are you alright? Are you cold?'

She lifts her head and gives him a hard sniff to rid herself of tears and Arthur can tell Lorena's been crying for too long. "Don't call me that, you called me that when I was a child and I'm not a child anymore, I'm not your child."

"I hate to break it to you, but Mera and I are never gonna stop calling you Starfish, it fits you, you're our star." Arthur takes off his coat as he sits close to her and puts it on her shoulders to warm her. "I'm sorry you heard that."

Lorena sinks into his side for comfort, but doesn't talk to him, doesn't acknowledge how much they hurt her. Arthur sighs, looking at the morning sun rise over the beach with Amnesty Bay on his right. "You know, my father and I saw this beautiful view everyday as we waited for my mother to return from Atlantis. She never did, but I grew up admiring this view. One day, I hoped to share this view wit-"

"With your son AJ. I know, don't lie to me and deny it."

"I did, when he was first born. Now, I only want to share it with you." That seems to spur Lorena to look at the view with him. The town is so peaceful, especially in the morning, many people are beginning to open their mom and pop shops or gearing up their boats to go fishing for the day, this is the best view in the whole damn world. "Lorena, you are not a replacement for AJ, Mera and I love you as your own person so much and we are so proud of the strong woman you've become. I only freaked out when you wanted to dye your hair because I'm not ready for you to grow up."

"Are you proud enough of me to let me dye my hair?" Lorena asks as Mera climbs the tower to watch the town as a family. "Cuz I'm thinking a deep blue like the ocean."

* * *

Across the country, Hunter Prince sits on a school bus looking out the window aimlessly on the way home from Reefside High. He's bored out of his mind as music plays through his earbuds, he eats breakfast with Diana in the morning, goes to school, does his homework when he gets back home, and goes to bed at night. This is what his life has been since he stopped being Wonder Boy two years ago, and he hates it.

He's halfway home as the bus's front tire pops, causing the bus to spin out of control over a bridge above a deep lake. Hunter remains calm in his seat as the rest of the kids start screaming, Diana trained him to be a hero in these situations, but should he? He stopped because of Diana's punishment, but he can't leave innocents to drown as the back of the bus goes into the water.

The irony of the same thing happening to him as it did with Clark in his youth isn't lost on Hunter as he puts his stuff in his backpack beside him and puts his hood up before going to back and kicking emergency door away like it's tinfoil, then he sucks in a breath of air as he dives in the lake. He knows he only has matter of seconds until the bus is fully submerged, so he puts his hands on the bumper and pushes the bus with ease in a steady trudge toward the water bank.

Once the bus is safe on dry land, Hunter does a silent headcount of everyone to make sure no one is missing, then grabs his dry backpack and jumps away toward his house before anyone can get a good look at him. He leaps home until taking out his house key with shaky hands, hoping Diana isn't home yet as steps through the door. Luckily, no one is there to greet him.

He finds a note from Diana saying she'll be home in a hour, giving Hunter a chance to throw his clothes in the dryer. He strips down to underwear while sprinting to the basement, he paces back and forth quickly while the cycle is going wondering if he's going to get caught, but he puts his dry clothes on, drys the wet floors with a towel, and sits down to do homework at the dining table by the skin of his teeth just as Diana comes through the front door.

"Hey, Little One. How was school today?" She asks, placing her stuff on the counter.

"Good, school was good." He says nervously, cursing at himself for answering too quickly.

"I'm glad." Diana doesn't pay any mind to Hunter's tone as she comes up and hugs tightly him from behind, taking note of his warm clothes from the dryer. "These are warm and comfy. You keep doing homework while I go change into my own comfy clothes, then we'll discuss dinner. I'll be back."

Hunter breathes a sigh of relief when Diana goes into her room, but his relief is quickly replaced by worry when she spends the next twenty minutes changing. His mother is a very efficient woman, only taking a few minutes to get ready for work each day in business-causal wear, unless she's going to an event or party where she needs to dress up. No, something happened that's causing her to take longer, has he been caught?

Diana finally emerges after another minute with her phone in hand and look of pure relief for Hunter. She sits in the char next to him and Hunter gulps nervously because they both know what he did and she draws his attention by taking his hand. "The principal of your school just called, she said there was an accident on the way home and your bus went into a lake. Thankfully, no one was hurt when the bus was saved by Superman or someone like him. I just wanted to make sure you're alright?" 

"Huh, must be a slow day for Clark to be saving a bunch of kids in a bus. I'm okay, you know nothing hurts me, I'm just glad my stuff didn't get wet." Hunter says with reassuring smile, but Diana doesn't leave.

"The thing is, I also talked to Clark and he was nowhere in the area when the bus went over, leading me to believe someone else saved the children. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Hunter pulls a form out of his backpack, deflecting the question. "Look, mom. I love you and your concern, but I've got a math test on Monday and you know it's not my strong suit. Can you please sign this form for freshman baseball tryouts. It's not a contact sport like you told me not to pursue." She gladly signs the form, at least he can finally use the catchers mit and ball she bought for his birthday, then she kisses his forehead and leaves him in peace to do homework.

"I couldn't let them die!" Hunter says suddenly, sighing heavily. His words cause Diana to sit back down, looking at him kindly as he explains. "I know you barred me from using my powers since I stopped being Wonder Boy, but I remember the same thing happened to Clark when he was around my age and I couldn't let the people on the bus die. You wouldn't, and I just want to be like you. I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down. I'm proud of you for stepping in, even if it was against my wishes. Are you really alright?" She asks, taking him into another hug.

"Yes, I'm okay." He says genuinely. They spend a moment in each other's comforting embrace, then Hunter looks at Diana with an uneasy face. "Mom, saving the bus showed me one thing I've been trying to hide, I miss being a hero, I miss working by your side in the field. Do you think we can talk about me becoming Wonder Boy again?"

Diana nods reluctantly. "There will have to be precautions. You're not joining another team where you could be forced into something you're not comfortable with. The only way you're becoming Wonder Boy again is if you follow my lead out in the field to the letter or not at all. I just want to protect you. Do you understand, Little One?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. I've got some inventory reports to do for new artifacts we got at work today before dinner, I'm thinking tacos." She gets up from her chair, but turns back with a question she's afraid to ask. "How long were you underwater for while pulling the bus to safety?"

"Maybe thirty seconds, not long enough to run out of air. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering if you're lightheaded." She sighs in relief while going into her room, Hunter hasn't learned he's half Atlantean yet, but she still fears the day he will.

* * *

"What are we doing in Smallville? There's nothing here." Hunter says with a bored tone, sitting in the passenger seat of Diana's car as they approach the Kent Farm.

"I thought we could see Clark and Lois for the day, you still need to meet their son Jon. Plus, the open fields will give you more space for baseball practice than our backyard." Hunter gives a small smile at his mother's plan. While he made onto the Reefside High Baseball team with flying colors, he is quite nervous about his first big game against Angel Grove High.

Clark and Lois greet them when they pull up to the house, Lois just about rips Hunter out of his seat and hugs tightly as she possibly can while he tries hugging her without breaking her. Once they separate, she brushes the hair from his eyes and looks at how much he's grown.  "Oh, my god. You've gotten so big, I can't believe it. You're not a four year old anymore."

Clark smiles at the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again, bud."

Hunter straightens up to address him with a deep respect. "You too, sir."

"Sir? What happened to Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois?"

"Sorry, sir. I mean, Uncle Clark." Hunter wishes desperately that he could move past this awkward situation as he spots a little six year old boy with Clark's black hair and Lois's blue eyes, hiding behind Lois for protection against the stranger. He crouches down and extends a hand. "Hi, you must be Jon, I'm Hunter. It's very nice to meet you."

Jon look up at Lois, sacred and wondering what to do until she crouches down too. "It's okay, Jon. Hunter is a good friend, he won't hurt you, go on and shake his hand."

He shakes Hunter's hand and gives a tiny smile as he warms up to him while seeing a wooden bat under his arm and a baseball in his other hand. Hunter holds the ball in both hands so Jon can get a closer look. "I bet you play catch with your dad all the time. I've got a game coming up soon and I could use some practice time, so I'm wondering if you want to toss the ball around with me for awhile?"

"How 'bout some lunch first?" Lois offers. "You and Diana must be hungry after a long drive?" She begins to lead the group into the house just as an asteroid comes flaming across the sky headed towards a populated area.

"It's headed towards Gotham, we have to bring it down safely before it can hurt people." Clark flies into the house for a second and comes out wearing his Superman suit as Diana grabs her lasso from her trunk and puts a hoodie on to conceal her identity before kissing Hunter's head and jumping off toward Gotham with Clark without giving Hunter a chance to say goodbye.

They land in Gotham before the asteroid does, giving them a chance to come up with plan. Clark flies up and grabs it from behind as Diana braces on the street in case this thing touches down and she needs to control where it goes. As Clark approaches the asteroid, he realizes it isn't an asteroid at all, but a small space pod similar to his own when first arrived on earth. Despite his strength, the pod is going to fast with too much force for Clark to stop it in midair. 

Diana takes a deep breath and firmly plants her feet in street, taking the pod in her arms when it touches down and she's pushed back by the pod's force as she tries to slow it down with her own force. The pod comes to rest mere meters away from crashing into Jim Gordon and some officers from Gotham City Police, she looks into the pod's window to find a blonde teen girl sleeping in stasis. "Superman!" 

 **Mysterious Asteroid Lands in Gotham!** That's the headline Lois has typed on her home computer. Now, she just needs to wait for Clark and Diana's return to get a full scope of the event to write a story. She stands from her chair when hearing a repeated thunk sound coming from the open field outside her window, what she sees outside brings a smile to her face. She watches Jon, Hunter, and Krypto peacefully playing catch with one another against the afternoon sun in the background. These are the moments the children are going to remember forever.

Her attention is drawn outside when Jim Gordon's police car pulls up followed by Diana and Clark, who has a girl in his arms. Hunter joins his mother and the rest of the group as Clark explains who the girl is. "This girl landed in a pod similar to mine, she's Kryptonian and she's my cousin. Her name is Kara Zor-El."

Lois looks at the girl in shock. "I understand, but the farm is already too small with Jon and Krypto, she can't live here unless we find a bigger place. 'm sorry."

"Maybe I can take her in." Jim pipes up. "I mean, I don't expect raising a Kryptionian girl to be easy, but it's nothing I haven't handled before with Barbara. I can raise her as my daughter and raise them as sisters. She will be cared for and loved."

"Are you sure, Commissioner?"

Jim nods, answering Clark. "I'm sure. But I'm going to need your help integrating Kara into society and teaching her English, especially with Barbara. She's gonna be thrilled to have a sister now." He says sarcastically.

"I will. My name is Clark by the way. I would appreciate it if you didn't reveal Diana or I's other identities, for the safety of our children."

"I'm good at keeping secrets, Clark. Please tell Bruce to meet me by the Bat-Signal tonight. I've got a new case for him." He says with a knowing smirk.

Kara sees Hunter standing next to Diana, and is instantly drawn to him, noticing what seems like a house crest under his jacket. The older girl moves uncomfortably close to him where their noses touch and rips off his jacket to reveal he's wearing a boy's maroon t-shirt with the Wonder Woman W on it. Hunter's cheeks blush as tries to explain what the symbol means as she points to her own while speaking a language he doesn't understand. "Um, it's my mother's symbol when she's Wonder Woman, I wear it to represent her as a partner in the field. Just like yours, which is very nice by the way... Mom, Please help."

"Thank you for having us, Clark and Lois. We'll talk again soon, but Hunter and I really must be going." Diana breaks Kara's strong hold on her son and grabs his things, then protectively ushers him to the car. She sees that Hunter hasn't stopped looking back at Kara as they walk. "So, has today changed your mind on Smallville, Little One?"

Hunter breaks his gaze from Kara to address Diana. "It's not as boring as I thought. It has good people and playing ball with Jon and Krypto all afternoon makes me want a dog, do you think we can get a dog soon?" Diana nods, smiling because this is exactly the type of excitement Hunter used to have when he was a child and she's glad he found it again.

As it turns out, Hunter finds a dog in the most unexpected way a few weeks later. He chose to walk home from school instead of taking the bus because it gives more time to think while listening to music, but what he hears as he passes a ditch full of trash is unmistakable, the low whimper of puppy. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees a Old English Sheepdog puppy using old newspaper to cover itself from the cold.

Hunter immediately slides down in the ditch, and the dog growls as he comes near until he opens his backpack and offers a half eaten turkey sandwich. "Hey, girl. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just wondering if you're lost?" He feels anger and sadness in his chest as he takes in the heartbreaking sight of the dog, she looks about two weeks old, her fur is matted with twigs and trash, there are no tags or ID. His anger only grows when he sees what the dog has been feeding on to live, the rotting corpse of her mother. These dogs were abandoned to die without reason or mercy.

The dog finishes the sandwich and looks at Hunter with soft eyes, expecting more. Hunter melts to her gaze and carries her home in his arms without a second thought of what Diana will think of this, but she would be proud of him for recusing her, right? "Don't worry, girl. There's more food at your new home, you'll be safe there."

Hunter bursts through the door and carries the dog to the kitchen sink to wash her fur clean. Luckily, there's still some kibble and dog shampoo left in the house from the last time he and Diana dog sat Krypto overnight. He pets her while carefully washing her until there's not a spec of dirt or trash on her anywhere, then he sets a bowl of water down for her before grabbing a big bag of dog food. Once the dog sees the food, she jumps up in excitement, causing Hunter to loose his balance and fall back, spilling the food as Diana walks in.

One look at his mother, and Hunter freezes. "I know what this looks like, but I swear she followed me home."

Diana looks at her son with a mysterious dog and the mess surrounding them, and rolls with the punches. "Does she have any tags, anyone she belongs to?"

"No, I found her abandoned in a ditch full of trash alone with no tags and I just had to save her when she gave this face, look!" The dog is already so in sync with Hunter that she knows to look at Diana with same soft eyes.

Diana softens to her gaze just as Hunter did, sighing as she sits on the floor with them before the dog growls fiercely at her when she tries to pet her. "Oh, she's feisty, she'll fit right in here. What are you thinking for a name?"

"Yes, she's quite feisty, but I think she's a big softie once you breakthrough her tough shell. So, Shelby, Shelby Prince."

* * *

"Boom! You lost again, Grayson! Are you sure you're actually good at this game?" Kara mocks, setting down her controller after winning another round of Mortal Kombat at Hunter's house.

Dick scoffs. "Whatever, you're just so good at this game because you spend so much time here 'practicing' with Hunter." He says with a smirk, Hunter and Kara's cheeks to blush as they sit on the couch very closely.

He looks at his phone to see the time as 10:30 P.M and Dick knows he has leave because it's late for him or early considering how he spends his nights. "Alright, I gotta get the Batwing back to Gotham before Bruce yells at me for joyriding again and missing patrol. Hunter, tell Diana thanks for having me. I hope to do this again soon."

Hunter and Kara watch Dick leave as he takes the game out, then Hunter turns to her. "Do you have to go too? I know your dad has imposed a curfew." 

Kara comes close, placing a hand on Hunter's cheek. "I don't have to if you don't want me to. My dad and sister won't mind if I'm late if they knew I was keeping you company while we wait for Diana to return from her mission. Dad thinks you're a good influence on me and I know you hate being alone when she's in danger."

"Thank you. In that case, I think we've got half a pizza to finish." Hunter gestures to half empty pizza box on the coffee table.

"I've got a better idea of how to keep you company, let's have some fun." She suddenly grabs his face and brings it forward crashing their lips together. Hunter may be a good influence on her, but she's a bad influence on him, he doesn't have time to argue with her tongue down his throat, so he goes along with what's about to happen and hopes for the best.

Diana comes home hours later and is greeted Shelby by barking at her boots as she enters the house. She crouches to pet her fur with a smile. "Hey, Shelby. Did you keep Hunter and his friends safe while I away?" Her petting rhythm is interrupted when she hears a loud crash coming from Hunter's room, she pulls her sword and charges toward him with great worry because he's supposed to asleep.  

What she finds in his room is alarming to say the least, Kara is laying on top her son as they kiss each other passionately completely naked. Hunter sees Diana and quickly removes his lips from Kara while she tries going in for more. "Mother! What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I was about to ask the same. Miss Gordon, I think it's time to go home, I'm sure your father is expecting you." She strong arms Kara off Hunter and gives her clothes off the floor. "Both of you, get dressed!"

Hunter jumps out bed and puts pants on in seconds, coming out of his room totally mortified with a shirt in hand as Kara runs out the front door. Once she's gone, Diana puts her and her hips. "Mother, I can exp-"

"Were you two safe?"

"Yes. I don't know what happened, she stuck her tongue... but we were safe."

"So, she didn't ask consent?"

"No."

Diana clenches her fist in anger. "Listen, you're seventeen now, so I don't mind you having sex or dating, but only if there's consent and respect between both parties. If you intend to date Kara, I expect you to show her and any other romantic partner you meet the same amount of respect you show me, your grandmother, and all the other Amazons on Themyscira. If not, we will have words with swords. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Okay, please put a shirt on, I don't want to hug you without a shirt.." Hunter puts a shirt on and runs for to her for a hug. "I love you, Little One. I'm glad you're growing up."

"I love you, too."

Hunter and Kara start seeing each other after that, or accurately Kara has meaningless sex with him while Hunter wishes for a real relationship. Diana can tell it's beginning to effect his hopeful mood, so she takes him to garage for a late seventeenth birthday present. They enter the garage and Hunter looks a tarp hiding a car that wasn't here the night before. "What is this?"

Diana gently pushes him toward the car with a wide smile, hoping he'll like it. Hunter removes the tarp and whistles smoothly at the sight of a black 1968 Pontiac Firebird. "This is your car? Damn mama, you got style."

Her smile grows at the compliment. "Thank you, I bought her new way back in the 60's. It's yours now if you want it on one condition. You've had your license for awhile now, but this car hasn't run since well before you born and needs top to bottom restoration work and if you work with me over the weeks it'll take to restore her, the car is yours. We'll work on weekends after homework and baseball practice, just because you're smart enough to graduate from high school ten times over, doesn't mean you should start slacking. What do you say?"

Hunter nods with a smile, already seeing himself cruising with his friends in just a few short weeks. They spend seven weeks together working on the car, Hunter keeps his promise, working hard so schoolwork and baseball don't slip from his focus as Diana teaches him everything about the car and how to care for it properly. How to change a tire and the oil, they even change the old radio out for a more modern one.

"Okay, fire it up now." Diana closes the hood and wipes her hands clean of grease after doing a final engine check as Hunter turns the car on in the driver seat. The car runs strong, purring well as if it was running yesterday. "Okay, she's running well, bring her out to the driveway, please.

Diana steps aside, allowing Hunter to drive outside, then he parks and gets out before she puts a hand on his cheek. "As promised for your hard work, the car is yours now. Please care for it and be safe, this car is like a second child to me, but not as important as my first. Put your phone away and your seatbelt on when driving, don't get distracted by the radio too much."

"I promise to be safe, thank you for your help. I love you." They have one more hug before Hunter gets into his car and put the seatbelt on. He feels the steering wheel rumble in his hands from the powerful engine when he turns the car on and takes off roaring down the street, but quickly slows down and follows the speed limit to please Diana.

Once Hunter has disappeared from view, Diana looks up in the sky, knowing he's nearby. "Clark!"

"I'm on it." Clark shouts back, flying past Diana on a mission to watch over Hunter at her request like when he was five.

Halfway through his first drive around town, Hunter gets a text from Kara saying she's in Reefside and to meet her at their private spot, so he pulls a U-turn and goes towards the baseball fields near the high school. He smiles when he sees Kara standing by herself, parking and getting to meet her. "I finally got the car finished, you wanna take a drive?" His smile falters when she keeps looking at the ground, refusing to look at him because she knows something he doesn't. "What's wrong?"

"Just let me do this one more time before I get to the hard part." She grabs the back of his head and brings him in for a kiss, the first real loving kiss she has given him. They bring their foreheads together and she's about to go in again, but gives a look of sad shock with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks before she takes off flying to her house in Gotham, saying two words as she goes. "Barbara, no!"

Hunter gets a explanation as to happened when he answers his phone with Diana on the other end. She sounds like she's crying when he answers. "Little One, I need you to come to the Watchtower so I can keep you safe. Barbara has been shot by The Joker."

* * *

Kara hasn't left her sister's side since she carried her body from their house to the Watchtower's infirmary, and Hunter hasn't left her side, but he's unsure of what he can do to help in this helpless situation. All he can do watch Kara holding Barbara's hand while she prays in Kryptonese as she lays in bed asleep, Hunter sees Diana waiting out in hall and goes out to meet her. "What happened?"

Diana hugs him tightly just to have him close, and Hunter can tell she's distraught. "The Joker appeared at the Gordon's door and shot Barbara through the spine, his men beat Jim unconscious when he tried helping her, then The Joker stripped Barbara down and took photos of naked body while she rived in pain. She is going to be paralyzed forever now."

"Jesus Christ." Hunter looks at Diana in shock, hoping the story isn't true as she remains sadly stone faced. "Where's Bruce? I know they have a toxic relationship."

"Bruce is at an abandoned amusement park, beyond that I don't know. He isn't using his commlink and has turned off his tracker. Bruce has thought of killing that monster everyday since I've known him, now I fear what he will do to finally end this."

"How is Kara dealing with her sister?"

"I'm not okay." Kara says suddenly, appearing in the hall. "Diana, can you please watch Barbara for me while I talk to Hunter alone? Come get me if she wakes" Diana nods, hugging Kara tight as she goes into the room. "I'm sorry for flying off earlier, I heard Barbara's heartbeat spike when she was shot and I knew she in trouble."

"You don't ever need to apologize for running off. What were you going to say before...? Hunter cuts himself out of decency 

"I'm breaking up with you, or I'm breaking off our hook ups. My family's going to need while Barbara recovers and adapts to being in a wheelchair, then I think I'm going to move cities to take some time to figure myself out and what I should do in this world. I'm sorry."

Hunter's heart sinks, but he understands, they're relationship is better as friends and a small part of him is glad it's ending. Just a small part. "Okay, I'll always love you for being my first girlfriend."

Kara chuckles dryly. "No, you won't. You love the idea of having someone to love and you deserve to be with someone who will love you in return. That isn't me, maybe I will find someone who deserves my love one day, I just have to find them. Goodbye, Hunter." She leans up to kiss his cheek before going back in Barbara's room, leaving him completely alone.

Hunter goes home first and Diana gets home after Bruce has killed The Joker to see Hunter doing sword drills in the backyard during a rain downpour. She cautiously approaches him with a worried look. "Are you alright? Are you cold?"

He puts his sword away and looks at her with devastation while shivering. "Yes, but I'm okay."

"It's too late to cook, so I'm going to order something. Do you want to come inside and warm yourself while we wait?" 

"Kara broke up with me and the worst part is I knew she was going to, but it still hurt and I'd rather be alone right now."

Diana comes close and he leans down so she can kiss his forehead then she goes inside to order, stopping at the door and turning back to offer comfort. "I'll just say this on the matter, then we'll be done with it if you want. I only tolerated Kara, I never really liked her and she didn't deserve you, you're too good for her."

"You always say it's not about deserve, it's about what you believe."

"Yes, and I believe she doesn't deserve you. You're too much of a good person and I'm not Kara isn't, I think she hasn't been on earth long enough to know what kind of person she is and I hope she figures it out one day just as I know you will too. One day you're going to meet someone who will take your breath away, someone who will be good for you and you will be good for her. When you do, never let her go, Hunter."

Both of them are silent in the rain as Hunter processes what Diana said before a tiny smile comes on his face. "I really needed to hear that. Thank you, mom."

* * *

"Get up, prisoner." Lorena demands, standing powerfully on the other side of Orm's jail cell with other members of the Honor Guard and cuffs in her hand.

Orm complies, hiding a shiv up his sleeve as he slowly stands and putting his hands through the bars so Lorena can put the cuffs on. Lorena strong arms out of the cell without mercy. "Today is the day you die for all the people you've killed, bastard. My team and I will make sure of that."

"Are you sure about your strong team, bastard Princess?" Orm asks as Garth points his rifle at the back of her head while Tula points her rifle at Jackson.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Orm threatened to kill our baby if we didn't help him escape. Forgive us." Tula says, her voice breaking with emotion. Garth unlocks the cuffs, then kicks Jackson unconscious as Orm grabs Lorena's head and slams it against the cement wall falls on her stomach in a bloody, hazy daze.

Lorena can't let Orm escape, she uses an Aqua-Kinetic ability she promised Mera she would never use. Her eyes flash with blue light when her power when power activate and she proceeds to drain Orm's body of any water, but she knows how to control it, Orm grunts in pain, feeling his mouth drying out as the fatigue and muscle cramps begin, then his vision blurs and his pulse becomes erratic, beginning to fail. She is too disoriented to continue the assault, watching Orm as she passes out.

She screams and jerks awake in her bed at the lighthouse, Arthur and Mera are looking over her with parental concern. They immediately hug her tightly when she comes to. "I'm okay, guys. What happened to the others?"

"Jackson is resting with his boyfriend, Orm has taken Garth and Tula hostage along with their child." Arthur looks at the floor in shame, he knew fully well what his brother is capable of and he should've with the Guard to bring him to stand trial. "I'm sorry, this is completely my fault. I never wanted you kids to be hurt."

"It's not your fault, Arthur, you have important responsibilities as King to Atlantis. What are we going to do next to get him back?"

Arthur and Mera share an uneasy expression for what comes next because they still want to keep their only child safe from a harsh and painful world. "Come with us, there's food for you and your next assignment on the kitchen table." Lorena gets to follow them, finding fish sticks and custard waiting for her on the table with a folder.

She sits down and begins eating while opening the folder to see a single photo of a teenage boy around her age with dark brown hair and dreamy blue eyes. "Oh, he's hot."

"No, he isn't hot and you're too young to date. His name is Hunter Prince and he is Diana and Orm's son, he is also your assignment. Diana can be quite protective of him and that photo taken weeks ago is the only physical description or document we have of him, but we do know he lives in a California town called Reefside with his mother. With Orm out there, we need you to infiltrate Hunter's high school and appear to him as a friend, do what you must to keep him safe until Mera and I have killed Orm. Under no circumstances are you to reveal who you really are to Hunter or Diana unless the situation calls for it. If Diana finds out Orm has escaped, she will have our heads, understand?"

"Understood, my King." Lorena says with a tone of a solider and spy, no longer a little girl because she understands the gravity of her first mission. "When am I leaving for Reefside?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I put some of your favorite foods in here along with the recipe for fish sticks and custard." Mera says, her voice breaking as she hands Lorena a backpack of supplies for the journey while Arthur finishes preparing a sailboat for her on the dock an hour later. She holds her in loving hug for as long as she can and kisses her hair. "We are so proud of you, Starfish. We love you."

Lorena turns to Arthur, standing straight. "I promise not to let you down, my King."

Arthur takes her into a hug and she quickly relaxes into his strong, comforting embrace. " You never have and I know you won't now, I have complete faith in you to protect him. I love you, Starfish."

"I love you, guys, so much." They all have last group hug before Lorena reluctantly gets on the boat and begins sailing away, waving goodbye to her adoptive parents and Amnesty Bay for the first time since Arthur and Mera brought her into their home as a baby until she disappears into the horizon.

Once Lorena disappears, Mera stops waving and expression shifts from a happy smile to a look of rage at her husband. "We shouldn't've let her go, or we shouldn't've let her without telling her the truth of why we're sending her away in the first place."

"No. If we told her the truth, she would've wanted to stay. We both know Orm is coming for us first and we can either send her away where she has a chance to live, or she can painfully die with us by his hand. At least she's going to Reefside where Diana can keep her safe."

Mera doesn't look at her husband as she turns and walks back in the house, speaking to him with an icy tone. "I really hope you're right about this, Arthur Curry."

* * *

"So, your first impression of me as a person without knowing me yet was how hot I am?" Hunter asks, surprised as he takes the final batch of fish sticks out of the oven and placing them on the counter to cool.

"Yeah, that wasn't my best moment as a good person, but I've fallen in love with every aspect of you since then. Your blue eyes and bright smile, your hopeful to no end attitude, your warrior sprit to match mine, and yes, your hotness. I don't hear you denying it." She says sheepishly, softly kissing his lips. "I wish we could go back to that simple time when we didn't have the responsibility of King and Queen, we could just be us. What I would give to have Arthur and Mera call me Starfish again like Diana calls you Little One, or see Amnesty Bay again."

"Maybe we can go back. Be right back." Hunter goes off to their bedroom to grab Lorena's explanation letter from the locked desk drawer, his hearts stops when he sees the letters addressed to Trini and the other Diana, but he pushes past it, closing the drawer and going back to Lorena. "I know you're going to have questions while reading this, but please read it first, then I'll answer questions you have."

Lorena opens the letter, recognizing Hunter's handwriting as she reads. **Lorena, I am writing this letter because I am too frightened too say these words in person. Whatever I say, please remember that I love you and I hope you'll still love me when you're done reading this. My trip to the other earth affected more than I let on, I met another version of my mother, who had adopted a younger sister into the family when I was three, but their was a major difference. Our doppelgangers on that earth had died, I was killed when Darksied invaded and you were killed weeks later. I was dead, buried six feet under the ground somewhere and yet, I felt as free as I did when I was seventeen, so much so that I didn't want to leave when Wally brought me back because I had started building a new life. I only came back because it wouldn't've fair to you or my mother. I'm sorry, I just feel as if I owe you an explanation if I die before you. Love, Hunter.**

She gets in close and punches him hard enough to draw blood with tears streaming her cheeks. "Fuck you. If Diana and I mean so fucking little to you, why did you bother coming back at all? How many death letters have you written?"

"Four. One for you, one for my mother, one for my sister, and one for the Diana on that earth. You don't mean so little to me. I love you, Diana and my family with everything I have, that's why I came back. I just miss having the freedom we had before the burdens Kings and Queens, and I now know you do too. So, we can run away for a awhile to the other earth and live with the freedom we used to have as if we were children again. Please, I want to back someday, but I won't go back without you."

"We have to tell Diana about your possible death and give her the letter, she's your mother and she deserves to know so we can protect you if Darksied comes knocking on this earth."

Hunter shake his head vigorously. "No, that's a terrible idea. You know how she protects us and if she knew, she would do everything within her power to keep us safe, even at the expense of world and the world needs her to be Wonder Woman more than I need to be alive. Lorena, please, I've never kept any secrets from my mother, but we need to keep this one."

"How can you think so little of yourself? Hunter, answer me honestly. Do you want to die?" Hunter stands strong and stone faced, giving Lorena an answer and causing more tears to run down her cheeks.

"Fine, I'll keep the secret, on one condition. Take me to that earth as long as we return to our own soon. I will never abandon your mother, she has shown us nothing except love and kindness since we've known her and she deserves to have you here by her side. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want a vacation or meet your sister, I really want to meet her. Take me to that earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I was ending this story at chapter 12? Well, I'm changing the plan and extending the story I haven't decided where to end this yet, just thought I'd let you guys know.


	10. Issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Lorena travel the multiverse during their honeymoon to get answers on Hunter's possible death as old alies turned enemies reemerge, can the newlywed's relationship survive when new dangerous powers are discovered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to tell you that I'm going to be playing fast and loose with Power Rangers cannon, you'll see what I mean when you read the story. Just please don't hate me for the changes I made. Comments are appreciated and believe me, you will have some questions after reading this. Chapter title is taken from the Julia Michaels song of the same name. 
> 
> I changed my Tumblr URL. I'm now at travasourus-rex, if anyone's curious.

* * *

Trini's Universe, Angel Grove-2041.

The Green Ranger groans as she rolls over next to the Pink Ranger, taking a moment to breathe through her shattered helmet in the middle of an absolutely destroyed warzone. She grabs the Pink Ranger's arm and helps her stand. "Get up. We got work to do. Alpha, Pink and I are the only ones left, we need you to open a portal to the past. Right now."

A beam shoots up from the destroyed Rangers Ship, forming a portal of blue light. The Green Ranger knows there's only chance to stop this destruction and change the future, she hoists the Pink Ranger over her shoulder and carries her to the portal as their armors fade away, but a sinister woman in a mixture of Green and White Ranger Armor jumps in their path with a spear ready to kill them. "Really, my child? Do you think a little trip to the past will stop me from bringing you to my side?"

"I'm not your daughter anymore, Drakkon!" The Green Ranger growls through the pain coming from every inch of her body, using her last ounce of strength to kick Lady Drakkon away and fall through the portal with the Pink Ranger, the last thing she hears is her mother screaming at her to come back where it's safe. They collapse in the middle of suburban park on a perfectly sunny day and the Green Ranger smiles, they made it to twenty three years in the past. She struggles to move the Pink Ranger to a bench so they can rest. "Hey, we made it, babe."

The Pink Ranger looks at her with a weak smile, speaking with an Australian accent. "That's all well and good, but our Ranger team is dead or captured, it's just the two of us now. So, how are we gonna stop Drakon without evolving the original team when she comes for you?"

"We don't need to evolve the team, we just need to find my future Power Coin before they do and to do that, we need to find Lorena Marquez!"

* * *

"Recognized, Wonder Woman A-02, Atlas B-02, Aquawoman B-06."

"I don't think going back to that earth without me is a good idea. What if  both of you get hurt and you need me?" Diana ask worriedly, stepping out of the teleporter onto the Watchtower with Hunter and Lorena, who have their bags packed for a trip.

"I insisted, Diana. After Hunter told me what happened on that other earth, I wanted to see for myself. I think it would be memorable if we spend our overdue honeymoon exploring the multiverse together, I hear from Wally that there's a steampunk earth." Lorena gives Hunter a passive aggressive knowing look, hiding their true intentions from Diana, trying not to worry her. "We promise to be careful. Please take care of Nana for me."

Diana turns around and looks at the children sternly with her hands on her hips. "You haven't told me, Hunter, why are you keeping secrets from me? Are you two in trouble, is someone hurting you? As your mother, I have a right to know so I can kick their ass!"

Hunter comes close, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No one is hurting us, we're completely okay. No one's ass needs to kicked, we just need to do this alone like I did during the time I was away." They all share a group hug and Diana kisses both of their foreheads before letting them go. Hunter turns around and walks backwards with a wave. "We love you. We'll be gone a few days, a week at most. What could go wrong?"

He sends a text to Trini telling her they're coming over as they approach the trophy room. Wally perks up from leaning against the Treadmill when he sees them coming. "Did you say goodbye to Diana? Did she want you to stay?"

"Yes, we're going anyway. Please drop us at the house you found me at last time."

"You got it, buddy." Wally presses a few buttons, then runs on the Treadmill at super speed to open a portal to the other earth like before. "Let me know when to pick you up, preferably not at midnight, I need as much sleep as I can get with kids who don't sleep through the night as is. Happy travels."

Hunter offers a hand to Lorena, who begrudgingly takes it as they jump through the portal together, coming out the other side to be instantly greeted by Trini, who barrels into Hunter with a hug as they stand outside the house in Angel Grove, breaking Hunter's hand away from Lorena's. "Oof, I missed you too, Tiny Tiger. How's mom and the Rangers?"

"Mom's good, she'll be out here in a second, she's got inventory reports to finish. The Rangers are good, we still haven't found Rita's Green Coin yet and it's been months, but Rita is dead, mom made sure of that after she tortured me for weeks after you left. I'd rather not talk about it, how are you? I see Lorena's with you on this trip."

Even with Hunter's calming smile looking back at her, Lorena still gives a scared, uncomfortable expression as steps forward to introduce herself to the mysterious girl. "Hello, I'm Lorena Marquez, my friends call me Rena."

Trini has already met Lorena on this earth and she was a massive hugger to Trini before she died due to their long, close history together, just not this Lorena, so she shakes her hand anyway. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Trini Prince, I'm Hunter's adopted little sister and Diana's daughter."

Diana comes out of the house as Trini says her name, running to Hunter on sight and he immediately sinks into her arms. "It's so very good see you again, Little One. Trini and I missed you so much." They separate after a long time when Diana sees Lorena standing awkwardly in shock over Hunter's shoulder and she goes to greet her. "Hello, Lorena. How are you, child?"

Lorena probably shouldn't do this to a Demigod, but she can't help herself while reaching out to poke Diana's cheeks to make sure she's real and not an illusion brought on by jumping through a strange portal until Diana holds her hand on her cheek. Lorena collapses against her, instantly feeling warm and welcome in her arms like her doppelganger, even though she's only been here two minutes. Diana leans down, kissing the top of her hair. "Welcome to my home, you and Hunter are welcome anytime."

"That's good because I know about Hunter's death, we all need to talk. Please, help me understand what happened and help me save him." Diana nods at Lorena's request, understanding that she deserves the same answers as Hunter while leading her family into the house.

As they walk into the house, they are unknowingly being watched by two teenage girls from a far, one has olive skin, bright blue eyes and dyed dark green hair and the other has fair skin and light blonde hair. The blonde groans with boredom, slowly taking the other girl's hand. "Tomi, she hasn't found the Coin yet, you can relax for awhile."

"Not until the mission is over, not until she is safe from this." Tomi pulls the Green Power Coin out of her pocket, but the coin is older and more worn down then the other Coins. "I won't let her fall to Rita's control, I won't let her become Lady Drakkon."

"You sound like your mother. You know if never she found the Coin in this time, then she would've never eventually given it to you and we would've likely never met, so I wouldn't be able to do this with you." The blonde twirls her around and kisses her softly to calm her down. Tomi relaxes and kisses her back with passion. "And I really love doing this with you."

"Me too, Kat." She sighs, blushing as she kisses her again quickly before walking away with her. "You're right, she hasn't found the Coin yet and she's safe with Hunter. Giving us time for step two of our plan. Come on, we need to enroll in Angel Grove High."

Katherine groans sarcastically. "Oh goodie, public school."

The first thing Hunter notices after entering the house, is the selfie photo of himself, Diana, and Trini taken the night he killed Eris kept in a large frame among the other family photos of Trini. Diana walks up to him from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder, breaking Hunter's focus from the photo. "I know it's not much, but I felt it was past time for you to be apart of this family again."

Hunter takes her into deep hug. "It's enough, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Lorena, I'm sure you want to know what happened. Please, sit and I will answer any questions you have." Diana composes herself, gesturing to a chair at the table for Lorena to sit down.

"I just have one for Hunter, why didn't you tell me about Trini, this Diana, and what happened to you sooner, I am your wife! I understand it took you longer for you to recover from something like this, but if we're going to have a life together, then I deserve to know that you want to die!"

Everyone in the house is dead quiet while processing what Lorena said and Hunter tries explaining, but the words fumble out of his mouth until Diana speaks in his place while tossing the car keys at him. "Hunter, why don't you and Trini go to Angel Grove High to get your old teaching job back? Mrs. Ashbee has retired and the principal asked for you personally after doing so well with the students and I told him you were out of town. I think it's best if I talk to Lorena alone."

"You're married? Why wasn't Kim and I invited to the wedding?" Trini asks, walking out the front door with Hunter.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

Once they leave, Diana and Lorena sit down together, and Diana watches patiently as Lorena absent mindedly moves her wedding ring up and down her finger until she catches onto what she's doing. "I don't know wheather keep this ring on or take it off and walk away from my marriage."

"What does your heart tell you?" Diana asks, holding her hand gently.

"I love Hunter, I want to spend my life with him and have children with him someday, but I'm not sure if he wants to spend much more of his life with me. He told me he wants to die as we stood in my kitchen last night. He didn't actually say it, but he didn't deny it either. It makes me believe our relationship doesn't mean much to him as it does to me."

Diana sighs, realizing her son is so much like her in so many ways, even in the darker ways. He is world wise beyond his years, but he has also seen enough conflict to last him many lifetimes. "If I know my son like I know myself, then he just wants peace, like all warriors want. He doesn't want to die, he wants peace for himself and everyone around him and he has found peace with you. That's why he brought you to this earth because he wants you have peace too. I suggest speaking with Hunter to see where your relationship now stands."

"Can I ask one more question? During the two weeks Hunter was here, was he happy living here in your home with you and Trini? He came back to our earth shut off and distant as if he just came back from war. I just want to understand what I was taking him away from."

Diana is careful of how to say her next words because she doesn't want to hurt the young girl's feelings. "Between the familial fights and god killings Hunter took part in, he was very happy without war or the weight of a King's crowns on his head. He wasn't always this way, his first thought after he learned the fate of your counterpart was to return to you as soon as possible. Hunter's heart has always been between two worlds, but it has always been with you." 

"Thank you, Diana. Please, don't take offense to this, but I'm glad everything on this earth is so similar to mine, including our close relationship. You sound just my earth's counterpart. You and her have always been like another mother to me."

"No offense taken, I'm glad I could help you as she does. Somethings are different on this earth, Darksied came and you two died soon after swimming to Atlantis to rescue me from Orm's forces when Trini showed up at your house in Japan. You and Hunter never had a chance to be married, so I want to know everything about the ceremony, who purposed?" 

Lorena snickers quietly, resting in her chair as she begins to feel comfortable and at home while she tells the story. "I don't exactly know, Hunter and I were kinda drunk at the time..."

Hunter and Trini have lunch on the cliffs overlooking Angel Grove after he successfully barginend with the principal to get his old teaching job back, even going so far as speak on Lorena's behalf and get her a job at the school because he doesn't know how long he'll actually be here. He would like to stay longer to experience a town that has brought him peace, he loves this town, Trini and the Rangers, and teaching at the high school. He could see himself building a life with Lorena if she would like, despite how much the place gets attacked by monsters, but he will always be safe with the Rangers nearby.

He plays with the fry in his hand while looking at the half destroyed town around him with Trini next to him. "I don't understand, Rita and Eris were defeated months ago, yet the town still looks like a warzone. Did something happen while I was away?"

Trini stops drinking from her cup and takes her Coin out with a shaky hand, Hunter looks into the Coin, it radiates with strong yellow power, but a small bolt of Green energy can be seen. "Rita infested my body, mind, and soul for weeks after you left, all the way from the moon. She tortured me and took over my Coin with her Green energy. I tried to fight her until she made me want to kill the ones I love, Diana, Kim, and the boys, I was forced to teleport her back to earth from the Ranger Ship and become her slave. Then she killed me just for the fun of it with mom's sword."

"Mom killed her without mercy because she couldn't handle loosing two of her children again in such a short time. When she did that, the Green energy flushed from my Coin and the Yellow energy returned, bringing me back to life with a shot of adrenaline."

"You we- were dead? Are you okay now? Why didn't you tell me about this? I could've come over and killed Rita myself if she hurt you, then I could've helped you, mom, and the Rangers deal with the aftermath of coming back to life. Please tell me you're recovering well, I know firsthand that death isn't easy to come back from."

"You had enough on your plate as is with going to literal Hell for Lorena and becoming the new King of Atlantis, I didn't want your little sister to be added to the burdens you carry." Trini puts her Coin away and looks at Hunter with a tiny, heartfelt smile. "Besides, I'm okay, at least I'm getting there... slowly. Mom is letting me leave the house by myself again and I'm allowing people to touch me again without running away from them, so I'm okay. I missed you though."

"Missed you too, Tiny." Hunter quickly leans over and kisses her hair while wrapping her a one armed hug as they watch the sunset together not as a Power Ranger and an immortal warrior, but as a kid brother and sister just watching the world go by without a care. They continue watching until Trini gets a text from Diana asking her to come home for dinner, she gets up and throws their trash away before walking to Hunter's Firebird, expecting him to follow, but he stays sitting and tosses her the keys. "Do you have your license? You go home, I think I'm going to stay out here for awhile."

"Mom wants us home for dinner, Kimberly and Lorena are gonna be there along with the boys, you sure?"

"I'm sure. Give everyone my apology, but I gotta do some thinking and I don't believe mom's meatloaf is going to help quiet my thoughts. I'll be home soon." He gives her smile that convinces her to get in the car and leave him behind. He watches the sun fully go down over the horizon, then he gets up to explore the cliffs more with tune playing in his ears, waving to couple with their baby as he passes, making him want a baby with Lorena someday, then a jogger who's running at night. Eventually he returns to where he was on the cliffs, falling asleep under the stars.

Trini is met by Kimberly, who kisses her when she enters the house, her arms stay around Kim's waist as they eventually separate to see the boys playing videogames on the PS4 in the living room while Diana and Lorena help each other make dinner in the kitchen. Diana smiles when seeing that her daughter is home, but it disappears when seeing her son isn't nearby. "Hey, glad you're home. Where's Hunter?"

She looks at her feet, trying to avoid the question. "He's sitting on the cliffs overlooking the town. He had to think and he's not coming for dinner. I'm sorry, mom."

"Hell yes he is. Please give me your keys." Lorena slams her knife down because she's had enough of Hunter's shit, allowing it to clatter on the floor as she marches over to Trini for the keys. "I'm sorry for leaving like this." Everyone in the house watches in shock and surprise as Lorena quickly gets into the car and roars down the street toward her husband for final answers on their relationship.

Hunter wakes hours later when the sky erupts in a downpour on his head, sitting up and screaming from a nightmare when the first drops hit the ground before he realizes where he is still on the cliffs. Deciding the silence between Lorena has gone on for too long, he slowly stands while stretching and begins walking home in the rain alone. Lorena drives until getting out to follow a footpath to Hunter as she becomes more worried than angry with him.

She finds the flashlight on her phone to be useless in this dark sky and drenching rain that doesn't help her see anything except a few feet in front of her. The only other light or comfort she finds is a small but bright green light coming from nearby a bush. Coming closer to the green light, Lorena hears a devilishly intoxicating voice telling her to pick up the mysterious Green Power Coin that is the source of the light.

Her fingers grasp around the Coin and she screams in agonizing pain when the voice enters her head. "Hello, my new Green pet."

Hunter is drawn to the sound of someone screaming in the distance, screaming he would recognize anything because they're Lorena's screams. He bolts to her as fast as he possibly can in hopes she's alright, finding her curled up in a ball and clutching something tightly in her fist as he holds her in his arms. "Hey, Rena! It's Hunter, are you alright?"

Instead of answering him directly, she quickly drops the Coin and slaps Hunter across the face for not coming home, getting down to business and grabbing Hunter's hand to pull him towards the car despite the intense, humming pain she feels from the Coin the further she moves away from it. They don't speak the whole drive home until Hunter knocks into Lorena's bags at the front door when he enters the house well after Diana and the Rangers have gone to sleep. "Your bags are packed bags again, are you leaving?"

Lorena goes past him to sit down at the table, looking at him a sad, exhausted expression. "I haven't unpacked yet. I'm still looking for a reason to, do you have one for me? What do you want? Do you want to die? Do you want to have a life here in peace instead of going back home to your mom? Do you just want me to leave you alone forever? Hunter just me tell what you want so I can be free of this pain, please."

"You and only you." Hunter carefully moves next to Lorena and she allows him to take her hand. "I want peace, I want to live my life without pain, I want children after seeing a cute couple with a baby today, and I want all of those things with you and only you, if you'll still have me?"

She grips his hand tighter and leads him to sit with her on the couch. "Sleep with me, please, no sex this time. Just lay down, put your arm around me tightly, hold me close, and just sleep me." Hunter does as she asked without a word, laying down on the couch and wrapping a strong arm around her stomach before burying his face in her hair and falling asleep to her purple lavender scent as they once again become like two puzzle pieces with jagged edges that fit perfectly together.

"Kill him! Kill the man who lied to you, kept secrets from you because you know he'll do it again. Kill him and you can be friends with me, Rita Replusa." Lorena tries desperately to ignore the cackly voice in her head, her hold on Hunter tightens before she realizes what's she's doing in her sleep. Her eyes open and she's sitting on top of Hunter, choking the life out of him with everything she has, she barely cares about what she's doing, she just wants to kill the liar in her arms until Diana yanks Lorena off Hunter, throwing her against the wall as the five Rangers run into the room.

Diana rushes to help Hunter sit up and breathe. "Are you alright, Little One?" He nods horsely, trying to catch his breath, then she turns to Lorena with rage. "What the hell were you doing to my son?! I thought you had agreed to talk things out!"

Lorena clutches onto her hair for support as she comes to her senses more shaken and scared than ever. "Hunter, I'm sorry, I love you. I never wanted to hurt you or anyone like that, I just keep hearing this voice in my head ever since I picked up this glowing green thing, telling me to hurt and kill people, especially these kids." She frantically points to the five Rangers.

"What green thing? Who does the voice sound like?" Jason asks, cautiously stepping forward.

"The voice sounded like a bruja telling me to pick up this small golden green disc thing. I don't know, I didn't get a good look at it before I dropped it when Hun-" She trails off when something glows brightly in the pocket of her pj pants that wasn't there before, pulling it out and revealing the Green Power Coin. Everyone is in complete shock as the five Rangers pull out their respective colored Coins, which only adds to Lorena's endless confusion. "How did this Coin end up with me again? What is this Coin? What am I? Who are you people?"

"The coins were bonded to us after we found them. We are the Power Rangers, Lorena, and it looks like you're the new Green Ranger."

* * *

Hunter swiftly regrets getting Lorena a job as a gym teacher to a bunch of teenagers because she takes it to extremes from the second she walks in for the first class before the final bell. She sharply blows the whistle around her neck to rouse the attention of her half asleep students as she adopts a drill sergeant persona from years of training with the Honor Guard. "Listen up, kelp. I am Ms. Marquez, welcome to gym class, this is not a place for reading your books or doing your homework from last night, this is a place for fun while doing physical activities. First, we will do ten push-ups and sit-ups, then we'll begin today's lesson outside on the field. Pair up when I blow this whistle again. Go!"

"I'm gonna to head to my first class before you make me exercise, too. We'll talk about this Green Ranger thing during lunch in the cafeteria. I love you, have fun." He watches Lorena's smile grows while the students preform exercises in unison like soldiers as he leans in to kiss her cheek, waving at Zack and Kimberly as he walks out, causing both of them to flip him off.

"Oh, I will." Lorena says with a mischievous smirk. She paces back and forth with her hands connected behind her back, then up and down the aisles of the students doing sit-ups. Her eyes are dawn to a pair of girls as she moves with the Green Coin in her pocket. "Cool hair, I like your style." She says to the girl with green hair helping her blonde friend.

"Thank you, your hair is awesome, too." Tomi's eyes go wide, seeing green light coming from Lorena's pocket. She turns to Katherine, holding her feet while she does sit-ups. "Kat! Did you see what Lorena had in her pocket? She had the Green Power Coin, my future Coin! We're too late to stop her."

"Little busy here, Tomi." Kat grunts, completing another sit-up, looking at Lorena to see the Green Coin glowing in her pocket. "Okay she must've found it last night and that means, she'll follow the Rangers to their ship to learn about her powers from Zordon. We'll ambush them and get the Coin from her then, but we need to get through the school day first. So, it's your turn for sit-ups, Princess."

Tomi scoffs, switching places with Katherine. "Why do you call me that? You know I hate it."

Hours Later, Hunter notices Lorena's jittery movements as he approaches her lone lunch table with his tray in hand. "Hey teach, how's your first day of classes going so far?" He sees the dark circles under her eyes like she's in a drugged, strung out state with great worry for his wife. "How are you handing Rita's voice in your head and the Green Coin in your pocket?"

"I'm good!" She snaps angrily without meaning to before calming herself and taking Hunter's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm handling it while waiting for the day to end so we can go to the Ranger's Ship with the kids and figure out what to do with me and this stupid fucking Coin. I'd rather not talk about that now, I only went to public high school on the day we met, so what do we do as moderators during student lunch?"

"It's simple. As the newest teachers at the school, we eat our lunch while the kids do and dish out detention if things get out of hand."

From a few tables away, Tomi studies Lorena and Hunter intensely, trying to decipher what they're saying by reading their lips, they must be talking about the Green Coin. Katherine sees what her girlfriend is doing and slams her lunch tray down as she moves to sit next to her with a huff of annoynce. "Why don't you just go up and ask them about the Green Coin? Lorena will probably give it to you and it would make our job a lot easier, then our Rangers wouldn't have to face Drakkon in the future."

Katherine stands from the table ready to confront them for the Coin, but Tomi holds her hand back tightly. "Come on, Tomi. This is ridiculous, you know these people like the back of your hand and we need the Green Coin, so I'm doing this whether you want me to or not!" She breaks her hold using the Ranger strength and marches toward the other table, causing Tomi to run up and tackle her a few meters away from them. "Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I'm not ready to tell them who I am yet!" Tomi screams, landing some fast punches on Katherine as Lorena and Hunter pull them apart from struggling with each other.

Hunter finds it difficult to pull the girls apart, they must have some unknown strength for teenagers. He steps between them when he and Lorena manage to get them apart. "Enough! Ms. Oliver, Ms. Hillard, both of you have a week's detention after school for fighting. Now, go to the principal's office for further discipline!"

They go to the office, but blow off detention because Tomi believes getting the Coin is more important and Katherine would follow her anywhere, even if she is a bad influence. Now, they have followed Lorena and Hunter to the cliffs at a distance, waiting for them to enter the Ship with others. Lorena grips Hunter's hand as they approach the Rangers together. "I'm here, what's our next move, Jason?"

"We meet Zordon in the Ship below us, tell him you found the Green Coin and you're our new Ranger. A little warning about Zordon, he can be a real dickhead and doesn't like outsiders entering the Ship. I'm sorry, Hunter, you're gonna have to stay out here." Jason's comments about Zordon cause Zack to snicker, earning a elbow to the side from Kimberly.

"I guess I'm going to have words with Zordon then. I'm not leaving her." Hunter says sternly.

"We stay together or not at all." Lorena adds.

"Okay." Jason gives Lorena a comforting smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Things are gonna get weirder than weird down there, please stick with us." She nods, and he jumps off the cliff into the water below, followed by the other Rangers. Lorena and Hunter shrug at each other like what could happen now before diving in the water hand in hand.

"There they go. We need to move." Tomi notices the cuts and scrapes she left on Katherine's face when standing up to follow the Rangers. She moves to inspect them with a gentle hand and heavy heart. "Kat, I'm-"

"Save it! Let's just morph and get the Coin." She shoves her hand away, focusing her energy to morph into the Pink Ranger as Tomi morphs into the Green Ranger before they go off to get the Green Coin and save the future for all.

Lorena resurfaces, wading in the water as a mysterious, yet comforting green light energy growing and radiating from her body, confirming for everyone that she is the new Green Power Ranger. "I'm glowing and that's something new, you said it would get weird. Let's move onto the next weird thing before I get bored." She says excitedly, hiding her fear.

She dives with Ranges again, instantly feeling at home when swimming in the water, but she doesn't have time to remember home right now, she has to find out about the Green Coin and voice in her head at any cost. The Rangers lead her and Hunter through the Ship to the main room where Morphing Gird resides, lighting up with Green energy when Lorena enters as Zordon's pixel face blasts on the wall.

Lorena and Hunter jump back in shock. "Ah, what the hell is that?" She screams before Alpha 5 comes out, adding to her fear. Hunter winds up to kick it across the room, but Lorena puts a hand on his chest. "What the hell is that?... It's kinda cute."

"Rangers!" Zordon booms angerily from the wall. "What are these strangers doing in the Ship? Have you found the new holder of the Green Power Coin!"

Zack scoffs, stepping forward with smirk. "Hey, Zordon. How are you today? We're all well, thanks for your concern. I guess you don't care about pleasantries, we found the holder of the Green Coin. No need to be a dick about it."

"Show them to me." Zordon orders. Lorena slowly lets go of Hunter and steps forward, presenting her Coin. He studies the Coin and the person holding it with great intrigue and fear because he remembers who the Coin first belonged to, his friend and teammate, Rita. He can't lead this girl astray as he did with her. "Welcome, Ranger. What is your name?"

"Lorena Marquez, the others already caught me up on the mission to protect the Zeo Crystal from those who would use its power to do harm, but maybe I don't want to be a Power Ranger, I just want to get rid of this woman in my head threatening my sanity. Trini said this Rita woman was killed weeks ago, so why is she speaking in my head? Please, help me."

"Rita seems to have passed part of her soul into the Coin before she died. I'm sorry, once you found the Coin, it was bonded to you forever. It's very difficult to break or pass on. You must stay as a Ranger, then we can find a way to free Rita's control from your head, allowing you unburdened freedom over the Coin. Now please, stand in one of the pedestals around the circle to gain access to the Morphing Gird and activate the Green Armor already inside you."

Lorena is shaking as she pulls Hunter aside to talk. "This is totally crazy, right? Yesterday I was a Queen and now I'm a Power Ranger. I know we have to go back to our universe soon for Diana and Nana and everything else, but I think this is the only way for me to figure out this Coin now that it's bonded to me, and maybe I'll bond with these kids along the way. I'm only doing this if you're with me."

"I'm with you all the way." Hunter holds her close and kisses her softly. "I better call Diana and tell her we're staying through the week, maybe two depending on how this goes."

Hunter goes to leave, but he is called back by Zordon, with an angry, dismissive tone. "Outsider, what are you doing here? This is a place for Rangers only!"

"Outsider?" Hunter's blood boils as he marches toward Zordon. "I'm tired of being an outsider, I have been an outsider since I took my first breath as the only boy born on a entire island of strong warrior women. My mother, God bless her, always makes me feel me worthy of living as her Amazonian son, even if I don't feel it myself. I am an outsider not worthy of living her legacy, I don't need a reminder from you. I am here to support my wife getting through this Green Ranger thing, so fuck off."

"Hunter is not an outsider. He earned his way here same as the rest of us after helping us defeat Rita's army and he killed Eris when she was destroying the town while you did nothing to help us. I trust him completely, we all do." Trini says, standing up for her brother after he has done the same for her so many times.

The Rangers nod in agreement and Zordon sighs. "Fine, Ms. Marquez please step on the pedestal." Shesteps on the pedestal, feeling something inside her while the Green Armor begins to form around her, but it fades away just as fast. "This was expected. Alpha, take her down to The Pit, she need to train with the others to connect with them and morph."

Lorena goes to The Pit with the others, tilting her head in amazement as a strange holographic rock monster forms out of nowhere. "This is a Putty, it's a representation of what we face in the field everyday. It may look like a hologram, but it's not. Trust me." Zack pipes up before stepping back.

"Got it, bring 'em on." Lorena takes off her jacket with raised fists. She easily trounces everything The Pit throws at her, moving with speed and skill the Rangers have only seen from Diana and Hunter before. She's had years of intense training, so this is child's play. She's learning about her new Ranger abilities, but she needs more of a challenge as an unknown sinister smile forms on her face. "Hey, if we're supposed to be a team, I feel like I should fight you all one on one, then you guys face me together. You never really know someone until you fought with and against them, that's how I fell in love with Hunter."

The Rangers know it's Lorena's Coin making her say things, but they're having a hard time not seeing her as Rita sent to kill them when they're vulnerable. "Come with me, please." Jason and Lorena stand under the entrance pool as Hunter begins training with others. "Lorena, I want to know if Rita is starting to effect you, she tormented my team, especially Billy and Trini. I just want to be sure you're alright, are you still up for this?"

She breaks into tears and slides down against the wall, Jason sits right next to her and puts a comforting arm around her. "No, I'm not up for this, I don't even know what this is. I just know there is a witch in my head speaking to me through this Coin like a Horcrux and the wall dude says being a Power Ranger is the only way to get rid of her. I should've never found that Coin, it's been nothing but trouble."

"Tell me about it." Jason chuckles, pulling out his Red Coin. "After what I lead my team into some days, I wish I never found my Coin, I wish I threw into the sea and watched it sink to the bottom, then I wouldn't have my friends or boyfriend and I'd be a football douche. My friends give me the strength I need to lead them, and even if I make mistakes when leading them like I did when we fought Rita at the docks, I know they will be there to pick me up when I fall. We make each other better people, we're always there for each other and we're here for you now."

"If there's one thing I've learned from leading my own team, it's not your fault for what happens to them when it's caused by other people like Rita. What she did is not on you. It's on her and her alone." Lorena sighs heavily. "I have the Green Coin now, so what I do with it is on me, not Rita. Please give me a chance, I don't want to fight anyone, that was Rita talking. I want to know each of you one by one."

Jason goes to get Billy. They talk about their boys who feel the need to take the world on their shoulders, Billy admits he wants to get back in the water, but is afraid of could happen after Rita killed him that way, she promises to coach him back to the water if that's something he wants. Zack goes after, an instant bond is forged over their family with his mom and Nana, they promise to teach one another Mandarin and Japanese so they can meet each other's family one day.

She meets Kimberly after that, they talk about what it means to be on a team and how that team can become your family if your allow them, first on the cheer squad and Honor Guard as different people, now with the Rangers together where they've become better people thanks to the people around them. Kimberly shares embarrassing stories about their adventures as Rangers, like the time Zack was decked by the hologram program on the first day of training.

Lorena surges forward to hug Trini when they see each other, much to Trini's surprise as she hugs back. "Sorry, Hunter said I would get the memories from my doppelganger when I'm on this earth. We hung out at Diana's house during the years Hunter traveled and I hugged you a lot when I left everyday. I know Rita once held this Coin, so I want to know if you have a problem with me on this team now."

"No, you're a big sister to me, I know you would never hurt me. I just want to know if, you're okay being the Green Power Ranger? I know the monster she can be." She doesn't say anything else, but when she sits down next to her, Lorena can see the scar scratch marks on Trini's neck and she instantly understands everything. Rita has put these kids through Hell and Lorena makes a silent vow to be a better Green Ranger to protect these kids.

Lorena lifts her shirt enough to show everyone the scars on her stomach. "I have scars, so I know pain, Rita and this Coin is pain unlike anything I've ever felt before. I need help understanding and getting past it. For the first time since I found this Coin, I feel good about having it, I feel good about being the Green Ranger. I'm with you kids for as long you need me, I promise. Y'know, I've been apart of a team before, I actually led them until one of us died under my watch. Garth died, leaving behind a wife and daughter. I won't let it happen to anyone else I care about, I will keep you safe."

Zack gets an idea and smirk froms on his face. "Since you're the oldest of us, can you buy beer and alcohol so Jason and I can stop using our fake I.D's?"

"Don't push it, kid." She says with a smile, reaching over and ruffling his hair as Hunter enters the space.

"Room for one more?" Trini moves next to Kimberly, so Hunter can sit next to Lorena. "I called Diana back on our earth, she's not happy about us staying here longer, you know how she is about her kids. She just about jumped through the phone to bring us back home, but I was able to calm her down after a half hour. Rena, how are you and the Rangers holding up?"

Lorena kisses Hunter and looks at the Rangers, feeling stronger and better about this Green Ranger thing then she did last night as she moves back to the Morphing Gird with the others. "I'm better, babe. Zordon, I'm feeling good about morphing now, can I try again?" He nods curtly and she breathes deeply while stepping up to become a Power Ranger.

The armor comes out stronger and Lorena feels confident about this. Before the armor can fully form around her, the ship's main door opens then a sonic grenade and teargas canisters flies into the room followed two mysterious Green and Pink Power Rangers. The five experienced Rangers and Hunter prepare for a fight, but that's kind of hard when you don't know where your enemy is.

Katherine easily dispatches the others while Tomi moves to face Lorena one on one for the Coin. She gets up in Lorena's face like a silent ninja, sending a shiver down her spine of the girl wearing the Green Ranger armor like an image of the Ranger she's supposed to be. Tomi doesn't have time for this, she has to get the Coin, she kicks Lorena's legs out from under her, then knees her in the face five times and slams her on the hard metal ground before picking her up and throwing her against the wall where Zordon resides as she grabs the Coin from her.

"I hope you will forgive me someday when you know I'm doing this for your own good." Tomi says with remorse before escaping the Ship with Katherine.

"Guys, I know what we're all thinking, but I swear that wasn't me." Kimberly groans and stands before helping the others up. Lorena quickly pulls Hunter to his feet to chase after the warriors as the Rangers recover from a severe ass kicking they got from another Pink Power Ranger, they jump through the water onto the cliffs and she knows she doesn't need the Coin to fight, but the more she gets further away from it the more the it hurts to have Rita screaming in her head.

"Um Green, we have people tailing us, how far till the safe house?" Katherine sees Lorena and Hunter running behind them and turns to Tomi with worry.

"Keep running, Pink. We're almost there!" Tomi says, looking back and seeing the same thing. They move from the cliffs to the streets of Angel Grove to the city's rooftops where no one can see what's going on with the strange warriors. The chase comes to an end when Tomi has the tiny safe house in sight and jumps the last gap between buildings as Lorena lunges and tackles her through the skylight on the roof. She doesn't get a chance to properly stand when Lorena pins her against the wall, holding a piece of broken glass to her throat. "Lorena, plea-"

"SHUT UP! Hand over my Coin, or I'll kill you!" The desperation in Lorena's eyes is clear as she begs for her pain to end.

Katherine jumps through the window to help Tomi, but Hunter enters seconds after and holds her back in his strong grip while trying to keep everyone peaceful. "Everyone, calm down! We just want the Coin back, no one needs to die today. Rena, put the glass down and let the girl go, please."

Lorena sighs and lets the Green Ranger go, this isn't her, she is a kind person and would never murder someone in cold blood. She screams and cries in fear of her own power, Hunter hugs her to give comfort and speaks in a soft tone. "Please, give Lorena the Coin and some answers."

Tomi holds the Coin out, allowing Lorena to take it before her and Katherine's helmets melt away, reveling themselves as the girls from earlier today. "I know how this looks, my friend and I are Power Rangers from the future sent back by Zordon to stop my evil mom Lady Drakkon. I need that Coin from Lorena before she comes to get me, she won't stop until I'm 'safe' by her side."

"It's too late, she's already here." Katherine looks outside through the blinds and sees what seems like World War Three erupting on the street over the last two minutes. They all join her at the window, seeing the town have falling into chaos with a massive bonfire burning down Main Street in the center of town. A Ranger fearlessly steps out of the fire with the Green Dragon Dragger in one hand, the White Tiger Saba in the other, Lady Darrkon has come to bring her daughter home. "Tomi, what do we do?"

"We fight." Tomi's helmet reforms to hide her fear and she turns to Lorena and Hunter. "Listen, you're a Ranger now and that's Darrkon, so shut and fight her, we have bigger problems to deal with then the Coin!" They step outside she and hands a street sign to Hunter with one hand. "Here, you're gonna need this since your gear is with Diana."

She and Katherine run toward Drakkon without giving an explanation, leaving Hunter and Lorena stunned as they join the fight. Lorena tries morphing as she runs, but it's not enough and the armor twitches and fades off her body. Even with four against one, Drakkon has them all beat easily, smiling under her helmet because she enjoys toying with them. She is merciless, stabbing Tomi with the her saba in her armor's weak points while blocking her Ranger sword before moving to Lorena, smirking again as they clash. "So, you're the new holder? I once held the same Coin you do now, I was so young and stupid back then."

"Well, now someone else has it, someone better."

"You sure about that?" She asks, swatting Lorena away while she's confused.

Katherine is the easiest for Drakkon to take down, slicing deep, bleeding cuts on her body through her armor, causing Kat to drop to her knees with shallow breathing. Drakkon rips Katherine's helmet off, ready to slice her throat with her dragger until Hunter tackles her off the young girl. Katherine falls forward, seeing and reach out for Tomi as they both bleed out on the street. "I'm sorry, baby."

Hunter is tried of this, he's had enough of fighting when he just wants peace. He throws away the pole in favor using his powerful fists to punch Drakkon's helmet until a piece of her visor cracks away, revealing a woman with brown, emotionless eyes underneath, which makes him hit harder as the rage takes over and his hands go numb.

The helmet finally shatters away only to show Hunter a person he never thought he'd see as an older Lorena Marquez stares back at him, the bright color is completely gone from her hair, her eyes are cold and dispassionate instead of calm and caring like he's always known her. She takes advantage of Hunter's shock to lean close and stick her tongue down his throat in a kiss, whispering like a snake in his ear. "Hello, husband. Bring our daughter to me."

Hunter falls back in daze, allowing Drakkon the upper hand while his world crumbles into dust and his warrior side shatters away as he looses the will to fight his wife. She grabs her saba ready to wound Hunter seconds before Diana comes to his rescue in full Wonder Woman gear with both of their weapons strapped on her back, she bangs her braces together to force Drakkon back and helps Hunter to his feet. "Trini called me, we need to retreat and regroup at the Ship!"

* * *

Hunter leans on Diana for support as they're last people to enter the Ship, Trini runs to hug them at the door and Diana leans down to hug her tightly. "We're alright, I was able to save Hunter just in time. How are you after the attack? Where are the Rangers and Lorena?"

"I'm okay, just a few scrapes. We're all recovering in the med-bay with the other two mysterious Rangers. They're the quiet girls I saw around school today, but the rest of us don't know who they are."

"We going to find out." Hunter leans off Diana and marches toward the med-bay like an unstoppable force, denting his fist on the wall Tomi is leaning against to scare her. "Okay, I'm pissed off now. I met your mother Lady Drakkon and she's Lorena, she told me to bring our daughter to her after she kissed me. Who the hell are you?"

"She kissed you?" Lorena says angrily with her arms folded.

"Um, yes. It was exactly like kissing you though. I'm sorry, can we get to the task at hand, please?" Hunter mutters out awkwardly. "Who are you, Ms. Oliver?"

"That isn't better, Hunter."

"Put your lassos around me, I want you to fully believe this story." Tomi sighs once both lassos are around her arms, her full armor melts away as she looks at Hunter and Lorena. "Oliver isn't my last name, it's Prince. My name is Tomiko Oliver Prince and I'm your seventeen year old daughter from the future. Surprise!" She sees a look of shock from everyone on the Ship expect Kat, even Zordon is surprised on the wall.

"Perhaps it'd be better if I explain things further." She pulls a flash drive from her pocket and plugs it into the Morphing Gird. "Everything started with you, dad."

"Me? Why me?" Hunter manages out after a long time, still trying to recover.

"I don't want to say much that could possibly effect your future, so I'll tell you that you're not around when I'm born. Mom permanently moved to this earth for a change of scenery to help cope with what happened to dad while raising me as a single parent, but it wasn't enough. Diana and Aunt Trini and Kim tired to help, instead you turned to Rita's voice in your Coin for comfort until she corrupted you, convincing you to use the Zeo Crystal's power to bring back those who left."

"Mom's last ounce of good will before you betrayed the Rangers was to leave your Coin with me when I was left on Themyscira as a one year old to be raised by Diana and my aunts. Unknown to everyone, you had created a stronger Green Coin. The boys stayed on man's world with Zordon to come up with a plan to defeat you, going so far as to create the White Power Coin for Jason. During the Power Transfer, you broke into the ship and killed Jason and Billy, taking the power for yourself and merging it with your twisted Green Coin to become Lady Drakkon."

"I returned to man's world against Diana's wishes at sixteen with my Coin fully mastered and my aunts by my side, Kim gave up being a Ranger after learning about the others, Zack sided with Drakkon in hopes she could bring back his mom, leaving Trini and I to form a new team from the Coins left behind." Tomi types on the console to bring up three colored pictures of the new Rangers. "Rocky DeSantos-Red, Adam Park-Blue, and you've already met Katherine Hillard-Pink, she's my girlfriend. Everyone call me Tomi, by the way."

Everyone is quiet that a pin could heard dropping until Zack falls on his backside with tears streaming down his face after hearing about his mom, he knew it was inevitable and he promised his mother from the moment she got sick that he would be ready for when she goes, but he isn't ready now. The Rangers and Diana huddle around him to offer comfort because they're all clearly shaken as he is. "Why are you here? Why tell us about the future, about my friends, my mother?"

"I'm sorry, involving the Rangers was the last thing I wanted, but I had no choice when my mother found the Coin knowing I would have to wipe your memories when Kat and I leave this time. If we all defeat Drakkon, then the dark future I come from won't exist and a better one will take its place. If we don't defeat her, then it won't matter because we'll all be dead."

"Then we change the future even if it's set in stone, then we break the stone. We all can defeat her together, I know we can." Diana says as a warrior while remaining caring and compassionate, holding the kids tighter.

Lorena wants to move closer to comfort Zack, but knows it will just make things worse when she is the cause of this pain, she'd be surprised if the others trust her as the Green Ranger now. God, she doesn't even trust herself. She runs off knowing one thing above all else, everything and everyone and would've been off if she never found that damned Green Coin.

Hunter takes his lasso back and goes to talk with her alone, but he's stopped by Tomi placing a hand on his shoulder, speaking with an Amazonian accent. "Wait, dad. Maybe I should talk to her, she's scared about being a Ranger like I was when I came of age to use the Coin, she just needs another Ranger to tell her everything will be alright. Follow me if you want, we never got a chance to meet in the future, I never got a chance to do this with you." She suddenly hugs him tightly and Hunter hugs back tightly just to make sure she's okay after everything she's been through.

They find Lorena curled up in a ball floating around in the entrance pool, Hunter steps back while Tomi jumps in the water, cautiously swimming toward her. "Mama, are you alright? Can you come down so we can talk, please?" Tomi is taken into a close hug as Lorena begins to cry. "Hey, hey, I know it's scary, but you're not Drakkon, you didn't do those things and you won't, we're going to change things like Grandmother said. Please, come with me and we'll focus on the positives of this."

Tomi leads her to jump out of the pool next to Hunter and they all sit down against the wall together. Lorena gives a tiny smile as Tomi's features now make sense. "I really do like your hair, it suits you well. You have Hunter's eyes and my sense of color and style."

Tomi touches her damp green hair with a nervous smile. "Thank you. During your pregnancy and for the first of my life before you gave me to Diana, you pretty much played the artists Phoebe Ryan and Jaymes Young nonstop throughout the house and those two influenced my music tastes all my life, I was inspired by Phoebe and old picture of your colored hair and decided to color mine green. I also inherited your ability to breathe underwater and dad's godhood."

"Where did we come up with the name Tomiko?" Hunter asks, sitting on the far left while Tomi sits the far right with Lorena in the middle.

"Funny story about that. Diana told me that when you guys started discussing kids, you two fought over my last name. Dad wanted to hyphenate and mom wanted to keep Prince to simplify things, eventually you compromised with Tomiko Oliver Prince. Tomiko after one of Nana's friends from childhood, Oliver because we're close with the Queen Family in the future and Connor gave permission to use his father's name as my middle one, Prince because it's dignified in mom's words."

Her gaze moves to ground and her tone becomes sad. "Tomiko is Japanese, it means happiness child. That meaning has guided me my entire life, but right now most of my Ranger team is dead and my future is in ruins, so I don't have much to be happy about these days until I defeat Drakkon and end her misery in hopes of better days to follow. I'm sorry I took your Coin, mom. I thought if I found it before you, or stole it from you, then I could spare you from the years of pain you endured with Rita in your head and end this mess before it began, turns out I was wrong."

Lorena sees tears forming in her daughter's eyes and feels her sense of duty to protect Tomi, Hunter, and the rest of the Rangers overcome her fear of the Green Coin, she must keep everyone she cares about safe from her more twisted self at any cost. She closes her eyes coming up with a plan face to Drakkon alone if she must until Hunter lightly taps her shoulder.

"Hey, Rena. Open your eyes, you've morphed."

She opens her eyes to find herself looking at Hunter and Tomi through the black visor and green helmet on her head, they both share an impressed look as Lorena looks down at the Green Ranger Armor covering her body and she shares their expression because she morphed, she's a full Power Ranger. Now, she has the ability to save the ones she loves. "Good, now I have to face Lady Drakkon alone, I won't let any of you stop me."

Without warning, Lorena jumps through the pool to the cliffs above ready to face Drakkon as she runs toward Angel Grove, leaving Hunter and Tomi behind drenched from her exit and in shock. Hunter runs back to the ship, seeing everyone in low sprits after the revelations of today. "I've got good news and bad news. Good news is, Tomi bonded with us and Lorena morphed because of it. Bad news is, Lorena morphed and she's headed towards town to face Drakkon alone. we have to stop her before it's too late, please."

"Why should we help her after what she'll do us? what if she turns on us afterwards?" Zack asks, still pissed.

"Lorena is one of us now." Jason steps up as the leader. "If we can't protect one of our own then we don't deserve to a be team. I trust her as my friend who hasn't done anything to become Drakkon, we have a chance to change that here and now. I'm going to help her, but we'll to vote whether the rest of wanna join me." His hand goes up, followed by Hunter, Diana, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Tomi, Katherine, and finally Zack raises his hand without looking at the others.

Lorena slowly walks down an empty Main Street of Angel Grove, everyone has gone inside where it's safe after the attack hours earlier and she's alone, except she isn't, Drakkon is nearby. "Drakkon, come out!" She screams as her helmet dissolves seconds before Drakkon teleports in front of her wearing full Ranger armor. "I know everything, I know who you are."

Drakkon's helmet dissolves too and Lorena slightly jumps in fear of the twisted and deranged mirror image of herself, she has huge scar down her cheek, her eyes are dead and cold, her hair is straight and plain instead of bouncy and colorful, nothing remains of the person she once was. "So, you figured it out, huh? Hello, Lorena. It's good to see you again after all this time."

"What a shame, you changed your hair."

"Yes, I decided that dying my hair was childish when I took my new name, you will too someday. Once Tomiko is by my side again, I will cut her hair and show her my better views. Where is my daughter?"

"She's safe with father and grandmother. I won't let you hurt Tomi and the other Rangers, I will protect them like they're my own blood. I will kill you if I have to, if I must."

"If you keep my daughter from me, then you will die like all the others." Drakkon smirks as her helmet reforms, she dashes back and draws her dragger preparing to attack. Lorena's helmet reforms and she has seconds to plan for oncoming attack, quickly learning she has a green sword that forms out of her armor when she blocks and kicks Drakkon through a brick building.

Hunter and the others come up on the battle with his sword drawn, but Diana holds him back, seeing a few straggling civilians on the street in the middle of a between two titans that treat the town like bulls in china shop. "Rangers, please help Lorena fight against Drakkon while Hunter move civilians to safety."

Lorena is grateful when the Rangers show up, she's been on the back foot since Drakkon came out of the building more angry than ever. Lorena has been a warrior her entire life, but it's first day as Ranger and she's outmatched by someone who's had years of experience until she remembers Jason's words. My friends give me strength. She holds Drakkon at bay while looking at Diana and Hunter saving people in front of her and the other seven Rangers behind her, and knows she has to push harder.

Tomi sees Lorena in danger and decides to jump in the middle of Drakkon while she attacks in hopes she won't hurt her. Drakkon has done many horrible things, but she won't lay a harmful hand on her baby girl otherwise she wouldn't've given her away. "Tomiko, move!, or get be-"

She is cut off when Tomi's sword forms and stabs Drakkon in the stomach going all the way out the back. "I'm sorry, Mother. I love you, but you gave me no choice. Hold her down, we need to restrain her." The eight Rangers all dog pile on her to try and bring her down until Drakkon uses a flash grenade to escape while everyone is distracted by the light. When Lorena's eyes focus, she sees a trail of blood on the street leading away from the battle and follows it.

The trail doesn't go far, Lorena finds her in an empty alley sitting against the wall clutching her bleeding wound and breathing raggedly through her helmet. Lorena's helmet melts away before she sits down next to Drakkon and reaches over to remove her helmet, noticing a look of sadness and remorse in her eyes as she pulls out her Green and White Coin. "Thank you, Lorena. I can finally breathe and think properly without Rita, she's been in my head for so long that it's hard to tell who's really in control now."

"Still, I'm proud of Tomi for finally beating me, she showed great conviction and really made my old Green Coin her own."

"I'm proud too, I can't wait for Hunter and I to meet her in our time."

"Give this Coin to Zordon to destroy and tell him I'm sorry, no one should have the power I took." Drakkon places her Coin in Lorena's hand, giving her one last piece of advice as she slowly dies from her wounds. "When you give birth to Tomi, make sure Hunter is by your side, he will be your stone when the Coin tries corrupting you because you need to be strong for your girl. Be the loving parents I never could be, give her the happy and safe world I tried to. Please, promise me you will."

"I promise. Deja esta vida en paz, mi hermana. Puedes encontrar la felicidad en el próximo." Lorena gently strokes her hair until she passes from the world in her arms. Hunter finds them ten minutes later, hearing Lorena softly sing Spanish lullabies before looking at him with dried tears on her face. "It's done. Drakkon is dead."

* * *

"Guys, guys, I love you too, but you're hugging me too tightly and I gotta leave with Kat soon." Tomi groans, struggling against her parents' strong embrace as the Rangers and warriors all stand in Diana's driveway a week after Drakkon's attack on Angel Grove. She manages to get free with a huff of relief. "I'll be born in a few years, then both of you can hug me all the time, I hope."

"We will, I promise." Hunter says a with reassuring smile.

She moves to Diana next and melts against Diana's warm embrace when she hugs her tightly. "You and Katherine fought well out there as warriors, it will be my honor to train you someday."

She steps up the Rangers with fear. "I promise to make you proud by going to a better future, I promise to keep the Ranger legacy alive."

The Rangers all share a group hug as Kimberley speaks. "We know you will. Tell Katherine she looks good in the Pink armor, I never knew how good I looked until I saw her in it."

"Tomi, we need to leave soon, give them the pills." Katherine says, fiddling with a phone-like device to open a portal to the future.

"Right..." Tomi sighs, pulling a box of pills from her pocket and giving one to Hunter, Diana, and each of the Rangers. "These pills were developed Rip Hunter and Lena Luthor in the future to erase select memories of people who know of future events. I programed these to erase your memories till right before I broke into the Ship to steal the Coin, but I left the part where Lorena bonds with you all to become a full Ranger. In a few hours, all this adventure will be is a dream you can't remember the morning after you had it."

They all take the pills and show Tomi their empty tongues when she asks before she goes to hold Katherine's hand as she opens a portal to their time and hopefully a better future. Katherine smiles, holding her hand tighter. "If the future is okay and isn't total crap, do you want to go on a ice cream date like we used to?"

Tomi smiles brightly, stepping the portal with her. "Hell yes, I haven't had ice cream in years, I love chocolate fudge brownie."

Hunter and Lorena turns to Diana and the others, and Diana notices the bags in Hunter's hands with a sad sigh. "Do you guys have to leave too?"

"Yep, I'm sorry. I'll be back someday." Hunter goes to hug Diana and Trini, but stops himself when his phone rings with his earth's Diana on the other end. "Hold on, give me a minute." He answers the phone and goes to speak with her alone. "Hey, mom. What's up...?"

Lorena goes up the Rangers, looking at each of them with fondness, her focus is only broken when Billy suddenly runs to hug very quickly. "Sorry, I don't normally do that, but I'm going to miss you. Here, in addition to upgrading your phone, I was able to use Drakkon's teleportation technology to make a small multiverse teleporter for you to go between earths. Zordon wasn't happy about you going home when the Crystal needs protecting, so we came up this as a compromise while we handle things here, but you can't morph because your Coin will be far from the others."

"Thank you, Billy. I'm going to miss you, too. I'm going to miss all of you." She looks at the device, a small thing with a large button in the center to open a portal and two arrow buttons on each side to cycle through the different earths, she puts away and takes the Rangers in another group hug. "I have your numbers now and you have mine, so I want you to call me if you need me to be a Ranger against the monster of the week, or if you guys just want to talk. I will keep my promises to you."

"And you call us if Rita's voice in your head gets to be too much and you need us. We're there for you."

"Zack, thank you. Next time I come over, I want to hang out, meet your mom, and start my Mandarin lessons."

Hunter quickly grabs their stuff while running over to Lorena in breathless sadness and shock. "Lorena, I just off the phone with my mom and she's at the emergency room in Tokyo. Nana fainted in fright after answering her door and seeing someone we would know, mom jumped her to hospital in a hurry, but it isn't looking good. We need to leave, now!"

Lorena can feel her world start to crumble as she grabs Hunter's hand and opens a portal, she can't loose Nana like the others who have left her, not after she has lost so many people in her life. They jump the portal without so much as a proper goodbye to the people still standing in the driveway, leaving Diana and Trini behind stunned and in tears.

Diana holds her daughter close as she speaks to the cool wind in front of her. "Okay, we love you, too. Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some house cleaning in case there's any confusion on this chapter. Lorena is the Green Ranger in my story, she found her Coin in Angel Grove. Tomiko Oliver Prince is the daughter of Hunter and Lorena from the future, she inherited the Green Ranger Power from her mother. The reason there are two Green Coins is because they are the same Coin just at different points in time. I'm planning a sequel series dealing with the Green Ranger Coin, I don't want say much because I don't want spoil things that will happen at the end of this series.
> 
> Now, I'm going off to spend hours playing the new God Of War game. Thank you for reading this chapter.


	11. Phantoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one life hangs in the balance, husband and wife discuss the next step of their own lives, mother and son help each other grieve everyone they've lost. Diana and Hunter go on a dangerous mission for answers, leading Lorena to do the unthinkable when Hunter is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up everyone, this chapter is going to be dark as hell, I'm not kidding, so fair warning. You might want to read the end notes after finishing the chapter to understand the title.

* * *

Diana clenches her fist over and over, feeling anger at herself as she paces back and forth outside of Nana's room in a hospital corridor. She was supposed to look after her, how could she let this happen? One moment, she was writing a work email as Nana answered the front door, the next, she was leaping to the hospital with Nana in her arms after a mysterious young man caused her to have a seizure on the floor.

She's supposed to be hero and heroes always help people and save the day, at least that's what she always taught Hunter, but she's having a difficult time believing it herself now. Her pacing stops when seeing Hunter and Lorena running toward her as fast as they can, still carrying the bags from their honeymoon trip and looking like they've aged one hundred years with grief. Lorena doesn't break stride and goes into Nana's room while Hunter sets the bags down hugs Diana deeply. "Mom, are you alright? How did this happen to Nana?" 

"I didn't get a good look at the cowardice monster who caused Akria to fall sick, only a brief glance as he ran from the door, he had dark auburn hair and brown skin. I swear to the gods, once I get my hands..." She trails off and puts a hand on Hunter's cheek, noticing how they both have puffy eyes from crying. "Go and be with Lorena, we'll catch up more later."

Hunter nods and goes into the room. In truth, he hates hospitals, which is strange given his chosen career, but they remind of his time at war in the army as a doctor and everyone he saved while also remembering everyone he failed to save, everyone he had to let die, everyone he killed. Hunter knows it isn't his place to comfort Lorena right now when she is in this state, so he reads Akira's medical chart at the foot of the bed.

Most of the information on the chart are things Hunter already knows about Nana, blood pressure normal, she's eating well and sleeping normal hours, she's prefectly healthy and will recover from this fall soon if her bones are set properly and she takes the medicine prescribed, but there's glaring issue standing out above the rest. Her Alzheimer's has progressed to stage five instead of the second stage she was at when they first met, she's getting worse and didn't tell anyone because she probably didn't want to be a burden, it's a miracle she remembers anyone's name.

Lorena has had a painful ringing in her ears from the moment she entered the hospital and it won't quiet no matter what she tries, but the moment she walks into Nana's hospital room, the ringing stops abruptly, leaving her alone with the beeping sound of the EKG machine and Rita filling her head with dark, murderous thoughts from her Coin. She breathes deeply, sitting down next to Nana's bedside and watches her sleep peaceful with an oxygen tube in her nose while the machine continues its rhythmic pattern.

"Please be okay, I need you to be okay." She holds her hand tightly as the tears begin. The more Lorena listens to the EGK machine beep, the more she hears Rita's voice grow louder and the more wants to give into them when she knows she shouldn't, but her connect to the Rangers is growing stronger even from earths away. Her thoughts are interrupted when her phone rings with a video call from Zack on the other end, she quickly wipes away her tears and answers with a pained smile. "Hey, Zack. I'm sorry that Hunter and I had to go without saying goodbye, I got some bad news about my Nana, but I want to know how you and the others are doing, please." She pleads, wanting desperately to change the subject.

Zack wants to reach through the phone and comfort Lorena when seeing the anguish and grief on her face, but decides to honor her request. "We're all good, except for Trini. She's angry and upset, but Diana was able to comfort her into calming down. How are you doing, Greenie?"

"I'll have Hunter give them a call when he gets a chance." Lorena snickers at the name, Zack has come up for everyone on the team and she guesses this is hers. "Greenie? I may be new to this Green Ranger thing, but I'm the least green member of the team when compared to you kids. Still, I'm better now that I have Nana by my side again while I wait for her to wake up."

"While I have you here and since I'm the Green Ranger, do I start wearing green articles of clothing? I saw you kids wearing clothing corresponding to your Ranger colors and that made me curious. Green really isn't my color, purple and blue are, but I can steal Hunter's green army jacket for my own."

"Huh, I never really noticed that." Lorena watches Zack's face as he comes to the same realization. "Hunter's jacket works or just wear what you want, Zordon won't care and we won't either when you join a team of loose cannons." 

"I know Hunter's there with you, but do you want some more company? It's just me and my mom here in the trailer, do you want to meet her, none of the other Rangers have?" She nods, needed all the company she can get. Zack moves through the trailer with the phone at his side until he slowly brings it up to a sickly Chinese woman sitting in bed with a dresser covered in pill bottles and a lunch tray surrounding her. He speaks to both of them in half English and half Mandarin. "Mother, this is my new friend Lorena, she's apart of the friends I hang out with all the time. Lorena, this is my mom."

"Hello, Mrs. Taylor. It's good to meet you. I'm Lorena Marquez and I'm also one of Zack's teachers at Angel Grove High." She says with a bright smile, waving at the screen.

Zack translates what was said to his mother and her face lights up when hearing her son is going to school again. They carry on the conversation talking about a number of topics, the weather, current events of the world, their families, favorite foods, their hopes and dreams for the future, Mrs. Taylor even jokes that her only hope and dream right now is for Zack to have passing grades come graduation day. Zack translates it all back and forth until Lorena silently reminds herself that she has to learn Mandarin from Hunter or an online class. The conversation comes to end when Nana begins to stir in her sleep and Zack knows it's time to hang up.

Lorena goes over to one of her bags and finds a small leather notebook with many colored tab markers sticking out from the pages. The notebook used to be a travel journal Lorena bought before leaving home for Japan, she would write down everything she experienced on her trip in the hopes of telling Arthur and Mera when she got back to them, but that was before she met Nana. Now nearly every page is filled with memories she's made with Nana and memories Nana has made in her own life to help her remember things, she just hopes Nana's memory isn't too bad this time. 

She sit back down as Nana's eyes flutter open. Nana gives a confused look when she wakes, how did she end up in the hospital connected to these tubes? Who is this strange young breaded man in the room with her? The only comfort she received is Lorena, her face lights and she squeezes her granddaughter's hand tighter. "Sami, how did I get here? Who is this man with you, is he a new friend of yours?"

The room is so quiet that someone could possibly hear the moment when Lorena's heart breaks in two, she doesn't remember her, not the real her. Lorena puts on a brave smile to hide how much she wants to break into tears yet again. "Yes Nana, it's me Sami, this is my husband Hunter, he is the son of one of your professors from college. Do you remember Diana Prince from college in Reefside? She's the one who brought you here. What's the last thing you remember?"

"You called me after getting off work today saying you had pick up some items at the store before going home. That's not right, is it? When did you get married? How much did I miss?"

Lorena shakes her head sadly, the day Nana is speaking of is the day Hunter came back into her life and they helped Kaiya find a home. So much time has been lost, so many happy memories have been lost and Lorena is unsure if she can help Nana remember them. "Nana, there are things I need to catch you up on. Just give me a minute." She gets up and walks close to Hunter so they can talk privately without leaving the room. "Hunter, I don't want to kick you out because I need you to hold my hand right now, but it's going to take some time to get Nana to remember and I think it's best if I do it alone. Can you please give me some time to be alone?"

"Yeah, I'll get us some coffee." Hunter gently squeezes her hands and goes to leave, but is called back by Lorena.

"Wait, if Nana leaves us soon, when she leaves us, I don't want to stay in Tokyo or Japan anymore, I want to move away with you because there will be too many happy memories here turned into sad ones, that's why I haven't been able to return to Amnesty Bay yet. I would like to move to the Angel Grove on this earth and be close with the Rangers without actually moving away from your mom. Can you start looking for a nice place?"

"Yeah, I can start looking at places in Angel Grove on my phone, we'll talk about it later." Once he gets out in the hall, Hunter's pace stumbles and he has to lean on the wall for support. He knows he has to get coffee and look at realtor listings, but his thoughts are too clouded on Nana to do anything except sit down against the wall and curl into himself with his hands cupped together as he cries for the woman who means so much to him and Lorena, he can't loose another person close to him. He had a mantra in the army when bad things happened around him and he knows his mantra won't help him cope, but he says it anyway. "You're okay now, you're going to be okay, just breathe. You're okay."

He repeats the mantra until he forgets how long he's been sitting against the wall, only stopping when someone places a warm coffee in his open cupped hands. He looks up with tears rolling down his face and sees Diana standing before with a tray of two other coffee cups in her hand. "Are you alright, Little One?"

"No." He says simply and honestly with a shake of his head as the tears begin to dry on his face. "Nana means as much to me as she does Lorena, she gave me a home when I thought I wasn't worthy of having one, she, Lorena, and you are the people who set me on the right path I'm on now. I don't want to lose her. Part of the reason I became a doctor was because I'm Demigod who cheats death everyday and if I can't help other people cheat death too, then what's the point, I don't know if that makes me sound vain or like I have a god complex."

"It doesn't make you vain or have a god complex, you're just a doctor who sees people hurt in the world and you will do anything in your power to make it better." Diana places the tray on the ground next to her as she sits down and takes Hunter into a motherly, comforting hug, kissing the side of his hair. "Akira is stronger than she knows, she will make it through this, I promise you. She's one of the people like Bruce and Ted Grant who are too stubborn to die. How is she doing after the fall?"

Hunter rests his head on her shoulder, then answers. "Not well, her Alzheimer's has worsened and the events of today will not help restore her memory. Soon, she will forget all of us if she hasn't already, she will forget Lorena no matter how many times Lorena tries helping her remember. She didn't tell anyone about it because I think she knows she's getting worse for everyone around her and doesn't care about living anymore, I think she wants to die."

"I understand that and one day, you will too because your mind is older than your outward appearance. She has lived a full and complete life, and once you do that, you become tired of life's struggle. Tired of loosing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust around you. I can't loose her either, I have lost so many friends and I am so fucking tired of funerals." Diana says, her tone is one of sadness and anger as the tears streaming down her face help her realize that she is talking about herself now.

Hunter sees the tears and immedatily reaches out to hug her because he knows what they mean, saying the same words he did when he was two years old. "I know, I miss all of them, too. Please don't cry, mama. Hugs make everything better."

While Hunter only met Etta once, both she and Diana speak of their old group of friends fondly until they died. First was Charlie, who drank himself to death to deal with the nightmares after the Second World War. Chief died many decades later surrounded by family on the English countryside, free and not beholdan to anyone. Lastly Sameer, who died being what he loved, a stage actor watched by thousands. He joined a small theatre company after the Second World War, then married Etta and they had many children and grandchildren together, who were entertained by his stories and funny mannerisms, until he died in the 1980s and Etta would follow years later.

"Mom? With everything that's happening now, can we please have a frank discussion, not as mother and son in this moment, but as two immortals discussing their godhood?" Hunter lifts his head from Diana's shoulder and looks at her with hesitation. Diana nods, and Hunter takes a deep breath. "You have lived longer in this world than I, so have you ever wanted to die?"

Both of them refuse to look at the other because of what their expressions might be, Diana looks at her hands in her lap. "Yes, after one hundred in man's world, I have wanted to die before, despite my immortality. May I ask you a strange question? Can you please name all the people and things you love in this world?"

"Yeah, well, obviously there's you, mom. Lorena, Grandmother, the Amazons, Roxanne, Shelby, Nana, my friends on the Titans, people I know from Angel Grove on that other earth, Ted Grant, the Kent Family, astronomy, ice cream, baseball, Jungle Karma Pizza is pretty good, the Justice League, and just helping people wherever and whenever I can."

"Huh, in all the things you just listed, you didn't name yourself."  Diana looks over at Hunter and sees his stone faced expression like the news of this revaluation didn't phase him at all, leading Diana to draw her own heartbreaking conclusion. She tries not to let her tone be laced with motherly concern as she asks her next question. "Little One, do you want to die? Are you honestly alright?"

"I'm strong, but I'm tired, the kind of tired sleep doesn't fix. I didn't used to be this way until the morning I began to discuss marriage with Lorena. I gave her the answer that I was too young to feel my immortality yet, then everything happened over these last few months with going to the other earth then Hell and I, um..." Hunter trails off in fear of his answer.

"And you feel your immortality now?"

"Yes." Hunter says sharply, taking a drink of his coffee. "I never wanted to be immortal, all I ever wanted to be is your son. When I was younger I said to you, 'Mama one day I'm gonna make you proud', now I'm older and it's hard to even say those words out loud especially after what I've done. I have done things and killed people on the other earth that should've killed me instead, yet I'm here alive when I shouldn't be because of who we're related to and the immortal abilities that come with the connection to Zeus. How did you get through these past one hundred years alone?"

"I'm tired, too. I'm not going to lie, there were days when I wanted give up on humanity, go back to Themyscira and fall into the safety of my mother's arms. And there were some days, not many, but some days when I just wanted to die. That's when you must dig deep and find something to fight for, I fight for love because I know humanity is better with love than war, I fight for Lorena and my family. Most of all, I fight for you, my son."

"Please, don't take offense to this in regards to the great man you are now, but when I fight for you, I can't help but still see you as my little baby boy, the one I gave birth to on Themyscira and the one who would spend every waking moment with me if given the chance." Diana bows her head and chuckles. "You know, when you were very little, I used to hug you tightly in the hopes that you would stay my little boy forever so I could protect you from anything this harmful world threw at us. A small part of me misses the little boy you were. I miss you, son, I have missed spending time with you since your wedding. I don't want us to become strangers."

"We will never be strangers. You know what's funny? I miss kinda miss being a kid, I miss having you by my side, mom. I miss spending time with you, I wish I could go to a time when I didn't have to fight in a war or have the responsibility of buying a nice house on my extensive army pension." Diana looks at Hunter confused as he pulls out his phone and begins searching relator listings for Angel Grove online. "Lorena wants to move away from Japan when Nana leaves us, so I'm looking for houses back in California."

"You're buying a house together? That's a big step, Hunter, I'm proud of you both." Diana's heart sinks in her chest. "Another option is, you two can always move back in with me in Reefside. I would love to have you both back home."

Hunter smiles kindly at the offer, but shakes his head to refuse it. "Thank you, Mother. I really appreciate the offer, but that place is just big enough for the two of us, not three or more smallish people if life progresses the way Lorena and I want. Don't worry, we'll be in the next town over in Angel Grove if you want to visit. It's one of the small towns we discussed moving to when I was transferring into high school." 

"Oh yeah, that's a weird town. I'm glad we chose Reefside. Go sharks!" Diana's eyes go wide in surprise as she catches onto what he means and she smiles proudly, she always wanted Hunter and Lorena to have children someday, she just wants them to have the same peaceful life she's had with him for so many years. "That's an even bigger step, Are you sure you two are ready for it? Have you thought of names yet? What brought this course of thoughts on?" She asks multiple questions unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Woah, slow your roll there, mama. We'll have kids in few years from now when we're older and ready. I don't really remember why we're suddenly thinking this way, it's just... Lorena and I met someone with dyed green hair who brought on thoughts of children, although I can't quite remember her now, I'm sure she was no one."

"Whatever the case and whatever the gender of your child is, give them this." Diana carefully takes Steve's watch from her pocket and presents it to Hunter once again, and Hunter has a look of fear on his face like he did all those years ago while she places the watch in his hand. "I wasn't lying when I said I have you to remember him, Orm may have been your father, but Steve was the father you deserved to have. He considered you his son from that letter you gave me, he gave me his watch to give to my child, now you can give it to your own child someday."

"You and Lorena deserve the life of happiness that Steve and I never had a chance to have with children you love and adore, just as I have done with you, so you take this watch. Please, take it, I will not accept it back again." She says with an undertone of anger, but Hunter knows it comes from a good place because she wants Hunter and Lorena to move past a place where they have to fight everyday.

"If you and Lorena want to make me prouder then I already am, then tell me you will stop and leave this life of pointless fighting over kingdoms behind you one day and start living a happy life together. Tell me you'll stop when the world is peaceful and the winds are calm, tell me you can stop, please. Do that for me and I will be happy."

"I can stop, one day. Thank you, Mother. I promise to keep the watch close and protected with me always, just as you have done with me." Hunter carefully fastens the watch to his right-hand wrist, then he and Diana embrace each other tightly like they used to, like the world had never forced Hunter to grow up and set them on different, very distant paths away from each other.

"Did I do a good job, I mean, raising you, being your mom and allowing you to be a kid?" Diana asks suddenly from within the embrace.

"What, you serious? Yes, you totally did a wonderful job of raising me. You taught me how to be a good, kind and strong person, you put me in school with the other kids where I made friends allowing me to do the things that teenagers do and shouldn't do like underage drinking and running through our neighborhood away from the cops for a totally harmless prank against Briarwood High while you were on a League mission, it just so happens that I spent my free time on weekends being Wonder Boy between baseball practice and homework. You did wonderful job with me, mom, don't even question that."

Lorena comes out of Nana's room a few moments later and sees their embrace, smiling tearfully as she sits down on the other side of Diana and joins in, feeling warm in the arms of people she loves despite the current circumstances. After they all separate, Lorena tries to offer an explanation as to why she ran past Diana when they entered the hospital only to have incoherent, tearful mumbling fall from her mouth until Diana places a comforting hand on her cheek. "It's good to see you too, child. How is Akria?"

"Her memory is slowly restoring back to normal and it probably won't stick if she hasn't already forgotten what I told her, but I have keep trying with her, I won't give up on her when she didn't give up on me. The process is very long and I need a break for some air before heading back inside." She sees a coffee cup for her and takes a long drink before looking at Hunter. "Can you please go to the house and grab one of my childhood photo albums the League managed to save from the lighthouse's destruction? Maybe if I can show her pictures of my childhood, it will jog her memory a little and help us learn who this figure from my past is."

"Got it, be back soon." Hunter gets up from the floor and offers Lorena a comforting hug and kiss on the forehead before walking down the hall with Diana suddenly at his side. "It's alright, mom. You don't have to come with me."

"You said how you want to spend more time together and I want to spend more time with you as well. Besides, more ground can be covered in the search for the book if there are two of us. Come on, let's go."

Lorena stays in the hallway, watching them leave as she drinks the rest of her coffee, she takes a deep breath while going back into Nana's room with the memory journal in hand. She sits down in the chair next to Nana with warm smile on her face while flipping through the book to pick up where they left off. "Alright, I'm back. Where were we?"

"Lorena, you just returned from your first week with the Justice League after Hunter went to that other earth, I remember Hunter's sister well, she's quite feisty."

"Yes, Trini is quite feisty indeed." At the mention of Trini's name, Lorena feels the Green Coin burn hot within her pocket and Rita's voice screaming in her head telling her to hurt Nana of all of people. "Shut up, Rita! Let me have this alone, please." She growls and pleads through the burning pain.

"Who's Rita? Are you alright, Lorena?" Nana keeps Lorena's name in conversation as much as possible to keep it in her memory, otherwise she will forget it again.

"I'm fine, really." Truly, Lorena's mood is up and down with the Coin in her pocket, she's trying to control her mood back to the person she was before finding it, at least she hopes is, but she needs to tell someone who just might understand. She bows her head and pulls her coin, show it to Nana. "I know you won't understand this, but I'm a Power Ranger. This Coin is the source of my armor and power, it's also a source of pain because the woman who once held this Coin now screams dark thoughts in my head." 

"I'm sorry, Lorena. I don't want to see you in pain, please tell me if there's anything I can do to help you." Looking at the Coin seems to spur Nana to remember something from decades past. "Huh, that Coin reminds me of the Yellow Gemstone I had in the 60s during college, my Gem was different than your Coin, my friends and I thought we could use the power suits the Gems gave us as armor to be the first astronauts on the moon until the university cut our funding and sent someone else. My friends and I were still able to use our gems for black ops missions later that decade, so I guess we were Power Rangers like you."

"Wait, you were a Power Ranger? There are Power Rangers on this earth, in your time? Please tell me everything you remember..."

Hunter takes out his keys while approaching the front door of Nana's house with Diana, only to find he doesn't need it because the door is slightly ajar with the lock busted from the outside. He looks at Diana questioningly. "Did you leave the door like this when you left?" She shakes her head, then Hunter kicks the door in to scare anyone who could still be in the house, Diana sighs disapprovingly as they enter the house. "Sorry, mom. I saw that in a movie and always wanted to try it."

Diana takes the lead to protect Hunter as they walk into the dark house together, it's completely ransacked, pictures that were once placed one the wall are now on the floor covered in shattered glass, a plant that was placed in the corner of the room is knocked over throwing the dirt on the floor, someone was here looking for an object and Diana is unsure if they found it.

Hunter feels glass crunch beneath his boot when he takes another step into the house, he steps aside and crouches down in front of small overturned picture held in a frame. He looks at picture taken of Akria during college, she's surrounded by three boys, wearing blue, red, and white articles of clothing while Akria wears yellow. Diana and another professor have their arms wrapped around the kids from behind while they hold different colored gems in their hands.

He takes the picture out of the frame and turns it over, reading the Akira's inscription on the back.  **Reefside U Historical Society 1964. I'm gonna miss these wackos!** "Hey, mom. Do you remember taking part in this?"

She kneels down next to him and looks at the picture as her memory flashes back to that day. "Yes, back then I was the head of the historical department at Reefside University, the other professor is Dr. Anton Mercer, he was the head of archeology and paleontology departments. These kids with Arika are Ethan James, Conner McKnight, and Trent Fernandez-Mercer. This picture was taken the day the kids found the Gems in their hands."

"These Gems, what could they do?" Hunter asks, curiosity getting the best of him as his eyes are drawn to the Gems in the photo.

"They are Gems from the meteorite that crashed into the earth and killed the dinosaurs. I trained the kids to use their Gems to draw out prehistoric power suits for battle or anything else they may have needed." Hunter looks at her in subtle shock that she was on a team before the League or the Justice Society, which causes her to chuckle. "There are things you don't about my past, Hunter, just as I don't know about yours. Maybe I'll tell you all about it one day if you tell about yours."

"Yeah, one day. Wait, do you think whoever ransacked the house was looking for Nana's Gem or something else?" Both of them follow the trail of wreckage to Nana's bedroom, quickly going to a medium size safe where the house's valuables are kept, Diana guards Hunter while he goes through the combination. He opens the safe to find the Yellow Gem still there along with his and Lorena's Royal Pendants that identify them as the King and Queen of Atlantis.

The only thing that was added in the safe is a note written in blood.  **I know who you are and where you rest your heads at night, traitors.**

They both take time to question the note, but not enough time to fully understand it when Diana peeks out a nearby window and sees a red laser dot appear on Hunter's side, travel up his body to his temple while his head is turned away and she knows what she must do, she puts the metal brace on her arm right in front of Hunter's head to stop the sniper bullet currently crashing the window from hitting it's intented target, only leaving sparks from the disintegrating bullet left behind. She holds his face in her hands with deep concern. "Are you alright, Little One? There seems to be a high powered sniper rifle a couple hundred yards west of here. Take a breath, we need to be calm and act rationally."

"On it." Despite Diana's warnings, Hunter jumps through the window, tucks his body into roll to soften his landing on the building across the street, then begins a full on sprint in one continuance motion towards the possible shooter. Diana can do nothing except sigh heavily as she jumps after her son, trying to quell his reckless behavior before he can be hurt.

The masked shooter sees Hunter and Diana running toward him like two unstoppable bullet trains, and drops the rifle in favor of putting some distance between them. He appears to have a same parkour skills as the people chasing him, sliding down an impossibly small gap between buildings to get onto the street. Hunter does the same only seconds after, trying to elbow the man when he lands on the ground to no avail. Diana can feel her son's temper growing from meters away as she crushes the sniper rife in a million pieces so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands before joining the chase once more.

The chase carries on through a densely packed Tokyo Street Market during midnight and that's when the shooter gets the upper hand, slipping into the crowd while Hunter is distracted by the people. He uses the crowd to his advantage, sneaking in and out of the people to hit Hunter with countless punches using gloves laced with poison strong enough to weaken him into a state of pain and unconsciousness.

Hunter is only able to get a blurry look at the shooter with auburn hair and blue eyes as he is hoisted over his shoulder to be carried off to unknown location. "Your time is finished, you pretending boy King. Soon, I will sit on the throne of Atlantis as its rightful King and Lorena will sit beside me as my Queen and wife or my concubine, whatever she chooses."

When Diana reaches the street, Hunter is nowhere in sight and she can't use her god abilities in this crowd of people to jump up high and possibly see where he went, so she resolves to using the hidden tracker on his phone she gave him as a teenager. She's never had a need to use it because she believes Hunter should walk his own path in life undeterred by her or anyone else, but she lost her son once for three years and she never loose him ever again.

* * *

Prince Family Lighthouse, Angel Grove - years from now.

Hunter's eyes flutter open and he can't help but smile at where he is right now as the early morning sun begins to slowly creep through the curtains. He kept all his promises to Diana and left Atlantis in Tula's more capable hands for a more peaceful life where he built this seaside lighthouse at Lorena request with his bare hands and hell of a lot of help, but he did it and now he can reap in the rewards of his hard work as a doctor with the people he loves. How did get he so damn lucky?

He could go outside on the second floor balcony to watch the breathtaking sunrise, or he could just roll over for an even better view of Lorena. His smile grows at the sight of her sleeping soundly as she faces him, her hairstyle has evolved into a pixie undercut while still keeping the violet color he loves about her so much that he has to run his fingers through her messy bedhead and lean in to kiss her softly.

"G'morning." She smiles groggily against his lips, kissing him back as their bedroom door opens and a little girl enters out of their view. "Why do you do that every morning to wake me?"

"Well, how else I'm I supposed to let my wife know that I love her? And to tell her not to be alarmed, but I think we're about to be ambushed."

They both glance out of the corner of their eyes to see their daughter Tomiko Prince at the foot of their bed with a mischievous grin as she prepares a surprise jump attack on them. "I think we're able to survive her onslaught. I love you too." She kisses him again before sitting up to catch Tomi in mid air and holds her close. "Hey Green Bean, what did we tell you about interrupting mommy and papá's sleepy time?"

Tomi places each of her tiny hands on Lorena's cheeks and scrunches up her face so she has the full attention of her mother. "I know, mommy, but it's my birthday. You and papá said I could have anything I wanted, and what I want right now is to wake you because I want breakfast. I thought you were sleeping, how did you know I was there?"

Hunter leans over and kisses the top of her head. "Because Bean, I am an Amazon and you can never sneak up on an Amazon. You'll learn more being an Amazon when you're older, but let's focus on today, can you show me how old you are today?"

"Four." She says with the accompanying gesture on her hand. "Can I open my presents before breakfast, mommy?"

"You can open your gifts after breakfast, then we need to go to Themyscira and visit your abuela and bisabuela, then to the other earth to visit aunts and my friends, they all will have more gifts for you. We're going to have a busy day of traveling ahead of us, so let's some breakfast in you." Lorena brushes the messy hair from Tomi's eyes before getting out of bed to carry her off to the kitchen. They linger by the door, watching Hunter still sitting in bed in a daze of pure happiness. "Hey babe, you coming to breakfast or what?... Earth to Hunter, please come back to us."

Her soft tone brings Hunter out of his daze, he looks at them as slow smile finds its way onto his face. "Uh yeah, I'll be right there. Tomi, you go ahead and open one present before eating, then the rest after you're done. Understand?" That's all Tomi needed to hear as she begins urging Lorena toward the kitchen where her presents are kept and away from Hunter so he can be alone. Once they're out of earshot, Hunter looks out the window and watches the sun peek out over the horizon. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I just wanted to say that I'm finally happy again after a very long time. I'm finally happy."

A bucket of cold water is what wakes Hunter from his pleasant dream and sends him back to a harsh reality, he isn't in a lighthouse, but in dark warehouse shirtless and sitting in metal chair with his hands tied behind his back. He begins working his way through the bindings, causing them to get tighter before he realizes he's tied up with his own lasso. That's just great, whoever took him, knows him, Lorena, probably Diana, and how to hurt them.

Hunter breathes deeply to calm himself just like Diana taught him to do because he knows he has to bide his time until he can sees an opening for escape. His eyes focus on items around the room, looking for possible means that could help in his escape, that's when he sees a barely conscious little girl around seven years old tied up in the same he is, but she has a bleeding gash on her head and broken leg that hasn't been set yet. Now he's angry, no one should ever hurt a child.

He scoots his chair closer to the girl, trying to get a read on the situation while waiting for their captor come to back. "Hey, hey, my name is Hunter and I'm going get you out of here safely. I promise, just stay. What's your name?"

The girl tries speaking, but cuts herself off when the masked man from earlier comes in wearing an Atlantean War Helmet and black scale armor similar to the set worn by Orm when Hunter confronted him in the throne room. He grabs a third chair, dragging it past the girl before the man sits down facing Hunter. He removes his helmet and Hunter sees a scarred man with brown skin and auburn hair, a few years old than himself and Lorena. He's the man who caused Nana to be hospitalized.

"Dr. Hunter Prince, United States Army, serial number: 8141921. Dr. Hunter Prince, United Stat-" Hunter repeats before being cut off with a hard punch to the face.

"Shut up, boy. Who gave you the right to speak to me? God, you military types annoy me in a integration, name and rank, branch of service, serial number, over and over until one of us cracks. Do you know who I am?"

Hunter thinks for a moment, then a smirk lands on his face. "Carrot Top? Rick Astley? One of the forgotten Weasley children? I'm drawing a blank here, you hit for shit though. I've had harder licks from my dog."

"No, funny God. I bet your mother and Lorena think you're hilarious?" Hunter just shrugs, which enrages the mystery man more to scream his name as he pulls a golden sword that looks to be ancient Greek in design. "MY NAME IS AJ CURRY, THE RIGHTFUL KING OF ATLANTIS, YOU FALSE GOD! Do you know what this sword is? This is the Godkiller, the real Godkiller. This was forged on Mount Olympus by the gods and are magical weapons capable of hurting you immortals like you're nothing more than human. Let me tell you, it was not easy to hire Deathstroke and use his sword."

Hunter doesn't seem phased by this news, but the smirk remains on his face. "Let me guess, you snuck past him while he was looking at the sword with his bad eye? I bet that eyepatch gives him like zero depth perception. Look, I get it, you're pissed because everyone thought you were dead and now you're alive and want everything you missed out on. Just tell me what you want, no one need die today."

"I want your head on pike, your crown on my head, and Lorena serving me in... well, I'd better not say in front of the child The thing I want most I can't have, your immortality because you clearly don't want it, I've been watching you for a long time and you said that you want to die, wasting your gift when I am the one who truly deserves it. Orm was right to take me away the Curry's and raise me as his own away from everyone, but he spoke of you often and your mother killed him. I hate you gods when I know I can do so much more, I could conquer the world and have its people bow to the glory of Atlantis at my feet."

"I see you share Orm's delusions of grandeur, your parents and Lorena would be so ashamed of the man you've become." That comment earns Hunter another punch to the face. He recovers quickly and his expression turns serious. "You believe the world owes you everything just because you walk upon it, but no, you must find your place in the world. Only those who seek immortality to for their own evil means, don't deserve to have it while those who have immortality understand how they must use it to better the world, not destroy it."

"Well, let's see how immortal you feel after tonight ends." AJ stands from his chair, pulls a six cylinder magnum, loads a single bullet in the chamber and spins the barrel before aiming it against the little girl's head with the Godkiller sword still in his other hand. "Here's how this is going to be, you're going to bleed for me until you understand that your no better than the rest of us or I'm going to shoot this girl in a round of Russian roulette, we're going to keep playing until I'm satisfied with your injuries or the girl is dead. Let's begin. Where do you want me to hurt you?"

"Hi sweetie, close your eyes and please be brave. Just stay calm, everything will be alright." Hunter addresses the girl with a kind, reassuring smile before he looks at AJ with a steel eyed determination. "The shoulder, hit me in the right shoulder to start with and I'll bleed for you, just don't hurt the girl."

AJ obliges him and stabs Hunter through the shoulder with the Godkiller Sword coming out the other side. Hunter ignores the blood dripping from his new wound, the screaming sound of the girl pleading with AJ to stop this, or his lasso burning around him the more he struggles in pain, he just focuses on breathing deeply and grunting through the pain that's unlike he's ever felt. AJ pulls the sword out and slaps Hunter to make him watch as the trigger is pulled on the girl, but luckily nothing happens and she is spared for another round.

He allows Hunter a moment to breathe and relax as he cleans the sword dissatisfied. "I'm not done, Hunter, we're gonna keep going until either you or the girl dies, I think both of us want it to be you. Where to now?"

Hunter opens and closes his eyes over and over, trying to stay focused and conscious. "Th- the kneecap. Stab me in the kneecap." He breathes deeply once more as the sword enters his flesh without going all the way through, causing him to scream in absolute painful agony, his vision becomes blurry and he begins passing out from the pain, the only thing keeping him awake is the safety of the girl as the tigger is pulled again with nothing happening again.

"Shall we begin round three? Where!?"

Hunter's breathing is shallow and all he wants to do is rest, he's just so tired, but he can't let this girl be hurt. "My left arm, if you want to hurt me and watch me bleed and die, then I want you to cut my left arm off, just leave the girl alone." He says to the shock of everyone in the room, even AJ has a slightly impressed look as he kicks over Hunter's chair to the side and begins the cutting process at the shoulder. AJ keeps the process slow and painful, taking his sweet time because he likes to hear Hunter scream. He can escape now, but Hunter is too weak from blood loss to try, the last thing Hunter sees and hears as the world goes dark is the sight of his severed arm on the floor and the sound of a gunshot killing the little girl. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Hey Diana, It's Lorena, I'm just wondering where you and Hunter are because it's been hours since you left and I haven't heard anything from either of you. I'm done catching Nana up, now we're going over it to help her remember for as long as she can, so just call me when you get this message, alright? I'm worried about you both." Lorena hangs up her phone after leaving a eighth voicemail message.

Lorena turns to face Nana and smiles at her, ready to spend more time her. Unknown to her, a red laser dot finds her forehead through the window outside the hospital, she knows something is amiss when Nana looks at her worried from the bed, causing her to dive on the floor as a fury of semi-automatic sniper fire enters the room, shooting Nana right in the chest.

Even from the floor ducking in cover,  Lorena can see blood coming out of Nana's chest and gets up to block the rest of the bullets from hitting Nana using her invulnerable skin while trying to staunch her wound and screaming for the doctors to help once the bullets have subsided. "CAN WE GET SOME HELP, PLEASE? IT'S MY NANA!"

"Don't do this to me! Please, don't die, I still need you with me, come on. Just stay with me." Lorena pleads with tears forming in her eyes, still staunching the blood flow as she tries to Nana calm while she having a seizure from shock. She keeps doing this until four doctors and nurses burst into the room, trying to move Lorena away from Nana so they can work properly, forcing two of the four to carry Lorena out of the room despite her protests.

She tries getting back in the room, but they have locked her out. She puts her fist through the wall before sitting down on the floor in the hallway and take out her phone to call Diana again. She doesn't pick up, which isn't what Lorena needs right now and she bangs the back of her head against the wall lightly in frustration, then she leaves another message while sniffing her tears away. "Diana, it's me... again. Nana isn't doing too well and it could be a matter of hours and I don't know how to handle it, so can you or Hunter please call me to let me you're okay, I just want hear your voice. Please be okay."

Diana ignores her ringing phone for the ninth straight time in favor of following the tracker on Hunter's phone. She knows Lorena wants an update on where she and Hunter are and with each hour that passes, she becomes increasing worried for her son's safety as well. Her only comfort is knowing that she is getting closer to the dot representing Hunter's phone until it disappears when a building simultaneously explodes in the distance, drawing her attention.

She jumps off the sidewalk and onto a nearby roof to have a closer of where the explosion took place, she watches the flames and smoke rise in the west and she knows that's where Hunter must be. Luckily, Diana arrives at the site before emergency services do to see a smoldering mass of destruction where the building once stood, but it gives her time to find Hunter.

"Hunter, If you can hear me, please say something so I can find you, Little One." In her desperate search, Diana digs through the rubble and finds the brunt corpse of a little girl with a bullet shot into her head, she cries for the girl and hugs her close, wondering if she is at peace now in the afterlife. Her tears come faster when she finds Hunter buried in the wreckage unconscious and not breathing with his left arm missing completely. She holds him as closely as she can while pleads for her baby boy to be alive. "Pease, please, Little One, come back me. I can't and won't loose you too, please just come back to me, I still need you." 

She wails, cradling his lifeless body in her arms until feeling his shallow breathing against her collar bone. She separates from Hunter to check his heartbeat using the pulse on his neck, it's extremely faint, but it's present and it gives her enough hope for Hunter's survival if she takes him to the hospital in a hurry before it fades away forever.

* * *

"Papá, where have you been? Come see new my bike I got from Grandmother before we have lunch!"

Hunter wakes to sound of Tomi's childlike voice, finding himself on a bench in Angel Grove Park. "Coming, Bean. Just give me a minute." He stays on the bench for another second as man maybe ten years older than him with brown hair and beard wearing an eloquent three-piece suit sits down next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The man asks, pulling a handkerchief full of breadcrumbs to feed the pigeons around them.

"Go ahead, I'm about to rejoin my family anyway, so the bench is all yours." Hunter gets up to meet with Lorena, who's chasing Tomi around while she rides her bicycle, but the man reaches out and grabs Hunter's arm, causing a surge of electricity when they touch. Hunter looks at the man strangely, trying to decipher who he is. "Who are you?"

"I am Zeus, King of the Gods, and also your grandfather."

Hunter quickly sits back down and punches Zeus across the face as hard as he can. "That's for leaving my grandmother and your daughters on an island without telling them who they really were! Godkillers, what's wrong with you?"

"I deserve that, but it was the only way to keep them safe from Ares until one of them came of age to kill him, it truly broke my heart to leave them. I've always looked after them and you. I made a promise to your mother to look after you when you turned eighteen and I haven't done as much of that as I should have, I'm sorry for leading us here. Where do you think you are right now?"

Hunter takes a moment to breathe in the calming air while listening to the birds chirp over his head and his family preparing a picnic in the grass, they seem so at peace, almost like a Norman Rockwell painting of what life should be. "This place is other worldly, like Hell and since I've already been there, I'm going to guess this is the opposite. is this is Heaven, am I dead?"

"Maybe, depends on your beliefs and if you want it to be. Right now, your life is in the hands of fate between life and death, I have the ability to tip the scale anyway you like. You've more than earned a place here after everything that's happened to you. Although, I can only bring you back once, but it's your choice, Hunter."

Zeus's words cause Hunter to think while watching his family sort through a picnic basket and prepare for lunch with Diana, he wants to join them and be free of his pain so badly, then his eyes land on his mother and he knows he can't stay because she always taught him not to quit when there's more good work to be done. He gives a heavy sigh and shakes his head. "As much as I would love to stay, I can't. I still need Lorena and Diana, she has been to too many funerals and to go to mine would absolutely destroy her. Do what you have to do, but bring me back, bring me back so I can experience days like this in real life and I'll be happy."

"I will say this though, that is a nice family, you're a very lucky man." Zeus says, watching Tomi eat lunch at the table with Lorena and Diana close by her side.

"Yeah, I truly am. I hope to see them all again soon." Hunter says tearfully with his voice breaking as his family fades from view and his soul begins moving back to the real world.

"Whatever the cost, I'll pay for it and give the Amazonian metal ore required to make it. Hunter is worth any cost, please, I'll do anything for him. Once I know who did this, there will no place left for them to hide from me." Diana paces around Hunter's hospital room on the phone with S.T.A.R Labs to busy herself while waiting for Hunter to wake from his injures. "Thank you, Victor. We'll be by in few days to fit and test his new arm." 

After the phone call, Diana says her prayers for Hunter in Ancient Greek while holding his hand until he jerks awake with a loud scream. She climbs into the bed and holds him close, it absolutely breaks her heart to see Hunter so broken as she tries to calm him down from shock. "Hey, hey, you're safe now. I'm here for you and you're safe now, just breathe." She guides his face until their eyes meet and she feels him stop jerking around. "Shh, shh, you're safe now."

Once Hunter has calmed down, Diana stays close and the tight grip on his hand remains. Hunter notices the massive blood strain on Diana's white shirt, confirming that she carried him to the hospital after an incident he doesn't want to believe happened. He refuses to look at the left side of his body as he addresses Diana like a child in fear. "Mama, is that my blood on you? What happened to me?"

Diana bites her lip in hesitation before surging forward to hug Hunter once more, her voice breaking as she answers. "After we were separated, I tracked your phone until the signel dissapeared when the warehouse you were in exploded. I found you in the rubble half dead with your injuries and your left arm missing nowhere to be found. The only thing I don't know is who did to you? Who hurt you?"

Hunter turns his head and looks at the bandaged shoulder where his left arm once was, and he breaks down again because he still feels his arm attached. Diana allows Hunter a long time to compose himself and go through the motions of pain and loss. "When I went to Hell, I met Lucifer and he said Arthur and Mera's dead son lives in the world as a darker man, that's who caused Nana to be hospitalized and he hired Deathstroke to assassinate us at the house. AJ kidnapped me and a little girl, giving me a choice to be hurt by Deathstoke's real Godkiller sword forged by the gods that's strong enough to kill us because he wanted me to bleed like a mortal for stealing the throne of Atlantis or he would shoot the girl in rounds of Russian roulette."

"Then that's who I must kill because he hurt you!" Diana says cold and irrationality to Hunter's surprise, her hold on his hand tightens protectively before Hunter realizes she's in shock, a side of her that he's never seen. "I failed you. My number one priority as a mother is to make sure you're safe and happy, and I failed you. I will not allow you be hurt again, the monster who hurt you dies tonight."

"No, absolutely not. You always taught me that an eye for a eye leaves the whole world blind, so don't seek revenge for me when I'm here and alive in front of you... I'm really scared, mom, this isn't something I know how to move on from. I'm not going to be able to hold a sword or scalpel again with my non dominant hand, and my dream career of pitching for the Gotham Knights baseball team is out. Please, what am I supposed to do?"

"Today has me questioning so many of the good lessons I taught you." Diana grumbles, realizing Hunter is just as scared as she is and they need to be there for each other now. She wraps a protective arm around him and holds him close while kissing his forehead. "I'm scared, too. I was so scared of loosing you, Little One."

Hunter puts his only arm around her because that's all he do to hug her back now, but both of them know it's enough. "I know. I was scared of dying, that's never happened to me before. I had always felt invincible just by being your son, but now, I feel as invulnerable as the little girl sitting next to me. So, I guess AJ proved his point and won. That girl didn't make it, did she?" He asks, his tone is one of regret. Diana sadly nods at the question. "I'm sorry, Mother. I tried to be brave and inflict pain on myself so she would be safe, ultimately, I failed."

"Don't blame yourself, one of my first lessons to you was that we can't save everyone, but you must move on and keep trying. So, what's your next move? I have already spoken to Silas and Victor at S.T.A.R Labs to craft a new bionic arm for you made from the technology of a Mother Box and Amazonian metal on Themyscira, if you want a new arm? But we will have to tell your grandmother."

Hunter breathes deeply, taking time to make a heavy decision. He knows many people adapt with the missing body part after the loss of a limb and that's certainly an option for him, but all he's wanted to be is normal and bionic arm is considered normal in today's society, so having a replacement arm is the first step Hunter can take to get back to being normal for himself and him alone. "I want another arm, at least with the strong metal I'll always have a reminder of home in me."

"I just realized that Lorena doesn't know about any of this. God, how am I supposed to tell her?" He asks, looking down at the left side of his body with fear and worry.

Diana kisses his forehead again to alleviate his worry before leaving the bed. "Don't worry, I will tell her of today's events while I get food for you. I don't imagine you or Lorena has had anything to eat since before returning to this earth, so what do you want from the hospital cafeteria?"

"Anything's fine with me, if you see anything you know I would like, please bring it up to me." Diana nods, giving Hunter's hand one last squeeze before turning to leave, but she is called back as her hand reaches for the door handle.  "Mom, earlier tonight you asked me if I was capable of living a life in peace and I think I'm ready for that. I'm ready to stop being Wonder Boy, Atlas, or the King of Atlantis, and start being me again. I don't want to be anyone expect Hunter Prince, your son and Lorena's husband."

"Thank you for telling me, Hunter. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words." Diana gives him the proudest smile she has ever given him, truly approving of his choice as she leaves the room and gives him more time to process what's happened with his arm.

She walks in the hallway outside Hunter's room ten minutes later with a paper bag of burritos in hand. She is about return to the room when she sees Lorena wondering around aimlessly and goes to greet her again. Lorena sees her as well and pounds on Diana's chest in anger and frustration on tonight events, unaware of Hunter. "Where the hell were you when I needed you? Nana is dead! She was pronounced deceased a half hour ago."

Diana stays strong and holds the young girl close despite hearing the heartbreaking news of another old friend dying while she still lives because it means attending another funeral and she hates those when they're for people she loves. Lorena wails and clutches onto Diana's shirt for comfort and support, hoping to take in Diana's heavenly scent, but only takes in the smell of blood. She lifts her head, looking at Diana's blood strained shirt. "You're bleeding, I've never seen you bleed before... that isn't your blood, is it?... Where's Hunter?"

Hunter can hear the muffled argument between Diana and Lorena from within his room and goes outside to explain the situation, dragging his IV pole along with him. The ladies turn towards the sound of the door opening and Hunter stepping out, Lorena's gaze is drawn to Hunter's left side as he tries to explain. "Mother, I understand you want me back in bed, but Lorena deserves to know. AJ Curry is alive and he wants kill us all, he kidnapped me and took my arm with the actual Godkiller sword, he also hired Deathstroke to take shots at us with a sniper rife."

Sniper rife is all Lorena needed to hear to make her kiss Hunter and march toward the hospital roof because she knows AJ is probably close by to watch them fall apart, she has no plan or a weapon, just pure rage in her heart. Diana quickly helps Hunter back to his room, then catch up with her. "Lorena, where are you going? We need to plan together to kill AJ, I won't let you go alone, child.

"I don't need a plan, I have this and it's all I need to kill AJ." Lorena shows Diana her Coin quickly and puts it away just as fast before she get a closer look. "Diana, I know you want to kill AJ as much as I do after what he did to Hunter, I saw the angry look in your eyes while we talked, but I have to do this alone, I won't let anyone else I care about die. Hunter once said we go to war for the ones we love, so go be with your son and let me go to war for you, please."

Diana takes her in for one last deep hug and kisses her forehead before Lorena goes to war. "I love you, too. Please, be safe."

Lorena tries using her rage to engage her Ranger Armor as she climbs the stairwell leading to the roof, but it only glitches on her body before fading away because she's too far away from the others to form. Ultimately, she knows rage isn't the way to draw out her armor in any universe, so she focuses on her deep bonds with the other Rangers to at least have the armored glove form with Green Power Sword in her hand.

She kicks the door open, her eyes frantically dart around the roof for AJ. "Arthur Curry JR, come out and face me after everything you've done to me!"

AJ saunters from his hiding spot on the roof, standing in front of Lorena with a devilish smirk. "So you finally found me, Queenie? It's astounding how long it took you for you to know that I orchestrated this night, I honestly don't know why my parents took in such an idiot girl. Which do you like like more, what I did to that poor geriatric woman or your boy toy husband?"

Lorena should be happy to see AJ again after being so close to him in the brief time their respective lives intersected, she bets Arthur and Mera would be so proud to see him so grown up if wasn't a complete and total asshole. "You mutilated them!" She growls with tears streaming down her face. "I held the gunshot wound in my Nana's chest as she slipped from this world, you cut off my husband's arm just because you disagreed with his status as a King and his imortality, I haven't had a chance to grieve properly because everything happened so damn quickly. Now, I'm going to hurt you in the same way you hurt them. I'm going to kill you!"

"The rightful King V.S the bastard Queen should be quite an interesting fight. Take your shot." AJ pulls the Godkiller sword and charges toward her with the intent to take back the throne he left behind. Lorena is on the warpath, she makes the first move by jump kicking AJ's chest and forcing him back into the roof's elevated helicopter pad, cracking his spine.

AJ is purely a brawler, putting force and rage behind his hits, and not much else while Lorena is more skilled and strategic in her strikes with the sword thanks to her extensive training from Arthur and Mera, and later Diana. Watching AJ closely, Lorena notices how he moves like a soldier, leading her deduce that he's had military experience like Hunter and that's something she can use to her advantage.

She ends the fight quickly ducking his sword swing after head-butting him when he has the Godkiller sword at her at neck, then she holds a leg out to trip him to hard concrete ground and holds her sword at his throat before he can stand. "Stay down, please. I won't hesitate to kill you if you give me a reason." She says calmly and measured even when she want to thrust her sword into his chest without mercy.

Blood from the earlier head-butt trickles out of AJ's nose into his mouth where he tries to spit it back in Lorena's face with the shit-eating grin still on his face, she easily dodges the crude attack before punching him again hard, which causes his grin to widen. "What now, Queenie? You gonna take me back to Atlantis for trial in front of my peers? I wonder how your people will react when the long lost rightful Prince returns?"

Lorena dislocates one of AJ's shoulder's to incapacitate him before grabbing his arm to force him up. "You're not going to face trial in Atlantis, but on Themyscira and the Amazons don't take kindly to those who've hurt one of their own. Now, move!" She pokes her sword in his back to discourage him from trying anything as they slowly begin walk toward the roof's exit.

AJ walks, but his gaze briefly turns to the edge of the roof and he comes up with a plan. Deciding freedom is better than chains, he head-butts her and dives off the roof fearlessly while she's disoriented. Lorena has no choice except to run after him, throwing caution to the wind and diving off the roof in effort to close the gap between them. As the sidewalk comes closer, Lorena knows she has let AJ go if she doesn't want to make a scene on the street and expose herself, so she grabs a window ledge halfway down the building to stop her fall and dislocates her shoulder in process.

She yells in pain while holding onto the building and looking at the street hoping to spot AJ, but only sees normal passersby's going about their business like he disappeared during the time she was catching herself. She cuts a large hole in nearby window with her sword and kicks in the glass to find herself in a empty supply room back in the hospital. Her sword and armor fade away quietly as she walks back to Hunter's room with a look of defeat.

Her eyes meet Diana's as she leans against the doorframe for support and she shakes her head, telling Diana that AJ escaped without a trace. Diana sees her shoulder and leads Lorena to sit with her in room while she pops it back into place. They sit down on couch near Hunter's bed, watching what's remains of his bandaged arm twitch in his sleep as Diana pops her shoulder back into the socket. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he was just a monster." Lorena is tired after today's devastating events and falls forward on the couch into Diana's warm, loving embrace. "AJ is not the boy I was once told stories about in my childhood, he's a darker man now and he knew exactly what he was doing tonight when he took everything and broke us. I'm broken, we're all broken and I don't know how to get back from this, have you ever been this broken before?"

"Yes, I have, many times over and it often takes me a long time to become the person I once was, but I'm never the same afterwards."

The young girl asks one last little question as she drifts off to sleep watching the morning sunrise peek over the horizon through the window. "Do you think we'll ever recover back to normal from this?"

Diana holds Lorena tighter and kisses her forehead to make her comfortable, as if that will protect her and Hunter from the harmful events of the night in an already harmful world. "I don't know, child. I honestly don't know if we will find our way back from broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was confused as to who the phantoms were that the title refers to, Nana forgetting Lorena and seeing her a phantom is #1, AJ is #2, Hunter losing his arm is #3 because people experience phantom pain after limb loss, and Zeus is phantom #4.
> 
> I'm sorry to leave things open like this with AJ getting away, but I will age up Hunter and Lorena to 27 years old in the next chapter where the plot will be resolved, then I will write a time travel story that ties into my other series, and then the two chapter finale ending this series at chapter 15 leading into the sequel series to be announced at the end of the story.


	12. Dust To Dust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering heavy losses, the Prince Family must pick up the physical and emotional broken pieces of their lives going in the future. Years later, Lorena and Hunter continue to live in domestic bliss until being called back to the work of heroes when AJ returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from the song by The Civil Wars.
> 
> Just so there's no confusion, I will be aging Lorena and Hunter to 27 years old between line breaks during this chapter to line up with how they appear in my other fanfiction story, A Queen's Legacy. The first part of this chapter is pretty depressing, it sort of lightens up as things progress, but everything really picks up when the time jump happens. I just wanted to give you a warning because I don't want anyone to be sad when they're reading my stories.
> 
> As I plan to bring this series to a close in the next three chapters, I'm also planning its sequel series and I want to make Prince's Legacy and the next story to be in same series, but I don't know how to do that, so if anyone knows how to do that, could you please a comment on here or my Tumblr page at travasourus-rex. Thanks.

* * *

**A gift from all of us at S.T.A.R. Labs, Silas and Victor.**

Hunter stares at the note sent with his new bionic arm for about the hundredth time in two weeks, and he still can't understand it. He understands receiving the gift, but how can the arm be a gift when all it will do is, serve as a constant reminder of his pain? He places the note on top of the still unopened, long case holding his new arm because he doesn't have the time or heart to open it yet, he has more important matters now. So, Hunter straightens the tie on his military dress uniform with his free hand and pins the left sleeve to the shoulder so it won't get in the way of paying respects to Nana during her funeral before walking through the house to see if Diana is ready to go.

The house is dark with the only light is the sun outside because everyone thought that lights wouldn't do much to brighten everything up. Hunter leans against the doorframe when he reaches the room, watching Diana sit on the bed while looking at the same pictures she does before every funeral, the picture of her, Steve, and the boys taken that day in Veld, a picture taken with Etta after the the war, a picture of her and Hunter on the first day they went to the ice cream shop in London, and a recent fourth one of her and Akira in college.

"Funerals never get any easier, do they?" She asks Hunter in a whisper without looking up, just knowing he's there.

Both of them have been through this so many times that they already know the answer, but after all this time, Hunter is still unsure of what to say as comfort because this is not how everything was supposed to be until Diana calls him over to sit with her. "Come here, please."

Hunter doesn't say anything while sitting down with her, he just wraps his only arm around her and they hold each other tightly. "I won't bury you, Little One." She says suddenly like she does at every funeral they attend, her voice is shaking with fear, as if she's afraid of the thought.

"I know." Hunter says simply to reassure her like he has done too many times to count.

"I won't bury you." She repeats more firmly, holding his hand tightly. "That is the one thing I will never do and you owe me that courtesy. It's just, I don't want to lose you and if that happens, I will loose my will to fight, or go on living in man's world. Please, be careful for me because even though you're older, I still need you."

"I promise and with any luck, you will never have to." Hunter leans over and gives a reassuring kiss to her head. "I still need you, too."

"Luck doesn't seem to be on our side lately." She glimpses at the left side of his body with curiosity while Hunter refuses to look there at all. "How are you feeling? Your new arm is ready, I don't understand why you haven't attached to yourself yet? I thought you would've been excited to try it on."

Now, Hunter is the person who gives a heavy sigh. "Most of my injuries have healed, except for the one that will never heal again. I thought about it, I really did, but it didn't seem appropriate on a day where everyone is remembering the life of Nana, then I show up wearing this bionic arm causing people to ask questions about me when the focus should be on the deceased. I'm also afraid that once I put the arm on, it'll become real, the fact that I lost my arm will become real with this bionic one serving as a lifelong reminder and I'm not ready to for that."

He watches as Diana gives an understanding nod to his answer. "The three of us need to go back to Themyscira in a few days time to thank the blacksmith for the metal and inform your grandmother of what's happened, so promise me you'll at least try it on then."

"I will, I promise... Are you ready to go out there?"

Diana looks at him like she's been wounded and slowly offers a hand for him to take. "Hold my hand, please?"

"I always do." Hunter gladly accepts her hand and they walk to the the door together until he stops, noticing how quiet the house is with just the two of them. "Where's Lorena?"

"She's waiting outside for the service to start, she was the first one." Diana draws his attention out the window and he sees Lorena sitting in the front row of seats completely alone well before the rest of the funeral party have arrived. "I'm worried about her, she's been acting strangely since you two returned from the other earth and she has barely spoken with anyone over these two weeks. She'll only become worse if she doesn't deal with her grief properly."

"I hadn't noticed a change in her behavior since getting back" Hunter gives her a convincing smile, wanting to protect Lorena, Trini, and the other Rangers because he's just not ready to tell Diana of what happened to him on that other earth. "I will make sure she's okay after the funeral services are over. We process our grief in different ways, I still have to deal with mine over Nana's passing. But now we must remember her."

They move through Nana's old house slowly, hearing the wooden floorboards creak with each heavy, mournful step they take. When they reach the backyard for the funeral, Hunter takes a seat on the far right while Lorena is seated on the far left and Diana sits between them, holding each of their hands and allowing the children to rest their heads on her shoulders for support.

Lorena doesn't feel like herself, she hasn't felt like herself for the past two weeks and she doubts that she will ever again. She should've changed her hair back to her natural dark brown instead of its violet coloring, at least for the funeral, but she knows Nana would've never allowed it, she always liked it when Lorena was completely herself with her because that's when their relationship truly began to grow. It's one of the things Lorena loves about her, or loved about her.

The three of them wait in a comfortable, contemplative silence for the service to begin, they wait to experience the pain of death they all know too well. Diana, the one who greets death as an old friend, Hunter, the one who is trying to atone for the death he brought to others, Lorena, the one who death has taken too much from. Four more people have come to pay their respects and the service begins when a priest steps forward to address the mourners.

He says the Japanese prayers for the dead, then asks if anyone would like to say words about the life of Akria. Lorena has two items in her hands when the priest asks the question, her father's Catholic Cross and a folded piece of paper with Nana's eulogy. She has to go up there and deliver her words, but can't find the strength in her body to stand. Diana spots the paper in her hand and carefully takes it from her to speak on Lorena's behalf.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Diana, and my friend Lorena has written an eulogy to honor her grandmother, but she is too distraught, so I will read it with her blessing." She walks to the center podium and unfolds the paper strained with dried tears to begin reading the heartfelt words Lorena had written. "When I first met Arika Ford, she didn't know my name, in fact, she thought I was an entirely different person, then she kidnapped me, but it was like a nice kidnapping so it was okay. As it turns out being taken in by her was one of the best things that could've happened to me because she became the one family member I didn't know I needed, my Nana."

"While I only met Arika for a short time during the later years of her life, it didn't take long for us to become close family because we needed each other, she needed me and I needed her, it was as simple as that... I still need her. She gave a piece of advice when I came home from war in Atlantis and fell into my bed, she must've seen my blood and battle scars when I stripped my armor off and became concerned because she whispered in my ear as I laid there somewhere between states of consciousness."

"She said, someday this pain you're feeling now will be useful to you, it can guide to a better life if you allow it without taking over your life. Now that I'm without her, I'm drawn to those words again, but the pain I'm feeling now isn't useful, it just hurts. My only comfort in your passing is knowing that you're a better place now and there's very little pain in that. I miss you and I love you, Nana."

Diana takes a deep breath and wipes her tears away, folding the paper as walks back to her seat. Lorena rest her head on Diana's shoulder again, speaking to her in a whisper. "Thank you for doing for me." Diana nods without a word and squeezes her hand in comfort. The service continues slowly after that with each member of the funeral party taking their time to pay respects before the casket is lowered into the ground.

Hunter slowly walks to the closed casket slowly, smiling tearful as he remembers Nana and all she did for him fondly. "I know we didn't know each other for very long, but thank you for saving my life by giving me a home and setting me on the right path. Thank you for bringing Lorena and I back together. I love you."

Diana goes up next, placing a hand on her casket to be close to Akira for one last time. "Goodbye, my love. I hope you have found peace for one of us in the afterlife."

Lorena doesn't want to go up to pay respects, she doesn't want Nana's death to become real and permanent, but she knows it would a disservice to the great woman who treated her as family. She stumbles to the casket before falling in front of it in tears, causing Diana and Hunter to drop to their knees and put their hands on each of her shoulders for support as she cries. "Please, forgive me, I wasn't strong enough to save you. Ash to ash, dust to dust, you can rest now. Wherever you are now, please say hello to Sami for me."

They stay in the backyard until the body is lowered into the ground and covered with dirt, then the Prince Family go into separate rooms to deal with their separate pain. Diana catches up with the older versions of Akria's friends from college, Hunter begins drinking to cope with the loss of Akira and the loss of his own arm, and Lorena spends most of her nights sleeping alone in Nana's bed just to close to her memory. Each of them spend another two weeks coping in their own ways in the hopes of life moving them forward, but they're all stagnant without help from each other.

Diana is first to notice their stagnation and makes judgement call to change it, packing each of their bags in the middle of the night while the children sleep because maybe some distance and a much earned vacation away from humanity will break them out of the depression they're feeling. She can't bare seeing her family live unhappily, so they're going back to Themyscira.

* * *

Hippolyta and the other Amazonian Generals smile when they see Diana's sailboat come into view through the shield barrier, but their smiles fall when they get a closer look at the state of everyone on board. Diana steps off the boat first and takes Hippolyta aside to inform her of everything that's happened privately. "Mother, I know it's difficult to see us like this and I will tell you the full story later, but we must tread lightly around the children after everything they've been through over the past few days."

"I understand. It's good to see you again, my Child." Hippolyta touches her daughter's cheek and they share a deep hug before she moves to greet Hunter. When seeing his left side and broken expression on his face, Hippolyta immediately hugs closely, her body shaking with fear at the thought of losing him. "Are you alright, my Grandchild? When Cassandra relayed Diana's message regarding the metal for you, I became worried that something happened to you. Who did this to you, who must we kill?"

"I'm fine, Grandmother, really. I'm coping the best I can with what I've lost, just give a few days and I'll be back to my cheerful, happy self when I try on my new arm. I'll be on the training grounds if you need me for anything." Hunter appreciates her almost scary concern and he just smiles warmly to hide the fear and anger he feels at this situation, Hippolyta knows him well enough to see right through it, but she lets him go anyway.

She walks up to Lorena next, who looks like she needs comfort the most as she is still wearing black in mourning. In the years Hunter was away traveling, Diana made biannual visits to Themyscira to make sure the shield barrier's protection magic was still strong with Lorena often by her side and the unknown Princess of Atlantis was able to learn much from the more experienced Queen of the Amazons. Hippolyta doesn't see her as the Queen she is now, but as a young woman needing love and support with a hug. "I heard what happened to your grandmother and I offer my condolences for you loss. While I only met her once after your wedding ceremony, she had a strong spirt and would have fit in well here."

"Thank you, Queen Hippolyta, it really means a lot coming from you."

Hippolyta places a gentle hand on her cheek. "Please, call me Hippolyta or whatever you like, within reason, there should be no formalities between family members. I don't mean be a replacement for your grandmother, but if you ever need guidance from me, I will be there for you in the same way I am for my own children and Hunter. Just tell me what you need, food, rest, an army at your side, anything."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lorena feels the Green Coin burn in her pocket, but instead of fighting this time, she gives in and allows Rita to speak through her. "I don't need much from you, just revenge, just good old fashioned revenge against AJ Curry and if you won't help me get it, then get the hell out of my way." She walks off angrily and feels sick for letting Rita go this far, leaving Hippolyta, Diana, and the rest of the Generals completely stunned.

The children don't talk or even interact with anyone for the rest of the day, barely looking at each other at night even though they share a bed in the palace. It's not because there isn't any love between them anymore, far from it. They're going through their own separate hells and don't think the other person can help them when not talking to each other will only add to their pain.

Lorena's eyes move underneath eyelids very restlessly to match her state of mind while sleeping, but sleep doesn't seem to be coming to her no matter how hard she wants it to, she simply has too much rage in her heart to quell with rest. She sits up in bed and quietly screams awake from Rita infesting her head with nightmares. Thankfully, Hunter wasn't woken by her outburst, but just one look at him sleeping restlessly and Lorena knows he's going through his own personal hell.

She leans down and softly kisses his cheek to give him comfort before leaving the bed and going over to her suitcase with the Green Coin in her hand, grabbing Billy's teleportation device for a trip to the Rangers' earth, so she can talk with Zordon about understanding her Coin further, at least that's what she tells herself. In reality, she just wants something to hit with the full extent of her Ranger powers and rage, and The Ship's training program will give that to her in spades.

She shushes the multiverse portal to be quiet once she's found the right earth, hoping this course of action will not wake Hunter as she steps through to the other side. The sound of Lorena's portal closing is what wakes Hunter from his fourth consecutive nightmare, he debates going back to sleep, but he knows he'll have another nightmare if he does, so he gets out of bed and goes to the Palace's kitchen for a drink to help quiet his demons.

Once he gets to the kitchen, Hunter quietly moves through the cupboards in search of Diana's secret stash of junk food, hoping to find a beer and an ice cream sandwich until Hippolyta's stern voice can be heard from the darkened hallway. "If you're looking for your mother's secret stash of food, it was in the way, so I had move it from its usual place to the cupboard on your far right."

"Do you possibly require assistance?" She ask, watching Hunter struggling to carry the case of beer and the box of ice cream sandwiches with only one arm, leading her to catch the food place it on the kitchen island before it has a chance to fall out of his grip. "Sorry, I know you enjoy being independent, but you looked to be in trouble."

She and Hunter take a seat at the island and he tries opening a beer but he can't do it with only one arm until she opens it for him. She hands it back to him watching as he takes a heavy drink with great worry. "So, this is how you cope, is it?"

Rather than answer the question directly, Hunter just asks another question. "How did you know about my mother's secret stash?"

Hippolyta just scoffs, taking a slip of her beer. "Oh please, Hunter. I have lived on this island most of my life, exploring every secret it has to offer from the first day I set foot here, so did you really think I didn't know where my daughter keeps her food she sneaks over from man's world. Don't tell her, but I steal some of her food when she isn't here and these frozen milk sandwiches are quite delicious."

"It's called an ice cream sandwich, and yeah, they're quite delicious. Ice cream was one of the things that I wanted you experience when you returned to man's world with me." Hunter takes another heavy drink with an equality heavy sigh. The more he ignores Hippolyta's question, the more it's clawing at him to answered. "I'm coping, but I don't what else I'm doing, I'm not trying to get drunk, just trying to forget what's happened to me."

"What are you trying to forget?"

"Right now, I'm trying forget the four nightmares I had tonight, all with the same subject. The death of the people I love at my hands with this bionic arm the Amazons and the scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs have built for me. You, Diana, Lorena, and Aunt Cassie, are all dead at my feet after I strangled you to death with this one arm. That's why I haven't tried it on yet because I'm afraid of the arm controlling more than I'll control it, and I'm scared of everything changing around me because of the arm. I just want to go back to a time when the world made sense and I was just happy living my peaceful life."

"I know you do, Hunter, and I want the same for you, Lorena, and my own children. No matter how old you all become, I still see you as the small children I love and want to protect. This new arm will not take the peaceful life from you, but it also will not give it to you. The only way to have the life you want is for you to take it. Now, what do you want?"

Hunter takes a moment to think before looking at his grandmother like he did when he was a child. "Can you please tell me a bedtime story like you and Diana did when I was a baby?"

She obliges him by leaning over and kissing his hair before beginning the story. "There once was a man who believed it was his duty to hold heaven and earth on his shoulders, and he did so without complaining to protect the ones he loved, even though it was slowly killing him. This man was young with his entire life ahead of him and eventually, he met a woman with bright hair and a equally bright heart, who became the love of his life, so he didn't have bare the weight of the world alone. No matter where the lovers were, they had each other to lean on, so the weight they carried together was as light as a feather in the wind."

"I don't remember Phoebe being mentioned in the Atlas story from childhood. What happened to the lovers after that, how did their story end?"

"This isn't the story of Atlas, it's yours, Hunter. This is your own story so far and the story of how you met Lorena, the love of your life, only you two know how you want it to end. So, what do you choose?"

Hunter sighs again with a tiny smirk at what she had done, taking a small sip of his beer this time. "I need to speak with Lorena about our plans for the future when she returns in the morning, but now, can we just keep drinking until the sunrise?"

"That was my plan, but this beer from humanity is quite weak when compared to the homemade Amazonian Wine I have stashed away. You have not been drunk until the sweet flavor comes in contact with your lips. You're old enough, so I think it's time for you to try it with me."

Lorena comes out of the portal without much fanfare, standing in the Angel Grove Gold Mine right above the Rangers' hidden Ship base in the middle of the night, this is exactly where she wants to be. She dives off the cliff into the water and swims to the Ship, where she is greeted by Zordon upon entering. "Hello, Ms. Marquez. I didn't expect to see you back here so soon after leaving and certainly not at this hour, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Zordon, I just decided to come here and train to work out my anger, and it's Prince now. I've been meaning to change my last name since I got married, I just been a little busy and haven't had the time."

Zordon notices Lorena's all black clothing and the dried tears on her face, and knows something bad must've happened on the day Lorena's powers lit up the Morphing Gird from earths away. "The rest of your team have all gone home by now, so the Pit is all yours for whatever you require, unless you want me to wake your teammates using their Coins."

"No, it's late and those kids need all the sleep they can get. I will be down in the Pit if you need me." Lorena has morphed into her Ranger Armor by the time she attacks the first training Putty with a smile on her face, feeling the full power of herself in every rage fueled punch she throws. Eventually, her rage disapates, her form and strikes become worse when all she feels is the sadness left behind.

Zordon's essence is synced with the Ship and the rest of the Rangers, so he and Alpha can feel Lorena's frustration and rage grow as the training session goes on, leading them to believe that Rita's presence in the Green Coin is effecting Lorena more than initially thought. "Mrs. Prince, are you alright? Alpha and I are reading your heartrate and it's beating well beyond normal means."

"I said I'm good, Zordon. Now shut up and let me focus!" She growls, kicking a Putty against the wall before taking on another one. With each round of Putties she defeats, the more exhausted she becomes and the more mistakes she makes until she is taken down by a Putty that she could've defeated with a move she perfected at age twelve. She finally gets fed up with failure and her helmet fades away to address Zordon. "Fine, you wanna know what's going on with me? My grandmother was killed weeks ago and I'm not sure who's really in control of the Green Coin, me or Rita."

"Tell me everything that's happened to you." Zordon's voice booms throughout the Ship, sounding less authoritative and scary and more thoughtful and caring.

"I'm sure Trini said that Hunter and I had to leave in a hurry when my Nana was hurt by a man I once knew when were children, the pain he caused didn't end there, he hired someone to kill my Nana with a sniper rifle while he kidnapped Hunter and took his left arm as a sick trophy. Please, don't tell Trini that last part, I don't want her to worry. After Hunter lost an arm, I had enough of AJ and went to confront him on the roof of the hospital using my Ranger Armor, but I was only able to draw out my sword and gauntlet. I let Rita have control of my actions and together, we were able to defeat AJ easily in a matter of minutes."

A grave sigh coming from Zordon can be heard throughout the Ship. "Did you kill him?"

Lorena shakes her head. "No. I wanted to, I so wanted to let Rita kill him because that's what I wanted too, in the end, I only incapacitated him to make him stand trial in front of the Amazons for hurting one of their own, but he disappeared before I could bring him to Diana. He hasn't been seen since. I don't know how long I can keep Rita at bay and stop her from acting through me, it's getting harder each day."

"You did well, my condolences for your loss. That is pain I know all too well with my own Ranger team."

Lorena sniffs away her tears and looks up where she imagines Zordon is. "Thank you... What was your Ranger team like, what was Rita like before she turned? I've never heard you speak of her and what the other Rangers say about her is always not in the best of light."

"Come to the Morphing Gird, it's time you learn everything." Lorena follows his voice to the Morphing Gird in the main section of the Ship, looking into the Gird's viewing hologram to see Zordon, Rita, and the rest of the team in their Ranger Armor. "My team was very much like yours, we all came from different backgrounds and came together for something greater, the five us fought along side one another for years before Rita joined us not much older than you, then everything changed on Eltar."

"Eltar was our home and our greatest failure. We all knew it very well, but none of us were prepared for its total extinction, the process was slow and my team may have had chance to stop it, but the team was too concerned with infighting amongst ourselves over the best course of action and Rita had to turn to the destructive power of her own Dragonzord and a Lord from the Royal Family for help bringing our people to back life. Lord Zedd."

"Who's Lord Zedd?" Lorena's voice shakes with fear while saying the name.

"Someone I hope you and the others never meet... They became very close lovers and he used Rita's naivety to corrupt her against us by giving her false hopes of bringing our people back using our planet's Zeo Crystal, the team fought across space, but we landed on earth in the past and the new team knows how that ended. I don't know how to free Rita's voice from your Coin and for that, I am truly sorry, but I know you will work past it someday. You have Rita fueling guilt and anger over your grandmother's passing, but guilt and anger can be useful, guilt can show us our work is not finished yet while forcing us to look back on our mistakes, anger is a great motivater to keep us focused in the present."

"And this Dragonzord, did it come to earth with Rita and the rest of you?"

"Yes, although it was lost when Rita fell into the sea during our final confrontation and has yet to be found. As you the holder of the Green Coin, the Dragonzord's power will be yours one day if you can tame it."

"I can begin searching for it when I return to this earth next time." Lorena thinks on his words while demorphing and heading towards the exit. "Thanks, wise wall sage. I'm going to head home now, but I'm available at a moment's notice if the team needs me for anything. Could you keep what we discussed just between us and don't tell the other Rangers I was here? I don't want any of them to worry about me."

Zordon nods as he and Alpha watch her leave. Once the Ship is quiet, Alpha turns to his old friend. "Despite all of her flaws and having Rita's voice in her head, I think Lorena is a better Ranger than she knows, much like the others."

"Yes, she is, they all are. She has a leader's spirit about her, not unlike Jason and I believe they will make great co-leaders of the Rangers one day. I just hope I don't lead them astray like I did with Rita."

* * *

"Remember, you can speak up if any adjustments need to be made or you feel any discomfort, this is your arm." Diana says with motherly concern in her voice, standing in the infirmary with Hippolyta and Cassandra as Hunter finally tries on his bionic arm for the first time.

"I'm fine, Mother. It seems to be fitting well, I can't wait to test it out." Hunter gives her a hopeful smile with his bright blue eyes, the first genuine smile she's seen from him in weeks as the solid metal arm is clicked into place just below his shoulder. "First, we must watch the instructional video left by Uncle Victor."

He presses the play button on the tablet left in the case and a middle-aged Victor Stone appears on screen with a smile. "Hey, Hunter. How are you, kid? Diana told me you lost your left arm in a accident, that's a tough break, buddy. She told me you asked for another arm to be made at the labs here, so let me introduce to your new arm and give the specs."

"It's an arm made of the silver Amazonian metal that your braces are made of, so you can deflect bullets down to the fingers and the palm, but we'll discuss that later. It's lightweight and flexible, allowing for greater movement while being nearly unbreakable and as strong as you are. The fingers and the underside of your palm are made from a tough skin-like martial that have censors allowing to feel everything you touch. That's it, buddy and take it from me, having this arm doe-"

Hunter pauses the video before he hears Victor or anyone give him more sympathy for his arm. He stands from his chair, moving the arm and fingers around to get used to how it feels within his body before going over to a pile of cinderblocks to test it out by lifting the pile effortless with the arm, then throwing it like nothing. He smiles when thinking of the possibilities of his bionic arm, excited to test it out more because this is a new start.

Diana slowly comes up behind him as he puts a t-shirt on. "How does it feel on you?"

He smiles brightly, clenching his fist and wiggling his fingers to get a feel for the arm. "Good, but weird. it's honestly gonna take some getting used to, I'm game to start learning by watching Voltron on Netflix when we return home. Thank you for doing this though."

"I'm glad, and the only way of getting used to it is field experience. What do you say we go to the training grounds and I'll help you get used to your arm?"

The four Amazons share a group hug as a family before Diana and Hunter go down the steps towards the training grounds, they stop in fear halfway when seeing Lorena running up the stairs in a hurry. Lorena has the same look of fear as she approaches them, her eyes are entirely fixed on Hunter's new arm. "I heard from Menalippe that you were in infirmary and I got worried. Is that your new arm? Why didn't you tell me you were fitting and testing it today? I wanted to be there for you."

"Sorry, after receiving a pep talk from Hippolyta last night, I was excited to try it out. You're right, we should have waited for your return from wherever you went off to... Do you like it? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Hunter's smile falls when he sees Lorena's face and he's afraid that she'll see him differently now, he's afraid that she won't love him anymore after they've suffered some major changes and losses.

"Give me your hands." She orders and Hunter complies by giving his right hand to hold, leading her to reach out and take both of his hands in hers. Hunter feels the softness of her hand as she studies his bionic arm with great intrigue until she leans in and kisses him. "Your hands are ones I still love to hold, your lips are ones I still love to kiss, I still want to be with you and that will never change no matter what we go through. I like the arm, very Winter Soldier-esque. You know, I was quite the painter and artist during my younger days, I can color it up and give it a bit of personality."

"Diana, can I please borrow your son for a walk, I need to speak with him about somethings?"

She nods, stepping close and placing a hand on Lorena's cheek, noticing how she's changed her clothes from the total black she wore yesterday to dark grays and blue. "Of course, Child. How are you feeling today?"

"I think I'm finally ready to be okay again. I'm better than I was yesterday and I know I'll keep getting better with passing day. I'm sorry for snapping at you and Hippolyta yesterday, can you please give her my apology?" Lorena answers knowing Diana has deciphered a meaning behind the use of color in her clothes. Diana nods, watching Lorena take Hunter's bionic hand and race off with him. "We need to talk, take me to where no will find us and we can be alone, just the two of us."

The trek is long, but Hunter takes her to the highest possible spot on the island, a meadow full of brightly colored flowers that Diana enjoyed as a child and a place she took Hunter when he was her age, it's very secluded and the perfect place for them to be alone. Lorena is in awe of the sights before her. "Wow, Themyscira never seizes to amaze me."

"You like it, huh? When I came back at seventeen, I used to spend most of my nights watching the stars after training, or I would wake early to watch the sunrise, sometimes both if I accidently fell asleep here overnight. What did you wanna talk about?" Hunter gets his answer when Lorena suddenly jumps into his arms, attacking his lips with hers passionately, causing both of them to fall back in the flowers.

Once they separate and sit up, Lorena looks at Hunter with a sheepish smile before getting to the task at hand. "I want to apologize for my behavior over this past few weeks. Nana died only thirty minutes before you were hospitalized with your arm missing, when I saw what happened to you, I just couldn't deal with so much loss, so I just ran off. I kept running instead of dealing with everything until last night when I hopped earths to talk with Zordon, he gave me advice about moving forward slowly. I'm sorry."

"It's more than okay, Rena. You're grieving, we've all been and to be honest, I don't think we're doing a great job, but I think we're all slowly getting back to normal. So, what happens now? How about we be honest and tell the other what we want for the future. You go first. Wait, did you tell Trini or my other mom about the loss of my arm? I don't want either of them freaking out and coming over here to kick my ass."

"No one was at the Ship when I was, so you're still good." Lorena takes a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "I want to change my name to Prince."

"You can't, there's only one Prince and you may have purple hair, but the Purple Rain ended when he died." Hunter jokes with a sly smile until Lorena angerily shoves him back. He sits up again and his smile remains. "Are you sure you want to take my name? You don't have to, or you can hyphenate like your mother did."

"I'm sure, I want to be married and have a life with you completely. Plus, the name will sound diginfied on any children we have. I also want to go to university for a degree in education. My day job while living in Tokyo was teaching English to Japanese children and I quite enjoyed teaching at Angel Grove High, so that's what I want to do when I'm not being Queen. I think we should step back from ruling Atlantis and let advisors we trust rule in our place while we remain King and Queen, only stepping in when we must, much like the British Monarchy."

"Oh, thank God. I was about to suggest the same thing." Hunter breathes a sigh of relief, feeling a heavy finally come off his shoulders. "I know you asked me about this weeks ago, but I finally found a nice house in Angel Grove that we can afford, it's our if we want it and we can move in by month's end. We can finally have the life of peace I've wanted for us since the moment I met you."

Lorena leans over and kisses Hunter passionately once again, finally feeling their lives coming together. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Six years later - 2024.

Sunlight hits Lorena's eyes, waking her from a plesent dream she having moments ago. She runs her fingers through her pixie undercut hairstyle while sitting up in bed and releasing a big yawn, her eyes search for Hunter, but he is not beside her or anywhere in their bedroom. "Hunter, where you at? Holla at your girl."

She gets up and dresses herself in a olive green dress shirt and pencil skirt for work until she hears a knock at the door from Hunter. "Rena, can you please let me in? I got my hands full."

Upon opening the door, she sees Hunter only wearing pants and carrying a tray of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, and a small crudely wrapped present. "What's this?"

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but it seems you're already up. Do you know what today is?"

Lorena takes a piece of bacon and sits on the bed with Hunter following her. "March something? I don't know why you're so excited about the day, Diana's birthday was last week."

"Ten years ago today, you knocked into me and called me an asshole as we stood in that hall together at Reefside High School, and I have loved you everyday since. I even got you a present as a reminder of that day." Hunter grabs the present off the tray and hands it to her with anticipation.

"Looks like we finally found something you're not entirely good at." She unwraps the present to reveal the same purple and yellow beanie caps they wore on that day, causing her to smile and remember how much she loves her husband. She goes into kiss Hunter, getting a look at the time of the alarm clock on her nightstand out of the of her eye. "Shit, is that the time? I gotta be at the school in half an hour!"

She scarfs down the food before moving to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day while Hunter talks to her in the bedroom. "We've known each other for ten years, been married for six of them, basically been everywhere this world has to offer, what else is there for us to do as a married couple? What's next?"

"We could have a kid." Lorena offers suddenly as a answer while brushing her teeth. It's a discussion they've had every two years or so, but that's as far as it's gotten. Between Lorena working as a elementary school teacher after getting her master's degree in education and Hunter running his own small medical practice after he came home from rejoining the army, they haven't had time for a child. Now, life has slowed down enough that they are ready. "It's just a thought, but I'm definitely ready to have a kid if you are."

"Diana's gonna be thrilled to finally hear news of a grandchild because I'm ready, too. We can start trying tonight after we get home from work, but how do we begin? This isn't like discussing what to have for dinner"

Lorena peeks out of the bathroom for a second, catching a glimpse of Hunter's cute expression of worried contemplativeness on this subject. "We take this next important step of our lives in the same way we have with all the other steps, slowly and together. We come home from work, but don't attack each other in one of our kissing matches right away, I want dinner and a movie, then we move to the bedroom together when the time is right. I am a lady and expect to be treated as such."

"I'll use all my classic romantic moves. Only the best for you, my Queen." Hunter pokes his head into the bathroom and quickly kisses Lorena's cheek before leaving her to get ready, hearing her giggle as he picks out clothes from the closet to start his own day. "Switching gears to today, are we still on for lunch with Diana?"

Lorena groans while styling up her hair. "Ugh, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel on you two. I forget I've got to spend my lunch break explaining to concerned parents and the principal yet again that my violet hair and rebellious attitude doesn't impede my ability to effectively teach their children while I also prepare for parent-teacher conferences tonight. Speaking of which, you'll never guess who's in my class now, Kaiya."

"Really, you're kidding?" Hunter says in surprise before chuckling when a thought enters his mind. "Hopefully, she isn't a troublemaker or you're gonna have an angry Kryptonian's hand at your throat."

"Kaiya's an excellent student of mine and oddly enough, Lena is more of a helicopter parent."

In any case, I'll let Diana know what's up, and get the chicken alfredo pizza you like so much."

"Oh, you really know how to treat me. Goodbye babe, I gotta go. I love you." Lorena comes out of the bathroom fully prepared to begin her day, she quickly grabs her phone, wallet, car keys to the Firebird, and the Green Power Coin before kissing Hunter and going towards the front door. "Remember, be kind and save lives today."

"Love you, too. Remember, teach young minds today." Hunter says back as she walks out the door and leaves him alone.

Hours later, Diana impatiently taps her foot on the sidewalk while sitting at a table outside the pizza restaurant. Hunter and Lorena are twenty minutes late for lunch. In the years following Hunter losing his arm, the children have lived separate lives away from her, Hunter was able to reenlist in the army with his bionic arm so long as it didn't stop him from shooting or preforming medical procedures well. Lorena became a teacher in Angel Grove, but sometimes she can be gone from this earth weeks at a time. Sure, they all get together for birthdays and holidays, but it's never enough and she misses them.

She debates whether she should order or wait another ten minutes until her thoughts are interrupted when receiving a text from Hunter. **Little One: Sorry I'm running late, a child suddenly came in with a broken arm and we bonded while over my bionic one while I reset it. I'll be there in five with some news you'll want to hear, but Lorena will have to cancel because of work.**

**Diana: It's fine, I know you both are busy. We can reschedule lunch some other time if that's best and honestly, I think it is.**

Diana huffs in defeat while putting her phone and standing from the table, but someone places their hand on top of hers and slams it down on the table before she can take a step on the sidewalk She turns around ready to attack the person who thinks they can touch her in such a way when the person in front of her causes white hot rage to build in her chest as AJ Curry stands there with a devious smirk. "Hey, Auntie. Sit back down, now!"

"How's the family?" He ask while sitting down at the table, his smirk grows when Diana sits back down and complies with his order. "How's Hunter pitching arm now? I hope I didn't ruin his chances of a baseball career."

Diana's anger grows to no end as she clenches her fist, resisting the urge across and hurt AJ in public, but she does it anyway by reaching out to grab his face with one hand and slamming it to dent the table, causing him to bleed perfusely from his nose. "That was only two percent of my true strength. Now, I'm going to give you one chance to leave my children alone or we shall see how strong I truly am!"

"Oh, I would like to see how an Amazonian Goddess handles me." AJ grabs a few napkins from the table dispenser and uses them stop his nose bled and wipe his face clean, he spits blood from his mouth onto the sidewalk before addressing Diana. "Maybe we can learn how compatible we are over a few drinks right after I kill your son and his bitch Queen for taking everything from me."

Diana studies AJ closely from across the table, wondering how Arthur and Mera's once infant son could have become so cold and inhuman later in life. She was two months pregnant with Hunter when Arthur and Mera first brought their new baby into the world, at that point, she was unsure if could put aside her warrior side after everything she's done and become the mother Hunter needed, but seeing how Arthur and Mera melted with love around their son showed her that could do the exact same with hers. "What happened to you? You were once the crowned Prince of Atlantis, who had the world at his feet, adored by your parents and everyone they knew, but Lorena was right, you're just a monster."

AJ grits his teeth and slams his fist on the table. "You say my parents loved me, but it didn't take them very long to find a replacement child after I disappeared as a baby! They took Lorena in without giving me so much as a second thought and they gave her the world, EVERYTHING I SHOULD'VE HAD... She took everything from me just by existing and I'm going to take everything from her slowly, I'm going to kill her."

He stands from the table and walks in the direction of Lorena's school until Diana grabs his arm and forces him to sit back down in a move that's much easier for her than it was for him, speaking to the young man in a unsettling calm. "I'm only going to warn you once. You will stay away from her, you will stay away from Hunter, you will stay away from both of them and allow them live in peace, or I will stop you, and you won't like how. Do you understand?"

"Is that a promise, Princess?" In response to AJ's question, a smirk lands on Diana's face.

Across Angel Grove, Lorena sighs as she wishes that she chose to teach kindergarten instead of her rather rowdy fourth grade class, at least those kids have naptime and then she could catch some sleep herself. Her class is driving her up the wall and she doesn't know why because they're usually so well behaved, luckily, relief from this temporary insanity comes in form of her phone vibrating in her shirt pocket and she whistles sharply to get the full attention of her class. "Listen kids, I've got to take a call in the hall and I promise to put on a movie when I get back if everyone is quiet and settles way down. Understand?"

Everyone turns to face her in their desk and nod in unison before Lorena's eyes fall on Kaiya in the front row. "Kaiya, you're in charge till I get back, lead the class as I would."

Her phone rings again when she reaches the hall and she answers in a hurry when Diana is on the other end. "Hey Diana, I'm sorry for cancelling lun-"

"I know you are busy with your class, but I need you and Hunter to return your house as soon as possible. AJ has returned."

Lorena still feels rage at the mention of his name many years later, but she is more shocked that he had the gall to return now when they're all happy. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes, I just gotta get a good sub teacher for my class."

She and Hunter arrive at their house to find Diana and AJ in the living room with AJ tied up with Diana's lasso. Lorena goes right up to AJ and punches in the face as hard as she can without breaking stride, she goes to kick in the face until Hunter holds her back gently to show AJ mercy when he wanted to do the same thing. "I've waited six years to do that to you for my Nana!"

"It's good to see you, Queenie, I was wondering whatever happened to the old woman that you claimed to love so much and yet, you let her die." He says, smirking on the floor with blood in his teeth.

"Can I hit him again? I want to hit him again, so I'm going to hit him again."

"No, that won't solve anything." Diana sits the chair up and gets in his face with an expression that says she isn't playing around anymore, this pointless feud between their families has gone on for far too long. "Now, AJ. I am tempted to leave you alone to the mercy of my pissed off children and let them take their revenge for everything you've done, or you can tell us why you're here now and what you want. It's your choice, young man."

"I want the same thing I wanted six years. Your heads on pikes, the throne of Atlantis under my ass, a conquered world all under my own banner. But six years later, my plans have changed slightly, now I want war with the Amazons, I want you to kneel to me and kiss my boots, and Lorena as my lover in my be-"

He is cut off sharply when Hunter reaches out with his bionic hand to grab AJ by the neck and slam him hard down on the solid glass coffee table, causing it to shatter on impact instantly, both Diana and Lorena are in complete shock because Hunter can get tired or frustrated sometimes when the day is long, but he rarely looses his temper and they've never seen him act with such ferocity. Hunter leans in close so AJ doesn't mistake his words. "My mother kneels to no one, Lorena kneels to no one, I kneel to no one. If you ever speak to them or any woman in that way again, I will kill you!"

"Hunter! Let go of him, now, Little One! Do as I say!" Despite his mother's pleas, Hunter squeezes AJ's neck tighter until Diana pulls him away and allows AJ a chance to catch his breath. Hunter struggles against Diana's embrace, but she is eventually able to calm him down. "We will talk about how I didn't raise you to act this way later, but now we need calm ourselves and focus, understand?"

"Oh Lorena, I see why you fell in love with Hunter, he certainly is quite feisty. I can only imagine how he treats you in the bedroom." AJ aims a flirty, suggestive smirk at Hunter.

"Don't speak! Be as quiet as possible or I won't stop Hunter from killing you next time." Diana sighs, feeling her resistant weaken with every passing moment. "He is clearly too far gone from the person we knew to be reasoned with anymore. Lorena, as the Queen of Atlantis, he is your citizen, so you must decide what we do with him."

Lorena steps aside to think, pushing her millions of clouded thoughts away to arrive at the truth. She pushes past her relationships with Hunter and Diana, past her over protective bond with the other Rangers, past her fears of what Arthur and Mera must think of her now, past her fourth grade class, even past Rita, and the solution she comes to is a dark one. "Damn, I'm going miss parent-teacher conferences tonight because we need to go to Themyscira and bring AJ to face judgement for hurting one of your own, but I don't know what that kind of trial means."

Diana sighs, looking down at the floor before her glaze moves to Lorena with a mixture of deadly seriousness and concern. "Lorena, an Amazonian trial is a trial by combat until death or yield with no interference from anyone, we Amazons have no chill as your kids say. It will just be you and AJ out on the training grounds if you agree to do this, are you absolutely certain, child?"

"Yeah." Lorena punches AJ's face hard enough to knock him out so Themyscira' s true location will remain hidden from him when they make the trip. "I've always wanted to go down swinging."

* * *

Three days later, AJ is still tied up with Diana's lasso and the sight of Queen Hippolyta, Princesses Diana and Cassandra, Queen Lorena, and King Hunter in front of him. Hippolyta steps forward to address him very coldly and dispassionately. "Arthur Curry Jr, you have already been found guilty of personal and hanus crimes against those present in this court today, including the murder of Akria Ford, and the mutilation of my grandson Hunter by forcibly cutting off his left arm. Do you deny committing these crimes despite evidence provided to the contrary?"

"No, I committed those crimes and I'd do it all again if given the choice. Do I have the right to face my accuser in combat?" Lorena growls under her breath as she steps forward, and AJ's smile falls. "Oh, I thought it'd be your pretty boy husband, I really hoped to take his other arm before I stab my sword in his neck, but I guess I'll settle for you."

"Since both of you have agreed to participate in trial by combat until death or yield, please state your terms for victory. Queen Lorena goes first, then the accused."

"It's very simple, you will leave the Amazons and Atlanteans completely alone until death so we can live life our lives in peace."

"My terms are simple too, I want pretty boy Prince executed for the crime of his godhood, then I want to sit on the throne of Atlantis in his place and Lorena to serve me as my Queen and lover." Everyone in the room can barely hold in their anger at his demands and AJ smirks while being held in handcuffs."

"I Agree, I'll kill you right now." Lorena grows before lunging at him due to the rage she feels with the Green Coin in her pocket, but Hippolyta holds a hand out to stop her gently.

"Menalippe, Artemis, please return the accused back to his confinement cell in the prison and keep him under twenty-four hour guard by your most deadly warriors until the combat trial tomorrow at dawn. This court is adjourned." The two Amazons nod at Hippolyta before strong arming AJ and dragging him towards the prison cells.

After all the Amazons disperse from the throne room, the children and Princesses, plus Hippolyta all take a moment to breathe and come to terms with what they just did and what still needs to be done. Hunter tries reaching out for Lorena's hand to give her comfort, but she yanks it away, addressing him like a warrior while pulling her sword and walking down the stairs. "Sorry babe, I can't be with you right now, I have to train."

Diana comes close and places a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Lorena will be okay, she's stronger than she knows and she will win this battle, we must give her time to realize that. Come along, Little One."

Hunter sighs, but goes along with her. For the first time in a long time, Hunter goes to bed alone with no one for company, Lorena went off to train this morning and hasn't been seen since by anyone on the island. He lays down and shuts his eyes, but he feel the demons of his nightmares starting to take over without anyone there to keep him sane.

It finally gets to be too much and Hunter wakes up screaming in a cold sweat. He doesn't know how long he was asleep for, but he decides that however long it was is enough for one night. When moving to the kitchen for something to drink, Hunter finds Diana sitting by the window, looking at the stars outside and he decides to join her. "What are we looking at here?"

"I don't know, you and your grandmother were always better at identifying the constellations than I am. I just came out here because my worry for Lorena is greater than my need for sleep, and the screams I heard from your bedroom tells me that you couldn't sleep either. Are you alright, Little One? You worried me."

Hunter moves close, allowing Diana to wrap her arm around him and hold him like the small child he used to be. "I'm fine, expect for the nightmares I have when I sleep, my own worry for Lorena and the life we've built together, and the spot where my left arm was cut off still twitches with intense pain from time to time. God, I don't remember life being this difficult when I was a child, or even a few years ago. What happened to me?"

"You grew up, you had to, no matter how many times I wished you wouldn't, but I think every parent wishes their child didn't grow up so they could keep them safe from harm. You'll understand when you and Lorena eventually have children of your own someday. Oh I almost forgot, yesterday when you were running late for lunch you said that you had big news, what did you want to share with me?"

"It's nothing, Lorena just wanted me to pick up the chicken alfrado pizza she likes so much, and we're thinking about finally having a kid." He buries the lead in hopes Diana freak out too much, but she reacts in the same way he thought she would by asking way too many questions before he can answer them. He just smiles and tries his best to answer them all. "No, we haven't thought of names yet, but we're finally ready to have a kid now, just breathe."

"Okay, I'm calm and I'm proud of you both for deciding you're ready, that's a choice I never had with Orm. We were spies in 1984 during the Cold War, it just took me too long to learn we were on opposite sides and I had to love him like I loved Steve in order to keep my cover. We worked together for years afterwards until I saw Orm's true evil nature and decided to break things off, but I was already pregnant with you at the time and my love for you has always been completely genuine and real."

"I don't care how you raise your child because I know you'll both do a wonderful job, as long as you bring them to visit me often, but please promise you will be a better father than Orm. Hunter, I'm serious, I will kick your ass if I find out you're not treating Lorena or your child with anything less than the respect they deserve."

"I know, I'll be the best father there is because I have the best role model of what a good parent should be in my mother. This kid will be loved, Lorena and I will make damn sure of that. Speaking of which..." Hunter peeks out the window, his gaze is drawn to the same high peak and meadow he took Lorena took to years ago. "I know where to find her."

Lorena breathes deeply with her eyes closed, using the sounds of her surroundings to guide where she needs to strike next so she can anticipate AJ's next move. "Thought I'd find you here." She swings her weapon in the direction of Hunter's voice before opening her eyes to see him standing in front of her with the sword at his neck and a fearless expression on his face. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, I needed a break to lift my spirits after a day of heavy training and your smiling face always cheers me up." She sticks her sword in the flowerily ground and wipes the sweat from her forehead. "It's late, what are you doing here?"

Hunter looks at her with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I wanted to see if you were alright after everything that's happened over the past three days, and I can't sleep alone anymore, otherwise I'll have nightmares. On the bright side, I did catch up with my mom and told we're thinking about having a child, only if that's something you still want to do. I know our plans went out the window when AJ showed up, but we don't need to talk about this now and you've got focus on preparing for the battle tomorrow, so I'll leave you to it."

"Don't leave me, I still need you." Lorena holds Hunter's hand to pull him back when he begins walking away. She kisses him deeply and forces him to lay down in the meadow of flowers with her. "I don't care where we are, I want all of you right now." She goes in to kiss him again, but he pulls away with a look of shock and concern.

"Are you drunk? Did you get into my grandmother's stash of special wine? That stuff is quite strong, I should know, I was so hungover on the night I tried it that she had to carry me to infirmary so I could test out my bionic arm."

She leans in close so he can smell the wine on her breath. "She may have given me some as a way to deal with what I have to do tomorrow, but my sobriety level doesn't change how much I love you. Did you know that AJ is as strong as I am? So he could very well kill me in our duel and if that happens tomorrow, there is no one in the world I would rather spend my last night with than you. Shut and kiss me."

She grabs his face and kisses him deeply in a field of colorful flowers under the starry sky, ready to spend what could very well be her last night on earth in the arms of the man she loves with her whole heart and soul knowing he loves her in just the same way, damn the rest of the world.

Lorena wakes slowly the next morning with her head resting on Hunter's bare chest, her eyes wide as the sun shines brightly over their heads and she realizes she's late for her duel. She stands to her feet and pulls Hunter to his before he's had a chance to open his eyes. "Wake up and grab your clothes, babe. We gotta go!"

They arrive at the training grounds half dressed in their armor and fully embarrassed when they catch the expressions of shock from Hippolyta, Diana, Cassandra, and the rest of the Amazons. AJ smirks evilly while twirling his sword around, ready to fight. "Late for your own funeral, Lorena, and underdressed for the occasion, I see."

Lorena ignores his taunting in favor of tightening her loose Honor Guard armor into its proper place on her body, she grabs her sword and gives Hunter one last kiss while handing him the Green Power Coin. "Keep this safe for me and give it back when I end this. I don't want Rita to influence my fighting style and give me an edge, I want this to be fair."

She walks to the middle of the grounds and raises her sword while assuming a fighting stance, waiting for Hippolyta's instructions from above. "This sword contest is a trial by combat until yield or death. No one may stop the contest except for me. Do the combatants fully understand?"

Both of them nod curtly, and Lorena grips her sword tightly as Hippolyta drops the flag to begin the contest. Lorena takes her time and watches how AJ moves until she is to find an opening because this isn't six years ago and she will end this fight on her own terms this time, she won't allow him to get away from her rage this time. She finally sees an opportunity when AJ does a jump kick, which she easily dodges before she sweeps his leg when he lands with loose footing.

After she trips him, Lorena goes to stab with him while he lays on the ground, but he rolls away causing her to hit the grass. While she is distracted, AJ takes the chance to grab her head and knee her in the face over and over until she collapses on her back before he pounces with his hands at her throat and the intent to do deadly harm.

Hunter watches the fight from the cliffs overlooking the training grounds with great worry while he takes a step closer to protect Lorena and absolutely rip AJ apart for hurting her, but Diana holds him back by holding his hand even though she is about two seconds away from doing the same thing herself because no one hurts her kids. "We must let her handle this fool alone, she can win this battle, I believe in her."

Lorena's world is beginning to fade as AJ's grip around her neck tightens and she struggles to breathe, her eyes roll back in her head landing on Diana and Hunter standing on the cliffs behind her with worried expressions and she knows she has to do everything to win this fight for Diana, a woman who has been like a another mother to her, and for Hunter, the man she loves and plans to build a bright future with many happy children, and only AJ stands in the way of that future.

She swiftly knees AJ in the stomach to get him off of her, quickly gaining her breath back as she rises to her feet and wipes the blood from her nose before charging at him with the full force of everything she has, launching a fury of sword strikes at his face and only leaving him seconds to block then moving on to preform the next strike until he becomes disoriented and falls on his backside completely out of breath.

Lorena holds her sword at his throat when he tries to get up. "I'm going to give you same warning I did six years ago. Stay down, please. I won't hesitate to kill you if you give a reason. This contest is over."

"Really, Queenie? You still going to show me mercy again after everything I've done to you? You know I won't stop trying to make your life hell. If you put me away in cell, I'll escape eventually and I'll come after you and your husband until both of you are dead because I have to make Orm proud of me, but you know the only way to stop me. You must kill me... Please." He pleads with the tone of child, then Lorena understands everything about that's happened to AJ in the years he dissapeared from the world when she looks at the small Atlantean brand hidden behind his ears. Jesus, Orm branded and brainwashed a child to be the perfect unstoppable soldier.

AJ, her, and Hunter are all unknowningly connected by one man who has tried ruining their lives. When Orm learned of Hunter's existence a month after he was born, he did everything in his power to raise the child as his own, but he knew Diana would never relinquish her close hold on Hunter, so he settled for someone else's son. Orm hired Black Manta to fake AJ's death and deliver the boy to him to be brainwashed and raised into hating gods while being hidden away from the rest of the world.

Orm kept doing this to him in secret until he was arrested for kidnapping Hunter, leaving the young boy alone in the world with no one to love him, no one to teach him proper ways to interact with people socially, or instill a sense of morality. No wonder AJ turned out this way, he's only known a life of rage and battle, Now he only wants a good death.

She grips her sword in both hands, but throws it away in refusal to fight anymore, walking away and leaving AJ stunned. "I told you that this contest is over, you gonna have to find some other way to have a perfect death, I won't kill you."

AJ refuses to accept that she won't kill him, quickly grabbing her sword in the grass and charging Lorena from behind to hold the sword at her neck. Everyone around the arena is tense as they know AJ could kill her at any moment, Diana and Hunter sneak away to get a successful angle of attack to free Lorena without killing her in process until a flaming arrow enters AJ's skull between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Hippolyta lowers bow from the cliffs above, her expression is stern while still having concern for Lorena. "Now this contest is over! Lorena, are you alright, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you for saving me... Can someone hold me, please." Lorena nods and takes a shaky deep, trying to compose herself after being so close to death and feeling AJ's blood on her cheek, she falls on knees unable to hold in her tears anymore. Hunter immediately jumps down and runs toward her, accidently leaving his phone behind. Lorena slowly begins to stop shaking when she melts into Hunter's strong and comfortable embrace. "I can't breathe, is he dead? Do you think Arthur and Mera would be proud of me after I did this? I mean, AJ was a bastard, but he was still their son."

There are just some things Hunter doesn't know and questions he can't answer, but he holds her close and keeps her calm. "Yes, he's dead, he's dead, you did it. Just breathe, alright? You're okay."

Diana sees the state Lorena is in and begins moving to comfort her as well, but the sound of Hunter's phone ringing surprises because she wasn't aware Hunter could get cell service on the island. She picks it and talks with Wally West on the other line. "Hello, Mr. West. I was surprised to hear from you so early in the morning, are you and Ms. Queen alright?"

Wally chokes in a breath as he is shaken by events he experienced this morning. "Yeah, Artemis, the kids, and I are not the ones in danger. My protégé Sam was taken over Thawne's sprit from within the Speed Force and used his physical body to travel in time for an unknown purpose. I need the League and other allies to go to the Watchtower because we need to do some time traveling to get him back."

Diana sighs, looking down at the children huddled together and she knows they're in no state for a mission after everything that's already happened this morning. "Hunter and Lorena need to rest, only I am available for this mission. Now, tell me what's happened..."

The children look up from each other's embrace to Diana talking with Hippolyta on the cliffs, then she walks away without so much as a glance at them, which leads them to become worried and follow her. They catch up with her as she carries a backpack of her weapons and gear towards the sailboat they arrived in. Hunter approaches cautiously from behind. "Mother, are you alright? Where are you going without us?"

"Nowhere." She turns around to them with a sheepish smile in the hopes they'll leave her be, but their expressions remain unamused and she knows whatever reuse she thought of pulling is up, she huffs in defeat before answering. "There's a time travel matter the League and I must attend to, so I'll be gone for a few days, but I want you two to stay here and rest. Back to bed, both of you."

Hunter folds his arms and shakes his head adamantly. "No, bad things tend to happen when the three of us are separated from each other, so I'm not leaving you again, Mother."

"I'm coming too." Lorena speaks up with the same adamant tone, stepping closer to them. "You two are the only family I have left so I'm not letting you go, and if you think I'm going to miss time traveling, you're both wrong. Now, where are we going first?"

"Sometimes there are no words to express how much I love you both." Diana takes her children into a tearful group hug, crying uncontrollably until they are able to calm her down. She lifts her from their embrace and places a hand on each of their cheeks. "I'd hoped you'd come because I have the rest of your gear in my backpack. We're not going time traveling right away, we need to get someone who can help with this mission first. The Green Arrow."

Hunter's eyes light up at the news. "Oh, I can't wait to see Uncle Ollie and Aunt Dinah again. It's been fifteen years since we last saw them, maybe you two can bury the hatchet and reconcile now."

"I'm afraid our reconciliation will never come, Oliver and Dinah were killed in a house fire by Deathstroke last year, leaving behind their two children." Lorena angrily clenches her jaw when learning that Deathstroke is still out there. "Their oldest son has taken up the Green Arrow mantle and that's who we need for this mission, but I had a falling out with the Queen Family at the start of Hunter's teenage years, so I doubt he'll want to see me, much less come with me willingly."

"Send me in to get him." Lorena says, both of them give her a skeptical look, which causes her to sigh in exasperation. "Did you guys forget that being a spy was apart of my Honor Guard training? I can infiltrate his workplace and extract him safely without bloodshed, or having Diana carry him out kicking and screaming in her beefy Amazonian arms. Who's my extraction target?"

"Connor Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter complete, A Prince's Legacy comes full circle with my other story A Queen's Legacy. Hunter and Lorena will have a nice time travel chapter, then it will be full steam ahead to the two part finale, leading to the squeal series, which I announce the title of in the end notes of chapter 15.


	13. War And Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a time travel mission to the year 1945, Lorena meets a ghost from her past as Hunter tries to do the impossible to save a person he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone reads this chapter, I would recommend reading chapter 8 of my other series to have full context for this chapter because chapter 8 is sort of a continuation of what happened at the end of the last chapter. Other than that, buckle up because it's going to be a wild ride.

* * *

To say that today has been interesting is a vast understatement in Lorena's eyes. She's barely had time to process her battle against AJ before she had to accompany Diana and Hunter on a sailboat back to man's world, from there everything was turned up to eleven when she had to become a spy once again to infiltrate Queen Industries and bring the less than willing son of the Queen Family Legacy, Connor Queen to the Watchtower for a mission she knows very little about.

Now, she is working with Oracle as to decipher the clues left behind by Samuel Lodge, a ten year old Speedster who is time traveling after his physical body was over by Eobard Thawne from the Speed Force. They take a break and Barbara shows her a Post-It note with Sam's possible time periods, Riverdale 1968 is already taken by the initials C.Q and R.W. "Connor came in twenty minutes ago and chose Riverdale, you can choose from the two remaining cities."

Lorena takes a moment to think before marking her intials down on the note. "1945 London, Diana has been there before, so I don't imagine the clue will be too hard to find."

"Okay, that just leaves 1938 Smallville for Kara and Lena." Barbara marks their intials on the note before handing to Lorena. "Please, take this to Diana and ask her to call a man by the name of Rip Hunter."

She nods, looking at the intials R.W with great intrigue as she wonders who they belong to. "Who's R.W?"

"Rose Wilson is the daughter of Slade Wilson Deathstoke." Barbara says hesitantly, knowing what Slade has done to her and Hunter, and the monster he is. "She's in a relationship with Connor now and she's working with him to kill Slade to protect their daughter and the rest of their family. Despite her blood relations, she can be trusted completely."

"I hope so." Lorena grumbles to herself as she leaves the room. It takes her some time to find the League infirmary on the Watchtower, she's only been here sporadically since retiring into a peaceful life with Hunter, truth be told, she's been on Trini's earth as a Power Ranger more than she's been at the Watchtower as a full League member. She finally arrives to see Diana and Hunter huddled together in comfort while sitting on one of the beds. "What happened, I thought Connor was in here getting his hands bandaged up?"

"He was." Hunter lifts his head from the embrace, his arm still wrapped Diana around tightly. "He left soon after telling Diana off for the Justice League not being there while Oliver was drinking heavily to deal with having to mercy kill Grant Wilson and having to kick Roy out of the house. I will say the League needs to take a more active role in humanitarian work, but he was-"

"He was right, Connor was right." Diana says, lifting her head up to address Lorena and Hunter with a very stern tone and expression. "Ever since the night Grant died, the League has lost its mandate the original six of us put in place after the defeat of Steppenwolf, we wanted to save the world from big threats while caring for the ordinary people on the ground and we haven't, we lost our human connection with the people we're supposed to protect and that needs to change, now!"

"What do you have in mind? I mean, you and Hunter have more experience working on League than I." Lorena asks, thinking on the matter with her arms folded.

"The Justice League needs to stop being gods in the Watchtower high above the people and become heroes at the service of the people again. When a crisis happens, natural, manmade, or otherwise, we must respond with steady hands and a gentle heart to protect the people while dealing with the crisis without causing too much collateral damage in the process. If damage remains, we must stay behind for cleanup while seeing if the people need comfort or help, even if it's as simple as giving a hand for them to hold. To begin, we must make amends."

"I understand, Mother. It's way past time to make amends with Rose Wilson and William Connor Queen, I will do so before going on today's mission or definitely by day's end."

Lorena's blood boils with rage, thinking of what the Wilson's did to Nana as she chews into Hunter. "Whoa, I understand that your Catholic guilt is much stronger than mine, I can't believe you want to even speak with her after Slade killed Nana while AJ took your arm with his sword. How can you even think of it?!"

Hunter sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at Lorena like he's seeking forgiveness, not in her, but for his actions as a teenager. "Rose isn't her father, unlike Slade, she cares for people, otherwise she wouldn't've spent so much effort trying to get Connor back when we brought him here. I've been thinking about this for years. I broke my rules as a Teen Titan, now Rose is here and I must ask for her forgiveness in the part I played in Grant's death. That's how a new relationship is forged from the old one."

"Fine, but I still don't trust her." Lorena pushes down her personal feelings and hands the Post-It note to Diana. "Barbara was able to determine Sam's possible location for the clues he left behind, I've already chosen 1945 London for the three of us because it'll be easy to find it. She also asked you to call a man named Rip Hunter. I don't know if he's real, but he sounds like a Captain Kirk wannabe."

Diana chuckles, accepting the note. "He's very real, I assure you. Rip is a time traveler, who uses an alias so his enemies don't go back to kill him while he sleeps in his crib as a baby." She looks at the dark circles under children's eyes, today hasn't afforded them much rest since killing AJ this morning and the tiredness is beginning to show on their faces. "I'll call him to see if he'll help us, why don't you two get some rest in your room? I'll get you when it's time for the mission briefing."

As soon as the children leave for their room, Diana pulls out her phone to call an old friend, her relationship with Rip is interesting to say the least. They first met while she was a mission in the 1930s and became lifelong friends, when they met again ten years later, Rip looked as if he hadn't aged a day, leading her to believe that he was imortal like her, it wasn't until they met a third time that he finally told her about being a time traveler from the future. "Hello, old friend. I need your help."

She's greeted by sounds of gunfire and Rip breathing heavily as he answers. "Can't talk, Diana, I'm chasing Jack The Ripper through Whitechapel while tracking someone who's using the Speed Force very irresponsibly to time travel. So far I've tracked him to three different time periods. It's been a very busy day."

"So have we, I believe we're looking for the same person, there's a young Speedster who's unwillingly time traveling, but he's leaving clues on where to find him in the Speed Force. I'm sending three teams to find them and I need you help for transportation."

Rip is silent for a long time, worrying Diana until he answers with heavy breath. "I'll be there in an hour, just give me time to finish this. Who's on the teams you're sending?"

"Team #1 is Kara and Lena Gordon-Luthor, they're going to Smallville in 1938. Team #2 is myself, my son, and daughter-in-law, we're going to London in 1945. Team #3 is Connor Queen and Rose Wilson, they're going to Riverdale in 1968."

He stops firing his gun and sighs heavily into the phone. "Did you say you're going to 1945 London? I'm sorry Diana, but you can't interact with your own time stream, you're going to have to stay behind on this mission. If you saw or interacted with your younger self, the consequences would be paradoxical. Do you want a universe ending paradox? 'Cause that's how you get a universe ending paradox. I know you want to protect them, but you're children are on their own."

It's not what Diana would like to happen, but she understands it even if Hunter and Lorena may not. Diana says a silent payer as she ends the call, praying for her children and their adventures in 1945 London, she was a much darker person back then and she's afraid how they will see her now after seeing her so broken in the past.

After she's done briefing all the teams on their mission, Diana allows the teams to say goodbye to their loved ones while she does the same with Hunter and Lorena by wrapping them in a tearful goodbye hug before handing them a note with an address. "Rip said I can't go back to the past unless I want to cause a world ending paradox by interacting with my younger self, so here's a place that can help during your investigation to find the clue. Are you two going to be okay on your own?"

Hunter smiles confidently, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Mother. We've both traveled on our own before, even to an alternate universe and Hell, so I imagine time travel will be a piece of cake for us. Now, does anyone know how to make cake... Don't worry, we'll be fine."

She kisses their foreheads and lets them go off on their own, but she can't in good conscience not give them a warning, her voice is low and shameful as she calls them back. "Wait there's something you both should know about me before leaving. I was active with Etta in London during 1945 and I was in a dark place after the end of the war, I was a completely different person back then and I certainly wasn't anyone's mother. So, if we happen to meet, please remember that I love you both and please be patient with me."

The children understand her warning as the step closer to give her one last hug, and Hunter speaks softly from within the embrace. "Don't worry Mother, I will always love you, regardless if you don't know me because love is unstoppable even with faced with obstacles."

"We'll see if you still believe that when you return." Diana says sadly under her breath as she shoves the children away. "You have a mission to complete. Have fun."

Hunter and Lorena walk to board the Waverider, but Hunter stops and watches Rose Wilson say goodbye to her family, and he knows he must apologize for what the Titans did in the past if he has any hope moving forward to the future. Lorena notices Rose by her dyed steel gray hair and feels jealousy for not being the only one who has colored hair as she kisses Hunter's cheek before boarding the ship by herself. "I may not completely trust Rose, but I love her hair color. Go on, it's time for you to make amends for the Titan's mistake."

"Ms. Wilson..?" Hunter asks hesitantly while approaching. Rose looks up from rocking her daughter to sleep and looks at Hunter and recognizes him as member of the original Teen Titans team, but she doesn't send him away, telling him to get closer. "Sorry to bother you, but my wife and I are trying to have a child of our own, so I have babies on my mind."

"It's alright, parenting is quite a challenge and sometimes, your kid will help you change into a better person than you used to be. Harper is the light of my life, so every good or bad day with her is an adventure." She watches as Hunter freezes when Rose's daughter name is mentioned. He tries to offer an explanation until Rose shushes him. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything. Connor told me what really happened that night a while ago, he told me what you and the other original Titans tried to stop."

"I want to apologize for that night." Rose looks at him in shock, but lets him say his peace when seeing the angish on his face. "I can't apologize for the actions of my teammates, only my own, The Titans were all in a dark place after Lian died because she was like one of us, but Roy went off the deep end with no hope of ever coming back. We should have recognized that he wasn't grieving properly and we should have done more to help him, we should have done more to stop Roy and save Grant's life, the fact that I didn't is a shame I will carry with me for the rest of my life. I am truly sorry for the part I played in Grant's death and I hope you can forgive me one day."

"My brother's death will always hurt, but hearing you apologize for the Titans' mistake makes it hurt significantly less. Thank you, Mr. Prince, you can take this weight off your shoulders now." She takes a deep breath to process his apology, then she changes the subject to something lighter. "So, you're one of the teams going on this time travel mission, right? I don't think any of us were expecting this when we woke this morning."

"My name is Hunter, you can call me that if you like." Hunter sighs in relief, then chuckles at the absurdity of the mission, as if he still can't quite believe it. "Yeah, 1945 here I come. Lorena and I are scared of what to expect, but excited to explore."

"I'm not sure if I share your excitement yet, Hunter, but you guys seem to be a good team. Lorena looks pretty with her purple hair and I'm kinda jealous of her because I thought I was the only hero with colored hair." She says as Harper tugs on loose of her steel gray hair. "And I don't go by Ms. Wilson, Rose is just fine with me. Well, I'd better put my grabby baby down for a nap and board before the ship leaves without me. Good luck on your mission, Hunter."

"You too, Rose."

* * *

"How do I look?" Hunter steps out of the Waverider's changing room in clothes appropriate to the 1940s, wearing a black dress shoes and pants, a white dress shirt with a black tie beneath a black silk vest, a leather glove to cover his bionic hand, finally a black suitcoat and fedora. "I know it's a bit much, but this is what Rip said I had to wear."

Lorena blushes when she sees Hunter stand tall and she comes close to place the fedora over his hair loosely while touching the beard on his face. "Damn, babe. I forgot how good you clean up in a suit. I think we should go dancing when we get back because I feel super fancy in this dress Diana lent me, you mother has good fashion sense." She says, admiring herself in simple but eloquent 1940's forset green day dress a with black trim.

"The only thing I hate this mission is having to cover my glorious hair violet with this stupid brown wig. Rip and I had a heated argument about my hair when he said I had dye it back to brown or cut it off completely, threats were shouted and compromises were reached, now I have wear a wig for this mission." She places the long-hair wig on her head with a groan of annoyance. "I look like a old librarian, what do you think?"

"I'd love to go dancing with you when we get back." Hunter is totally speechless at the lovely sight of his wife, as if he is seeing her for the first time again, causing Lorena to blush again. "Everything looks good on you, you're strong and beautiful as always while wearing clothes appropriate to the era." They lean to kiss each other until Rip's voice comes over the ship's intercom to interrupt them before they can.

"Oi, lovebirds. Stop kissing and get to the front door before my ship falls apart because all these successive jumps to different times are starting to a real number on her. Team #3, you're on deck." Hunter and Lorena kiss quickly, then meet Rip at the exit after he lands the ship in a large, empty alley. "You both know the mission, find Sam's clue in 1945 so we know exactly where to look in 1968. Without the the clue, we'll be flying blind here, so it's on you now. Call me with the comlinks in your pockets for pickup and don't die in the process, Diana would kill me."

The door opens as Lorena and Hunter take each other's hand, ready to explore an unfamiliar world together. Once Hunter walks onto the sidewalk his eyes light up in wonder of the era. He loves hearing Diana's stories of the past, but now he's actually here and he's going to experience everything, the cars, fashion, the people, even the celebrations of the Second World War ending. He's tempted to jump off the docks and swim towards the fog when knowing Themyscira is on the other side, but he knows Hippolyta and the Amazons won't give him as warm a welcome as they do in the future. Besides, he has a mission to complete.

He eventually stops looking at the world with rose colored glasses and uses street signs to get to the address Diana gave him when Lorena stops him by standing still as he tries to walk further, drawing his attention to where she's looking at graphic anti-Japanese propaganda poster. Her gaze remains unbroken from the poster, causing Hunter to step in front of her to block her view, she pounds on his chest to move until she breaks down crying his arms. "Why?! Why would someone do that to me, to my people and culture?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I just don't know." Hunter softly kisses her forehead and holds her close until she is able to calm down, remembering that for all of humanity's goodness, they can be monsters, even to their own kind. He continues holding her close all the way to Etta's office, a simple brick brownstone building with a engraved plaque reading **Candy/Prince Investigations** upon entering. They take the elevator up to the top floor where the main office is and Hunter races forward when his childhood memories get the better of him.

He bursts into the office in a hurry, making Etta jump as she puts files away in a cabinet. She truns around to face him with a smile and every story Diana told about her is completely true, her lively and bright personality is evident in everything she does from the way she speaks to the way she moves. Nothing in this life is going to slow her down for a second, even at middle-age where her vibrant red hair is beginning to show shades of gray. Hunter stands before her frozen, wanting to hug because even though they only met once, Etta is like family to him.

"Oh, you scared me there, young man... Are you alright? Are you lost, do you need anything?" Etta asks in the same cheery tone she's always had, trying to snap Hunter out of his frozen trance.

Hunter remains frozen, only snapping out of it when Lorena runs in to take his hand at his side as she speaks for him. "I'm sorry about him, he's just nervous because we just moved to London from the English countryside and my husband is excited to explore the big city for the first time and see the famous private investigator Diana Prince, we hear she works here."

Etta sighs heavily while sitting at her desk. "I hate to disappoint you both, but she's been dealing with some personal matters since the war ended and won't be here today, she probably won't be here for the rest of the week, I'm sorry. My name is Etta and if you give me your names, I will tell her you have a case for us when she gets in."

"Uh, our names are Lorena and Hunter Bradley." She says, trying to smile convincingly and thinking quickly on her feet by using Hunter's fake alias. "Look, I don't want to pressure you, but can you please tell us where Diana is? We need her help and it's imperative that we speak with her right away. Please, I wouldn't ask if there was another way."

"She's drinking alone in the pub across the street, but you can't tell her I told you." Etta says with another heavy sigh. "You kids seem very nice, so I'm going to warn you. Diana is in a very dark place right now and the best thing you can do is to leave her alone to drink. But if your business with her can't wait, please don't hurt my friend."

"Thank you, Etta, you've been a big help in great, unknown ways. We promise to bring your friend back with some lunch probably, what are you feeling? I'm feeling sandwiches." Lorena smiles kindly the smaller woman and keeps hold of Hunter's hand to lead him out of the room. "Come along, Mr. Bradley."

Once the children leave and Etta is alone again, she takes a moment to reflect on what just happened with the children who seem out of this world. "Hmm, what a nice, young couple those kids make. I hope to see them again."

It doesn't take Lorena long to arrive at the pub with Hunter, walking in to find crowds of people drinking in celebration of the war ending, some are seconds away from getting into a fist fight if they keep drinking like they are, and some are listening to BBC News Broadcast on the radio. All this loud and dense activity is making it imposible to find Diana. "Do you see your mother anywhere?"

"Well, knowing her and knowing it's days after the war ended and days after Charlie drank himself to death, she's is disillusioned with humanity for letting her down yet again, meaning she's sitting at the bar drinking away her sorrows." Hunter points to a younger Diana sitting on a bar stool as she finishes the drink in her hand before ordering another, looking broken and self-destructive, so unlike the Diana they both know. "I can't watch her go through this, I have to save my mother."

Lorena's heart breaks when she has to pull Hunter back from taking a step towards Diana. She hates to be the voice of reason in this hurtful situation, but they need to find Sam's clue and get out of this backwater time period as soon as possible. "She isn't your mother yet, she won't know who you are and she'll probably try to kill you if you tell her. I love you very much alive, so we're going to find the clue on our own without her."

"I don't care if she won't know me, I know her and that's enough. I can't let go through this depressing time alone, she's my mom and I will do anything in the world to protect her, even if it kills me." Hunter sighs, gently takes Lorena's hands and speaks softly. "Please, you gotta let me do this alone. If you had a chance to hear Arthur or Mera reassure you that the world will be okay one more time, wouldn't you take it?"

"Yeah, you know I would." She says with a sad sigh. "Damn, for the record, I would've absolutely loved to go day drinking with your mom. While you're here raising your blood-alcohol level, I need to find the clue, but I can't do that without a proper lead. So, what's our best play?"

"I would suggest going back to Etta, she and the boys found humanity's Mother Box at the end of the First World War and she knows Diana like family, so she's definitely had some experience with strange superhero missions."

"You're a good son, Hunter, do what you need to do." Lorena peeks past Hunter, sadly looking at Diana continuing to drink herself into what's going to be quite an impressive hangover tomorrow before leaving the pub to complete an difficult mission, knowing that Hunter probably has the more impossible task ahead of talking a Demigod down from drinking over her place as an old warrior in a world at peace.

Once she gets back on the sidewalk, Lorena breathes deeply while taking in her surroundings before the reality of the time period hits her like a truck, she's actually in 1945. Despite the problems of the era, the world is at peace and a lot more quiet than 2024. She watches a couple walk hand in hand into dance club, making her want to go home with Hunter and leave their lives of superheroes behind, her thoughts only grow when she spots a golden age Gray Ghost comic book on a newsstand that she considers buying for Hunter because it reminds her of the movie they saw together after their first date at the pizza place back when they were younger and free.

Rip probably wouldn't mind if she brought mementoes back with her, all teams are probably bringing back souvenirs from their time adventures, so it's only right that she does the same by purchasing this comic book with Hunter in mind. She goes over and buys the book for only ten cents, placing it in a paper grocery bag with the other items she's bought before going on her way.

She stops halfway through her journey when seeing a kindly Japanese couple argue over where to go with the help of a map in their hands while their baby carriage rolls into traffic, causing Lorena to leap into action to save the baby by quickly removing her high heels as she runs and putting them in the bag before handing it to the couple to hold during the time she goes into traffic without a plan, just knowing she has to get to the baby. She swiftly moves in between the cars and grabs the baby girl out of its carriage with only seconds until it would've been smashed to smithereens by a oncoming big truck barreling down the street.

"Whoopsie. No, no, no, fingers away." Lorena just smiles at the baby when she tries to grab the wig on head as she walks back to the sidewalk. The parents share a look of shock and relief when she speaks in their native tongue while their baby is returned to them safely. "Hi there, I'm here to give your child back and get my groceries in return, sorry about your baby carriage though."

"Thank you so much, I didn't think anyone would've cared to help us, especially after what our people did in the war." The mother returns the bag and accepts her daughter as the father shows Lorena their map in confusion, wanting her to help again. "Sorry about my husband, we just immigrated from Japan and we need to get to the airport for another flight to America tonight to begin a new life for our daughter, but we're a little lost and this English map is no help. Can you please help us?"

"Do you have a pen or something I can write with?" Lorena studies the street sign above her, then she studies the map to draw a route from their current position to the nearest international airport. "Alright, this is the quickest route to the airport, you should arrive there in twenty minutes if you decide to take public transport and that will give you the afternoon for your flight. I hope this helps you."

"It greatly helps, thank you." The mother pulls Lorena in for an abrupt, close hug as a thank for everything she's done while the baby tries grabbing at her hair from within the embrace until the mother pulls away. "Oh, it seems like Akira made a new friend. Well, we must going on our way, Can you say goodbye, Akira? Say bye, bye."

Akira looks over her mother's shoulder with a doe-eyed expression as she walks away and waves at Lorena with her tiny hand while Lorena stands there with her mouth agape in shock before her expressions softens into a smile and she waves back. "Good to see you too, Nana. We'll meet again soon."

She walks back into Etta's office while pulling two sandwiches out of the grocery bag, which surprises the older woman as much as Lorena's presence here. "Oh, Mrs. Bradley, I'm surprised to see you again so soon. But I welcome your company anytime, especially when you bring food. Is your silent husband joining us for lunch? I like him."

"No, he's trying to convince Diana to stop drinking and come back to work, he can be very persuasive with the people he cares about. In the meantime, I have a case for you. I'm looking for a clue that's one of part of a three part math equation because it's equation to enter the Speed Force."

Etta chuckles dryly, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Hunter seems like a nice boy, but not even he can dissuade Diana from doing something she's set her mind to, no matter how destructive it is. If you knew her like I do, you'd rethink your words."

Hunter watches the front door for a moment after she left, knowing he should've gone with her because the mission is more important than one person, but he can't focus on the mission when the one person is his mother. He removes his coat and hat as he approaches Diana at the bar, placing the items on the back of his chair beforesitting down next to Diana on her left, speaking to her in American accent to hide who he really is. "Do you mind if sit here?"

She groans while finishing her drink, but allows him to sit down as the bartender comes near to take his order. "What can I get for you, mate?"

"Whiskey, neat, and get her another one of whatever she wants, if she wants it." Hunter puts the money on the counter while pointing to Diana with his thumb until she slams her fist over the money, nearly breaking the whole counter in the process.

"I don't know what your game is, but if you think you can hit on me by buying drinks for me, then you're sorely mistaken. Now, please leave me alone to drink in peace."

"God, no. I'm not trying to hit on you, trust me when I say that I will never hit on you." Hunter nearly chokes on his drink when he brings it his mouth. "You just look like you need a drinking buddy. If you want me to leave, I'll leave, but you seem sad right now and I need a drink after the long day I've had. So, do you mind if I keep you company while I have a drink?"

The young mysterious man smiles at her with his bright, wondrous blue eyes, which convinces her to let him stay because this young man strangely reminds her of Steve. "Fine, you can have one drink with me, then off you go to wherever is not by my side." They spend ten minutes drinking in prefect silence until Diana's anger grows when she glances down and sees Steve's watch on Hunter's right-hand wrist.

She grabs Hunter by the wrist and forces him to stand, successfully able to remove it from his wrist. "How did get my watch? It was passed to me by a very important man, so how do you have it? I'm only going to give you once chance to explain who you are and how you got my watch!"

Hunter lets her take the watch in favor of revealing himself, droping the American accent for his natural Amazonian one and he uses his strength against hers to sit back down. "You, you gave me Steve's watch in the future. I know this will be quite difficult to understand, but my name is Hunter Prince and I am your son from the future that was born on Themyscira."

Diana scoffs, her grip tightening around his wrist. "Bullshit, the Amazons would never allow me have and raise a son on the island, you would have been thrown into the sea with all other male babies before you even had a chance to draw your first breath."

"I'm going to pretend that your words didn't just hurt me by drinking down my feelings with whiskey." Hunter takes a large drink from his glass before continuing. "Yeah, it began that way until the first night I was alive and you pleaded with Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons to love me as their own. Please, look into my eyes, part of you knows it to be true. If you still don't believe me, then wrap the Lasso of Hestia around my arm, I know you have it on you."

She gives in and looks into his eyes once more, only to get lost in them like she did with Steve. The more she stares at him, the more she begins to believe his impossible story from the way he speaks with her accent to the way he stands up strong and holds himself like a warrior, very much like herself. She finally can't take it anymore and pulls Hunter close to hide her lasso as she wraps it around his arm. "You have one chance to explain everything. Now!"

"Okay, let's begin. My name is Hunter Steven Prince, yes, you named me after Steve Trevor. I am the Demigod son of Diana Prince, the husband of Lorena Prince, and the older brother of my sister Trinity Prince, but you don't know about her yet because she lives on another earth that I went to without you, so oops. It hurts me so much to see you broken like this when I know exactly what you're thinking because I've had those thoughts, too."

"You're thinking, how could humanity go to war itself over the differences of its people yet again, they don't deserve a savior anymore and maybe you're right, but the war is finally over after six years of pointless bigotry and fighting. A new dawn is about to break, giving humanity a chance to rebuild and they take it in stride and they need a hero with good ideals to strive for. So, I'm asking you to not abandon your ideals of love and hope that you taught me as a child. I'm asking you to please be Wonder Woman... otherwise I'm going to have to throw my armor on and call myself Wonder Boy again."

"Wonder Boy? That's a ridiculous mockery of my name, it certainly doesn't fit with the state of the world today. Who thought of such a name?"

"I did." Hunter says, catching Diana off guard while he takes a drink. She tries apologizing for her harsh words, but he playfully waves her off. "No, it's alright, it is a ridiculous name. To be fair, I was five years old when I came up with it. Back then when I was younger and naïve, I wanted to be just like you and make you proud to have a son, I wanted to be a hero who stands for your ideals, I wanted to make the world a better place for all because I know it can be. I still do, even if you do not."

Diana sighs, still showing no response to his words. The young man growls under his breath, Etta was right, it's pointless to talk to her when she's like this and Hunter thought he could break through to her by being her son, but it was for nought. He pushes money towards the bartender and unties himself from the lasso before grabbing his coat and hat, refusing to look at Diana as he leaves Steve's watch behind and walks out. "Thanks for the drinks and the company. When you decide to stop drinking yourself into a hangover, I'll be around to talk!"

The sky begins to downpour rain as soon as Hunter steps out on the sidewalk, he just sighs while putting his coat and hat on to keep himself dry, but it's too late and he's already drenched in water, which is the perfect cosmically shitty end to a pretty shit day. He takes the long way back to Etta's office, but doesn't feel like exploring anymore, just wanting to sulk in the rain. He arrives at Etta's office completely soaked from head to toe, Lorena sees him standing in his disheveled state through the office door and goes out to meet him.

"Jesus, you're absolutely freezing, are you alright?" She asks Hunter, who is clearly shivering as she touches him. He just shakes his head sits and down on the floor against the wall with a expression of quiet shock and she sits down closely to warm him up. "Please, talk to me. What happened with Diana?"

"My day doesn't matter, I'd much rather hear about your day or anything else, please."

"Yeah, yeah, I can tell you about my day. Etta and I were able to deduce the location for Sam's clue to somewhere nearby, I think he's using his time travel abilities and Thawne's knowledge of history against him to leave his equation clues in places where the heroes of that time would only be able to find them, heroes like your mother. Do you know where Diana would be able to find the clue if she knew where to look?"

Hunter's eyes slowly widen, could it really be as simple as a hungry Sam being dragged through time and wanting a triple hot-fudge ice cream sundae. "I know where it is, a mom and pop ice cream shop my mother often took me to as a child. It's been a long day and I'm a little drunk right now, so we'll go looking for it tomorrow." Hunter tries to stand, but Lorena forces him back down.

"Hold on, How'd it go with Diana? Is she alright, did you convince her to stop drink and pick up the golden tiara again?" Hunter doesn't shake his head, instead he rests his tired head on her shoulder and she wraps and comforting arm around him because she already knows the truth. "I'm so sorry, babe. You can always try again tomorrow."

"No, the mission will come first this time. We talked and drank enough to kill ordinary person, but in the end, she wouldn't hear me even when I told her who I really was or about Trini by accident. I doubt she even cared to hear me. I should've gone with you to progress the mission instead of trying to help Diana, she's too far gone in the dark abyss she dug herself into for even I to bring back. She's lost and alone, she just won't let anyone in."

By the time they check into their hotel room, Hunter is pretty wiped out from today's events and Lorena can see it's effecting his mood by the time she unpacks the grocies and starts the spaghetti for them to eat. So, she grabs the Gray Ghost comic book and plops it in his lap. "I saw this today and thought of the movie you showed me on our first date, so I had to get it for you. I hope it isn't one you already have."

It's an analogy issue with three stories. The Mad Bomber, Sweating Bullets, and the Gray Ghost vs. the Music Meister. Hunter takes a moment to look at the issue before his smile grows when he gets up hug to Lorena tightly, even though her gesture is small, it's enough to remind him what it's like to be a kid again. "No, this isn't one I have back home. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, babe." Lorena removes her wig and lets her hair fall down and Hunter blushes when seeing the real her that he's so deeply in love with. They rest their heads on each other's shoulders as a slow jazz song begins playing on a vintage radio and fills the small hotel room with the sounds of a soft, sultry longue singer singing in French, gentle piano notes and smooth trumpet beats mixed together into a melody that convinces them to sway very closely together without verbal words like their the only two people in the world that's now at peace.

The song eventually ends and they're brought back to reality when the pot of noodles boils over and they have to rush to save what's left of the dinner, but they end up listening to the latest noir radio drama over a half decent meal of semi-cooked noodles covered in hand made tomato sauce and meatballs with red wine. When the night is done, Hunter and Lorena end up going to bed together much happier than how they began the day.

* * *

Hunter doesn't know if it's his Amazonian battle instincts or his PTSD, but he hears a ghostly faint sound that wakes him from a deep sleep. He gets up and puts on pants and his sheath of weapons without waking Lorena before taking the sword out and slowly stalking towards sound coming from the outside balcony only to strike at the neck of his own mother as she stands in full Wonder Woman armor.

"Hmm, impressively strong metal and Amazonian craftsmanship, you can do some serious damage with this weapon if you're not careful." She says nonchalantly while slightly raising her hands in surrender, admiring the sword while it's at her throat.

"Yeah, well, I know how to use it after you trained me as a warrior my whole life before receiving the sword on my eighteenth birthday thanks to Hippolyta and the blacksmith." Hunter takes the sword away from her neck places back in the sheath, then gives a tired glare. "Can I help you with something, or are you here to critique my battle technique next?"

Instead of answering, Diana's gaze is fixed on Hunter and his bionic arm as she begins studying him with great unfamiliarity, strangely able to see him as her child. "Your arm is missing, replaced by one of the same metal as your sword, what happened to you? Please, I want to know who hurt... my son."

"And I wanted to give this back to you." Diana holds Steve's watch up very carefully with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry I took it. If I give it to you in the future then you're obviously the kind of good man that deserves it."

"Does this mean you believe me now?" Hunter asks, gently taking Steve's watch back and sitting down against the baloney railing as Diana sits down with him. He breathes deeply as painful memories come back to the surface. "A man from the future kidnaps me one night when we're all in a vulnerable state, he tied me up with my own lasso cut my arm off with the real Godkiller sword and not the false one you had when you first came to man's world. Now I've adapted to life with a sweet bionic arm, so things aren't too bad."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you in the pub. I just couldn't fathom the idea of having a child, much less a son, especially after the horrors of another war. I should've listened to you when you spoke of your heritage, the strong conviction of your words and the passion in your eyes is exactly like mine. You are my son and I am your mother. With knowing you are from the future, I have to ask, do things get better? I mean, does humanity get better so I can raise you in a more peaceful and happy world than this one?"

Hunter takes a moment to ponder a simple question before giving a complicated answer in return. "I won't lie to you, things are going to get worse before they get better, but they truly get better and you have so much to look forward to. You're about to witness a interesting next half century with the rise of the television, then Korea in the 50s. Vietnam, The Civil Rights Movement, and The Space Race in the 60s. Nixon and Watergate in the 70s. The 80s is a strange time for you, particularly 1984, you still haven't told me what happens to you that year. You reconnect with my baby daddy in the 90's and I'm finally born later that decade. Things will get better if you believe they will and I know you do."

"How are you born into the world as a male Amazon with the name Hunter that conveys violence in a society of warriors made for peace?" Diana asks, wanting to know everything about the young boy.

"That it does, but you didn't see it that way when you gave it to me." Hunter smiles charmingly with a glint of remembrance in his eyes as he thinks on the story of how Diana gave him his name. "You wanted a name to match my birth sign, the strong and noble lion, so you gave me a name based upon Orion the Hunter. A friend of Zeus and a constellation in the sky, one of the things that gave me my love of the stars."

"Funny story about my birth. Your twin sister Cassandra and Menalippe are watching you right now, they won't interact with you, they just want to make sure you're safe in man's world at Hippolyta's orders. The only time they intervened was when you were days away from giving birth to me and they saw how depressed you were at the thought of not sharing Themyscira with me. So, they snuck you over the barrier under the cover of night and they helped deliver me into the world even though I was male. Everything was good for a few hours until Hippolyta found out about my existence."

"Let me tell you, she wasn't as happy to see me as you were. Although, she warmed up to me quickly when you and Menalippe came up with a ruse to I won't say fool her, but persuade her into allowing me to be raised on the island by leaving me in her very capable care when Menalippe called you away to handle a fake crisis, we bonded over constellations in the night sky and she's loved me as her own blood ever since. She's actually the person who helped me grow my love of astronomy."

"I bet she wasn't, I must really love you in the future to pull something like that over my mother, huh?"

"You really do." Hunter says with a tiny smile, slowly taking her hand and hoping she will believe his words here and now because he hates when they're enemies at odds, or even unknown strangers.

Diana smiles back genuinely before her gaze shifts to Lorena, watching her peacefully sleep in bed through the glass balcony door. "Is that your girlfriend or wife sleeping in the other room? I saw you two in the pub today while she wore a frankly atrocious wig, and I saw you dancing together from the building across while waiting for you to fall asleep so I could talk to you alone. I can tell she cares for you, which is good because she seems like a very nice woman... Is she immortal like us?"

"No." Hunter says sharply and regretfully, wishing with every fiber of his being that Lorena was immortal.

Diana studies his stoic expression that tells her they've definitely talked about this subject in the future, so she decides not to ask for further information. "I'm sorry, I had the same love with Steve as you do with her. That's the tragedy of being gods, to love someone who will leave you one day while you stay the same."

"I met him once, I met Steve when I went to Hell once." Hunter says abruptly, the news hitting Diana like a ton of bricks while he doesn't seem phased at all, then she understands when seeing the scars covering Hunter's body. Whatever person Diana will know when he is a baby or a child has temporary disappeared, Hunter has grown up, he's a warrior now. "I went to Hell to rescue my wife and I met Steve in the process, I tried to save him too because I wanted to give you more time with him, but I failed you."

Hunter takes a moment and looks into the distance, as it seems to return him to his hopeful mood. He and Diana watch the world begin to wake up to the sight of the rising sun, and Hunter knows he has to focus on the mission today in order to get home, but he is able to breathe easy this time when knowing Diana is in a better place now. "I have to complete my mission and go home today, so I have to ask you not to revel my existence or anything I told you about the future to anyone you know or will meet later, including Hippolyta and the Amazons. Promise me, please."

"I will, you have my word, Little One." Diana promises, surprising Hunter as he gets up to go back inside, causing him to turn back towards her. "I will keep my word if you answer my last two questions, How old are you now? And how long do I have to wait until you're in my life again as my little baby boy?"

"I am 27 years old now, and I am born 52 years from now in the year 1997. During that time, I will ask a few things of you. I ask you to please take the time to learn how to be a good mother for me, buy a Pontiac Firebird in the 60s, watch the Indiana Jones films when they come out to theaters, I have a strong feeling you're going to like those movies. Above all, please be kind and stick to your unshakeable beliefs of love and peace because only those beliefs will save the world. Please, be Wonder Woman again because the world needs you to set an example of the good humanity is capable of, especially now in the day and age I'm from."

Diana's expression is one of deep contemplation as she thinks on his request before she nods slowly and truthfully. "I will keep all of my promises to you, but do you have to leave so soon after I got to know you?"

"Don't worry, you'll know me again soon enough. The time until we meet will pass before you know it." He says with a smile to reassure her that everything will be alright. "But if you're looking of a way to spend more time with us, the clue that I need to get to the future is hidden in a ice cream shop we both know in the heart of London. So, I figure I find the clue and get some ice cream for the road. Win, win, what do you say?"

"I'll be there with you, I wouldn't miss it."

They share one final hug for a very long time before going their separate ways as Lorena begins to stir awake from within the room and Hunter goes back inside to greet her while Diana leaps off the balcony to disappear and change clothes before she can be seen. Hunter sits on the foot of the bed when Lorena rouses awake with the energy of fireworks and kisses him with a sleepy smile on her face. "Hey babe, how'd the second talk with your mom go?"

He looks at her in subtle shocks as she pulls the sheets away and chuckles at his cute, confused face that wonders how did she know? "Just because I had my eyes closed doesn't mean I wasn't listening closely. Now, let's go get some ice cream."

It doesn't long for the three of them all walk to the ice cream shop because it's the only business on the block that isn't halfway rebuilt after the London Blitz ended in 1941. Hunter admires that the building is still standing as holds the door open for Diana and Lorena before stepping through himself, while they walk to the counter, Hunter's eyes are quickly drawn to a wall of framed photographs of all the famous or notable people who've stopped into the shop through the years.

People like Steve Trevor, Judy Garland, Clark Gable, Winston Churchill, even a sharply dressed man in a suit that he recognizes as Lucifer Morningstar, and lastly, a picture of Samuel Lodge smiling covered in chocolate ice cream as he sits in his wheelchair. Hunter wonders why he didn't first notice this wall when he was two, then he remembers that he was pretty consumed with new experiences for the first time.

The shop's owner sees Hunter looking at the photos and goes over to greet him. "Can I have something made for you or do you want to try your hand at The Devil's Brain Freeze challenge to get your picture on the wall?"

"The Devil's Brain Freeze, what's that?"

"One of the ways to get your picture on the wall is by eating a massive bowl of our ten most popular ice cream favors in one sitting under one hour. In fact, you walked in with a previous challenger." He gestures to a old picture taken after the First World War of Diana sitting at a table with Etta and the boys, they're all smiling while ice cream covers their faces like all of the pictures. "You kind of look like her, you know? Are you two related?"

"Really? I don't see the resemblance. Tell you what, I would like to take the challenge, please." The owner's face lights up and he goes off to prepare the tower of food as Hunter stares at the photo of Winston Churchill and sees what seems to be small piece of paper sticking out behind one of the corners of the fame. He makes sure no one is looking as he carefully removes the picture then grabs the clue before placing it back on the wall and joins the woman at the table. "I found the clue. Now, let's see what it is."

He unfolds the paper and sees Sam's childish handwriting on the page. **You found my second note, here's where to find the next clue. Find the third one in the restaurant I had my first meal after my adoptive parents brought me home. Please bring me back to my sister.**

Lorena is the first person to try and make sense his riddle. "We don't know Sam that well and neither of us have been to any restaurants in Riverdale, so where do we tell team #3 to look?"

"I think may I know where. If someone wants take-out food, they tend to stick to the places they're comfortable with. Artemis called me on the night Sam was discovering his speed abilities and he was brought to West-Queen household for care. She told me everything that happened, Sam was able to demonstrate his new found power by racing off to buy dinner for his sister at Pop's Diner in some town called Riverdale. That's where team #3 is heading and now, they know where to look. I'd better call Rip for extraction."

He gets up from the table to call Rip privately until Lorena grabs his arm before he can take a step. "Wait, what the hell did you order for us? I know you like ice cream, but this is ridiculous even for you." She is completely perplexed as to why the owner is bringing a mountain of ice cream to the table for them to eat.

"Oh, that's The Devil's Brain Freeze challenge. I thought we could have the memory of completing it before going home."

"I'm up for it if you are, my son." Diana says with a spoon in her hand, ready to attack the tower with giddy, childlike excitement. Mother and son eat the ice cream like they're ravenous animals on a sugar high, Lorena joins in as well, but she is way more impressed with their great speed to do anything else expect watch in awe. When it's all over, the ice cream is devoured in twenty minutes flat, leaving the owner totally astonished as he brings the camera over to take the group's picture.

Hunter lowers the hat on his head to cover his eyes and Lorena leans in and kisses his cheek to hide their faces from the camera while Diana smiles head on. They're supposed to be ghosts on this mission and that's what they will be in history, no glory, no mention in time, just a fantastical story in the hearts and minds of those they've met and those they've left behind.

* * *

Lorena and Hunter are halfway through their journey home on the Waverider before everything goes to hell in a handbasket really quick. They're sleeping off the mission's events on a couch in the common room when the alarms blare and a shower of sparks rains down on them from the ceiling, waking them instantly. Hunter follows Lorena to check on Rip in the main room, only to see him trying to fly back to the Watchtower and do one million other things to keep the ship afloat within the time stream.

"Rip, what is going on?!" Lorena demands before more sparks pop around her, causing her to jump and yelp in fear.

"I assure you that everything is under my excellent control, Mrs. Pri-" Rip is cut off as the ship hits turbulence and he bangs his head on a control panel then falls back and hits the back of his head on the metal floor, knocking himself out while Lorena goes flying into Hunter's arms.

"Good catch, babe. That was like some weird trust fall exercise." She quickly catches her balance after Hunter lets go of her and she kneels down to check on Rip by lightly slapping his cheek to wake him, but he remains unresponsive. She looks up at Hunter, then out the Waverider's windshield to see the ship flying towards what seems to be an ominous swirling time vortex. "He's out cold with a very minor concussion, and we're flying towards that thing without a pilot. What are we going to do so we can live?"

Hunter looks at the ship's flight steering controls and he gets an idea that his mother certainly wouldn't approve of him doing, Diana has never allowed him near the flight controls of the Batwing or any aircraft out of the fear that he would leave her in the same way as Steve, but in order to get back to the Watchtower, he has push down his fears and fly. "Lorena, grab Rip and please buckle yourselves into the seats behind me, I'm going to try some shit."

Lorena hoists Rip over her shoulder and fireman carries him to a chair near Hunter before buckling him in before doing the same herself. She watches with uneasiness as Hunter grabs the controls with shaky hands. "Are you sure you can fly something like this? Did Diana ever teach you to fly?"

"Look, I'm going to level with you, no, my mother never taught me how to fly and you know why. So, I suggest praying for the both of us, and maybe call Diana and tell her that we love her because I'm not quite sure if I can fly us home without become a hood ordainment on the Watchtower's windshield. Please make something up, I don't want her to know about this because she'd kill me if she knew what I was doing."

"I believe I can help you, Mr. Prince. I am Gideon." A hologram head of the Waverider's A.I appears on the dashboard in front of Hunter and Lorena suddenly, taking them by surprise. "Stop screaming and calm down, this is perfectly normal in the future. I am synced up with the ship's navigation and can lead you back to the Watchtower safely, but you're going have to fly us there. Now, grip the controls more firmly, this ship isn't a toy!"

"Oh, my god. Are we really talking with a rather bossy British A.I from the future? That's so weird!" Lorena studies the Gideon hologram with wide eyes and she even tries poking it at one point.

"With everything we've seen and done over the years, is a British A.I really surprising anymore?" Hunter quips to lighten the mood before taking a deep, calming breath and grabbing the flight controls tightly, he can't help it as a wide smile comes across his face because he's finally going be able to fly like Steve, like one of his heroes. "Please hang onto something, I have a bad feeling about this."

From her room in the Watchtower, Diana flips through one of the many photo albums full of pictures of Hunter, as if she's remembering memories long past. Her eyes are dawn to one page in particular where she has a collection of photos marking Hunter's increasing height against his bedroom doorframe as he grew up. With each house they moved to over the years, Diana took a picture of the old doorframe so she could mark the new door. The last mark was made on Hunter's seventeenth birthday before they went to Themyscira that spring and her baby boy was changed forever.

Rather then let the tears continue to well in her eyes, Diana swiftly closes the book and sets it aside, then gets up to look out her window at the cold yet comforting vastness of space seconds before the Waverider streaks across with a sparking engine behind it, followed by her phone ringing with Lorena on the other end. "Lorena, please tell you and Hunter are not flying in the Waverider anymore?"

"Um, we're fine now. Everything's fine, perfectly alright, and just plain dandy. How are you, how is Diana Prince's day really going?"

"Lorena, please tell me what's really going on?" She demands in a low growl.

"You might want to go down the hanger bay and open whatever door you need to land aircrafts safely, Hunter's coming in kind of hot."

"What the fuck is happening?" Diana immediately drops her phone and burst through the wall like a mascot running a banner at a football game, extremely despite to find her son in the hanger after learning that he is flying a plane and scared he will leave her in the same way as Steve. Her fears are confirmed when she presses the airlock button and sees the Waverider flying around outside with Hunter behind the wheel.

"Gideon, deploy the ship's landing gear, please." Hunter says in a level-headed manner as he jerks the wheel to the left and faces the Watchtower, despite having very little secret flight training from Bruce Wayne, he shows an impressive natural talent for it. He catches a glimpse of Diana's pissed off face as he flies into the hanger before he jumps from his seat and holds the other passengers in his arms to protect them against the increasing G-forces of the ship skidding through the hanger.

Once the ship has come to a complete stop, Hunter shares a look of pure disbelief with Lorena that says they quite believe what just happened. He hugs and kisses her closely because through all the crazy shit the last two days has brought them, they're alive and back to safety with Diana, nothing else matters. "Another happy landing."

"Yeah, well, any landing we can walk away from is a happy landing." Lorena quips back before her eyes fall on Diana through the windshield and a shiver of fear goes down her spine after meeting her in 1945. "Your mother is out there. Do you think she'll remember us from 1945 and wisdom you gave her? Do you think we changed things like Marty at the end of the first Back To The Future?"

"I don't know, I would like to say yes, but probably not. My mother lived a long life before 1945 and she continued to live a long life afterwards, so she probably doesn't even remember meeting us or the advice I gave her."

Rip slowly comes to after the ship has landed and Hunter gives him a reassuring smile as he is pulled to his feet. "What the hell happened to my ship!?"

"Oh buddy, you've missed quite a lot in five minutes. I'll tell you all about how I flew your ship here while I check you out for injures, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, all things considered." Rip shakes his head and quickly gets his baring's back as he steps off the Waverider before looking at the state of the ship. It has many dents all over, but it's still quite operational. "You did well, Hunter for your first time flying. The ship is still flyable, which is good because I still have pick up team #3 soon, just give me a moment to breathe."

He stays back as Diana approaches the young children, and Hunter takes a breath to prepare himself because he know what's coming seconds before Diana gives him a hard slap across the face, then immediately takes him into a loving hug, shaking from within the embrace. "What the hell were you doing? You're never allowed to fly anything ever again and you're not allowed to do anything reckless until you're at least thirty. Please never scare me like that again."

"I understand, Mother. I will never fly again" Hunter promises while holding her close to calm her down, but she's is still shaking uncontrollably until he guides both of her hands to feel the solid features on his face to convince her that he truly is standing in front of her. "I'm really here, mama. Everything is alright now, we're home and we're safe." 

"Yes, both of you are home and safe." Diana touches Hunter cheeks and brings their foreheads together, then swiftly pulls Lorena into their embrace, feeling the warming love of her children before getting down to business and asking the one burning question she's had for the last 79 years. "I remember you both from 1945, the advice Hunter gave me saved my life, it kept me going through the years when I believed it was impossible to continue. Thank you."

"The only thing I don't understand is when I had you under the influence of the lasso and you told me everything about yourself, you also mentioned something about having a younger sister on another earth. Now, I don't remember giving birth to any other children besides Hunter, and I didn't have a daughter until Lorena joined our family by marriage. So, is there anything you two want to tell me? Who exactly is Trinity Prince?"

Lorena glances at Hunter out of the corner of her eyes to see they have a fear filled expression of their long kept secret finally coming to light. She carefully pulls her Green Power Coin from her pocket and presents it to Diana. "Yes, there is. It's time to tell you about the alternate earth Hunter and I went to on our honeymoon..."

* * *

The hellish realm of Apokolips.

Kalilbak, the Prince of Apokolips sits on his father's throne made of stone and the bones of his fallen enemies completely bored out of his mind while ruling in Darksied's stead, digging dried blood from his fingernails and receiving pleasure from countless concubines as The horrid sight of Granny Goodness comes near. She shoves the concubines off with a frustrated groan. "What is it, Granny?"

"Your father has finally awoken from the healing fire pits and requests your presence immediately."

A evil smirk forms on his face as he stands. "Good. Prepare the Parademon Armies for invasion, we are going to correct Steppenwolf's failure and conquer earth for Darksied. Glory to Darksied." The whole of Apokolips erupts in the same thunderous, deafening chant over and over.

"Glory to Darksied!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the series finale of A Prince's Legacy. I know I slated this series to end at chapter 15 instead of 14, but when I was plotting the finale, I couldn't think of a way to break up the two chapters without shortening the length of both in middle. So, yeah, there's 14 chapters instead of 15. The last chapter is going to take awhile to come out because I have to wrap up Hunter and Lorena's appearances in my other series before going into the finale, so I ask for patience.


	14. A Soft Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the forces of Apokolips come to earth, Diana, Hunter, and Lorena must call on every ally they know to stave off the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how this is the final chapter of A Prince's Legacy, I would like to have any feedback you guys can give me, wheather it be on the series itself or how to improve my writing skills for the next series I'll be writing as part of the legacy universe next, which I will announce the title of in the end notes of this chapter. This chapter will begin in a strange place, just please go with it because all connect in the end.
> 
> Title is based on the poem by Nikki Ursula called Seventy Years Of Stories.

* * *

"Long night for you, Detective?" A Gotham City Police Officer says in a downpour of rain as she lifts the yellow crime scene tape for Richard Grayson to walk under and enter some filthy deserted alleyway.

"Yeah, and it's about to get longer. I was about to head home to my wife and daughter when the commissioner put this homicide on my desk." He gives a long yawn and takes a sip from his third cup of coffee in a row as he approaches the body left in the dumpster. "What do we got here?"

"Not much I'm afraid. The victim has no I.D on him or no other means of identification, he was found like this in this weird ass costume and a bullet in his chest. The Convention Center where Gotham City Comic-Con is being held is just a few blocks from here. Do you think he was assaulted and shot on his way to the events?"

"I don't know, let's take a look." Richard removes the sheet covering the deceased body and a shiver of fear goes down his spine when seeing the dead New God Orion, one of the son's of Darksied. While growing up in Wayne Manor, he loved to hear how Bruce and the Justice League saved the world from Steppenwolf, but he didn't learn until he was much older how Orion came to earth to help the League return the Mother Boxes to their rightful places among the Amazons, Atlanteans, and mankind. But to know he's dead could only mean the one thing he feared for himself, his family, and his friends.

The officer peeks into the dumpster and takes in other worldly Orion's bloodstained red and blue outfit and strange sliver helmet with gold accents. "What a shame, that's a cool costume. Why do you think this guy was left here for us to find, Detective?"

Richard doesn't answer the officer directly, instead he stumbles out of the alley in effort to give himself space to breathe away from situation. He doesn't know if it's working as Robin under Bruce for so long, but the paranoia has finally gotten to him when he's usually so coolheaded in everyday life, who does he call for help? Bruce, Clark, Kara, Wally, Connor, Rose, Hunter, Lorena.

He settles on all of them, but calls Diana first because she is the only person that was on the Justice League when the forces of Apokolips first came to earth, and she is still on the team to this day, his breath hitches in fear as the line eerily rings likes it's the only sound a silent world. "Hey Diana, it's Richard. The Justice League needs to come together right now, I think we have incoming threat."

Diana address him with the tone of a concerned family friend, she's always had a parental soft spot for Richard and the other wards Bruce has adopted over the years, the spot only grew when Hunter was born and her son had developed a friendly relationship with Richard, she could always count on him to have Hunter's back. "Of course, Richard, just take a calming breath. I will assemble the League as soon as possible. What is this possible threat we're dealing with?"

"Invasion."

* * *

Click. Hunter is woken in his bed at his mother's Paris luxurious apartment by the sound of a camera clicking above him followed by another click as he slowly opens his eyes on the delightful sight of Lorena sitting on top of him in his oversized Green Lantern t-shirt and a smile on her face as she uses the vintage Polaroid instant camera in her hands. He covers his eyes when the flash hits him like cold water being poured on his head. "Hey Rena, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures, babe. Since your mom let us stay here to rest after our time travel mission, I decided to explore in the attic while putting my 1940's dress away and I found this old camera in her stuff, I called Diana and she allowed me to keep it along with the green dress. Now, put your hands down so I can see your blue eyes and bright smile, pretty please."

"Yes, ma'am." Hunter does as he was told by relaxing on the bed and giving Lorena a charming smile that she loves about him so much. Once the picture snaps and prints out on Hunter's chest, he swiftly sits up and wraps Lorena in a big bear hug, causing her to giggle fiercely as Hunter carefully takes the camera from her and holds it in front of them before kissing her cheek softly. "Let's see how cute we look in front of the camera together."

He snaps the happy picture taken in a moment of pure bliss and allows it to fall on the bed with all the others, the couple looks at all the memories of the night captured in polaroids, including one of Hunter's priceless expression caught somewhere between deep sleep and full consciousness. Lorena rolls on the bed in ruckus laughter because this is the first time she has seen him take a bad picture, and she's glad it's at her disposal forever. He tries to rip it, but Lorena gives him puppy dog eyes. "Come on, babe. We have to keep it for me so I can at least show it to your mother, please?"

"Fine, only for you." Hunter slowly grumbles to himself as he gathers up the photos and goes over to his nightstand to them put away in the drawer, his eyes go wide in fear when he sees the letters he wrote in case the worse ever came. In truth, Hunter hasn't thought of these letters in years and the layer of dust shows it, does he even need them now that he's retired into a life of peace with Lorena? Probably not, so he places the three remaining letters in his pocket to be thrown away soon before shutting the drawer quickly. Choosing to focus on something positive like watching Lorena continue to fiddle with her camera. "So, besides beginning your photography hobby once again, what are you doing with the camera?"

"Oh, I have a surprise gift that I was finally able to get for you a few days ago, and I want your first genuine reaction when you open it." She rolls off the bed and goes over to her nightstand, unable to contain her giddy excitement as she grabs a small white handheld box tied with light pink satin ribbon and presents it to Hunter with the same giddy smile. "I had a small victory while putting this together because my wrapping game is so on point compared to yours."

"Well, I missed my gift wrapping classes on Themyscira between weapons training and survival training, so please forgive me if my skills aren't up to your standards." He jokes, removing the ribbon and grasping the lid to remove it until Lorena places her hand on top of his.

"Wait, do you love me, and why?" She asks in a fearful tone, slightly afraid of his answer, but she has to know the truth.

"What, you serious? I'll give you a hint." Hunter looks at her in subtle shock that she asked him that, but she gives a look like she still wants him to answer, so he quickly leans in to capture a kiss on her lips, both of them blush as she runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him close to deepen the already passionate kiss. They bring their foreheads together as Hunter answers. "Of course I love you. I love you for a multitude of reasons, but the most important is, even though I'm a Demigod, you are one of the people along with my mother that makes me feel completely human because I am loved."

"That was one hell of answer, and good enough that I'll let you open your present." She says, her cheeks blushing again as Hunter grabs the lid again then she interrupts him by taking another picture of his expression before everything changes for him. "Sorry, sorry. I wanted to get a before shot of your face. Now, go ahead."

Hunter tries for a third to open the gift with intense focus, only to be interrupted yet again by his phone ringing on the nightstand. "Seriously, what the Christ!?" He leans over to see Diana is calling, but he ignores it when seeing Lorena's insistant expression to open the gift. "My mother will just have to wait until I open your gift, then I will call her back."

Both of them know they won't catch a break when Lorena's phone rings on her nightstand, and they know there be won't a moment's peace until Diana is answered on video call. "Hey Diana, how are you?"

Dana notices Lorena's visually upset expression and instantly feels guilty about waking the children in the middle of the night. "Sorry, did I wake you two?"

"No, we weren't doing anything important." Lorena answers almost immediately, sneakily hiding the present behind her on the bed and wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible so Hunter can open her gift. "Anyway, Diana, what's up?"

"Okay..." Diana doesn't buy it, but there are more important matters to deal with now. "I need you both to come to the Watchtower as soon as possible. Richard Grayson is distraught about a coming invasion and I need you here so I can protect you both because I fear this attack will be more difficult then anything we've ever faced before. Understand?"

Hunter quickly leaps out of bed to assemble his armor and weapons after the call ends, mindlessly leaving the closed box on the bed until Lorena picks it up and holds it out for him again, as if she's pleading for it to be opened. "Are you ever going to open this? Please Hunter, I really want you to open this. Please, for me."

"Rena, hey Rena. Can you look at me, please?" Hunter slightly notices her tone as the focus for the mission begins to take him over, so he kneels down to be eye level with her while she sits on the bed and gives her a charming smile until she stops pouting and smiles back. "I promise you I will open your gift later tonight after we save the world. We will have more time."

Lorena sighs heavily, placing the box back in her drawer and kissing Hunter before going over to the closet to get ready for the mission at hand. "I really hope you're right, Mr. Prince."

Once they arrive on the Watchtower, Diana takes both of her children into a tight hug to protect them, as if she knows the volume of incoming threat as she speaks like the world is about to end. "Thank the gods you both are alright, I was so worried when I hung up the phone after I sent Richard home to rest with his family."

She notices how Lorena's expression hasn't changed much from when she saw each other on the phone. "I'm sorry for calling you both here so suddenly. You seem out of sorts, are you sure I wasn't interrupting something important?"

"No, it's not important now." She says stiffly once again, folding her arms and shutting off her personal feelings for the mission, looking around the Watchtower to see only a few League members like Wally and Kara just waiting for something to happen. "Where's the mission? Why is everyone standing around?"

"That's all we can do while our forces assemble. I've already convinced Clark to come back in, Wally still needs to go off to bring in Connor and Rose, Cassandra is on Themyscira to plead with my mother and the Amazons for help, I would like you to get my daughter and your team on the other earth, please." She says with the undertone of anger at her children for keeping this secret from her for so long.

"Understood, but can you tell the two us who we're dealing with? you're beginning to scare me with how cryptic you're being."

"Someone I always feared would come for us and our children ever since we defeated Stepphenwolf when the Justice League was first formed 27 years ago. Darksied."

"What...?" With one name, Hunter immediately feels his whole world and everything he holds dear come crashing down hard like a stone being thrown into a glass house during an avalanche, and he wants to crumble along with it, his knees begin to wobble and he draws shorter breaths until he feels the crushing walls starting to close in around him and he has no choice expect to run away. "I- I'm sorry, I- I can't be here right now. I have to leave."

He bolts through the Watchtower as fast as his feet will carry him away before anyone can see his tears, leaving Diana stunned while Lorena knows exactly why Hunter is being this way and that sends a ice cold down her spine as she gently pushes Diana back from taking a step further, but Diana sure tries push past her again. "Is something wrong with Hunter, I've never seen him so scared before. I'm going to comfort him."

"No! I'll comfort him, you stay here and prepare for the invasion by shining your weapons and armor or something. Just trust me, please." She stumbles away slowly, clearly as distraught as Hunter is, causing Diana to call her back in a stone cold tone.

"Lorena, I thought after you two told me about Trini, the three of us were never going to keep anymore secrets from each other ever again. So, why are you keeping secrets from me now?"

Lorena's heart breaks in two and Diana can see it in her eyes as she answers. "I know we promised and I'm sorry for keeping this one from you, I truly am. But I promised Hunter years ago that I would keep it from you when we were first married, and this secret is to protect you. I have to go and if you love me, then please don't follow me." She runs away without so much as another word.

"Hunter, if you can hear me, please let me know by calling out. I know what you're feeling right now, just me know where you are so I can help you." She runs through the Watchtower in a breathless worry, her eyes look around the area near Hunter's room as she desperately hopes to find him among all the noise of the day, quieting herself to try and hear any trace of Hunter, the only sound she hears is the faint sound of sobbing coming from Hunter's darkened room. She follows the sound and it breaks her heart again as she flicks on the lights to see Hunter huddled against the wall quietly sobbing like a child with his head in his knees.

"Are you alright, Hunter? Do you need anything from me?"

Hunter slightly lifts his head, but Lorena can't see his eyes as he struggles to get the words out. "I can't breathe. Everything's getting too close around me and I can't breathe."

"Okay, alright." Lorena quickly runs to the nearby bathroom for a glass of water before squatting down in front of him to hand it over. "Here, drink this and take a few deep breaths. I'm right here if you need me for anything else." She says, keeping her tone of voice low and calm as not frighten him because she's had training on how to comfort the kids who have panic attacks at her school. She refills the glass two more times and spots Hunter's phone down at his side while she returns the glass to his hands.

She grabs his phone without his notice and turns it on to see Trini's contact photo taken from their only photo they took together, Hunter must've tried calling her when hearing the news of Darksied's return, but became too distraught to do anything. So, she does it in his place. "Hey, it's Lorena, I really need the Rangers to come to my earth, so call your Diana and your League to protect the Crystal... it's better if I come over and explain everything to you."

"I'll meet you and the others at your house, see you soon." Lorena hangs up the phone and kisses Hunter's head before grabbing her multiverse device and opens a portal to step through on Trini's earth, her Coin pulses with energy as soon as she lands in the driveway of Trini and Kimberly's house where she's greeted by the boys and Zack's three year old daughter, who runs to Lorena upon seeing her.

"Aunt Rainy!"

Lorena silently chuckles at the young girl's name as she scoops her up before she has a chance to barrel into her. "You've gotten big since the last time I saw you, kiddo. I hope you're not giving your dad too much trouble without me as your trusted partner in crime. Remember, that's our thing."

"You don't know the half of it, she's like a mini me in my youth. I finally understand why my mother had such a hard time keeping up with me before she passed." Zack walks up to them and takes his daughter from Lorena before setting her to on the ground. "Hey, Paige. Can you please go inside to get your aunts while I talk with Lorena and the others."

They watch Paige dissapear into the house as Lorena leans over to talk in a whisper. "She really has gotten big. How are you two doing since her mom left?"

Zack's smile falters slightly. "Paige is in better spirits then when she left and I'm just trying to get through Med school to honor my mom while raising her the best I can. I'd rather talk about something else, how are you doing, Greenie? You're starting to look a little like you're nickname." He asks, noticing how Lorena's face is looking sickly green.

"I've been feeling sick for the last few days and I'm just trying work through it same as you. I'll be good." She smiles while glancing at Billy behind him. "Hey Billy, how are you doing these days? How's the tech startup company coming along?"

"Better than expected, I have a prototype of a flying car that I want you to try. It's called the Radbug."

"Can't wait to see it." Lorena smiles to hide her fear of Billy's flight tech as she moves over to Jason. He's had a hard life in the six years they've known each other. After high school, he was directionless and because of the mounting pressure from his father, Jason followed in Hunter's footsteps and became a soldier, then he came home and became a firefighter because he always wants to help people, even when he's not in Ranger Armor. "How are you doing, Red."

"I'm always better when you come into town and I have someone to help me lead this team. Trini said we needed to go to your earth for a mission and now we're all wondering what it is."

Lorena tries to explain, but Trini and Kimberly walk out of their house and she cuts herself off to hug them tightly because Lorena has always seen Trini as a younger sister, and Kimberly helped her discover more of her creative side when she asked if Lorena had any drawings of unique clothing designs when she was starting a modeling career. So Lorena has split her time over the last six years between being a Ranger, Queen, fashion designer, and school teacher, but that's all in a day's work for her. "Oh, my god. Look at you two, how are you? How's the kid?"

"Adrian is good, but he's kind of becoming a tiny diva after joining his mom at a fashion show last month."

"Hey, when you have looks and talent like I do, then it's no wonder that our son wants to follow me around Are you really surprised?" Kimberly asks with a smirk at Trini while kissing her cheek before they look behind Lorena in hopes that Hunter is with her. "Is Hunter here, or is there trouble in paradise with you two?"

"No, Hunter and I are prefect as always, no worries there, but he is who I came over to talk about." Lorena looks at her feet and takes a breath before looking at the other Rangers with deadly seriousness. "There is no more running from this, and there is no easy way to say this either, so I'll come out with it. Darksied has returned alive. My Justice League is preparing for an invasion, and Hunter is afrai-"

"Take me to him. Take me to my brother." Trini demands with the same seriousness as Lorena, she was a helpless teenager when she watched her brother be killed on TV by that monster, and she will not allow herself or anyone to experience that pain a second time. She walks towards Lorena as she prepares to leave and expects the rest of her team to follow. "I'm going over there to see him, with or without the rest of my team."

"Wherever you're going, I'm going too, we're kinda in this life together, remember?" Kimberly says, firmly taking Trini's hand with a wedding ring on her finger.

"You and Hunter have always been there to help the team in times of crisis and it would be a disservice to him if we don't do the same now. I'm going too." Jason says and Billy nods in agreement.

Zack is the last hold out and everyone knows he's thinking of Paige. "We're going to have to find someone to watch the kids, other than that, I'm game for whatever going down. Let's kick some alien ass, save the world and look good doing it."

The Rangers return to Lorena's earth thirty minutes after she left to get their help to find Hunter still huddled against the wall shocked and shaken with no hope in his bright blue eyes as Trini approaches him cautiously while the others recover from multiverse travel, slowly taking his hand to make him comfortable. "Hey, big brother. it's Trini."

Hunter lifts his head slow and small smile returns to his face to when he sees Trini smiling back at him as she wipes the tears from his eyes. "You're here?"

"I'm here. So are the rest of us." She gestures to Lorena and the other Rangers gathered in the room as they get accustomed to the new environment. "Lorena said Darksied has returned and plans for an invasion, so we're here to help."

"What about your Diana, Zordon and the Zeo Crystal?"

"I cleared it with both of them before we left. My Justice League is in Angel Grove to protect the Crystal, they've got it more than handled in case anything happens, and Zordon said we are still connected to the Morphing Gird as long as the bond is strong and the majority of the Rangers are in the same place. So, we're all good to help you here when Darksied comes knocking. Nothing is going to happen to you, I have the means to protect you this time and we will keep each other safe. I promise."

She grabs his hand and helps him stand up tall, feeling something in Hunter's pocket when they hug each other closely. She pulls out his letters with great intrigue, cycling through them until finding the one with her name on it. "Why is my name on this? What are these?" She doesn't give him a chance to answer before she opens a letter that causes tears to form.

**Dear Trinity,**

**Even though we live on different earths, I feel connected to you as your brother like my counterpart was in your universe, and if you happen to read this upon my death, please know that I love you always when we are far apart. I know how difficult this must be to have same misfortune happen to you twice, but I am asking you to be strong in remembrance of me and be there for Diana and Lorena because they're going to need you after I'm gone. Above all, never compromise your beliefs or who you are, the tiny and feisty gay Power Ranger I have somehow known my whole life without you being next to me.**

**I will always love you, your big brother Hunter Prince.**

Trini slaps him across the face and wipes her tears away before he can see them. "Were you ever going to tell you wrote letters to us?"

"No. I didn't think I would have to because the letters didn't matter until today. I was just trying to protect you by sparing you pain"

"I hate that. You and mom are the same, always hiding the truth from me to protect me when the secrets and lies we keep from each other will only drive us further apart, you did the same thing when you didn't tell about loosing your arm until you showed up at my high school graduation looking like the Winter Soldier. Stop keeping secrets from me!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Hunter glances at the two remaining for his two mothers, identical in every way and full of words he doesn't have the courage to say in person. He holds them out with shaky hands for Trini to take. "These are for our mothers, she doesn't know about any of this, so I want you to give one to my mother and save one for yours to read if worse comes to worse because the world is ending and I'm scared I might end along with it. Please, take them."

"Fine, I will, I promise you." She takes the letters and places them in the back pocket of her jeans for safekeeping because her brother is family and she doesn't want lose him again. She quickly runs forward and gives him a big hug with the others quickly joining in. "You are loved, so nothing's going to happen to you, big brother."

In another part of the Watchtower, Diana and Clark are finished greeting Connor and Rose, who've arrived to help in this crisis before receiving help from allies far away as Cassandra steps out of the teleporter with Hippolyta, Menalippe, and Phyillipus standing behind her in full battle armor, and Diana has tears in her eyes as she runs to greet with a hug. "Mother! Sisters! I can't believe you're here!"

The Amazons gladly accept her into a group hug as Hippolyta speaks. "Of course, my child. Cassandra had quite a speech prepared to convince us to come here while Venelia leads in my place, the Amazons must reaffirm our mission to defend the world, even when it's about to end. " She spots Clark standing next to her wearing a short full beard and a black Superman suit with a sliver S. "Who is this man with you? Can he be trusted?"

"Yes, Mother. Clark is one of the most honorable men I know and a close friend to Hunter and I. You can trust him completely."

Clark steps forward to shake Hippolyta's hand. "Hello, I've heard stories from Diana of the famed Amazon Warriors, so it's an honor to meet you all."

"Likewise, Kryptonian." She says, shaking his hand with a knowing smirk. "Where is my Grandchild and Lorena, I was hoping to see them with you?"

Diana sighs. "I had hoped to see them too, I believe Hunter and Lorena are keeping secrets from me when they never have before. You should have seen the absolute fear in their eyes when I told them about the threat of Darksied before Hunter ran away in panic, I tried to comfort him until Lorena asked me not to follow when she went to do it herself. I don't know what to do."

Hippolyta takes her daughter's hand and leads over to sit down at nearby table while the other Amazons go to mingle around the Watchtower. "Perhaps the children have their reasons to keep their secrets from you, they have their own lives and secrets separate from your own for a good reason, to protect you."

"Like you did with keeping my godhood and true father from me?"

Hippolyta's eyes widen for a long second before she hangs her head in shame, speaking in a regretful tone. "Yes, I am sorry for not telling you or Cassandra about Zeus before either of you left for man's world for the first time. I was afraid of what you might think of me after I told you and I wanted to protect you both. Sometimes we keep secrets from the ones we love because it's easier to maintain a lie than to the truth, that is what Hunter and Lorena are doing."

"I finally found Hunter! He's in his League quarters with Lorena and five unknown individuals who've all just appeared from an energy portal out of nowhere."

At Oracle's words, Diana immediately leaps into action towards Hunter's room with the Amazons following. They pull their weapons, ready to attack the unknown people, who jump up to defend themselves if they have to until Hunter and Lorena jump in between them to quell the fight. "Put your weapons away, everyone. These people are the allies from the other earth, there're friends, and their Justice League has defeated Darksied before!"

"Damn it, I'd hoped this meeting would have taken place under better circumstances." Hunter looks at Trini out of the corner of his eye, and she gives a nod that says she's ready to be introduced to the only mother she has ever known for first time again as she steps forward next to him. "Mother, Grandmother, Aunt Cassandra this is Trinity Hart-Prince my adoptive little sister from another earth, she likes to be called Trini for short and she is also your daughter, granddaughter, and niece respectively."

Trini feels her Ranger Armor come out and begin to form around her as a defense mechanism against the rejection of her family, which is ridiculous when she knows them like the back of her hand, but they're don't know her. The armor quickly fades away completely when Diana, Cassandra, and Hippolyta suddenly reach out to hold her in their arms, and Trini sinks deeper into their loving embrace as Diana kisses her head. "Welcome, my Little One. I hope for a chance to get to know you soon, but we have a crisis and Hunter said you're allies here to help."

"Yes, these are my friends and my wife, Kimberly Hart-Prince, Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, and you already know Lorena. My team and I are here to help defeat Darksied as the Power Rangers." The six of them hold their Power Coins as they fully morph into their Ranger Armor. "What do you think, mom?"

"I'm impressed." Everyone has a look of amazement on their faces while the Rangers' helmets fade away to reveal their faces underneath and Diana takes the young children into a group hug. "Unfortunately, there isn't time to see this team's battle skills now, but I have no doubt that Lorena has been an excellent mentor to you all. Is that why you've been splitting your time these last six years?"

"She sure has. Over the years, Lorena has been a mentor, teammate, leader, and mom friend, as the others call her sometimes. I don't know what they mean because she isn't a mom yet, but Lorena is still so cool" Billy says happily as Lorena smiles and blushes at both of their compliments.

"I'm glad. Hunter said the Justice League on your earth defeated Darksied before, so do you know what he's after and how to defeat him?"

"Actually, you did, mom." Trini says hesitantly, sneakily glancing at Hunter to see him shaking his head not to mention him in any way. "My earth's Diana was able to kill him, but it came at a great personal cost. Anyway, we believe Darksied is after something also found on our earth. The Zeo Crystal."

"When we defeated a woman named Rita Repulsa on our earth, she said others will come to invade and we believe Darksied is coming for this earth's Zeo Crystal. Amazons, if you'll follow me please." Jason walks with everyone out to Barbara's huge super computer in the middle of the Watchtower's main room and places his Coin under the scanner to pull images from the Morphing Gird for all heroes to see. "The Zeo Crystal is something that can create life and give life to a barren planet from the planet's core, it has the opposite effect if it's ripped from the ground, and that's what Darksied wants to do in order to conquer the universe."

"So, how do we find this Zeo Crystal to protect it?" Clark asks while every hero in the Watchtower focuses on the projected images.

"Depends, any donut shops nearby?" Zack aims a knowing smile at the Rangers, who have unamused looks on their faces.

"No, we're doing it now." Billy pipes up while helping Barbara on the computer. "I'm tracking the Crystal's energy using our Coin's similar energy because I believe it will be in a different town than our own. With a computer of this speed, it will take a few minutes to find it instead of a matter of days like it did on our earth. So, do whatever you need to until we have to fight because this is the end."

Hunter instantly begins to panic again and Lorena tries to help him calm down, but he's too deep into despair hear her until someone places a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder. Both of them look to see Clark smiling at eye level with them, he surely has noticed how distraught they are as he sits with them. "Tell me about your day, please."

"Um... I didn't do much, just woke up and took some happy pictures with my wife, then came here to witness the end of the world apparently." Hunter swiftly changes to subject to something lighter when he notices how the beard on Clark's face looks similar to his own. "I guess Kara's right, I do kind of look like you since growing my beard."

"I've noticed that, too. You don't know how old it makes me feel when I see the good man you've become from that teenager I remember you as thirteen years ago. I'm proud of you, Hunter."

"Thank you, Uncle Clark. It means a lot considering you helped me learn how to ride a bike when I was five." He looks at Lorena before thinking to introduce them properly. "Sorry, where are my manners. Clark, this my wife Lorena Prince. Lorena, this is Clark Kent, AKA Su-"

"Superman." Lorena says dreamily like a lovesick teenager, eagerly extending her hand for Clark to shake. "I know who you are, I had a massive crush on you while I grew up with Arthur and Mera. It's a real honor to meet you, Clark."

"The honor is mine. Diana's told me so much about you and Hunter together, so I'm glad to finally put a face to the name. It's very nice to meet you." Clark says while shaking her hand back.

"I have so many questions about your relationship with little Hunter, is it true you gave him an old cape as a birthday present one year, and do you have any pictures? Hunter says pictures exist in one of Diana's photo albums, but that one mysteriously disappeared when we moved to Angel Grove." Clark nods to her questions, and Hunter turns bright red in embarrassment because he thought Lorena forgot that story when he told her about it when they were younger.

"Alright, I'm sure Clark has better questions to answer than those about a child in a cape, like why are you wearing a black and gray suit? I thought you were all about hope and optimism with the red and blue tights."

"Usually, I am. But Lois wants me to be more of a Superman from the shadows because we don't anyone coming after us now that Jon is going to university as the first superhero with a publicly known dual identity. Speaking of..." Clark races off at super speed, then returns seconds later with a plate of fresh chocolate-chip cookies. "Lois sends her love along with these cookies."

"Oh, yes!" Hunter and Lorena say at the same time like children as they each grab a cookie.

Eventually, all cookies are eaten and Barbara's computer pings with a hit on where this earth's Zeo Crystal is, and Diana calls everyone together. She look around at the people she was able to gather, two of them are late age teens as Connor and Rose stand mixed in with the older adults like the former Titans and the Rangers along with the veteran League members like herself and Clark, and she feel fear for all of them. "It's in Reefside and we have to protect it, so it's time."

"Today it doesn't matter what kind of person you were yesterday, nor does your race, gender, religion, or sexual orientation. Today, we are not mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends anymore. Today, we are not soldiers. Today, we are the only thing humanity needs us to be when they're counting on us to save them, heroes. So, let's go be heroes."

* * *

Thirty minutes later in Reefside, California.

There has only been a few times when Hunter has been truly and properly scared in his life, the first time he crossed into the unknown man's world as a child, the first time he rode a bike, the first time he ever kissed a girl during the homecoming dance freshman year of high school, his first day as a field soldier in the US Army. Now, he can add fighting the Parademon army to the list as his hands shake uncontrollably when he sees Darksied's towering figure slowly walk towards him at a distance out of the fire coming from down Main Street.

Everyone is already bleeding and tired from killing countless Parademons, but Hunter knows he must continue to fight, so he struggles to pick up his sword and wipe the blood away from the large gashes on forehead and cheek while looking around for any member of his close family to make sure they're safe, only to find no one in sight when he moves through the massive monster horde in hopes of finding an end to this madness.

"Hunter, how are you doing, babe? Where are you in this whole mess?" Lorena asks, fighting the army back to back with the Rangers. No response from him on coms, so she assumes the worst possible, leading her to respond with her worst in return. "Rangers tell everyone to stand behind me. I'm going to try something stupid I haven't done in years!"

The Rangers are able to push the other heroes back to safety as Diana tries pushing against Trini because Hunter is fighting in the sea of monsters and she needs to get him back. "Mom, mom, I need you to get back, I'm sure Hunter is fine, everything is fine." She says before giving Lorena a nod to go ahead with her plan.

Lorena closes her eyes and forces her helmet away to get a clean breath of air into her lungs, then her eyes snap open glowing with blue light as she raises her hands and the ground beneath her feet begins to rumble and crack before Lorena pulls a gigantic fifty foot tidal wave of water from the sewer system underground and sends it drown the army with everything she has, causing hemorrhaging from her nose and ears with all the energy she is expelling.

"Guys, we need to move, now!" Connor shouts while firing three separate arrows into three different Parademons seconds before he and Rose would've been overwhelmed by enemy forces.

Clark, Kara, and Wally see what Lorena is doing and go to help her out by flying through the remaining Parademons at super speed with their heat vison on full blast. As the army vaporizes into a hazy cloud of ash, Wally goes to move Lorena to safety while Clark spots Hunter passed out face down in the flooding street and goes in to return him to his family, then Kara flies down to carry the deceased body of Menalippe back to her people.

"I'm sorry for your loss. She must have become overwhelmed by the Parademons and couldn't call for help." Kara gently lays Menalippe's body down in the middle of the battlefield, and there is a look of complete shock from every Amazon there, She was so much to them, a friend to Diana and Cassandra, a mentor to Hunter, a lover to Hippolyta and Phillipus

The lovers each hold their polyamorous partner in their arms before they kiss her one last time and Hippolyta pushes down her emotions to become a Queen once more. "There will be time to have a proper funeral for our fallen later. Now we need to listen to the archer and seek safety in cover." Phillipus ignores her in favor of charging towards Darksied with her sword drawn and nothing left to loose, only to be completely and effortlessly vaporized his Omega Beams in midair seconds before she was able to attack. "No!!!"

Lighting strikes in Wally's eyes and he knows he has to move faster than he's ever gone before by entering Flash Time to save everyone, time slows to a completely stand still and it would be peaceful if the world wasn't ending, but he doesn't have time to think on that because he needs to move. Quickly grabbing Diana, Hunter, Lorena, the Amazons and Rangers, Clark, Kara, Connor, Rose, and the ashes of Phillipus.

During his last pass through on the battlefield for survivors, Wally takes out as many Parademons as he can while getting a closer look at Darksied with his glowing red eyes and stone faced features as a teleporter hangs on his belt. Wally decides to punch Darksied in the face with both of his hands to get the first hits for the good guys, only to find out that punching him is like hitting a brick wall, causing him to scream in pain and hold his broken hands in pain as he runs back to the others and time returns to normal.

"Wally, are you alright? How's your pain level?" Diana asks, assessing Wally's hands while also checking Lorena and Hunter as well. She begins to wipe the blood from Hunter's face with sad eyes, her little boy is so bloody and broken already just like everyone else, and they have Darksied to deal with as another endless wave of Parademons arrive for the Crystal.

"No, my hands will heal with my speed abilities, but I'm out of this mission now. Diana, maybe it's best if change up our strategy here and go straight for Darksied directly because I think that's the only we can win is to kill him or send him and his insects back to wherever they came. Basically, punch the problem till it goes away."

That has worked for this team more times then not, right, Jason? It's the only we can think of so Darksied doesn't get the Crystal." Kimberly says, looking at Jason as he checks on Lorena.

"Yeah, let's do it. God, we gotta start coming up with better plans." He says, watching Lorena come to and helping her stand while Hunter cleans the blood from her injures without focusing on his own, but Jason notices blood dripping through a dented cuts in his armor. "Are you all going to be okay to fight? I don't want anyone dying on me."

"We're good to continue, we have to stop this before anyone gets hurt." Hunter says with heavy breath, leaning on Lorena as he turns to Diana. "What's our best play, mama?"

Diana takes a deep breath, looking at all the people who are counting on her to get them through this night alive, and she isn't sure if she is strong enough to do it until Hippolyta places a hand on her shoulder while giving her a look that says everything will be alright. "We hold the line between Darksied and the Crystal, making sure nothing gets past us until we see an opening to attack together. Hunter, Lorena, and Trini, stay close to me. Everyone else, get behind me."

So, that's what they do, walking out to the center of town halfway between the Zeo Crystal and Darksied in a show of strength and unity. Darksied merely raises an eyebrow at their show before firing his beams again, forcing everyone to dive for cover or try to outwit the beams when they keep following them, expect for Hunter, who stands in front of the blast as his bionic arm forms into a shield to guard Trini when she can't get away fast enough.

Once Trini is safe from the blast, Hunter can barely stand and she can see the tiredness in his eyes as his bionic arm pulsates with heat, but remains intact like something made with Amazonian metal would. Hunter spots Diana, Kara, and Clark racing toward Darksied while everyone still recovers and goes to join the fight again with everything he has left despite Trini's warnings to stay behind where it's safe. "Goddamnit, Hunter. Get back here! Please, don't do this to me again."

Diana looks back to see her son walking with them to face Darksied, and totally stops her tracks to hold him back from taking another step into danger. "Hold on, Little One, maybe you should head back where it's safe to help heal the injured from that blast and let the adults handle this monster by ourselves. Please, just head back, I don't want to lose you." She says, shaking as she holds his hands in hers.

He looks past Diana, seeing Clark and Kara fly around as they narrowly evade the Omega Beams before his eyes move back to Diana as he bites his lips to hide the fear and get on with the mission. "Mother, I'm not going back. The four of us are the strongest here and if you're going to fight, then I am too. I won't let him hurt you, so we're doing this together or not at all."

"I love you. Stay behind me and do exactly what I say. Understand?" Diana pulls her sword and shield before running toward Darksied with Hunter by her side. They arrive on the scene as Darksied gets fed up with the Kryptonians flying around and grabs them out of the air by their capes and slams their heads together before hurling them into space.

Then Darksied turns his attention to the Amazons. Even though Darksied stands beyond 8 feet tall, he is able to block each of their weapon strikes easily before hitting them with his own, forcing Diana and Hunter to change up their tactics. She wraps her lasso around his neck and send a bone crushing knee to the face as Darksied to prepares to fire his beams at her while she's open for attack. Hunter sees what is to happen to his mother and bangs his bionic arm and right brace together, creating a concussive blast of light that forces all of them in different directions away from each other.

Hunter stands on shaky legs and pulls his sword out while walking to face Darksied completely alone before his pace quickens into a sprint as he knows he shouldn't do this because the tiredness has made his battle technique sloppy and slow, but he has to be brave. Darksied allows the foolish boy to come close to him until they're only feet apart from each other, and he recognizes Hunter as something he's met before. "Didn't I kill you once before? Why are you standing alone, boy?"

"Yes..." Hunter says with a shaky, fearful breath. "That was a doppelganger, but I have the same morals he did. I won't let you kill friends and family, I won't let you rip the Zeo Crystal from the ground. I will stop you and protect my loved ones no matter what happens to me."

"If you're as foolish as your counterpart, then it would seem I have a second chance to correct my mistake personally." Darksied doesn't give a warning as he punches Hunter in the stomach with the devasting force of the gods and effectively making Hunter mortal while breaking at least three of his ribs, constricting his armor to be tighter around the torso and instantly making it harder to breathe easy as he coughs up blood for the first time in his life. The assault on the young boy only becomes more intense from there as Darksied keeps Hunter close while pummeling him into the ground, each hit hurts more than the last before he throws Hunter away into a building before he can react like the mere nuisance he is.

"I won't let you take my brother away from me again, you monster!" Trini yells as she pushes past the Parademons and ignores the pain she feels all over her body to jump at Darksied with her Power Daggers, hurling herself at his head to cut out his eyes so his Omega Beams won't be a problem anymore, but she doesn't get very far when he catches her in midair with a single massive hand around her throat.

"Playing with knives, little girl? Perhaps you would like a taste of the true power of my Omega Beams." He asks with a grin on his face, showing no fear as Trini slowly inches her draggers closer to eyes. His grips tightens as his eyes begin to sizzle with red, hot energy seconds before Hunter charges back in from behind and knocks him off balance into the dirt, giving Trini time to get away.

"Yield now and all of this pain I'm regretfully causing to everyone will end, just let me have the Zeo Crystal. If I can't take it from this earth, I will take it from another one in the multiverse, it's your choice. How many innocent people are you willingly let die till I get my Crystal, boy?" Darksied asks, holding Hunter by a dent in his torso armor. In response, Hunter spits his blood in Darksied's face, causing Hunter to be kicked into the dirt somewhere nearby.

"Is that really all you got, pebbles? You can push me into the dirt as many times as you like, but I will keep doing what Amazons always do when the battle is long, and stand up tall for those who cannot. I can do this all day." Hunter says in a shaky, confident tone, using his sword to help him stand up before assuming a weak fighting stance with the weapon in his hand.

He gets a second wind when seeing his family in danger, using his sharp sword to call small, painful gashes at his kneels, forcing Darksied to kneel at him long enough for him grab his weapon in both hands and thrust it through one of his eyes. For his act of bravery, Darksied removes the sword from his eye as he grabs Hunter by the head then slams his face on the concrete repeatedly until he is barely conscious or breathing, enjoying how Hunter screams in pain as his bionic arm is ripped from what remains of the nerves in his left shoulder.

"You should be commended for helping me today. Through killing you twice, I now realize you have fought very valiantly as a warrior, boy. Now, you deserve a warrior's death." Darksied says in a soft, unsettling tone, much how a parent would speak to their children when tucking them into bed as Hunter's vision begins to blur and he begins to slip from this world to the next one seconds before Darksied thrusts the sword through Hunter's chest to deliver a fatal strike and leave the young boy to die in the dirt.

Hunter closes his eyes as he slowly falls back, taking a moment to think on how he arrived here. Dying certainty wasn't his plan today, but maybe Darksied was right, death can bring a peaceful release. A release from trying to live up to the high standards of the Amazons, a release from wondering if he ever made his mother proud as her little Wonder Boy, a release from being a soldier who can't let go of war and let himself be happy, a release from having the crushing responsibilities of being a boy King to entire nation, a release from wondering if anything he ever did really mattered in the end. Most of all, his death is a release from all the heavy pain he carries on his shoulders.

The fall continues and Hunter smiles when he sees the bright stars in the night sky, at least he got to see the constellations one more time before he leaves this world afraid and alone.

Trini hates being a Power Ranger sometimes, she has super agility that would put Olympic Athletes to shame and sometimes she moves so fast that she sees the world move in slow motion, even when she watches in horror as history begins to repeat itself. The Rangers are currently seeing Hunter fall backwards with a sword in chest and they go to catch him before he hits the cold ground. Trini is clearly flustered as blood slowly begins pouring from Hunter's chest. "Hey, hey, big brother. Did you know you're supposed to keep swords out of your chest and blood on the inside of your body."

"Th-thanks, Tiny. I'll try to keep that in mind for next time." Hunter laughs weakly at his sister's joke as blood pours from his mouth before he looks at the other Rangers, who are near his feet, then at the sword in his chest. He could ask someone to remove it, but he's loosing too much blood and the sword is slowing that process ever so slightly. Ironically, the same weapon that is slowly killing him, is also keeping him alive for the time being. "If there is a next time for me."

"Yeah, just keep focused on next time and keep your eyes open on us, alright?" Kimberly pleads desperately as her and Trini's armor fade away." Focus on getting to the next minute, hour, day, and you'll be okay. Adrian's third birthday is next month, and we want his aunt and uncle to be there to celebrate, so you have to focus on getting to that moment."

"Yes, of course. Please save me some cake because we'll both be there, gift in hand. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hunter says with a weak smile, unsure if he actually believes it.

Hippolyta notices Hunter laying with a sword in his chest before she and Cassandra push themselves to fight through the horde of demons in order to get to him in time. Upon seeing him up close, she drops her sword and moves next to Trini, allowing Hunter to rest his head in her lap as she begins to caress his hair while Cassandra and the male Rangers go to fight Darksied for revenge. Hippolyta looks into his eyes to see fear as the only emotion present and both of them know he is going to die, so all she can do to help him is lie. "You are going to be alright, Hunter, just hold on a little while longer, please."

Tears stream down Hunter's face as he catches on to what she is doing for him. "I'm scared, Grandmother. I know how Amazons aren't supposed to fear death going into battle, but I am so afraid to die, so I am sorry for letting you all down. Whatever happens to me, tell my mother I tried to be brave instead of being afraid, even if you have to lie, just tell her I tried to be the Amazon she wanted me to be."

His request breaks her heart, is that truly what Hunter thought of himself? "And you have succeeded, my Grandchild, you are exactly the person you should be and we all love you for it. I will tell your mother and all other Amazons how brave you have been today, I promise. Please tell me, what do you need in these last moments?"

"Stay with me, please. I don't want to die alone."

"Oh, Hunter. You were never alone."

The reaction of Lorena to these events is something Hunter fears the most, but it's quickly approaching whether they want it to or not. Lorena is not a religious person and she certainly isn't a person who prays to God, but her Ranger Armor fades away as she drops to her kneels down next to Hunter in tears that won't stop and tries to remember every Catholic and Japanese prayer she was ever taught to try and bring Hunter back to full strength.

"No, no, no. You're fine, I'm fine, we're both fine. You gotta stay with me, come on, I still need you here with me when there's so much we haven't together yet, so just keep your eyes open on me, please." She holds his face in her shaky hands to give him any sort of warmth as he begins to fade before Hunter uses his last ounce to capture Lorena's lips in his one final time.

"My eyes have always been on you since the very second we met, Rena, and... you are beautiful like I've never seen. I have to go, but the moment has been prepared for." He says, drawing shorter and shorter breaths while the world around him dims quicker and quicker before he and Trini share a nod that she will do what he asks of her. He removes Steve's watch and his wedding ring, then carefully places both items into Lorena's hands for safekeeping, looking into her eyes and seeing their future together, the children they could of had and the peace they will never share again. "I wish we had more time... I love you."

Clark floats unconsciously in space near the Moon until his eyes snap open suddenly burning with the light of his heat vision as he grabs a still unconscious Kara and rockets toward the earth like a meteor crashing down. He can tell when someone is in danger by listening to their heartbeat and move to save them just in time, he has also trained himself to distinguish the different heartbeats of those he loves and cares about most, Lois, Jon, Kara, Bruce, Diana, and right now there is one heartbeat he can't hear.

Once Clark touches down in Reefside, he moves Kara somewhere safe before going to check on Hunter, his thoughts are proven when Hunter is laying on the ground with a sword in his chest as Lorena tries her best to wake him, all that's left to do is confirm something he never thought he would happen. "Hunter I-I can't hear his heartbeat. He's dead."

"What? No!" Lorena and Diana say at the same time, catching everyone off guard as they turn around to see her standing behind them with shaky knees and tears forming in her eyes. Hippolyta, Clark, Kimberly, and Trini immediately stand in a single file line to guard Diana from seeing her son's body as she approaches them with the rage and sadness growing in her eyes. Trini crumbles almost instantly when faced against Diana and Kimberly is there to console her as they step aside too tired to fight anyone else today, most of all, her own mother.

Clark stands his ground and doesn't move his feet, which angers Diana to no end. "Clark, move or you will be moved! I won't tell you a second time." She doesn't wait for his response while she picks him up by the waist and easily throws him out of the path to her son.

"Mother, is that my son behind you? Is that my son behind?!… PLEASE, TELL ME!" Diana screams at her mother as she continues to stand in her way before Hippolyta holds her daughter in a close, tearful hug as they both mourn the ones who died and left them behind. "Please, I just want to hold my baby one more time." She pleads again, so Hippolyta takes a heavy, hesitant step aside, revealing Lorena desperately hugging Hunter's lifeless body.

Diana drops to her knees in tears as air escapes her lungs and a pain she hasn't felt since loosing Steve enters in its place. This can't be happening again, of all the people she has lost over the years, she never even thought Hunter would've been one of them. She can't loose him too, but he left this world long before she laid her eyes on him, and she wishes more than anything that she went with him.

She removes the sword from Hunter's chest when she knows that will do nothing to bring him back, then joins Lorena in mourning. Lorena allows her time with Hunter alone, but stays very close as Trini and Kimberly move in to comfort her by holding her in their arms. Diana wishes she could see Hunter's bright blue eyes open one more time as she touches her warm, motherly hands to his icy cold cheeks before pressing their foreheads together to hold Hunter close for as long as she can.

She failed him as a mother. Her one job as a mother was keep him safe from any harm that could've befallen him, and she failed him. She should have never let him board that sailboat when he was eighteen because that was when the world Hunter carried on his shoulders slowly began to crush him beneath its impossible weight, leading them all here when she should have protected him closer.

"You have been my greatest love, today you are my greatest sorrow. Sleep well, you have earned your peaceful rest. I love you, my Little Wonder Boy." She softly runs her fingers through Hunter's hair as she leans in to kiss his forehead. The only sound that can be heard for the next few minutes is Diana sobbing as she cradles her son in her arms until the sobs suddenly stop and everyone has a look of pure fear when she looks up with unbridled rage, like she's going to burn the whole world to the ground while tears stream down her cheeks. "Who did this? Who took my baby boy from me?"

Everyone knows the answer, but no one says anything out of fear as Diana's eyes move to Darksied fighting Cassandra and the remaining Rangers. Diana removes her arm braces that Lorena has never seen her without, causing lighting to radiate from her wrist and hands as she leaps towards Darksied with the intent to totally destroy him for Hunter, in a instant she understands how her other earth counterpart was able to kill Darksied, and she will make damn sure his death is more permanent this time.

The impact of her landing on Darksied causes a shockwave of power that forces Cassandra and the boys to fly to where everyone else is, Darksied is hers to kill and hers to alone. Her punches on his face are landing with so much force that her opponent doesn't have a chance to defend himself against her lighting strikes of rage.

With every hit, comes a memory of Hunter flashing in her eyes, which cause more tears and makes her hit harder when her arms weaken. His first breath on Themyscira, the first time they shared a look and knew with certainty that they would do everything to keep the other safe, his first stars in the night sky, the first time he want to man's world and had ice cream, all those nights he stood on her toes and they danced around the living room together, his first day of school, his first bicycle and car, the time they both freaked out when he got his first date, his wedding to Lorena. Now those events are all memories she wants to forget.

Hippolyta, Cassandra, and the Rangers watch the one-sided battle with a mixture of amazement and horror as the world erupts with near earth shattering sounds of lighting striking the ground, which sends waves of destruction as Cassandra asks a question when seeing Diana's braces in the dirt. "Mother, I understand all of my god abilities by now, but how is my sister able to do that? How can I do that?"

"There are still some things I haven't told you about your father. When you and your sister were born with your father's god abilities, I learned very quickly when you were toddlers that I couldn't contain your raw power by myself, so I asked Themyscira's blacksmith to craft two pairs of arm braces with enchanted metal to temper your powers. I did this not just for your safety, but also the safety of everyone around you, so we need to calm Diana before this escalates beyond the point of no return."

"Why?!" Lorena growls, lifting her head from Hunter's chest and being totally inconsolable with dried tears on her face while more stream down her cheeks. "Let her kill the fucker and the world will be better off"

"I won't argue otherwise, Lorena, and I understand the rage and pain you are feeling because I feel it too, more than you know. But Diana will not stop with the death of Darksied, she will kill everyone on this battlefield and every other person on earth in this state of blind rage until the world is left in ruins. Please, we have to save her, Hunter would not have wanted everything to end this way."

Lorena wants Diana to have her revenge because she wants to do the same herself for having a part of her soul ripped away so suddenly without her say, but one look at Hunter laying in the dirt with his eyes closed so at peace and she knows Hippolyta is right. Hunter would've tired to save Diana from this pain and take the pain himself, even in death, he would place the value of other lives well above his own. "I love you, too." She wipes away her tears for now and leans in to kiss his lips before grabbing Diana's braces, passing Hippolyta on the way to face her. "Please, keep Hunter safe."

"I'm coming too, she's my mom and I promised Hunter I would keep you both safe." Trini demands while taking one of Diana's braces as their Ranger Armor forms around them again for proection against a battle that becomes more destructive with every step they take closer to the eye of the storm that is Diana totally decimating Darksied. "MOM PLEASE, STOP! YOU GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!"

Her words don't register with Diana as she hangs onto the Darksied and stabs his other eye out with her sword through the back of his head before grabbing what remans to snap his neck for good measure, but it's not nearly enough for her or the memory of her son. So she tackles Darksied's body to punch at what used to be his face that is mostly paste now. "Why did you take my son from me?"

With one look, Trini and Lorena know they may only have one shot to calm her down and put the braces back on before everything goes further into hell more than it already is. Their helmets fade and they try appeal to her humanity as the only two people who are close enough to get through to her right now. Trini takes a deep breath, grabbing one of Diana's blood soaked fists when it's mid punch and quickly sliding the brace on her wrist while Lorena does the same to the other wrist, then they wait with baited breath as the ground stops shaking like an earthquake and Diana falls back into their arms for comfort like a lifeline while she cries tears of loss for her son, the one person she never thought she would have to live without.

"Hold onto me."

* * *

Rita's voice returned the Green Power Coin almost as soon as Hunter died and Lorena thought she had worked with the other Rangers to move beyond her, she thought she was better than her, but she's broken and barely able to hold herself together in the time it took the Amazons to prepare funerals for their dead. Now, she fears the moment when she has to say her final goodbye to the love of her life.

"Everyone's waiting for you to start the service, are you going to be okay going out there?" Kimberly asks, standing in the doorway of Lorena's room at the Amazonian palace.

"No, I'm not ready to say goodbye to Hunter, and Rita is back to speaking to me in my head."

Kimberly's eyes widen and she quickly goes over to comfort her while they sit on the bed that Lorena and Hunter once shared. "What is she saying to you?"

Lorena chuckles dryly while looking at her Coin in her hand. "The usual threats of making me her pet slave or how she wants me to kill everyone and take over the world. I thought I had expelled her completely from my Coin over the years of being apart of the team, but she must've sensed my weakness when H... That night in Reefside. I need to be strong right now, even when I'm not sure if I can be today of all days."

"Then don't, at least not for today when you have every right to totally fall apart into your grief over the person you lost. Today, you have every right to be angry and sad at the same time. Today, you have every right to shake your fist at the sky 'why didn't you take me too?' It's okay to fall apart today, we'll all be there to pick up your broken pieces tomorrow. I think you should tell the others about Rita back in your head as soon as possible and we'll help you through it, especially Trini, she still has nightmares about her."

"Yeah, I'll tell the others when I get settled in another town other then Reefside or Angel Grove." She puts her Coin in the pocket of her black funeral dress with a hard sniff to get rid of her tears. "Where are the boys and Trini now?"

"The boys are waiting outside and Trini is comforting Diana, she hasn't left her side in two weeks since that night. Hey, why don't you move to our earth for awhile? It can be a good way to put distance between you and painful memories, and the team would love to have you closer if you ever decide to move there permanently."

"I know and I appreciate the offer, but someone has to stay her to make sure Diana is okay when everyone leaves to go home, it might as well be me. I'll still be there whenever the team needs me, I promise."

Kimberly nods in understand of Lorena and wraps a comforting arm around her when seeing more tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She doesn't say anything else, but both of them know what she means.

"Thank you." Lorena rests her head on Kimberly's shoulder as they watch the birds chirp and leaves blow in the wind outside the window, it would almost be peaceful if Lorena didn't have to do something she never wanted to do. "I'm never going to be ready for what's about to happen, but I'd rather not keep everyone waiting. Let's go."

They take each other's hand as Lorena is led out to the courtyard where thousands of Amazons are waiting for them wearing black metal armor to mourn the dead. They take their seats in the front row with Trini, Diana, Cassandra, and Roxanne on one side of the row and the other Rangers on the other side as Hippolyta begins. "Hello, everyone. We are here to honor the death of our family members who passed during The Battle Of Reefside, our sisters Menalippe and Phyillipus, and our son Hunter Prince."

"I would like to begin by reciting The Oath Of The Amazons, if everyone will please repeat after me. Family in battle, I am shield and blade to you. While I  breathe, your enemies will know no sanctuary, your cause is mine." Everyone takes a moment after repeating the oath as Hippolyta lights a multicolored fire in a small bowl of oil at the foot of each casket. "May The Eternal Warrior's Flame light your way to a peaceful afterlife... Now that our prayers are said, would anyone care to say words on the deceased?"

Diana and Lorena are too distraught to speak or move from their spots of comfort from everyone around them, so Trini slowly lets go of her mother's hand and stands front of Hunter's casket to deliver a eulogy in her own words. "Hello everyone, my name is Trini Prince and I am Diana's daughter from another universe. While I didn't know Menalippe or Phyillipus very well, I would like to say words on my big brother."

"Hunter was more than my big brother or someone who would playfully antagonize me when we grew up as children, he was a man who carried an immense amount of pain with him during his life, but he never allowed that pain effect how he conducted himself with others in the world and he brought that into our relationship. I remember we bought ice cream cones when I were five and when mine fell into the grass, he willingly gave his to me so I wouldn't be sad anymore. My favorite thing about Hunter was how he believed that I would find my purpose in life one day, it took me sometime, but I finally found my purpose with the family. I will always love him for that whether we're blood or not."

Tears stream down her cheeks as she finishes her eulogy. "I miss you, big brother. I hope you found an end to your pain."

After the funeral services end at sunset, everyone eventually leaves to grieve their losses in their own ways, except for Lorena, Trini, Kimberly, and Diana, who is silently staring at Hunter's flame with tears in her eyes as Trini cautiously approaches her from behind. "Mother, Kimberly and I have to go back to our earth now, but I don't want to go unless you're totally okay with us going, is it okay for me to leave or do you need me to stay longer?"

"Yes, I'm okay with you leaving, you have your own lives to live and I don't want keep you from doing so anymore than I already have." She says with a smile hiding how much pain she is truly feeling before holding Trini and Kimberly in a loving hug for as long as she can out of fear of them never coming back to her if she lets them go. "I love you both and I hope you have a safe trip home. Please take care of yourselves along with your friends and family." 

"I will, I promise." Trini begins to walk away with Kimberly, but quickly turns back to Diana with Hunter's letter in her hand as she remembers another promise she needs to keep. "Mom, before I go, I wanted to give you this letter Hunter wrote to you in case... I don't know what he wrote, but he wanted you to read it, please."

Diana nods sadly, taking the letter and watching them walk to docks with the other Rangers to leave Themyscira before she opens it to read her son's last words to her. Lorena holds her breath while watching Diana read the letter as she wonders what is written on the page, her wondering is quickly replaced by shock when she watches Diana crumple the letter up and throw it away on the ground in a dismissive manner, leading Lorena to pick it up and read it for herself as she follows Diana to the palace.

**Dear Diana,**

**Please forgive me if I refer to you by name during the duration of this letter, I find it easier to write this letter because I do not have the courage to say these words to you in person when taking into the subject matter of my very possible death. If I die young on the battlefield, then please know that I leave this world proudly with the knowledge that I have done right by saving the world and the people I love within it.**

**In the event of my death, please do not seek revenge in my name or make me into a martyr so you have a reason to kill someone because that would be great disservice to my memory, just remember me and everything that I was. Please tell my story to anyone who will listen and when you do, tell them the good, the bad, and everything in between, don't leave anything out.**

**You have always been the best mother anyone could have asked for and it has been a true honor to be your son, even though our time together was brief, you always tried to fulfil my requests in life to make sure I was safe and happy, now I make one more request of you in death. Humanity will forever need Wonder Woman to guide them towards a better tomorrow, so I ask for you not to abandon the world when I'm no longer in yours.**

**Always with love and respect, your son Hunter Prince.**

Lorena smiles tearfully at the letter before folding it and placing it in her pocket for later as she is barely able to keep up with Diana, who is walking at an increasing quick pace. "I know we need time to grieve here, but we also need to discuss when we're going back to man's world. Please, I don't want to go back without you."

"You're more than welcome to go back there, but I will never join you again. The world took my son from me, so I am done helping them towards peace. Let them wallow in their despair because that's what they all truly deserve!"

"Hold on." Lorena reaches out for Diana's hand, successfully able to pull her back as she looks into her eyes for the truth, only to see an expression of cold detachment. "I know you don't really believe that, otherwise you would've given up when Hunter went traveling and you didn't leave then because I was at your side, so I'm begging you to come with me to discuss this further. Please, I still need you, the world still needs you."

Diana scoffs, quickly pulling her hands away. "The world doesn't need me, my world is dead and buried six feet under the ground right now, so damn everything else to Hell. When you become a parent and hold your child in your arms for the first time, it can be scary while also being so joyful at the same time because you know you will grow into the parent you're supposed to be as you watch them grow into the person they're supposed to be too and they become your entire world. I failed Hunter by letting him pick a weapon and become a warrior when I should have always kept him safe, even from myself and my legacy."

"Why am I telling you this? You won't fully understand my words until you have children of your own." She begins to walk away when Lorena calls her back with a tone of deep joyful sadness as she delivers an heartbreaking announcement.

"Well, I have eight and a half months to learn all the things parents are supposed to know before my baby comes into the world." Her words cause Diana to turn around and look at Lorena in shock and confusion. "Surprise, you're going to be an abuela because I am two weeks pregnant with Hunter's child. I was trying to surprise him with an announcement present when you called about the invasion and he never had a chance to know about the baby, not that it would've done anything to save his life. He said we would have more time when more time never came for him, I guess that's the story of this whole family."

Diana is silent for a scary long time as she process the new information. "I will give you my house in Reefside and my Power Of Attorney, giving you complete access to all of my assets in man's world so you can set up a comfortable life for yourself and your child."

"Thank you, Diana, but I never wanted your house or money, I want you to be an active presence in my kid's life. Whether I like it or not, my kid's going to be born into a world of superheroes, they're going to know that their mom and aunts are Power Rangers, I would also like them to know the heroic exploits of their grandmother Wonder Woman. I don't know the first thing about being a good mom and you do, so please don't walk away from me like this, don't end our relationship this way."

The two women stare at each other as they try to anticipate what the other person will do until Diana walks away from Lorena instead of coming closer. "I can't, please forgive me. Without my son in the world, humanity doesn't deserve a savior anymore. Goodbye, Lorena."

"Then there's nothing more for us to discuss. Goodbye, Diana." Lorena walks in the opposite direction away from Diana and towards the docks where the Rangers prepare a boat to leave Themyscira, and she knows she must go with them. She runs back to her room in the palace to pack her bags and catch up with them seconds before casting off. "Wait, I changed my mind! I want to move to your earth and be apart of the Ranger Team permanently."

"Are you sure? What about my mother and your life that's already set up here?" Trini asks, stepping off the sailboat to speak with Lorena while everyone has shock on their faces.

Lorena takes one final look at Themyscira, as if she's saying a last silent goodbye to Diana, Hunter, and the life she once knew" I'm definitely sure. Diana won't hear my pleas to rejoin humanity no matter how hard I try to get through to her, so I think our relationship is over for now and the best way for me to slowly rebuild myself is to begin a new life for my future child somewhere else. I'm ready to go whenever you guys are, there's nothing left for me here."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what you're going to be angry at more, the fact that I killed Hunter or the fact that I had his death planned in the back of my mind since chapter one. So I will soon be writing a sequel series called a Ranger's Legacy focusing on Lorena being a Power Ranger with her team while trying to raise her daughter. I don't know how long it's going to be, I just want to start writing the first chapter and release it soon, then I'll gauge everyone's reaction from there.
> 
> I want to sincerely thank everyone for reading my first finished story and I hope I entered you in some way. if you talk with me, you can leave a comment here or yell at me on Tumblr at travasourus-rex. Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you were confused as to why Diana was so adamant on Hunter eating breakfast, just remember that scene in the movie when Diana and Steve are dancing during the snowfall in Veld.
> 
> To find out what Hunter and rest of the Titans did, please read the next chapter of my other fanfiction story that I will be writing soon.
> 
> Did anyone catch the Power Rangers Easter eggs I put in? Full discloser, I wanted to include the Diana/Trini Prince relationship made popular by Come Back Be Here and Moving For The Sake Of Motion and I even got permission from one of the authors to do so, but in the end, the idea and relationship I had for Trini and Hunter didn't fit well for the story I'm trying set up. Please go read their stories because they are absolutely amazing.
> 
> if you want to talk to me or just tell me off, you can do so on Tumblr at hands127-blog. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
